The so typical story
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Il voulait juste qu'il le remarque, juste sentir son regard sur lui, juste savoir qu'il n'était pas invisible et sans intérêt... C'était tous ce qu'il voulait alors comment en était-il arrivé là ? Même son subconscient ne le savait pas, ce dernier ayant également sacrément merdé ! AU fic-school, Warning langage homophobie, harcèlement... J'ai fait pire... Je pense...
1. Chapter 1

Bon ... Pareil cette fic est vieille de plusieurs années et comme j'ai déjà pas mal de truc à faire (et oui je suis une personne occupée, du moins j'aime le faire croire lol) je n'envisage pas de faire de retouches ^^ Ça passe ou ça casse !

Wow... Je viens juste de corriger... Yep c'est harsh ! Je me souvenais plus que c'était aussi peu doux dans les propos ! Donc pour ceux qui sont sensible :

WARNING HOMOPHOBIE

 **The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 1**

Dean suivait la conversation de son ami tout en regardant discrètement un corps élancé se mouvoir avec grâce. Le jeune adolescent faisait des mouvements souples avec ses bras, apparemment pour appuyer ses propos ou explications qu'il donnait à un autre jeune homme.

\- Elle fait un drôle de bruit au démarrage, je sais pas ce que c'est...

Dean hocha vaguement du chef, écoutant à moitié son ami, continuant de regarder le brun à une dizaine de mètres de lui entrain de rire joyeusement. Dean se mordit la lèvre en détaillant de loin le cou pâle qui se dévoilait lorsque le brun rejeta un peu la tête en arrière dans son hilarité au timbre si doux.

\- Ça te dérangerait de jeter un coup d'œil Dean ?

Ce dernier n'écoutait cette fois plus du tout son ami, focalisé sur la silhouette d'un certain jeune homme brun qui s'éloignait maintenant encore plus de lui dans une démarche chaloupé.

\- Dean ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ? S'exclama Dean, revenant complètement sur terre.

\- Ma voiture … Répéta Gordon en faisant la moue, l'un des ami de Dean...

Ce dernier donna son accord sans vraiment savoir de quoi il en retournait. On lui demandait certainement de réparer une bagnole, surtout Gordon qui se tapait une voiture de merde qui lâchait toutes les deux semaines. Dean eut à peine le temps d'entre voir une dernière fois le brun tourner au coin du couloir avant qu'il ne fut heurté par Lucifer qui s'engueulait comme d'habitude avec son frère .

\- Michel ! Tient ton frangin ! S'exclama Dean avec une mine mi agacé mi amusé.

\- Désolé, je vais le corriger. Plaisanta Michel en passant son bras autour du cou de Luc pour lui frotter furieusement le haut du crâne avec son poing sous les protestations de celui-ci.

Dean passa l'heure de cour à soupirer et grommeler. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur sans savoir pourquoi. Depuis plusieurs mois il était d'une humeur massacrante et peu importe ce qu'il faisait pour se changer les idées, cela n'y changeait rien. Dean frappa frénétiquement la table avec son stylo avec acharnement tout en observant les autres étudiants. Il stoppait son regard sur les paire de yeux bleu plusieurs fois mais ne s'y attardait jamais, ne trouvant pas la bonne nuance de bleu. Lorsque l'heure de pause arriva, Dean se dirigea sur le campus. Des centaines d'étudiants circulaient sur le grand espace, certain de dirigeant vers leur prochain cour, d'autres marchant tout en parlant avec leurs amis.

\- Mais quel con ce prof sérieux. Maugréa Benny qui s'était fait remonté les bretelles parce qu'il parlait à Dean très peux discrètement.

\- Grave, il t'as assassiné, t'as rien vue venir ! Se moqua Ash qui donna un coup de coude à Dean qui ne réagit pas.

Il venait de retrouver cette nuance de bleu particulière dans la foule. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver des cheveux corbeau associé à cette couleur. Le jeune homme regardait au loin tout en discutant avec l'un de ses amis. Il ne le regardait pas lui... Jamais... Et alors qu'il aurait put croiser son regard en continuant d'observer ses alentours, maintenant il regardait son ami qui était très proche de lui, lui parlant tout bas... Avec intimité... Dean grinça des dents et s'agaça encore plus.

\- Vous êtes dans la merde, si vous avez pas votre dossier, Madame Missouri vas t'incendier. Fit Ash en se moquant des faux jumeaux.

\- Merde... Ronfla Dean.J'ai oublié le mien dans le casier.

\- Abuse ! Ton casier est a perpète ! Râla Benny.

\- Rho c'est bon, je peux y aller sans toi tu sais ! Répondit Dean en commençant à y aller à grande enjambée.

Passant non loin du brun pour se diriger vers son casier, Dean en profita pour le détailler et tendre l'oreille.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle ! Rit un ado plus petit et avec des cheveux châtain.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que tu viens de me dire Gabriel. Fit la voix rauque que Dean avait rarement eut l'occasion d'entendre à son grand désarroi.

\- T'es juste un rabat joie mon choux...

Dean serra les mâchoires et continua son chemin comme si de rien était. Il était encore plus énervé maintenant... Il jura doucement en ouvrant violemment son casier. Pourquoi était-il encore et toujours énervé de la sorte ? Et pourquoi ça augmentait encore plus quant il voyait ce gars? Ils ne se connaissaient pas … Ne connaissait même pas son nom... Peut être que c'était juste physique... Chez certaines personnes ça faisaient clique au premier coup d'œil, ils devenaient comme cul et chemise et chez d'autres ça faisait craque et la gueule de l'autre vous sortait par les trous de nez. Il ne voyait que ça comme explication...

Il soupira encore et fouilla avec énergie dans son casier à la rechercher de cette liasse de papiers inutiles. Il allait jurer d'agacement face à ses recherches laborieuses infructueuse lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le grand couloir vide. Il recula et porta son regard vers la source du bruit. Il déglutit et sentit son cœur faire une embardée à la vue du jeune homme. Mais que foutait-il ici ? Les cours avaient repris et personnes ne venaient ici pendant les heures de pause. Il arrêta de chercher ce stupide dossier pour fixer l'autre jeune homme qui pianotait sur son portable tout en marchant tranquillement.

Castiel sourit en recevant un message de son ami Gabriel. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait en raconter des conneries lui !

Dean était encore une fois totalement ignoré alors que lui se sentait pathétique de ne pouvoir retourner à ses occupations, obnubilé par cet énergumène.

\- Hey ! L'interpella-t-il impulsivement.

\- Heu... Je peux vous aider ? Répondit Castiel avec inquiétude à l'autre garçon aux yeux vert qui le regardait sévèrement.

Il vit le garçon l'ayant interpeller serrer les mâchoires et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Marché sur quelque chose ? Castiel regarda donc derrière lui mais il ne trouva pas de réponses à ses questions.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon gars, tu cherches Gabriel ? Fit la voix encore plus acide du jeune homme qui surpris le brun.

\- Co... Comment connais tu …

\- Je connais plein de chose sur toi. Mentit Dean, trop heureux d'avoir enfin ce regard bleu braqué sur lui et uniquement lui pour la première fois depuis des mois.

\- On se connaît ? Demanda Castiel avec incertitude, sentant l'angoisse monter en lui.

\- Non, mais moi je te connais. Mentit à nouveau Dean qui ne se lassait pas de ses yeux bleu océan focalisé sur lui. Je te connais même très bien. Susurra Dean en se rapprochant inconsciemment du brun qui se recula instinctivement.

\- Je ne crois pas non, tu ne connais rien de moi ! Affirma Castiel en déglutissant et se demandant qui était ce type.

\- Oh si j'en sais beaucoup sur toi p'tite pédale. Grogna Dean, faisant taire sa voix intérieur qui lui hurlait dessus pour ses propos ignobles parce que : Le brun ne le lâchait pas des yeux !

\- T'es dérangé toi. Souffla Castiel qui se reculait de plus en plus de Dean qui n'aimait pas ça.

\- Tapette et lâche en plus. Grogna t-il, réprimant une grimace d'inconfort à ses propos, faisant encore taire sa conscience qui lui demandait ce qui lui prenait.

C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il croisait enfin ce regard bleu, parvenant enfin a attiser son intérêt. Il ne lâcherais ça pour rien au monde.

\- Dégage. Ordonna Castiel quant il vit que Dean lui barrait la route progressivement.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Répondit Dean en acculant le brun qui ne cessait de le dévisager avec stupéfaction.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais repoussa fortement Dean sur le côté pour reprendre sa route mais il fut saisit au bras, retourné puis traîné dans les toilettes de l'établissement. Il sentit son dos heurter contre le mur et son sac tomber au sol. Dean le tenait par le col, était très proche de lui, l'intimidait de par sa stature plus importante et son regard dure.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Fit la voix grave de Dean , son regard ne lâchant pas celui bleu océan apeuré.

\- Je croyais que tu savais tout sur moi. Parvint à répondre Castiel avec en prime un ton sarcastique malgré la situation critique.

\- Tu veux jouer au malin mon ange ? Souffla Dean en saisissant la mâchoire pâle du dit ange qui glapit à la poigne ferme. Donne moi ton nom.

\- Je … Bégaya Castiel, perdu , se demandant comment il s'était retrouvé dans une situation pareille.

\- M'appelle ? Poussa avec autorité Dean qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Castiel.

\- Cas... Castiel... Répondit finalement le brun dans un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Castiel. Ronronna Dean avec appréciation. Castiel comment ? Cingla t-il.

\- N-Novak... Murmura le brun, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Novak... Répéta à nouveau Dean d'un air rêveur. Je suis Dean. Dean Winchester. Poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Castiel. Ton nouveau bourreau mon ange. Finit-il dans un murmure avant de relâcher Castiel qui s'effondra au sol, sous le choque.

Dean le regarda de haut en souriant, appréciant de sentir le regard bleu sur lui ne le quittant pas et l'ascendant qu'il avait sur Castiel. Il finit par tourner les talons et quitter les toilettes, laissant Castiel au sol et angoissé, en proie aux questions sans réponses.

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**The so tipical story**

 **Chapitre 2**

Dean était perdu dans ses pensées , totalement inconscient du dernier cour de la journée . Qu'avait-il fait ? C'était horrible ce qu'il avait fait à ce pauvre gars , à Castiel . Une bouffé de chaleur envahit désagréablement son corps à ce prénom . Castiel Novak ... Il souffla de fatigue en mettant les coudes sur la table pour supporter sa tête .

\- Monsieur Winchester ? Peut être que mon cour n'est pas assez intéressant pour vous mais faîte au moins en sorte de vous endormir en silence .  
\- Oui monsieur . Fit Dean sans vraiment avoir tout écouté de ce que racontait le prof ignare .  
\- Ou mieux , partez faire Dieu seul sait quoi .  
\- Oui , monsieur . Répondit à nouveau Dean en commençant à faire ses affaires sous les yeux étonnés de tous .

De toutes façons il n'as jamais aimé ce cour ni ce prof et aujourd'hui il n'as tout simplement pas la tête à ça . Il sortit sans un regard pour ses amis et retourna à son dortoir en regardant les alentours. Cherchant inconsciemment une tête brune.

Castiel avait mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de ses émotions, à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi était-il la cible de ce genre de pratique ignoble ? Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui passait incognito c'était lui ! Il retourna en cour sans pouvoir se concentrer un instant. Gabriel et Balthazar lui lançaient des regards interloqués puis inquiets lorsqu'il n'ouvrit pas la bouche jusqu'à la fin des cours. C'est en rentrant chez lui, accompagné de ses deux amis que finalement il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans surprise Gabriel se mit à rager surplace en traitant ce Dean Winchester de tous les noms et jurant qu'il aurait sa peau. Balthazar lui avait froncé les sourcils dès le début de son histoire sans jamais les relaxer, pensant activement. Ces deux amis finirent par se mettre d'accord et décidèrent de faire en sorte de ne jamais laisser Castiel seul. Il ne tenait pas à ce que ce fumier de Dean Winchester le coince à nouveau dans un coin. Et c'était d'ailleurs précisément ce que cherchait à faire ce dernier les jours d'après...

\- Tu devrais simplement rompre avec elle . Fit avec exaspération Balthazar lorsque la discussion tourna encore sur la relation amoureuse explosive de Gabriel .  
\- T'es dingue , je pourrais jamais . Répondait Gabriel au moment où il vit Castiel se tendre sur le banc qu'ils occupaient tout les trois .

Il suivit le regard braqué de son ami et tomba sur un mec au cheveux châtain qui le fixait également en passant près d'eux avec ses potes qui gesticulaient et criaient dans tous les sens. Pas de doute , c'était Dean Winchester et sa bande de copain au grand complet . Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots réconfortants pour qu'il se détende .

Dean ferma les poings lorsqu'il vit l'un des amis de Castiel lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille . Est ce que ce ringard était son petit copain ?! Soudain il fut tiré de sa rage par Luc et Michelle , les deux frères inséparables , encore pire que lui et Sam , qui se bagarraient gentiment à côté de lui et n'avait pas loupé de le bousculer .

\- Oh s'cuse Dean . Fit rapidement Luc avant qu'il ne reçoive une tape derrière la tête le faisant hurler. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!  
\- On dit excuse moi mal élevé ! Répliqua Michelle avec un sourire vicelard .

Dean allait essayer de voir une dernière fois le visage pâle de Castiel mais fut encore interrompu , cette fois par Gordon qui se retourna alors qu'il marchait avec Benny et Ash devant .

\- Je dois aller voir une voiture pour changer la poubelle que j'ai , est ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi pour me dire si elle vaut le coup ? Demanda-t-il .  
\- Oui , bien sûr si tu veux . Répondit Dean aussitôt, plus pour se débarrasser de lui qu'autre chose.

Il était connu pour son Impala Chevy 67 qu'il entretenait seul depuis qu'il l'avait reçu de son père . Tout le monde savait que la mécanique et lui , ils se connaissaient bien. Et avoir un pote mécano n'est jamais mal venu . Dean tenta d'apercevoir une dernière fois le brun au yeux bleu en vain . Il grogna face à son geste irréfléchie , pourquoi voudrait-il apercevoir sa tronche de toute façon ?! Le gars se planquait maintenant derrière ses potes, une vrai chiffe molle ! Une petite voix mesquine lui demanda comment il avait fait pour repérer le changement de comportement Castiel mais il l'as fit taire en lui claquant la porte au nez sauvagement . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il adorait traumatiser le sale petit intello qui se jugeait trop important pour fricoter avec les autres . Malheureusement ses deux copains ne le laissaient jamais seul , ce qui avait le dons de l'agacer au plus haut point . Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à toujours le coller de la sorte ? Surtout le petit merdeux toujours entrain de couver des yeux Castiel l'agaçait . Alors le jour où ils passèrent tout les trois à côté de lui et ses potes sans même que Castiel ne daigne lui lancer n coup d'œil , il ne puent s'empêcher de cracher le flots de pensées qui martelaient son esprit répugné.

\- Alors les tantouzes ? Encore entrain de fricoter à trois ? Je pensais que tu en aurais eut marre de sucer les même queues tu vois ! Fit-il en fixant Castiel qui était choqué et le regardait avec surprise et dégoût, ne trouvant pas les mots juste pour s'exprimer.

Toutes les personnes des deux groupes se figèrent et s'entre observèrent avec soit surprise , questionnement , répulsion ou outrance . Dean dardait son regard haineux sur Castiel, mâchoires serrées. Puis il vit son sale petit copain agripper le poignet du brun qui l'observait toujours avec un mélange de crainte et de révolte. Gabriel tira Castiel pour l'obliger à continuer son chemin sans prêter plus d'attention à ce sale type qu'était Dean Winchester . Ce dernier allait pour dire autre chose en voyant avec horreur le snobinard de Castiel saisir sa main. D'où il lui prenait la main ce connard ?! Mais une poigne forte le saisit au bras et l'obligea violemment à se retourner.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Benny , aussi estomaqué que Ash .  
\- Quoi tu trouves pas ça répugnant ?  
\- Trois potes ensemble ? Non .  
\- Arrête ! T'as vue comme ils sont proches !  
\- Et alors ? Je te croyais pas homophobe Dean . Fit Ash avec une certaine déception dans la voix qui agaça Dean .

Bien sûr que non qu'il n'était pas homophobe bordel !

\- Pff t'as bien raison , fit soudainement Gordon , ça me dégoûte moi. Surtout le brun qui as l'air si sage mais qui est sûrement prêt à engloutir la première queue qui lui traîne sous la main . Cracha-t-il .

Dean resta figé quelques secondes de stupeur. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire sur Castiel ?! Comment osait-il... Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça . Une part de lui acquiesçait tandis que l'autre grognait inexplicablement fort, à deux doigts de mordr. Il ne savait pas non plus comment prendre la nouvelle de l'homophobie de Gordon . Ils avaient tous suspectés qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les homos mais c'était encore pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé... Il jeta un œil à Luc et Michel qui n'approuvaient pas mais ne rejetait pas tout de même . Après tout leur amour fraternelle leur avait déjà valu quelques regards et remarques déplacés sans que cela aille très loin vue leur gabarit... Mais ce genre de propos ne plaisait à personne. Et Benny et Ash se taisait maintenant et ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre le débat mais leur regard parlait pour eux . Après tout un mec , même n'ayant rien du tout contre l'homosexualité , n'irait jamais défendre un membre de cette société ouvertement envers et contre tout. Fierté masculine oblige . Ils avaient le droit de baver sur les lesbiennes mais en aucun cas n'étaient-ils autorisés à ne serait-ce que soutenir la cause gay sous peine de possible remarques irrespectueuses . Et comme tout le monde aimait être respecté...

\- Quel enculé . Jurait encore Gabriel tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un banc isolé pour parler plus confortablement à Castiel qui ne pipait mot depuis l'altercation , le regard perdu au sol.

Baltazar s'assied de l'autre côté de Castiel qui avait la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées tourmentées . Il en fut détourné par Gabriel qui lui prit le visage en coupe pour le forcer à émerger et le regarder .

\- Faut pas que tu te laisses abattre .  
\- Pourquoi il fait ça ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel d'une petite voix peinée.  
\- Parce que c'est un pauvre type qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire dans sa vie pourri que d'emmerder les personnes comme toi . Souffla Balthazar .  
\- Comment ça comme moi ? Fit Castiel en se tournant vers son ami .  
\- Les personnes bien dans leurs baskets qui ne voient pas l'intérêt de tourmenter les autres . Les personnes peut être tellement trop bien qu'elles sont trop zen et se laisse marché dessus . Certain connard aime juste le fait de terroriser plus faible que soit . Il faut croire qu'il en fait partit . Fit Balthazar avec dédain .  
\- Je suis faible , souffla Castiel avant de faire une grimace , comme si ces trois mots ne lui collait pas du tout à la peau .  
\- Non , tu es calme , posé et réfléchit . Peu être un peu trop et peu être que des fois ce ne serait pas mal que tu arrêtes de penser justement . Fit à son tour Gabriel .  
\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas .  
\- Rentre lui dans le lard . Clarifia Balthazar .  
\- Je l'ai déjà fait et ça m'as valu de me retrouver enfermé avec lui dans les chiottes ! S'agaça Castiel en fermant les poings de rage.  
\- Alors ça te vas ça ? Fit Gabriel en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l'endroit ou leur deux groupes s'étaient croisés . De craindre de te faire alpaguer par ces connards toute la journée ? De te faire frapper par Dean ?  
\- Non , bien sûr que non ! Répondit Castiel avec véhémence .  
\- Ça c'est mon Cassie ! S'exalta Gabriel avant de poursuivre . Il y a des cours que toi seul suit et il y aura certainement des fois où tu serras seul mais tu ne vas pas te laisser pourrir la vie parce qu'un gros con à décidé de faire de toi son souffre douleur .

Castiel hocha du chef lentement .

\- T'as raison , j'en ai conscience mais j'ai beau me dire ça il est plus grand et plus fort, s'il le décide il me met une trempe . Constata le brun en se mordant les lèvres de frustration.  
\- Dans ce cas là je vais t'apprendre à te défendre . Fit Balthazar , amenant l'attention des deux autres sur lui . Tu sais que je fais du krav maga, je pourrais t'apprendre deux trois trucs bien utiles. Expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et en attendant on te lâche pas d'une semelle même s'il faut que je loupe des cours .

Castiel regarda Balthazar avec surprise . Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait autant en faire pour les autres . Balty avait toujours été un peu loup solitaire, à mener sa barque seul. Il éprouva une grande joie et un profond respect pour son ami qui le gratifia d'un sourire victorieux.

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 3**

Castiel n'était jamais aussi souvent allé voir Balthazar depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Quasiment tout les soirs ils se retrouvaient pour qu'il apprenne des prises et des réflexes de défenses basiques. Balthazar tenait absolument à ce que leur réalisation en deviennent un réflexe. Gabriel venait quasi à chaque fois avec eux, leur récitant les cours à hautes voix tandis que Balthasar faisait répéter les gestes de défenses qu'il avait appris à Castiel. Pour l'instant c'était juste comment se soustraire à la prise d'une main sur son bras , à la prise sur la gorge , la prise par derrière ... Et il arrivait que Balthazar le teste parfois par surprise , si au début Castiel prenait peur sans réellement réagir maintenant il commençait à mettre doucement en pratique ce qu'il lui avait appris mais il avait toujours un temps de latence .

Dean était encore en retard . Bof , c'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel mais les profs l'avaient dans le pif après et pendant les cours ils pouvaient se montrer très chiant . Il entra discrètement et monta les estrades pour se placer à côté de Benny qui lui souriait bêtement .

\- Enfin finit de te préparer pour ta journée la gonzesse ! Se moqua gentiment Benny .  
\- Très drôle !  
\- Je suis sûr que Ash t'as crié dessus comme une fille pour te dire de sortir de la salle de bain .  
\- C'est une salle de bain commune crétin . Murmura Dean en donnant un coup de coude à son ami qui pouffa bêtement .

Dean tentait de chopper le cours en cour de route mais son regard fut attiré par une paire de yeux bleu qui le fixait . Aussitôt établit-il un contact visuel que celui-ci se rompit . Dean fronça les sourcils en observant le petit copain de Castiel lui murmurer encore quelque chose à l'oreille . Ils ne se séparaient décidément jamais ses deux là !

\- Tu vois c'était pas compliqué . Murmura Gabriel à Castiel qui hocha du chef lentement . Faut prendre le taureau par les cornes , n'ai pas peur de le regarder dans les yeux aucune loi n'interdit les gens de se regarder dans les yeux et il n'est pas Dieu que je sache .  
\- C'est vrai . Marmonna Castiel .

Ça ne faisait que deux semaines que Baltazar "l'entraînait" mais il se sentait dors et déjà plus confiant , plus en sûreté avec lui même... Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas illusoire. Ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas une seule fois laissé seul et Baltazar avait comme il l'avait dit séché un de ses cours pour ne pas laissé Castiel seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Et au bout de deux semaines Castiel commençait sérieusement à avoir des scrupules, le forcer à sécher les cours pour sa sécurité ne lui plaisait pas. Et il y avait un autre détail qui le tracassait , le fait qu'il dorme seul la nuit dans un internat... Gabriel avait vite compris ce problème et s'était chargé de le ramener jusque dans sa chambre, attendait qu'il ferme à clef le soir et allait le chercher le matin . Ce détail , Castiel devait avoué que ça le mettait plutôt mal. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un enfant ayant désespérément besoin d'assistance . Mais il ne voulait pas vexé ses amis qui se donnaient tant de mal à l'épauler alors il ne disait rien et donnait de son meilleur lors de ses séances avec Balthazar .

Dean n'avait rien tenté depuis . Il se contentait juste de l'assassiner du regard de loin et c'était très bien comme ça . Mais comme on était jamais assez prudent , Castiel faisait toujours attention où il allait . S'il pouvait éviter de passer près de ce dégénéré et essuyer les saloperies qui lui sortaient de la bouche , c'était tout bénef .

Dean se mordillait la lèvre en observant Castiel retourner son attention vers le prof et prendre des notes comme tout bon intello qui se respect . Pourquoi venait-il de le regarder ? Le narguait-il ? Dean fit claquer sa langue contre son palet . Et dire qu'il était de bonne humeur ce matin ... Ce gamin lui pourrissait la vie ! Il avisa la place vide à côté du brun et un sourire étira ses lèvres . Il doutait que son petit copain fasse une esclandre au milieu de tout le monde . Il se leva donc et rejoignit le brun sous les yeux perplexe de Benny qui avait bien vu l'intérêt que portait son ami au pauvre adolescent .

Concentré sur sa tâche , Castiel ne remarqua que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui qu'après que celui-ci s'asseya à ses côtés . Il tourna la tête , s'attendant à voir Charlie qui venait souvent en retard le matin mais se figea à la vue de la personne à côté de lui . Son sang se glaça lorsque Dean , le menton coincé dans le creux de sa paume , le regarda dans le coin de son oeil et étira un sourire mesquin . Gabriel sentit Castiel se tendre à ses côtés au point de venir se coller contre son bras et releva son regard vers lui . Mais celui-ci regardait à l'opposé de sa position . Il se pencha donc en avant et sentit une bouffée de colère le prendre au tripe en reconnaissant la personne qui perturbait son ami .

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement et brutalement , ne récoltant qu'un haussement de sourcils de la part du Winchester qui se contenta de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur Castiel .  
\- Alors ? On travail bien ? Demanda malicieusement Dean sans lâcher les yeux bleu pur de son vis à vis .

Castiel ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer avec stupéfaction , les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes . Mais jusqu'où ce mec était capable d'aller juste pour avoir le plaisirs de le tourmenter ?

\- Je me demande ce que tu fais après les cours Castiel . Reprit Dean en zieutant les lèvres rosées qui se pincèrent tandis que le visage aux traits doux mais fermés se reculait par réflexe .

Castiel haïssait le son de son prénom sur les lèvres de ce connard .

\- Je suis sûr que tu es un excellent suceur . Souffla Dean avec un sourire vicieux jouant sur ses lèvres .

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il adorait parler à ce mec de façon aussi cru et sexuelle . Ça le mettait en joie de voir ses réactions . Réaction qui fut légèrement différente à celle qu'il attendait .

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'esprit aussi mal tourné ? C'est juste avec moi ou avec tout le monde ? Parce que si c'est le cas je me demande sérieusement comment tu fais pour être populaire . Peut être que tu les payes ?

Castiel avait du mal à croire qu'il était parvenu à répondre à Dean Winchester... Et avec un répartit plutôt correct en plus. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait . Il aurait répondu ça à tout connard qui lui aurait parlé de la sorte . Et ce n'était pas parce que ce gars là s'appelait Dean Winchester que ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier sembla surpris par sa réplique . Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une réponse mordante aux propos ignobles , Dean sourit . Il sourit d'un sourire doux et joueur ... Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'ourlant délicatement... Dieu, pourquoi ce con avait un si jolie sourire bordel ?! Castiel aperçu une main se mouvoir vers son visage mais ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque celle-ci pris en coupe sa joue , lui faisant reculer le buste en hâte et se focaliser à nouveau sur Dean, les yeux écarquillés. Dean qu'il avait laissé entrer dans son espace personnel ! Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il était en face de son bourreau et il se laissait distraire aussi bêtement ?!

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Castiel. Fit Dean d'une voix presque ronronnante, toujours doté de son sourire chaud. Tu perdrais et moi je me retrouverais à tester tes talents si tu vois ce que je veux dire . Finit-il en prenant un sourire en coin à faire froid dans le dos.

Castiel grimaça de dégoût puis de douleur lorsque la main intrus se retira en lui griffant vicieusement la joue. Dean se releva et lança un regard noir à Gabriel qui s'était battu contre lui même tout du long pour ne pas chopper Winchester par le col afin de fracasser son nez contre la table . Il se détourna et retourna au côté de Benny qui le regardait avec intérêt .

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
\- Juste bonjour . Sourit Dean sous l'œil perplexe de son ami .

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 4**

Une bouche lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire carnassier . Un frisson parcourait son corps tandis que des flash des toilettes de sa Fac parsemait son esprit . Soudain un oiseau s'abattit sur lui à renfort de puissants battements d'ailes tandis qu'une de ses serres lui lacérait la joue . Ses doigts étaient tâchés de sang lorsqu'il tâta l'estafilade brûlante . Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il releva son regard sur une silhouette au dessus de lui . Il sentit subitement une douleur dans son cuir chevelu et compris qu'on le tirait par les cheveux . Son corps raclait contre le sol , les os de sa colonne vertébrale butaient douloureusement contre les rainures du carrelage . Ses bras battaient de l'air tandis que sa voix restait bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'une autre , froide et rauque , s'infiltrait dans son crâne : "On vas voir tout de suite si tu es un bon suceur " .

Castiel se releva en sursaut dans son lit , la respiration laborieuse , une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe . Un cauchemars . Il venait de faire un cauchemars . Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé . Il n'avait jamais fait un seul cauchemars de toute sa vie ! Il frissonna et pris son visage dans ses mains . Dean Winchester lui pourrissait la vie . Il s'infiltrait dans ses pensées angoissées, le rongeant la journée et maintenant même dans ses rêves qu'il détraquait ! Il n'avait pas ce droit ! Castiel serra les poings, ces derniers tremblants tandis qu'il chassait les images de son crâne. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire.

* * *

Castiel discutait du teste que lui et Gabriel venait de passer lorsque soudainement un bras le chopa par la gorge par derrière et le tira violemment en arrière . Immédiatement Castiel donna un puissant coup de talon dans l'entre jambe de Dean qui gémit de douleur et se recroquevilla en avant , desserrant sa prise . Castiel en profita pour s'en défaire et prendre le visage de son bourreau à pleine main pour le balancer violemment en arrière. Dean tomba en arrière et se mit sur le côté, les mains entre les jambes en gémissant doucement . Puis Castiel fronça des sourcils . Pourquoi Dean portait-il les même vêtements que Balthazar ? La réalité frappa Castiel qui se précipita au côté de son ami qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs .

\- Oh merde Balty , je suis désolé je ... Se morfondit-il en excuse en voyant le jeune homme retenir douloureusement son souffle .  
\- T'as pas à t'excuser ... Au contraire ... Je suis très fière de moi mon disciple ! Fit Balthazar d'une voix étranglé en faisant un pouce victorieux idiot à Castiel .

Baltazar mit une bonne minutes avant de se relever tandis que Castiel culpabilisait à mort et que Gabriel riait sans retenu , se tenant le ventre . Et à chaque fois qu'il commençait à se calmer et qu'il retrouvait un état normal , la vue de Balthazar le faisait exploser de rire à nouveau et se tenir au mur . Mais Balthazar finit heureusement par se relever et clopina en suivant ses deux amis .

\- T'es malade de faire ça au campus !  
\- Fallait bien que je sache si tu serais capable de te défendre à tout moment . Et je dois t'avouer que tu viens de me bluffer . Fit Balthazar en grimaçant pour monter les escaliers menant à leur prochain cours .  
\- J'ai récolté des infos sur les amis de Dean à droite à gauche. Benny et Ash serait plutôt favorable à ta cause, Luc et Michel non mais ne t'attaquerais pas . Les plus à craindre sont Dean et Gordon . Gordon est une brute et en plus est homophobe comme c'est pas permit . Exposa Gabriel .  
\- C'est Charlie qui t'as donné toutes ses infos ? Demanda Balthazar .  
\- Ouais , je suis allé la voir hier soir et un conseil , frappé toujours avant d'entrer .  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel intrigué .  
\- Parce que vous avez de grande chance de la voir forniquer avec Anna .  
\- En quoi c'est un problème ? Demanda Balthazar avec un sourire coquin.  
\- Oh ça en soit rien . Mais essuyer la colère d'une Anna possessive... Ça c'est beaucoup moins plaisant .

Les deux autres amis grimacèrent , compatissant avec Gabriel et l'enfer qu'avait dut lui faire vivre Anna . Cette fille pouvait être très douce et très sympathique mais si elle avait une raison de se mettre en colère , c'était sauve qui peut . Et qu'un mec voit sa petite amie dans l'intimité était une excellente raison pour qu'elle se mette en colère .

\- En tout cas ,fais en sorte de ne jamais te retrouver seul avec ces deux mecs. Reprit Gabriel coupant court à l'expression de compassion un peu trop poussée de Balthazar .  
\- C'est vraiment révoltant d'être obligé de courber l'échine devant des connards pareils . Grinça des dents Castiel . Je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter de vivre à cause de lui . Fit-il en serrant les poings .  
\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un achat il y a peu ! Chantonna Gabriel avant qu'il ne tende quelque chose à Castiel .

Celui-ci retira l'objet de sa housse pour le ranger aussitôt après .

\- Un taser ? S'étonna-t-il .  
\- Oui , au début je voulais prendre une arme à feu mais on est pas en Amérique malheureusement . Et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas une arme blanche ? Mais ça t'aurais laissé plein de sang sur tes mains et tes vêtements si un jour tu le tuais "accidentellement" , fit Gabriel en insistant bien sur le dernier mot , se serait gênant . Et la bombe lacrymo est réservé aux Lady alors ... Le taser ! Finit enfin d'expliquer Gabriel , tout content .  
\- Merci ... Souffla Castiel avant de ranger dans son sac l'objet qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à utiliser .

Et alors qu'il rentrait en classe , quelqu'un passa soudainement devant lui et la sensation d'une main agrippant fermement sa fesse lui hérissa les poils de la nuque en même temps qu'il couina de surprise et fit un bond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher . Déboussolé et outré à la fois, il regarda le pervers et ne fut pas surpris de plonger dans deux yeux émeraudes vicelards surmontant un sourire mesquin .

\- Bah alors ? On as pas eut son coup hier soir pour être autant à fleurs de peau ? Demanda Dean avant qu'il ne pose une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et ne s'approche de son oreille tout en défiant du regard Gabriel se trouvant derrière et qui enfonçait ses ongles dans sa paume . Ton petit copain ne veux plus te satisfaire ? Ou n'y arrive t-il plus ? Fit-il sans lâcher des yeux le dit petit copain qui craqua .  
\- Ça suffit maintenant . Gronda-t-il avant de passer devant Castiel pour mettre un bon bourre pif mais il fut arrêter par le bras de ce dernier placé en travers de son torse .  
\- Pas ici Gabe . Fit Castiel de sa voix toujours aussi calme qui pour le coup agaça Dean comme Gabriel .  
\- Tu vois là tu penses trop ! Fit Gabriel excédé , son poing le démangeant sévère .  
\- Pas ici ! Ordonna Castiel à la surprise de son ami qui finit par se rétracter .

Castiel tourna ensuite son attention vers Dean qui se léchait les lèvres ... Pourquoi se léchait-il les lèvres ? Ce demanda Castiel en suivant le bout de chaire humide des yeux . Qu'importe .

\- Gabriel n'est pas mon petit copain . Est ce que ça satisfait ta curiosité maladive ? Fit-il , regagnant l'attention de son vis à vis sur ses yeux .

Dean émit un son dédaigneux mais ne dit rien et ne lâcha pas Castiel du regard, jaugeant ses propos .

\- Bien sûr que non que c'est pas ton petit copain pédale ! Fit soudainement une autre voix émanant d'un grand type à la peau sombre qui se plaça à côté de Dean . Comment une pute pourrait avoir un petit copain ? Dean fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien, ses mâchoires trop serrées, son regard se figeant au sol.

Pourquoi dans la bouche de Gordon ça sonnait si injurieux ? Il vit Castiel serrer ses mâchoires mais il ne répliqua pas . Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était homo qu'il était forcément une salope , se dit Dean sans lâcher des yeux Castiel qui passa son chemin sans un regard en arrière . Il lui échappait comme la dernière fois . Soudain sa main s'enroula autour du poignet du brun qui se libéra d'un mouvement sec et brusque. Ça sonnait comme un déjà vu si ce n'est le regard plus confiant de Castiel qui le fit tiquer. Il finit par laisser le brun s'asseoir dans la salle puis en faire de même . Castiel prenait de la bouteille . L'ordre qu'il avait claqué à Gabriel l'avait surpris . Un frisson parcouru son échine à ce souvenir , frisson qu'il passa outre . Et ce regard ... Comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ... Dean serra ses mâchoires . Il pouvait atteindre tout le monde ! Ce sale petit geek n'allait pas se payer sa tronche plus longtemps . Parce que peut être qu'il avait pris du grade mais lui ça faisait dix ans que lui était passé pro !

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 5**

Castiel faisait des pompes dans sa chambre avant de se coucher . Balthazar , dès le premier jours de ses instructions , lui avait ordonné de faire plusieurs séries par jour de pompes , d'abdo , de dorsaux , de fessiers et plusieurs autres exercices pour faire travailler ses pectoraux et ses cuisses . En bref , l'ensemble de son corps . Il devait muscler tout son corps car il n'était pas doté de muscles puissants comme Dean . Mais Balthazar lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait égaler la force dans les bras de Dean en utilisant celle de l'ensemble de son corps. Ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de devenir Hulk , juste d'avoir assez de force dans toute sa musculature pour palier à ses faiblesses . Alors il le faisait . Certes au début ça l'avait fait tirer un peu et des courbatures n'avaient pas manqué de le faire grincer des dents mais maintenant il prenait enfin le plis au bout d'un moins . Il se sentait plus endurant et plus en forme qu'avant , presque en vie .

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte . Il stoppa son buste à deux centimètres du sol et fronça les sourcils . Personne ne venait jamais le déranger dans sa chambre et Gabe et Balty le prévenait toujours lorsqu'ils venaient , précaution oblige . Heureusement qu'il préférait faire ses exercices dans le noir se dit-il en décidant de ne pas aller ouvrir . Il y avait trop de chance pour que ce soit Dean . Et si c'était réellement lui il espérait qu'il le croit déjà couché ou même mieux , qu'il croit s'être gouré de chambre . Castiel finit par entendre des pas s'éloigner et se permit de reprendre son exercice , son cerveaux tournant à cent à l'heure . Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir changer régulièrement de chambre ?!

Le lendemain matin Castiel fut réveillé par le boucan dans le couloir . Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude . Serait-ce possible qu'il y est un exercice incendie ? Castiel secoua la tête en ce moquant de lui , il aurait entendu la sonnerie pour sûr vue comme elle te vrillait les tympans ! Il s'habilla vite fait et déverrouilla sa porte pour s'enquérir du pourquoi d'une telle agitation . Anna qui passait justement par là fut choppé au passage .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il à la rousse .  
\- Un crétin de l'étage quatre à pété la canalisation de leurs douches communes et comme notre dortoir est le moins utilisé c'est nous qui devons partager nos salles de bains . Fit Anna en grognant , clairement pas ravit . Et dit toi que Charlie n'est toujours pas prête alors dépêche toi de bouger ton cul ! Le pressa-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route pour sa chambre .

Castiel grimaça devant les vas et vient constant et le bruit que faisait les autres étudiants dans le couloir avant d'aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre . Dean , brosse à dent dans le bec , regardait avec un très grand intérêt une des portes d'une des chambres du dortoir se fermer sous ses yeux . Castiel détestait devoir se faire une tenue le matin parce qu'il mettait toujours beaucoup trop de temps à choisir et finissait toujours en retard . C'est pour ça qu'il l'a préparait la veille mais le type qui avait frappé hier à sa porte l'avait perturbé et il avait totalement oublié de le faire . Résultat lorsqu'il sort , après avoir laborieusement trouvé sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice, presque plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs . La plus part sûrement entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuné avant de revenir pour finir de se préparer pour la journée . Gabriel et Balthazar devait sûrement manger d'ailleurs , lui n'aimait pas mangé le matin mais prenait de temps en temps un café ou une connerie comme ça . Mais ayant déjà mit trop de temps il décida de faire l'impasse aujourd'hui . De toute façon ses deux amis devait croire qu'il venait juste de se lever sinon il leur aurait envoyé un message pour qu'ils viennent le chercher , organisation oblige ! Pensa-t-il en se lamentant sur sa condition d'assisté . Il espérait que Balthazar lui donnerait bientôt le feu vert pour se balader seul .

Il sortit de sa chambre habillé , brosse et dentifrice en main et se dirigea tranquillement vers les lavabos en mettant du dentifrice sur sa brosse , peinard . Il mouilla sa brosse et la porta à sa bouche , commença à brosser ses dents en regardant l'état plus craspait des lavabos que d'habitude puis releva le visage vers le miroir qui reflétait son visage et celui de ... Le sang de Castiel se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit Dean Winchester adossé au mur du fond de la salle de bain, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant et le fixant via le miroir avec un sourire en coin .

Castiel s'obligea au calme et reposa sa brosse sur la porcelaine du lavabo . Il était à deux doigts d'avaler le dentifrice présent dans sa bouche ne voulant pas donner trop de temps à Dean pour agir mais se ravisa . Au contraire , il devait lui montrer qu'il ne le perturbait pas . Qu'il n'était pas une menace pour lui . Il prit donc la peine de rincer sa bouche à l'eau avant d'essuyer ses lèvres du revers de la main tout en se tournant vers l'autre unique personne présente en ces lieux ... Évidement .

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il aussi poliment que son agacement pouvait le lui permettre .  
\- Oh mais je n'ai rien demandé . Répondit Dean presque amicalement sans bouger du mur .  
\- Alors tu attends dans la salle de bain tout seul parce que ?... Demanda Castiel .  
\- Parce que je voulais voir si un gars allait venir pour te prendre contre ce même lavabo . Répondit Dean dans un ton mi-agacé mi-sarcastique .

Castiel l'observa quelques secondes , sa posture nonchalante , ses propos déplacés et blessants mais auquel il devenait hermétique , son regard indescriptible ... Il finit par soupirer fortement en fermant les yeux .

\- Tu sais , ce jeu ne m'amuse plus du tout . Et je me demande pourquoi il t'amuse encore . Fit Castiel dans un ton lasse avant qu'il ne se retourne pour récupérer sa brosse à dent dans l'idée de reprendre où il s'était arrêté .  
\- Et qui te dis que ce gars ce ne serra pas moi ?

Castiel se figea, brosse à dent à deux millimètres de ses lèvres et fixait Dean qui avait décroisé les bras et s'était remit correctement debout, ses lèvres plus du tout étirée pour le coup. Tient c'était nouveau ça .

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête . Castiel avait pris le contrôle , l'avait taclé au sol rien qu'avec des mots alors il avait sentit le besoin pressant de reprendre le dessus par tout les moyens . Castiel ne devait pas lui échapper sous aucun prétexte et cette phrase était sortit...

\- Si tu crois être capable de me faire croire que tu vas te salir avec mon cul sale comme tu l'as si joliment souligné tant de fois, fit Castiel avec dédain , alors tu crois mal .  
\- Et toi tu crois tout savoir peut être ? Fit Dean en entamant son ascension vers Castiel qui sentit l'angoisse s'insinuer dans ses veines . Tu crois pouvoir me dire qui je suis et ce que je vais faire ?

Dean était à deux mètres de Castiel lorsque ce dernier se retourna en hâte face à lui, sentant son cœur entamer cet infernal rythme effréné . Dean tendit le bras pour s'emparer du col de Castiel mais fut surpris par le réflexe immédiat de ce dernier qui frappa sèchement sa main pour l'éloigner de lui . Dean écarquilla les yeux lorsque le brun se rapprocha furtivement de lui et lui donna un coup dans la gorge . Dean commença de suite a suffoquer. Mais le coup était trop faible et Castiel hésita trop longtemps avant de se reculer laissant le temps à Dean de finalement saisir le col de son haut tandis qu'il mettait tout son poids sur le corps du brun qui s'effondra au sol , son bourreau sur lui .

La douleur commençait à s'estomper . Dean massa sa gorge sans aucunement alléger son poids sur Castiel dont la présence était plus que perçu par son esprit . Il sentait ce dernier tenter de se sortir de ce traquenard en gesticulant l'amenant à couiner et gémir . Dean se surpris à aimer ces sons et redressa son visage vers celui rouge par l'effort de Castiel qui le regarda également avec panique et surprise mêlée . Le brun vit Dean se lécher la lèvre puis appuyer ses coudes sur le sol pour se surélever à peine , ne lui donnant pas l'espace nécessaire pour se faufiler mais bien suffisamment pour faire glisser son torse tout contre celui de Castiel que Dean constata délicieusement plus musclé qu'il ne l'aurait supposé .

Castiel gémit d'embarras lorsqu'il sentit Dean glisser contre son corps afin que leur visage soit au même niveau . Dean se mit à le regarder avec intensité et fermeté à la fois en appuyant encore plus son poids sur le corps en dessous de lui ... Castiel était juste en dessous de lui , à sa merci . Pas d'alternative , de gardes du corps , de moyen de défense et les joues terriblement rouge de Castiel sans compter sa respiration laborieuse mais surtout sa pudeur l'obligeant à regarder sur le côté avec gêne le rendait tout chose .

\- C'est bon j'ai compris Dean . Commença Castiel en se mordant les lèvres lorsque Dean réajusta une de ses jambes qui s'était vue placé entre les siennes dans la chute . Tu es capable de me soumettre à tes désirs sexuelles dépraver quant tu veux , j'ai capté . Alors maintenant retire toi . Supplia presque à sa grande horreur Castiel .

Dean ne dit rien et détailla la lèvre mordillée maintenant rouge et légèrement gonflé . Retire toi ? Ces deux mots sentait le sexe à plein nez ! Et sa queue savait à qu'elle point il les aimait ! Castiel haleta en ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction lorsqu'il sentit une dureté contre son aine . C'était une blague ? Mais les lèvres qui ravir les siennes et la langue qui envahit sa bouche la seconde d'après lui hurlèrent que non. Castiel gémit et porta les mains aux épaules de Dean , voulant protester et le repousser mais son bourreau ne fit que l'embrasser avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Dean en voulait plus , tellement plus . Il passa une main dans le cou de Castiel et le força à redresser la tête pour pouvoir enfoncer sa langue encore plus loin dans sa bouche et jouer avec celle de Castiel allègrement. Il sentait que le brun tentait de se débattre , de le repousser mais cela n'attisait que plus encore son désirs de le dominer . Dean rompit le baisé , entendit Castiel gémir alors qu'il pivotait sa tête dans l'autre sens avant d'à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres ensemble sans laisser le temps de souffler au brun qui gémit dans sa bouche en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses épaules musclées . Qu'il adorait savoir sa langue en lui ! Castiel émettait des sons électrisants... Qu'est ce que ce serrait quant ce serra son sexe qu'il enfoncera en lui !

Dean écarquilla les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir fermé . Qu'est ce qu'il venait juste de penser ? Il rompit brutalement le baisé et baissa les yeux sur Castiel qui était fébrile dans ses bras . Ses joues était cramoisies et ses lèvres luisantes et rouge laissaient passées une respiration haletante . Dean mira ses yeux dans ceux bleu si sombre et perdu de Castiel et sut . Il venait littéralement d'allumer le gamin . Ses mains tremblaient sur ses épaules et n'essayait même plus de le repousser . Dean se mordit les lèvres . Il n'allait tout de même pas ... Mais encore une fois son corps bougea de lui même et il se déhancha lentement mais profondément contre Castiel qui rejeta la tête en arrière en émettant un gémissement guttural . Excité à mort comme effrayé et par la réaction de Castiel et son désirs sans borne d'aller plus loin avec lui , tellement plus loin qu'il se redressa brusquement . Il ignora son désirs pour ce corps alangui à sol par ses soins et sortit précipitamment de la salle ...

Il n'avait jamais prévu d'aller aussi loin bordel !

A suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitr 6**

Castiel se tourna machinalement sur le côté en entendant Dean partir . Son regard fixait donc maintenant le mur sans le voir . Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi Dean avait-il fait ça ? Etait-ce encore une autre façon de le torturer ? Ses poings se fermèrent avec force, au point d'en trembler tandis que ses dents grinçaient tellement ses mâchoires se contractaient. Dean avait osé... Et lui qu'avait-il fait pour défendre sa dignité ? Gémir ! Comme un chien en chaleur ! Il avait honte . Il était en rogne contre Dean bien sûr mais plus important et encore plus douloureux , il était en rogne contre lui même .

Il se releva avec des mouvements raides et eut envie de vomir lorsqu'il constata son érection naissante . Il avait un début d'érection pour Dean Winchester ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?! Plein de rage , il empoigna son membre et le serra fortement dans son poing , la douleur le faisant grimacer mais dégonfler à son grand soulagement . Il récupéra rapidement ses affaires , il n'avait plus du tout la tête à se brosser les dents . Tout son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose : remettre Dean Winchester à sa place . Il avait été d'une patience exemplaire, d'une patience qu'il ne se savait même pas posséder mais là c'était allé trop loin . Il pouvait encore tolérer et se défendre contre les attaques verbales , l'agression physique il ne la redoutait plus et faisait avec cette menace mais l'agression sexuel ? C'était la goutte d'eau de trop . Il ne pouvait tolérer ça . Dean était allé trop loin .

Dean marchait rapidement sans regarder les personnes qui l'entouraient . Il les bousculaient sans s'en excuser et se fichait bien de ne pas le faire . De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait l'agripper pour le lui faire remarquer . Il frappa dans un mur en hurlant , faisant sursauter deux étudiantes qui le regardaient comme s'il était fou , lorsque le souvenir vivace des lèvres de Castiel, de sa langue réfractaire contre la sienne se rappela à lui avec acuité. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée . Il en avait juste eut envie... Mais pourquoi ? Bordel il n'était pas gay ! Lui aimait les silhouettes fines au courbe échancré et au forme généreuse des femmes ! Pas les angles serrés et saillants des corps musclés et toniques des mecs . Il grogna en se rendant compte que cela n'était pas vraiment des défauts et que Castiel était les deux à la fois... Ses fesses étaient généreuses,aux courbes exquises, sa taille finement taillée, ses reins délicieusement échancrés et son torse musclé et saillant sans compter son regard bleu azur à damner. Il jura entre ses dents.

Ce n'était pas possible . Il n'allait pas devenir une tapette désirant se faire sauter par tous les mecs . Il était Dean Winchester bordel ! Il n'allait pas devenir une bizarrerie que tout monde montrerait du doigt et sûr laquelle on casserait du sucre sur le dos ! Il n'était pas un de ses monstres de foire ! Il rabroua la pensée que Castiel n'était pas spécialement un monstre de foire et reprit son chemin vers sa classe . Il n'allait pas se laisser faire . D'ailleurs jamais il ne l'aurais laissé faire ! Cette petite salope avait tenté de l'atteindre avec son charme mais ça ne prennait pas sur lui . Son subconscient avait favorisé ce baisé afin que Castiel baisse sa garde et qu'il puisse lui apprendre ce qu'est un vrai homme ! Il ne voyait que ça . Il avait tout planifié!... Inconsciemment, mais planifié tout de même... Dean Winchester ne se faisait jamais mener par le bout du nez , il tenait toujours la barque ! C'était lui qui enculait et non l'inverse . Cette sale petite punaise allait regretter d'avoir essayer de le mettre dans son lit . Lui ? Avec un mec ? Au pieu ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il n'était pas PD bordel ! Un homme ne fricotait pas avec d'autres hommes.

Castiel cherchait son cahier dans son sac qui était posé à terre en écoutant Gabriel râler sur la ponctualité qui laissait vraiment à désirer de Balthazar et le cherchait partout dans la foule d'élèves se dirigeant vers leur cours lorsque deux jambes recouvertes d'un jean bleu foncé se postèrent devant lui . Lorsqu'il releva son visage, ses yeux tombèrent sans surprise sur celui dédaigneux de Dean qui le regardait de haut . Castiel se redressa en durcissant son regard également . Lorsque Gabriel se retourna sur le brun il stoppa son babillage pour observer les deux jeunes hommes se fusiller du regard sans bouger . La haine et la rancœur transpirait par tous les ports de leur peau à un point où ça en était palpable et oppressant. Gabriel eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les amis de Dean derrière lui qui les regardaient avec inquiétude également avant que deux insultes fusèrent soudainement et simultanément, hurlé et pleine de haine et que deux poings suivirent .

\- Putain ! Jura un des amis de Dean lorsqu'il rattrapa ce dernier qui venait d'être frappé par le brun qui , s'en étant pris une également, basculait en arrière.

Gabriel se précipita pour réceptionner son ami et lui éviter une chute douloureuse . Castiel ne semblait faire grand cas du coup de poing et se débattait dans ses bras pour retourner frapper Dean qui gesticulait également furieusement . C'était quoi ce putain de délire ?! Benny avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir Dean et l'aide de Ash n'était vraiment pas de trop lorsque celui-ci atterrit enfin pour venir lui donner une coup de main .

\- Putain lâche moi Benny ! Je vais lui régler son compte à cette pédale !  
\- Laisse moi Gabe ! Je vais lui casser la gueule à ce pervers dégueulasse !

C'est ainsi que Balthazar trouva les deux jeunes hommes . Entrain d'hurler des insultes sur l'autre sans se lâcher des yeux tout en se débattant comme des diables pour se libérer de leur amis essayant de les calmer . Si cela ne le surprenait pas du côté de Dean , en revanche Castiel le laissait bouche bée . Lui habituellement si calme , modéré , posé voir limite timide exprimait ses sentiments comme personne pour la première fois qu'il le connaissait . Voyant que son entraînant lui permettait maintenant de s'extirper peu à peu de la grippe de Gabriel , il s'empressa de lui prêter main forte , coupant toute fuite à Castiel qui grogna en tendant son corps vers Dean qui l'imitait .

\- Vous allez arrêter tout les deux ! Fit la voix rauque et colérique de...

Tous se figèrent et regardèrent le professeur de psycho quelques secondes avant que Gabe n'amorce le mouvement en relâchant Castiel qui se remit bien droit . Benny en fit de même , non sans la crainte que Dean se jette tout de même sur le pauvre étudiant même avec la menace du prof juste à côté d'eux mais heureusement son ami n'en fit rien et se remit également droit . Il faut dire que Crowley n'y allait pas à la légère pour punir les étudiants turbulents.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le prof avec une voix bien trop calme pour être innocente.  
\- ... Dean détourna le regard vers Castiel qui en fit de même et Crowley ne loupa pas cet échange étrange , le faisant hausser un sourcil.  
\- Tout vas bien Monsieur , juste un désaccord , ça ne se reproduira plus . Finit par dire Castiel avant de reprendre son sac au sol.

Crowlez resta silencieux , observant attentivement à tour de rôle les deux fauteurs de troubles avant qu'un fin sourire ne vienne jouer sur ses lèvres.

\- Très bien, je te crois Castiel. Et la prochaine fois, réglé vos différent dans votre chambre, je suis sûr que vous trouverez un compromis. Fit-il énigmatique en fixant Dean tandis que les étudiants devant lui fronçaient les sourcils en le dévisageant.

Dean observa Crowley passer entre leurs deux groupes. Le professeur se mit à fixer Castiel cette fois en passant à côté d'eux . Il semblait le jauger ou il ne savait quoi . Que ce prof pouvait lui hérisser les poiles des bras parfois ! Son attention retourna vite vers la punaise au yeux azure lorsque le prof fit son chemin . Dieu qu'il avait envie de s'approcher de lui pour lui refaire sa constitution facial ! Et dire que ce blanc bec avait été à deux doigts de traîner sa réputation dans la boue ! Cette pensée le fit grincer des dents . Il n'allait pas laisser un fils à papa décider de sa vie et n'allait certainement pas le faire changer !

\- La prochaine fois t'auras personne pour te venir en aide connard . Grogna Dean , le regard plein de haine encré dans ceux glacial de Castiel qui se permit un sourire sarcastique . Le sale petit ...  
\- Si tu crois me faire peur ...  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas présumer de ce dont tu ignores ! Coupa Dean dans un geste violent du bras .

Ce qu'il haïssait quant Castiel faisait sont monsieur j'ai la science infuse bordel !

\- Tu verras Castiel . Reprit Dean en s'avançant lentement vers le brun qui ne le lâchait pas de ses yeux ardents de fureur. Tu te rendra bientôt compte à quel point il faut me redouter . Finit-il gravement avant de faire volte face brutalement, s'éloignant rapidement d'une démarche violente.

Castiel resta figé de rage à observer son bourreau s'en aller , très vite suivit de ses amis dont certain lui lançait des regards intrigués ou désolés suivant la personne . Il sentit sa rage monter encore d'un cran lorsque celui à la peau sombre se retourna pour regarder de bas en haut avec dégoût . Il n'avait pas fait attention à ceux d'avant , trop obnubilé par Dean mais celui-là il ne put l'ignorer . Il n'avait pas mérité un tel regard acerbe! Les articulations raides et les muscles tendus, Castiel fit demi-tour, vers les dortoirs, la colère remuant ses tripes.

\- Castiel où est ce que tu vas ? Demanda Gabriel en trotinant derrière lui tellement le brun marchait vite .  
\- Dans ma chambre , j'ai besoin de me défouler où je sens que je vais faire une connerie , fit-il d'une voix sombre .

Balthazar et Gabriel l'accompagnèrent et le regardèrent entamer une série de traction dont les mouvements brutaux faisaient grimacer de douleur Gabe mais Castiel continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'essouffler enfin , l'adrénaline redescendant . Il se laissa tomber lourdement au sol et mira son regard plus calme dans ceux inquiets de ses amis .

\- Gabriel tu pourrais me rendre un autre service ? Fit-il .  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Prend mes cours d'anglais s'te'plaît .  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je compte passer le plus de temps possible à m'entraîner et comme je suis très à l'aise avec l'anglais , ce serra la matière qui me poseras le moins de problème à récupérer . Expliqua le brun en étirant ses épaules .  
\- N'en fait pas trop Castiel . Prévint Balthazar .  
\- Juste quelques semaines , juste quelques semaines et je pourrais lui mettre sa raclé à ce connard . Pas vrai ? Demanda Castiel à Balthazar néanmoins .

Celui-ci hocha du chef avec conviction.

\- Je vais te coacher à chaque fois maintenant et en échange tu m'aideras à rattraper l'anglais avec toi . Et je tient à te prévenir que je suis une bille ! Fit Balthazar avec un petit sourire vicelard.

Castiel sourit avant de saisir la main que son ami avait élevé . Il la saisit pleinement sans le lâcher des yeux , confiant .

\- Ça marche .  
\- Et moi alors j'y gagne quoi ? Se plaignit soudainement Gabriel .  
\- ... Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Proposa Castiel en haussant les sourcils dans une moue d'enfant .  
\- Elle a vraiment intérêt d'être éternelle aussi non je demande remboursement ! Râla gentiment Gabriel en souriant .

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 7**

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que Castiel manquait quatre heures de cours d'anglais pour se consacrer avec Balthazar à la consolidation de son corps en plus des séries d'exercices de réflexes qu'il faisait le matin et le soir . Il n'était plus question d'être capable de se défendre mais d'éclater la tronche à quelqu'un . Si avant il aurait été honteux de désirer une telle chose , maintenant récupérer la dignité que Dean lui avait arraché lorsqu'il était parvenu à le faire gémir sous ses mains de tyran était le principale . Ce matin encore il avait doublé ses exercices , son dégoût pour n'être rien de plus qu'un garçon facile ouvrant les cuisses pour son pire ennemi l'ayant assaillit dès son réveil après avoir fait un rêve érotique sur vous savez qui... C'était le pire des rêves qu'il aurait put avoir ! Il aurait sans fois préférer rêvé de se faire trucider ! Castiel se mordit les lèvres à ce souvenir, oubliant quelques secondes la brûlure dans son abdomen... Il avait fait un rêve érotique sur Dean Winchester bordel de merde ! ... Il voyait encore ses mains tannés glisser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses grandes ouvertes et tremblantes en vue d'introduire en lui ses doigts tandis que son autre main remontait autoritairement sa cuisse contre son torse pour un meilleur accès. Castiel jura lorsque une chaleur le pris aux reins au souvenir. Il haïssait le changement que Dean avait opéré en lui. C'était injuste. Jamais il n'avait eut de réelle désirs sexuel pour quelqu'un, du moins il ne s'était jamais réellement penché sur ce sujet, le jugeant non prioritaire pour le moment. Il trouvait que l'amour devait décider de qui irait dans votre lit et non le désirs et encore moins un désirs si primaire et animal qui habitait Dean Winchester !

\- Allez Castiel ne perd pas le rythme ! Fit soudainement la voix de Balthazar qui décidément s'avérait être un excellent coach.

Castiel se reprit , mordit dans sa rancœur et accéléra la régularité de ses abdos sans tenir compte d'une autre goutte de sueur roulant contre sa tempe .

Dean avait passé la semaine à chercher des yeux Castiel . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher dans la foule , l'appréhension mêlé à l'excitation faisait frémir son corps à chaque fois et la jubilation l'envahissait dès qu'il croisait le regard bleu acier qui, s'il n'était pas déjà fixé sur lui ne mettait guère de temps pour le trouver ! Malheureusement les amis de Castiel le gardaient toujours à l'écart de lui malgré l'envie évidente du brun de lui sauter dessus. Dean ne rêvait que de ça également mais c'était vue avec surprise arrêtez par Benny qui l'avait regarder avec des yeux acérés disant clairement "n'y pense même pas " . Et Dean devenait dingue , tout leurs amis les empêchaient qu'ils se voient , qu'ils soulagent enfin leur nerf à vif l'un sur l'autre . Et Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin !

Ce n'est que vers la fin de la semaine , lorsque le dernier cours du vendredi venait juste de finir qu'ils tombèrent enfin l'un sur l'autre. Les couloirs étaient bondés par des centaines d'étudiants pressés de sortir du campus au point de se bousculer les uns les autres , créant un courant de corps se mouvants rapidement et souplement afin d'éviter un autre courant allant en sens inverse et faisant que les deux ennemis jurés se retrouvèrent finalement face à face .

Une tonne d'élèves avaient frotter Dean en passant près de lui voir carrément bousculé sans qu'il n'en tienne rigueur , les engueuler tous aurait demander bien trop de temps , mais lorsque une autre épaule pourtant comme les autres heurta la sienne il sut et Dean se retourna instantanément . Castiel en avait fait de même au vue du haut de son corps tourné vers lui . En une fraction de seconde , comme s'ils l'avaient répété, chacun des deux jeune hommes agrippèrent fermement le bras de l'autre et le rapprochèrent brutalement d'eux même , la rage glacial de Castiel reflétant celle incendiaire de Dean .

\- Alors ? Commença Dean d'une voix acerbe et grave dont seul Castiel pouvait entendre les sonorités tellement ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre . Toujours entrain de faire du rentre dedans salle chienne ?  
\- Dit celui qui s'est frotté à la chienne en question comme un chien en rut . Alors avant de traiter les autres , rapel toi où tu traînes ta bite parce qu'il est claire qu'il faut que tu la tiennes en laisse , c'est une vrai salope ! Fit Castiel avec mordant .

Dean sourit en coin , s'il y avait un truc qu'il pouvait apprécier chez ce blanc bec c'était bien sa répartit . Ça il devait le lui accorder . Mais son sourire retomba bien vite en se rappelant qu'effectivement s'était lui qui avait été en rut contre Castiel et non l'inverse . Il grogna en enfonçant ses doigts dans le bras de Castiel qui ne flancha pas et en fit même de même . Leurs regards brûlaient l'un dans l'autre . Ils avaient oubliés tout ce qui les entouraient pour ne plus qu'incendier leur vis à vis avec toutes les émotions et la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Castiel s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau selon Dean, au vue des lèvres rosées qui s'entre ouvraient doucement mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il vit alors une langue humidifier sensuellement ce rose tendre, comme si le brun cherchait ses mots, lorsqu'ils furent soudainement arrachés des bras de l'autre avec violence.

Castiel grogna lorsque Gabriel le força à s'éloigner de la bande , les contournant largement . Dean gueula sur Benny lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de son cou pour le faire avancer de force.

\- Gabe ! Cria Castiel à Gabriel qui le regardait en coin avec inquiétude .  
\- C'était vraiment bizarre ça mec .

Castiel le regarda avec incompréhension , il s'était juste encore une fois frité avec Dean. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Benny ! Gueula Dean à son ami qui se rapprocha de son oreille sans lâcher sa prise autour de son cou .

\- À quoi tu joues Dean ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demandèrent Castiel et Dean à leur ami respectif .

\- Tu flirtais avec lui ou quoi ? Répondit Gabriel à Castiel qui fronça des sourcils .

\- Tu allais l'embrasser ! Fit Benny à Dean qui regarda son ami comme s'il était dérangé .

Gordon suivait Dean qui parlait tout bas à Benny en gesticulant. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Ça avait vraiment été une altercation ou tout autre chose ? Se demanda t-il en grimaçant dédaigneusement.

Si on avait dit à Gabriel que le si distingué et sans histoire Castiel Novak agirait pire qu'un sale garnement ... Il aurait rit de bon coeur . Mais il se trouvait que Castiel , à peine quelques jours après l'altercation épaule-épaule avec Dean , commençait à agir comme un merdeux... Oui il venait bien de définir Castiel de merdeux ...

Gabriel et Baltazar sentait que leur très chère et tendre ami brun était de plus en plus ... Comment dire ... Cherche merde ! Il se gênait de moins en moins pour provoquer Dean qui en bon adversaire répondait toujours présent avec virulence . Résultat c'était eux , les amis de chacun des deux affreux , qui devait tempérer leur relation explosive pour ne pas que tout parte en couille et qu'ils se fasses exclurent . C'était lourd mais chacun sentait que ça ne durerait pas ... Enfin l'espérait-il car s'était exténuant d'être toujours sur ses gardes , à attendre que votre pote se mette soudain à sortir les crocs et étrangler l'autre sans aucune élégance au premier tournant. Et devoir les arracher à la prise ferme voir féroce qu'ils détenaient l'un sur l'autre n'était pas de tout repos. Parce que évidement , celui se faisant étrangler ne paniquait pas ou ne se débattait pas comme un diable Non ! Il contre attaquait de même ! Comme s'il se complaisait dans la strangulation qu'on lui donnait et voulait la partager avec son fidèle partenaire ! ... Bon peut être que Gabriel exagérait un peu mais il n'empêche que la caricature n'était pas loin de ce qu'était ces deux là ... Totalement dingue et dépendant...

Ainsi les groupes d'amis de chacun surveillaient leur " cas social " étroitement en présence de l'autre "cas social " de l'autre groupe d'amis . En emphy , presque comme un commun accord Dean et Castiel étaient largement éloigné , chacun à l'autre bout de la salle . Dans les couloirs il y avait un éclaireur légèrement en tête pour prévenir les possibles confrontations . Dans les dortoirs , ils avaient chargé d'autre amis non loin de tendre l'oreille au cas où si leur "cas sociaux " se barrait inexplicablement pendant la nuit . Bref comme vous pouvez le constater , ils étaient très bien organisé et avait même éviter le pire pendant deux semaines entières . Mais ce que Gabriel n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'ils se retrouvent tous un jours dans un self bondé avec seulement une table de quatre places de libre juste en face de celle de Dean et ses potes ...

Castiel comme Dean n'avaient en aucun cas manqué de remarquer la présence de l'autre . Le brun s'assied lentement sur sa chaise qui se trouvait presque juste en face de celle de Dean qui bien sûr le fixait de l'autre côté de sa table . Bref ils n'avaient aucune excuse pour ne pas s'assassiner du regard !

\- Castiel ? Appela doucement Gabriel afin d'attirer l'attention de Castiel occupé à renvoyer le regard meurtrier de deux yeux émeraudes légèrement éclairé d'une lueur d'arrogance horripilante .  
\- Quoi ? Répondit-il néanmoins entre ses dents serrées.  
\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui et vient plutôt rejoindre notre conversation .

Castiel opina lentement avant d'enfin rompre le contact visuel au profit de Gabriel qui sourit .

\- Bien , maintenant que la troisième roue du vélo est enfin accroché !  
\- Hé ! Protesta Castiel en souriant .

Dean serra fortement sa fourchette entre ses doigts en voyant Castiel sourire à son petit copain ... Non c'était pas son petit copain mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour lui . Il se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres en voyant celles de Castiel s'agiter pour parler . Comment un mec pouvait avoir des lèvres aussi fines et rosées, aussi sensuellement bordel ? Son regard se fit plus intense et insistant alors que le brun se léchait les lèvres pour récupérer un peu de sauce , les laissant luisantes et légèrement plus rouge . Bordel de merde ... Commença-t-il à jurer mais il fut coupé par deux paires d'yeux bleu pure orageux pointé vers lui . Il se redressa sur sa chaise , chassant la chaleur qui commençait à s'accumuler dans son corps et fit une expression dédaigneuse à Castiel dont il avait enfin toute l'attention . Son regard si sombre et ses lèvres si rouge sans compter la façon qu'il venait juste d'avoir de se repositionner sur sa chaise également en se dandinant légèrement le poussèrent encore une fois à parler sans réfléchir . C'était pas sa faute si Castiel ressemblait à une meuf !

\- Le vibro avec lequel ton petit copain t'a écarté le cul te gène chéri ?

Il vit Castiel ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction avant de rapidement durcirent son regard tandis que ça main serrait fortement ses couverts. Dean jubilait, mais il pouvait faire mieux .

\- Je l'aurais bien retiré pour toi mais je suis sûr que t'attend avec impatience qu'il le mette en marche !  
\- Winchester , grogna Castiel , à deux doigts de craquer.  
\- Une salope comme toi doit certainement avoir besoin d'une très forte vibration , peut être même qu'on l'entendrais d'ici ? Ne put s'arrêter Dean , trop exalter par toutes les émotions qu'il créait chez son camarade .  
\- Ferme là ! Ordonna Castiel avec une voix sèche et rauque faisant frissonner Dean qui sourit d'avantage encore.

Il avait l'impression bizarre qu'un monstre malsain se nourrissant de la colère de Castiel était tapis en son sein et ricanait d'exaltation. Dieu que c'était excitant d'avoir ce regard bleuté fixé sur sa personne ! D'entendre sa voix rauque autoritaire !

\- Ne me dit pas qu'en plus d'être une salope, tu es également un dominateur ? T'aime attaché les mecs pour les violer n'est pas ? Dean perdit un peu de sa superbe lorsque Castiel le regarda avec dégoût plus que de colère , non il venait de toucher la mauvaise corde... Non , je sais ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en plaçant son menton dans sa main , une lueur joueuse perverse dans les yeux . Tu aimes que des inconnus t'attachent et te baisent par tout les trous !

Dean devait avouer que Castiel avait une patience à toute épreuve mais il fallait croire qu'il avait enfin atteint sa limite puisqu'il se releva soudainement en faisant reculer brutalement sa chaise , celle-ci allant frapper contre celle de derrière. Dean se redressa sur sa chaise également, prêt à réceptionner un Castiel furieux mais ce dernier fut brutalement rassied sur sa chaise par son ami ... Balthazar s'il se souvenait . Dean grinça des dents . Pourquoi leurs amis ne les laissaient pas tranquille ?! Soudain il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas uniquement tout les deux et regarda autour de lui . Tout le monde le regardait . La plupart avec une expression choquée , d'autre avec angoisse . Ses amis semblaient de plus en plus désabusé tandis que Gordon bouillonnait de rage en fixant Castiel . Dean fronça des sourcils à cette découverte . Pourquoi regardait-il son ennemi ? Qu'il aille s'en trouver un à lui ! En parlant de ce dernier ...

\- C'est ça , reste sage Cassie . Murmura-t-il, néanmoins assez fort pour le brun qui était clairement au bord de l'explosion .

Dean tournait un regard vicelard vers ses amis lorsque un truc gluant et froid atterrie de plein fouet sur son visage .

\- Putain ! Qu'est ce que ... S'exclama Dean en enlevant cette chose de sa peau avant de l'identifier . Du yaourt ?

Dean releva un regard scandalisé vers Castiel qui avait un sourire de six pieds de long . Le salle petit enfoiré lui avait balancé du yaourt ? Il était sérieux là ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question un autre missile de yaourt s'écrasa sur son front et alla couler sur une de ses paupières . Ni une ni deux Dean se leva en choppant le pot d'eau dont il balança le contenu sur le brun qui glapit en se relevant, trempé... Il avait aussi trempé Benny mais ça on s'en foutait ! C'était maintenant au tour de Dean de sourire comme un dément tandis que Castiel était scandalisé . Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes , comme s'assurant de la véracité des faits avant que tout ne dégénère d'un seul coup . Tandis que Dean choppait une cuisse de poulet Castiel prenait une bonne grosse poignée de purée et tous les autres dans les alentours se mirent à fuir les tables en criant et jurant .

Tout y passa , l'entrée , le plat chaud , le dessert en passant par les sauces et le tout accompagné de doux jurons hurlés à plein poumons. Et lorsque tout fut jeté , ils sautèrent par dessus les tables pour se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. C'était à celui qui arriverait à balancer l'autre par terre en premier. La bataille féroce se fit sous les yeux estomaqués des étudiants les entourant, certains les encourageant. Dean ne faisait pas attention à ses côtes douloureuses que Castiel avait frappé avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait crût. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son bassin plaquait maintenant fermement celui de Cas au sol , que ses mains bien à plats sur son torse palpaient ses muscles se contractant fortement... Il tenait Castiel , le dominait ! Enfin le croyait-il ! Car Castiel démontrait clairement d'une force qu'il ne possédait pas avant et renversa aisément la situation, inversant leur position. Dean sentit une bouffée de chaleur, qu'il mit sur le compte de l'adrénaline, envahir ses reins lorsqu'il se retrouva sous le brun. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ce sale petit ...

\- Tu crois pas qu'on devrais les séparer ? Demanda Ash à Benny qui se contenta de soupirer en essorant son T-shirt, blasé .

Ils commencèrent tous un peu à décourager du comportement de leur ami... Mais lorsqu'ils virent des responsables arriver pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait ils se mirent immédiatement en action . Gabriel savait que Castiel aurait de gros problème avec sa famille si il était renvoyé et heureusement , il ne pensait jamais le dire mais comme son opposant était Dean Winchester il était sûr et certain que personne ne balancerait qui avait mit une telle pagaille. Benny s'empressa de chopper Dean qui , il le savait , allait s'en vouloir à mort d'apporter des problèmes à son père adoptif, Bobby Singer , qui trimait dure pour payer ses études et celle de son cadet .

Benny et Gabriel se rendirent vite compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à séparer les deux jeunes hommes qui continuaient de se battre bec et ongles à même le sol en s'insultant de tous les noms . Ils décidèrent donc de les traîner tout les deux ensembles jusque dans le couloir . Il semblait que les autres avaient fait diversion car les responsables ne les suivirent pas du tout , permettant à Gabriel et Benny de jeter leur ami dans les toilettes les plus proches . Ils les observèrent continuer à se battre avec désolation avant que Gabriel ne reparte pour revenir avec un saut . Benny le regarda le remplir d'eau en évitant les coups de pieds perdu . Les deux sauvages furent finalement séparé par une douche froide . Il se séparèrent activement pour regarder l'origine de l'eau et clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux en observant leur nouvel environnement .

\- Ça devient grave les mecs là . Commença Gabriel d'un ton morne .  
\- C'est clair , allé baiser et arrêté de nous mettre dans des situations pas possible . Grogna Benny sous les yeux hallucinés des deux gars couvert de bouffe et détrempé.  
\- T'es dingue !  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Firent-ils , synchro .

Benny et Gabriel soupirèrent avant de sortir des toilettes sans rien dire d'autre . Dean regarda alors Castiel qui était aussi cradingue que lui . Ils devaient passer au dortoir se changer . Peut être pourrait-il y aller ensemble se surpris à penser Dean , se qui lui donna une sueur froide . Il se releva soudainement , jeta un dernier regard à Castiel qui tentait tant bien que mal de nettoyer ses vêtements en vain . Même pas il le regardait ! Se dit-il avec colère . Castiel lui faisait faire n'importe quoi ! Dire n'importe , parvenait à le faire changer en quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas et ne daignait même pas le regarder ? Qu'il aille au diable . Il s'éloigna rapidement , inconscient du regard de Gordon suspicieux dans un coin du couloir .

À suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 8**

Castiel avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait il y a quelques jours... Il avait beau se passer encore et encore la scène dans la tête , il ne trouvait pas d'erreur , il avait bien fait ça ... Jamais il n'aurait gaspiller de la nourriture ! C'était pas son genre ! Juste pour emmerder Dean il avait agit comme un môme de primaire ! Il était pathétique . Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi changeait-il tellement en la présence de Dean ? Certes ils se haissaient mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il agissait de façon aussi extrême et tellement pas lui... Il ne se reconnaissait plus . Il souffla de dépit en se prenant le visage dans les mains .

\- Dramatise pas Cassie , c'était plutôt drôle !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça . Murmura t-il , se rappelant que ce surnom avait été ce que Dean avait utilisé pour lui faire péter un câble et dérailler totalement .  
\- Ne pense plus à ça et prépare toi pour le cours ! Le gronda gentiment Gabriel .

Castiel obéissait de mauvaise grâce lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre . Castiel alla ouvrir et découvrit un surveillant derrière .

\- Castiel Novak ? Demanda celui-ci.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous êtes convoqué chez la directrice , maintenant .

Castiel regarda le pion avec des yeux ronds . Il n'était pas sérieux ?! Il hocha du chef lentement en voyant le gars plus que sérieux , récupéra son sac en mode robot et suivit le gars qui le mena à travers le campus pour le bureau indésiré . Il frappa et fit entré Castiel qui ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Dean qui lui jeta un oeil furibond . L'enculé le provoquait , recevait ce qu'il méritait et osait le regarder de la sorte ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

\- Mr. Winchester , commença la dirlo en fixant Dean puis Castiel , Mr. Novak j'ai entendu dire d'une certaine source que c'était vous qui aviez mit une telle pagaille à la cantine hier. Est ce vrai ?  
\- Monsieur je vous assure que ... Commença Castiel qui fut immédiatement coupé par Dean ayant constaté que son ennemi tentait de se tirer de se mauvais pas... Il l'emporterait pas au paradis celle-là !  
\- Oui c'est vrai . Confirma Dean, préférant mille fois se faire sévèrement engueuler par Bobby et pouvoir jubiler intérieurement du sort de Castiel plutôt que celui-ci ne s'en sorte si facilement .  
\- Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? Demanda la dirlo à Dean qui sentait le regard noir de Castiel sur lui .  
\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Fit de façon très mature Dean en pointant du doigt Castiel qui fut à la fois estomaqué de la balance qu'était Dean et de sa répartit enfantine ...

Il se foutait de sa gueule ?!

La directrice observa Dean avec un air perplexe avant d'hausser les sourcils de consternation. Après plusieurs secondes passé à observer le vide, visiblement aberré par l'étudiant, elle rouvrit la bouche pour parler en dirigeant son regard vers le brun .

\- Et vous Castiel ? Qu'avez vous à dire ? Demanda t-elle, s'attendant sans doute à une réfutation farouche.

\- Heu... Je...

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait participé... Même initié cette affreuse bataille de bouffe pas du tout digne de sa personne mais Dean l'avait poussé à bout ! Mais il n'était pas du genre à mentir... Mais...

\- Bon... Reprit la directrice de manière gêné. Je sais que vous êtes un bon élève Castiel mais je ne veux pas créer non plus d'inégalité ...Vous êtes donc tous les deux suspendu pour une semaine. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour partir des locaux . Fit la femme , Naomie si Castiel se souvenait bien , en faisant un geste de la main disant "du ballet maintenant !"

Les deux étudiants partirent du bureau , les corps raides . À peine furent-ils dehors qu'ils étaient prêt à se jeter au cou de l'autre mais ils furent stoppé par un petit homme affichant un sourire satisfait horripilant . Crowley !

\- C'est vous qui avez cafté ! S'exclama Dean en pointant du doigt le prof de phylo détraqué.  
\- Moi ?! Fit Crowley en pointant théatralement son porpre buste .  
\- Vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir !  
\- Mais il se trouve que je sait . Fit Crowley avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres .  
\- Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ? Demanda Castiel sans tenir compte du mouvement de tête hostile de Dean en sa direction, comme s'il l'avait insulté en prenant la parole .  
\- Je ne sais pas , peut être juste pour le plaisirs de voir deux crétins se tirer les cheveux et s'écorcher à grand coup de griffe manucuré avant de finalement copuler ?  
\- Vous êtes abject . Fit Castiel avec dégoût avant de se détourner pour retourner vers son dortoir au moment où Dean bousculait violemment Crowley de l'épaule en partant à son tour de son côté.

Le professeur de phylosophie sourit en se massant son épaule.

\- Ces deux là font bien la paire tient . Murmura-t-il avant de partir à son tour pour le bureau de la directrice . Naomie devait affreusement être remonté , c'était son job de la détendre ! Pensa t-il en souriant malicieusement .

Castiel faisait donc son sac . Il avait les nerfs . Permettre à Dean de le faire renvoyer était vraiment rabaissant . Il allait maintenant devoir affronter le courroux de ses parents et Dieu savait qu'il avait horreur de ça . Un frisson d'effroi remonta le long de son échine au souvenir de la dernière altercation qu'il avait eut avec eux . Non vraiment , il aurait préféré de loin tout autre chose . Et en plus il ne savait pas où était passé Gabriel ! Surement que celui-ci le cherchait dans tout le campus . Il ne pouvait pas partir sans le prévenir ! Il voulut récupérer son portable mais se souvint que celui-ci était mort , de la sauce étant rentré dans son circuit électronique en plus des nions qu'il avait pris ... La terre le haïssait ou plutôt Dean le haïssait et il était Dieu pour qu'il soit aussi poissard il ne voyait que ça ... Il souffla d'agacement et sortit de sa chambre afin de trouver Gabriel.

Dean avait les mains dans ses poches et expliquait ce qui allait suivre à ses amis . Il n'avait pas encore fait ses affaires et prendrait tout le temps qu'il aurait besoin . Il en profiterait pour aller voir son petit frère à Stanford comme ça .

\- Sérieux ? Pendant une semaine ? S'exclama Micheal tandis que son frère , moins studieux, se foutait de sa gueule .  
\- J'aurais plutôt dit : Que une semaine ?!  
\- Ta gueule ! Coupa l'aîné qui frappa l'arrière de la tête de Luke qui s'invectiva et débuta un combat avec son frère .  
\- Tu diras bonjour de ma part à ...  
\- Et c'est tout ce que tu comptes faire pour remettre en place cette salope? Cria d'un seul coup Gordon , coupant la parole à Ash .  
\- J'en fait mon affaire ! Grogna Dean .  
\- Ouais , après t'être roulé sur le sol du self avec lui , l'avoir punit avec toi d'une misérable semaine de suspension et provoqué comme un collégien dans les couloirs ce serra quoi la prochaine fois ? Lui lassé ses deux lacets ensemble pur qu'il se casse la gueule ? Fit dédaigneusement Gordon. Passe à tabac cette pédale ! Finit-il presque en hurlant au visage de Dean qui sentit son sang se glacer un bref instant.  
\- J'ai dit , se reprit-il rapidement en s'avançant afin de prendre Gordon de haut , j'en fait mon affaire capisce ?! Gronda t-il , faisant quelque peu courber l'échine de Gordon .

De tous ses amis , s'était bien lui le plus agaçant . Celui-ci tourna d'ailleurs un regard intéressé comme courroucé derrière lui . Dean fronça des sourcils avant de se tourner pour tomber sur un visage fin à la peau de porcelaine et au yeux bleu orageux... Castiel se rapprochait d'eux...

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'as pris chez la dirlo ?! Tonna-t-il à quelques pas de lui, haussant la voix .

Castiel n'avait pas put s'en empêcher . Les entendre encore le traiter de tout les noms injustement en plus de la nouvelle crasse très déplaisante de Dean ... Il était tout simplement hors de lui . Il avait juste besoin de recracher toute cette rage et amertume qu'il encaissait depuis des mois.

\- Quoi ? C'est juste une semaine de rien du tout, j'aurais put faire bien pire Cassie ! Fit Dean d'un ton joueur .  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sale enculé !  
\- Dit celui qui adore en avoir une dans le cul !

Dean ne glapit ni ne chercha à éviter la poigne de Castiel sur son col . Le brun le traîna contre lui afin de le menacer d'un meilleur angle .

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'éclater la mâchoire contre le trottoir ! Grogna Castiel , ses yeux lançant des éclairs tandis qu'il serrait plus fort sa prise sur Dean .  
\- Parce que tu t'en croit capable ? Fit sarcastiquement Dean en se libérant plus ou moins aisément de l'emprise de Castiel qui en réalité le relâcha , se recula d'un pas et lui colla un poing dans les gencives .

Dean sentait sa mâchoires le lancer, le buste pivoté sur le côté, il se mordit la lèvre . Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être devant le faible et peureux Castiel des débuts de leurs altercations . D'un côté il trouvait ça dommage qu'il ait perdu un peu du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui mais d'un autre côté... Dean se redressa , fusilla Castiel du regard qui en faisait de même et s'approcha rapidement de lui , prêt à frapper à son tour . Et alors qu'il était à deux doigts de lever son poing pour l'abattre sur Castiel étant totalement concentré sur lui , prêt à parer son attaque, un autre poing à la peau bien plus sombre s'abattit sur le brun, le cueillant violemment à la pommette et l'envoyant s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit sourd à faire froid dans le dos . Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour, il sentait un grondement féroce naître dans ses tripes.

Gordon avait osé le frapper . Il avait osé frapper Castiel . Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de le frapper ! Dean choppa Gordon par l'arrière du col de son T-shirt et le tira violemment en arrière. Dès que son "ami" fut à une bonne distance du brun, il lui décochât un crochet , mettant en action tout les muscles de son corps pour tripler la force de l'impact .

\- Tu ne le touche pas ! Il est à moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit de poser la main sur lui ! Hurla Dean en donnant un autre coup de poing à Gordon qui s'écroula au sol dans une giclée de sang .

Jamais Dean n'avait été aussi en colère . Savoir que ce connard avait frappé Castiel ... Ça le mettait bien plus en colère que tout ce qu'il avait put expérimenter jusqu'à maintenant ! C'était de la rage , de la haine pure avec laquelle il pourrait tuer sans aucun scrupule ! Dean ne sut combien de coup il donna à Gordon qui tentait vainement de se protéger . Tout ce qu'il sut c'est qu'on le forçait à se relever pour l'empêcher de blesser d'avantage encore celui-ci. Son sang pulsait à ses tempes , ses muscles se tendaient de rage et ses tripes se comprimaient de haine . Il était fou , fou de rage et se débattait de toute ses forces pour retourner donner une leçon à Gordon en continuant de hurler que Castiel était sa propriété, qu'il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre sous les yeux horrifiés de ce dernier.

Puis son corps bascula en arrière contre un autre et se retrouva ceinturé fermement à la taille , l'empêchant de se débattre. Il commença rapidement à s'essouffler, tentait toujours d'obliger Benny à le relâcher lorsque son regard tomba par hasard dans celui mi-choqué mi-apeuré de Castiel qui le fixait toujours. Incapable de se soustraire à ce bleu océanique, captif de sa lueur, Dean s'immobilisa lentement, son esprit se calmant soudainement, son souffle erratique lui pinçant les poumons... Puis il tenta d'analyser l'expression du brun . Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Se demanda t-il lorsque Castiel se relevait en grimaçant en se détournant et partant sans un regard en arrière. Dean écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il avait dit ... Ce qu'il avait dit était tellement extrême, dingue ... Mais... C'était tellement vrai putain !

\- Cas ?! Castiel ?! Se retrouva-t-il a l'appeler sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte tandis que le brun ne se retournait et continuait son chemin.

Castiel claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre avant de grimacer en massant doucement ses côtes . Ce connard de Gordon n'y était pas allé de main morte, il sentait son cœur battre désagréablement dans sa mâchoire sans compte qu'il était mal tombé... Son flanc lui faisait sacrément mal... Heureusement que Dean l'avait arrêté rapidement sinon ... Pourquoi Dean l'avait arrêter d'ailleurs ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Dean Winchester au pas.

À suivre ...

Je sais... Je vais me faire haïr pendant une semaine... ^^"

Désolé ?


	9. Chapter 9

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 10**

Castiel claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre avant de grimacer en massant doucement ses côtes . Ce connard de Gordon n'y était pas allé de main morte , heureusement que Dean l'avait arrêté rapidement ... Pourquoi Dean l'avait arrêté d'ailleurs ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour laissé apparaître Dean Winchester au pas .

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Gronda Castiel en se levant immédiatement de son lit .

Dean ne répondit pas , avança dans sa chambre sans le lâcher des yeux et ferma à clef derrière lui avant de la mettre dans sa poche . Castiel déglutit , pourquoi avait-il oublié de fermer derrière lui bordel ?! Il effectua des pas à reculons lorsque Dean s'approcha lentement de lui en le regardant intensément , le visage impassible . Castiel avait l'impression que la présence de Dean innondait sa chambre , que ses yeux tentait de le brûler jusqu'à l'âme . Il n'allait tout de même pas finir le travail de Gordon ? Son délire comme quoi il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de le frapper était vrai alors ? Et il venait se restituer son bien en apposant la marque de ses propres phalanges sur son corps ? L'arrière de ses cuisses cogna le rebord de son bureau , le faisant sursauter .

\- Dean ! Tu vas trop loin là ! Je t'en pris arrête ! Fit Castiel en mettant ses mains devant lui dans un geste destiné à calmer Dean comme un geste de défense .

\- Continu Castiel . Fit soudainement la voix rocailleuse de Dean , ce qui surpris son vis à vis .

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Supplie moi encore . Fit Dean à plus que quelques centimètres à peine du brun qui déglutit .

Dean avait vraiment des traits de personnalité d'un psychopathe ?! Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le rouer de coups ? L'humilier puis le menacer ? Bordel s'il croyait qu'il allait le laisser faire ! Il avait enduré tout ses entraînements justement pour se défendre et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire ! Dean leva soudainement la main et Castiel s'attendant à se prendre une droite positionna son bras pour contrer le coup mais se retrouva avec les cheveux empoignés et tirés rudement vers le visage de Dean .

\- Ha ! Gémit-il de douleur .

\- J'ai dit , supplie-moi encore . Fit autoritairement Dean en brossant ses lèvres contre celle de Castiel qui écarquilla les yeux .

Ce n'était pas de la haine ni même de la colère qu'il décelait dans le regard de Dean mais du désirs ... Un désirs sans borne à la tendance violente qui le glaça . Il n'avait pas été préparé à ça ! Et Castiel paniqua , oublia tout ce que Balthazar lui avait appris et frappa frénétiquement le torse de Dean de toutes ses forces . Il n'était pas préparé à ça ! Comment était-il sensé lutter contre ça ?!

\- Non Dean ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie arrête ! Fit Castiel , tentant désemparement de contrôler sa peur qui envahissait ses tripes .

\- Pas comme ça ! Gronda soudainement Dean en écartant brutalement les cuisses de Castiel pour loger profondément son bassin entre .

Castiel glapit , arqua le dos pour s'éloigner le plus possible du corps tellement plus massif de Dean qu'il tentait de fuir avec la force du désespoir... Pour résultat il obtenu une prise plus exigeante sur sa chevelure qui le fit couiner de douleur et une autre main se faufilla sous son T-shirt pour griffer ses reins .

\- Han !

\- Je veux que tu me supplies de continuer , de te retourner et de te prendre avec toujours plus de force ! Fit Dean d'une voix rauque possédé par le désirs pure.

\- Qu-? Vas chier Winchester ! Parvint à dire Castiel , ces mots ignobles ayant réveillé d'une bonne claque son esprit combatif .

Il n'était pas un morceau de viande qu'on pouvait coincer dans un coin de rue juste pour se vider les couilles bordel ! En parlant de couilles : Castiel parvint à saisir celle de Dean pour les écraser dans son poing . Il savait que ça ne faisait pas très classe mais au jour d'aujourd'hui il s'en foutait mais alors totalement !

\- Arg ! Gémit Dean en se reculant prestement du brun pour échapper à sa prise .

Dean fut paralysé de douleur en position courbé , les mains sur son entre-jambes, à essayer de refluer la morsure rapidement tandis que Castiel le contournait le plus largement possible pour atteindre la porte de sa chambre . Et alors qu'il forçait sur la poignée il se souvint que la clef était dans la poche de Dean... Putain il devait retourner la chercher constata t-il avec effroi . Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps ne serait-ce que de tourner sur lui même que Dean était déjà debout et juste derrière lui . Castiel se figea , les doigts encore recourbés sur la poignée , le souffle chaud de Dean dans sa nuque .

\- Où tu crois aller ? Souffla Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre.

Castiel frissonna lorsque Dean posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches . Elles étaient grandes , chaudes et fortes . En un mots : Masculine ... Evidemment ... Tout ce qu'il le rendait tout chose... Attend ?! Comment ça tout ce qu'il le rendait ...? Son regard écarquillé toujours fixé sur la porte close , il coupa son souffle lorsque les mains de Dean remontèrent lentement le long de ses flancs . Il ne put empêcher un frisson de plaisirs de secouer son échine , faisant sourire Dean qui lécha rapidement son oreille .

\- Tu aimes ça n'est ce pas ? Murmura Dean en faisant passer une main autoritaire sur l'abdomen de Castiel qui ferma fortement les yeux. Sentir mes mains maîtriser ton corps , poursuivit-il en caressant ses aines , l'apprivoiser de mon touché...

Dean glissa ses doigts contre la peau chaude de Castiel qui sentit ses jambes se ramollir . Il tremblait , sentait les lèvres de Dean frotter passionnément son oreille , son souffle chaud dans sa nuque l'électrisait, une de ses mains à la lisière de son jean et l'autre tenant fermement sa hanche à nouveau ... Il se lécha les lèvres et s'obligea à reprendre une respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bloquée .

\- Je vais te soumettre à moi Castiel .

Soudainement Dean passa sa main dans le jean de Castiel qui clapit et donna un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes de Dean par réflexes, ignorant la douleurs irradiants les siennes dans le même temps. Mais Dean resta de marbre et Castiel s'écroula au sol ses genoux lâchant sous son poids lorsque la main si chaude et forte de Dean se mit à malaxer son sexe par dessus son boxer .

\- HAn ! Arrête ! Gémit Castiel en tentant de retirer la main de Dean.

\- Toi arrête ! Arrête de te voiler la face . Tu le veux autant que moi ! Tu crèves d'envie que ma main soit exactement là où elle est ! Rugit Dean en plongeant ses lèvres dans le cou de Castiel qui rejeta la tête sur le côté malgré lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ! Dean n'avait pas le droit de bouleverser aussi sa stabilité sexuelle . Le haut du corps plaqué contre la porte par le torse de Dean et le bas ravagé par sa main, il était totalement à sa merci . Et il avait horreur de ça autant qu'il trouvait ça exaltant , euphorique , grisant ... Dean enserra plus fortement son sexe à travers le tissu , le faisant glapir et se cambrer.

\- Dis le . Fit Dean en se redressant également pour plaquer son bassin contre les fesses de Castiel qui gémit longuement en sentant le membre dure de Dean contre lui . Dis moi que tu le veux . Ordonna Dean en faisant reculer son postérieur contre lui , pressant plus franchement son érection contre les fesses délicieuses du brun .

Castiel sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue mais n'en teint pas compte , trop déchiré entre son désirs de se déhancher contre la main de Dean et son désirs de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il était parvenu à conserver malgré toutes les crasses que Dean lui avait fait. Qui lui disait que ce n'était pas encore un de ses sales coups ? Peut être même qu'il les filmaient et enverraient ça sur le net ! Après tout Dean n'avait aucune raison de vouloir une relation sexuelle avec lui , un mec !

\- Vas te faire foutre Winchester ! Parvint-il as articuler , son amour propre l'emportant.

Mais l'angoisse ne tarda pas à remplacer cette amour propre lorsque Dean arrêta de le masturber et resta silencieux pendant de très longues et stressantes secondes . Castiel n'osait bouger , ressentant avec encore plus d'acuité le souffle chaud sur sa peau , le torse musclé contre son dos , le sexe durcit contre ses fesses , il attendait la sentence avec angoisse . Ses poings et sa mâchoire serrés finirent par s'ouvrirent lentement dans un long gémissement étranglé et son corps s'arqua davantage encore lorsqu'il sentit Dean s'infiltrer dans son sous-vêtement avec une lenteur agonisante, comme voulant lui laisser tout le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait...

\- Toi d'abord et crois moi que tu voudras que je te prenne à nouveau et la seconde d'après tellement tu vas vouloir me sentir au plus profond de toi !

\- Dean ! St-HAN ! Gémit gutturalement Castiel alors que Dean enroula ses doigts autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et ne commence à le masturber rudement .

Le plaisirs de Castiel monta en flèche . Jamais encore ça ne lui était arrivé . Il fallait dire que jamais personne n'était parvenu à le chauffer à blanc de cette façon là ! Dean le tenait fermement par la hanche tout en le masturbant et en lui soufflant des choses à l'oreille qu'il ne comprenait pas tellement. Son esprit était focalisé sur le plaisirs affluant dans son bas ventre. Un tel plaisirs au point qu'il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean qui s'empressa de dévorer son cou allègrement , au point où il se déhanchait dans la main de Dean , la baisant , au point où il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean qui le regardait avec la luxure même dans les yeux .

Dean était aux anges . Jamais il n'aurait crut que voir un gars se faire du bien ou mieux , faire du bien à un gars soit aussi chaud . Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres en observant la danse obscène que lui faisait Castiel , ainsi à envoyer ses reins contre sa main , c'était tout simplement bandant . Il empoigna plus fermement encore la hanche de Castiel et commença à se déhancher lentement et suavement contre ses fesses , provoquant des gémissements étouffés chez le brun qui se mordait férocement les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit , ses hanches se balançant également en arrière pour sentir le sexe dure pour lui contre ses fesses . Dean accéléra encore la cadence de sa masturbation en collant ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'un Castiel quasi statique dans son plaisirs , essayant visiblement de rester silencieux au maximum , allant même jusqu'à tirer fortement sur les cheveux de Dean .

\- Il n'y a personne dans les dortoirs à cette heure là . Laisse moi entendre ta voix bébé .

\- HAAN DEAN ! Cria soudainement Castiel en éjaculant dans la main de Dean qui continua de le masturber suavement pour prolonger son orgasme , lui même perdu dans le plaisirs que ressentait le brun .

Alors que Castiel s'avachissait sur le corps tonique derrière lui, exténué, Dean retirait lentement sa main du sous vêtement du brun pour la placer devant ses yeux . Il l'avait fait , il avait réellement masturbé Castiel , il avait sa semence sur les doigts et bizarrement il n'arrivait pas à trouver ça dégoûtant . Bien au contraire , pensa-t-il fébrilement en amenant ses doigts à sa bouche . Il lécha le liquide visqueux blanc et bien que le goût n'était pas fameux ce n'était pas non plus totalement immonde , loin de là . Soudain le corps avachit sur lui se raidit et il vit que Castiel le fixait , choqué . Sans réfléchir, il lécha la totalité de ses doigts sans rompre leur contact visuel .

Castiel rougit et posa une main sur sa bouche en se reculant prestement mais il fut empoigner au bras par Dean qui le hissa rapidement sur ses pieds pour le traîner et le jeter sur le lit . Castiel glapit en atterrissant dessus et se retourna rapidement , les yeux écarquillés . Dean était à l'autre bout du lit , finissait de lécher sa semence tandis que l'autre main débouclait sa ceinture . Castiel sentit son cœur faire une embardée douloureuse.

\- Mon tour . Grogna Dean d'une voix rauque après avoir finit de nettoyer sa main et abaissait maintenant sa braguette .

Il allait baisser son jean lorsque Castiel se réfugia tout à coup le plus loin possible de Dean en émettant des sons étranglées d'angoisse qui ressemblait à son prénom. Dean fronça les sourcils puis se remit son jean sur ses hanches avant de grimper à quatre pattes sur le lit . Il étendit son bras , empoigna la cheville de Castiel qui cria lorsqu'il fut brutalement tiré en dessous de lui .

\- Fais pas ton difficile Cas , je sais très bien que tu es très réceptif à moi . Et une petite salope comme toi ...

\- La ferme ! Hurla tout à coup Castiel en saisissant le col de Dean . Ferme ta gueule Dean !

\- C'est toi qui vas la fermer Cas ! Rugit Dean en saisissant les poignets du brun pour les plaquer contre le matelas. Ne me fais pas croire que ...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Hurla Castiel en se débattant violemment.

\- Arrête ! J'allais te traîter gentiment et toi tu ne veux pas écarter les cuisses pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Et pourquoi je devrais les écarter pour toi hein ? S'invectiva violemment Castiel , bourré de rancœur .

\- Je sais pas ? Parce que t'es une petite salope ?

\- Ta gueule enculé ! Arrête avec ça ! Comment veux tu que je sois une salope si je suis encore vierge crétin !

\- Tu es ... Fit soudainement Dean estomaqué, lâchant les poignets du brun dans sa surprise. Tu n'as jamais ...

\- Non ! Alors t'en dis quoi hein Winchester ? Cracha Castiel . C'est qui la salope crade qui c'est tapé un tableau de chasse maintenant hein ?! Finit-il en essuyant ses larmes qui s'étaient mise à couler toutes seules .

\- Oh merde Cas , je ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ...

\- Tu m'as traité de tout les noms ? De pute en plus de tapette ? Pédale ? PD et j'en passe ? Sérieux tu sais pas ? Vociféra Castiel , les larmes coulant sans discontinu, larmes qu'il essuya rageusement .

\- Oui mais tu es gay alors ...

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis vierge c'est différent ! Je n'ai jamais été gay et voilà qu'un parfait inconnu doublé d'une méchanceté sans nom me jette dans les toilettes , m'insulte et me violente sans aucune raison ! Je ne t'avais strictement rien fait ! Finit Castiel en sanglot , la pression des derniers mois lui tordant les nerfs et le faisant craquer.

Dean avait mal au cœur . Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point il avait été dure voir carrément dégueulasse avec Castiel . Et voir tant de colère mais surtout de peine dans ses yeux le bouleversait . Si bien qu'il enroula ses bras autour du torse de Castiel qui se raidit .

\- Je suis désolé bébé . Murmura-t-il en vue de réconforter Castiel mais celui-ci ne le pris pas de cette façon et le repoussa brutalement avant de le gifler violemment .

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Claqua le brun avant d'essayer de s'extirper d'en dessous de Dean .

Mais ce dernier , malgré la gifle plus douloureuse mentalement que physiquement , le reteint et le plaqua contre le matelas . Castiel se débattit en l'insultant jusqu'à se qu'il finisse par s'épuiser et se calmer, ne subsistant que des larmes silencieuses et un visage douloureux tordu par la colère.

\- Laisse moi me rattraper . Souffla alors Dean .

\- Tu as loupé le coche il y a bien longtemps . Couina Castiel entre ses dents serrées.

\- Certainement pas . Fit avec conviction Dean en positionnant son visage au niveau de celui du brun qui avait encore les yeux pleins de larmes . Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi .

\- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ! Hurla presque Castiel avec hargne .

\- Ça a en réalité commencé deux mois avant que je ne te ... Ne t'agresse . Fit néanmoins Dean sans tenir compte de Castiel qui le regardait avec un air perdu et confus sur les traits . Et maintenant je comprend qu'en faîte j'était déjà fou de désirs pour toi à ce moment là .

Castiel renifla dédaigneusement et se renfonça dans le matelas en fronçant des sourcils , ne pouvant empêcher un frisson de piquer sa colonne .

\- Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te chercher dans la foule , d'essayer de capter ton regard . Ce regard bleu intense qui avait été la première chose que j'avait vue de toi la première fois que je t'ai croisé . Il y avait des centaines d'étudiants autour de nous et c'est toi que j'ai repéré . Fit Dean sans lâcher des yeux Castiel qui avait cessé de pleurer pour le regarder intensément .

\- ...

\- Lorsque tu étais à quelques pas de moi , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de suivre les contours de ta silhouette , de suivre chacun de tes mouvements. Et ça me rendait malade que tu ne me regardes pas également, que tu ne me dévores pas des yeux comme je le faisais . J'avais envie de sentir ton regard sur moi . Fit Dean d'une voix rauque en rapprochant son visage de celui du brun qui osait à peine respirer .

\- ...

\- Et au bout de deux mois ... Lorsque j'ai vue que tu te fichais totalement de moi même si j'était parvenu plusieurs fois à capter ton regard mais pas ton intérêt ... J'ai commencé à perdre la boule .

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant le vide , comme se rappelant un souvenir douloureux.

\- Ma peine s'est transformé en rage contre ton manque d'intérêt et j'en suis arrivé à te détester je ne sais trop comment... Souffla-t-il avec peine, ne comprenant plus son propre comportement... Et le jour où tu es passé à côté de moi et que tu ne m'as même pas regardé alors qu'il n'y avait que moi dans les parages... J'ai pété un câble et j'ai dit des horreurs . J'avais jamais rien dit de tel à qui que ce soit et déteste même les personnes qui le font mais pour la première fois j'avais toute ton attention focalisé sur moi , j'avais tes grand yeux bleu braqué sur moi et bon Dieu que j'aimais ça . Fit Dean en se mordant les lèvres et collant son bassin à celui de Castiel qui haleta silencieusement en saisissant fortement les draps .

\- ...

\- Et plus j'aimais ça , plus j'en voulais , plus je devenais abject avec toi.

Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa les bras de Dean lorsque ce dernier commença à se déhancher contre lui suavement .

\- D-Dean ...

\- Et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais une part de moi ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai fait . Confessa Dean amenant le regard outré du brun sur lui qui s'apprêtait à répliquer mais qu'il fit taire en agrippant sa cuisse pour la relever fermement contre sa hanche , se déhanchant ainsi avec plus d'emplitude contre Castiel qui se mordit les lèvres en fermant fortement les yeux et pivotant sa tête sur le côté. Parce que sinon , crois-tu réellement qu'on en serrait là ? Poursuivit Dean en se délectant des gémissements étouffés du brun qui enfonçait sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts dans la chaire de ses bras . Crois tu réellement que je serais entrain de me déhancher contre toi , entrain de te faire gémir de plaisirs juste après t'avoir fais jouir une première fois ? Finit-il en caressant gentiment la hanche de Castiel qui avait une respiration haletante et les muscles fébriles à l'instar de son souffle .

\- Tu aurais très bien put tout simplement venir me parler ! Objecta Castiel s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser plus de place à Dean lorsque ce dernier se mit à baiser son cou .

\- Je sais mais ... Commença Dean sans quitter la peau chaude de Castiel de ses lèvres . Je suis habitué à ce que tout le monde veuille me parler, à ce que tout le monde veuille mon attention alors je ne savait bêtement pas quoi faire d'autre face à ton indifférence ... Je m'imaginait peut être que comme tu ne voulais pas me parler, tu ne m'appréciais pas ... Et je ne pouvais l'accepter... Je ne sais pas trop Cas... Ces derniers mois ont été tellement bizarre... Je ne me reconnaissait plus...

Expliqua laborieusement Dean en tentant de passer sa main sous le vêtement afin de sentir enfin la peau de Castiel mais celui-ci se raidit immédiatement et le fixa comme un animal pris dans les fards d'un camion . Dean l'observa quelques secondes . Il était sûr et certain que Castiel n'était pas contre , son sexe dure contre son abdomen en était la preuve ... Alors pourquoi se crispait-il? Une idée germa dans sa tête . Dean se recula sous le regard intrigué du brun qui se redressa sur ses coudes et plia ses genoux pour les rapprocher de son corps en guise de rempart contre son vis à vis. Il scruta Dean qui porta les mains au bas de son T-shirt et le retira d'un mouvement souple et rapide, offrant son torse nu au yeux de Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue de l'homme face à lui .

\- Et dire que c'est ce connard de Gordon qui m'as remit les idées en place . Reprit-il avec hargne . Le voir te frapper ... Fit-il d'une voix sombre . Il n'avais pas le droit de te toucher .

Dean se pencha sur Castiel dont les mains mourraient d'envie d'explorer la peaux tannée et chaude du corps au dessus de lui . Le brun finit par réussir à relever son regard et découvrit celui de Dean maintenant possessif posé sur lui .

\- Il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit de te toucher , de te tourmenter , de te faire l'amour et tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Dean avec sa voix toujours doté de ce ton implacable empêchant Castiel de nier quoi que ce soit . Parce que tu m'appartiens . Fit Dean en glissant sa main contre la joue de Castiel qui frissonna , Dean était si proche . Tu es à moi ! Souffla ce dernier tout contre les lèvres tremblantes de Castiel qu'il pris férocement de suite après .

\- Hmn ! Gémit Castiel sans pouvoir se restreindre d'avantage et partant à la découverte du torse puissant de Dean .

Dean lécha les lèvres de Castiel , chauffé à bloc de sentir enfin ses mains sur son corps et exigea sa langue . Castiel ouvrit timidement les lèvres et fut immédiatement envahit par la langue de Dean qui vint clamer sa bouche passionnément . Perdu dans son excitation , il chevaucha Castiel et colla son bassin contre lui en commençant déjà un profond déhanchement . Castiel se raidit et Dean , malgré son désirs de le ravager , s'obligea à rester calme et doux , à rassurer Castiel en caressant tendrement ses pommettes. Il tenta à nouveau de faufiler ses mains sous le haut de Castiel mais ce dernier eut la même réaction et commença même à repousser Dean qui se redressa en fronçant les sourcils .

\- Pourquoi Cas ? Demanda t-il , la peine contenu dans sa voix surprenant Castiel qui balbutia en rougissant et détournant le regard .

Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation , il ne savait pas quoi faire et il détestait ça . Devait-il réellement juste se laisser faire par Dean ? Lui qui avait toujours eut un contrôle exemplaire sur sa vie ? Dean sembla comprendre son malaise puisque à nouveau il se recula du brun qui le regardait faire , surpris et curieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que je veux te faire et à quelle intensité je veux te le faire ... Confessa Dean , effrayant plus qu'autre chose Castiel qui ramena ses jambes contre lui . Mais je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux pas , je t'ai fait subir tout un tas de chose mais te forcer dans une relation sexuelle n'en fait en aucun cas partit . Assura t-il en finissant de défaire son pantalon sous les yeux intrigué de Castiel qui observait les cuisses musclées de l'homme face à lui .

Dean donna un petit coup de pied pour repousser son jean avant de glisser ses pouces sous son boxer sous les yeux hallucinés de Castiel qui ne pouvait pourtant détourner le regard . Il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait et pourtant il le fit . Dean était maintenant totalement nu face à lui , sans aucune gêne et le regardait même avec intensité , comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse un mouvement . Castiel déglutit difficilement , sa respiration laborieuse l'empêchant d'avaler correctement sa salive . Ses yeux passaient et repassaient sur les courbes de ses hanches , la robustesse de sa musculature merveilleusement sculptée , la finesse de ses clavicules saillantes , le dessin de ses abdos et son sexe en érection dirigé vers lui ...

\- Viens Cas . Fit doucement Dean en tendant la main vers le brun qui le regarda sans bouger . Je suis désolé , sincèrement et je veux me racheter . Malheureusement j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas grand chose à te donner si ce n'est moi . Fit Dean d'une voix piteuse , comme s'il ne valait rien .

Castiel tilta à ce détail . Malgré toute la haine qu'il avait dirigé envers Dean , il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était un moins que rien , qu'il ne méritait pas d'estime . Doucement il mit son corps en mouvement et s'approcha de Dean fébrilement . Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de saisir la main que Dean tendait toujours vers lui et se laissa hisser sur ses pieds . Ils étaient maintenant face à face , se fixant . Castiel amena doucement une de ses mains dans le cou de Dean qui frémit .

\- Je te le donne . Souffla Dean en baissant la tête , docile .

\- Qu-quoi ? Demanda Castiel , perdu .

\- Mon corps , je te le donne . Fit presque religieusement Dean en prenant la main de Castiel pour la poser et la presser contre son cœur .

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Ton corps est la chose la plus précieuse que tu as ! Tu ne peux pas ...

\- Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité si tu ne le veux pas . Affirma très sérieusement Dean en fixant intensément Castiel qui frissonna . Tu n'en veux pas ? Demanda avec peine Dean ce qui empêcha Castiel de réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Fit-il à la seconde.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre face à son inhabituel impulsivité mais ne se fustigea pas longtemps lorsqu'il vit le soulagement dans le regard de Dean .Il rit doucement sous l'œil intrigué de ce dernier qui ne dit toute fois rien . Ce crétin était parvenu à le faire enrager comme personne après l'avoir effrayé comme personne . Il était capable de lui faire ressentir tout au centuple . Avait réveillé en lui une force de vaincre qui ne se savait pas posséder . Avait fait ressortir une détermination sans faille dans son corps si fin . Avait réveillé son âme ... Il se sentait en vie avec Dean comme s'il était la clef pour permettre aux émotions d'entrer enfin dans son corps afin de le régler comme le chambouler totalement. Il parvenait quasiment plus à se souvenirs de son état de calme redondant dont il faisait preuve depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Dean le rendait vivant et était le seul à y parvenir...

Castiel fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Dean qui frémit et reteint sa respiration , s'empêchant d'intervenir dans la prise de pouvoir du brun . Le corps de Dean collait à sa personnalité . Fort , vif , agile , sportif , viril et bien d'autre encore . Castiel se mordit la lèvre en empoignant délicatement la hanche dénudée, dévorant ce torse développé et agité par une respiration tellement profonde et rapide qu'elle en semblait douloureuse . Il fit glisser son pouce dans le pli de l'aine joliment taillé en "V" , à deux doigts du sexe gorgée de sang et désireux de Dean qui haleta . Comment faisait Dean pour ne pas ne serait-ce que se prendre en main ? Son sexe suintait le pré-sperme tellement il était excité .Castiel gémit à cette vue , amena son autre main sur le flanc de Dean qu 'il griffa en posant son front contre l'épaule solide . Il sentait ses mains trembler contre la peaux si chaude de Dean.

\- Je... Fit-il avec hésitation... Je ne sais pas Dean... Qui me dit que tu es honnête ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me jeter une fois que tu m'auras sauté ? Qui me dit que tu es réellement celui que tu prétends être ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux te concernant ! Pas plus tard que quelques minutes je te considérais comme mon bourreau. J'ai envie de te croire mais je ne peux tout simplement pas te faire confiance... Pas si vite, si tôt... Je ne te connais pas, je ne te...

\- J'attendrais. J'attendrais autant qu'il le faut alors ne me rejette pas déjà. J'ai agis en salop et j'en suis conscient maintenant mais je t'assure que je suis sincère... Je... Fut-il à court de mot.

Un long silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Finalement Castiel repoussa doucement Dean, le bout de ses doigts glissant contre sa peau tannée avant qu'il ne se retourne.

\- J'y réfléchirait durant cette semaine de suspension... Fit-il. Je ne sais réellement pas si je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un pouvant devenir aussi méchant s'il n'as pas ce qu'il veut...

\- Castiel, tu étais tellement...  
\- Tais toi Dean ! Ordonna le brun. Tu auras le droit d'argumenter la semaine prochaine en attendant je veux que tu me laisses. Fit-il sans regarder l'autre jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Dean resta néanmoins immobile, toujours aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance et le regard braqué sur Castiel qui lui tournait le dos... Il ferma ses poings avec force... Fallait croire que les comptes de fée était des conneries, du moins ceux de Disney...

\- S'il te plaît Dean. Demanda plus autoritairement Castiel.

Dean serra les dents avant de parcourir la distance entre lui et Castiel en de grandes foulées rapides. Ce dernier gémit et allait protester vivement lorsque Dean lui saisit le bras pour le retourner brutalement vers lui, s'attendant à être assaillit par des mains mais seule une paire de lèvres vinrent le ravir. Dean l'embrassait avec force, comme tentant de graver dans sa chaire la sensation des lèvres du brun. Il finit par briser le baisé sans oser regarder Castiel et récupéra à la vas vite ses vêtements au sol avant de déverrouiller les porte et de sortir en laissant la clef dans la serrure. Castiel resta hébété durant de longue secondes, surpris par ce baisé emplit de désespoir... Tout était toujours si compliqué avec Dean...

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 10**

Dean soupira fortement, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller qu'il serrait de ses deux bras, allongé sur le ventre dans son lit. Les images de Castiel lui repassait dans la tête … Depuis déjà un jour et une nuit entière... Dire que cette dernière avait été mouvementé était un euphémisme... Il se mordit les lèvres, sentant le feu gagner ses joues... Il s'était réellement donné du plaisirs en pensant à Castiel... Il grogna dans son oreiller. Jamais il ne se serrait imaginé faire ça auparavant... Voir Gordon le blessé lui avait comme donné un coup de pied l'ayant forcé à enfin faire face à la réalité... Et du coup il se retrouvait avec la main droite enfoncé dans le pantalon à imaginer des choses perverses.

\- Bordel de merde... Grogna à nouveau Dean.

Il s'était déjà masturbé pour sûr mais lorsque ça concernait Castiel... Il avait l'impression de le souiller... Mais en même temps il en rêvait.

\- Chier... Jura Dean en se retournant brutalement sur le dos.

C'était embarrassant... En quelque sorte mais il y avait pire. Tenta de relativiser Dean. Oui ! Comme la lubie qu'il lui avait prit de se foutre à poil devant le brun ! Quelle idée débile ! Mais il avait réussit à gagner un semblant de confiance de la part du brun alors... Et sur le coup il devait bien a vouer qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre pour le faire réagir en sa faveur... Dean se pinça l'arrête du nez au moment où son portable sonna... Il eut la bref mais vif espoir que ce soit Castiel.

\- Soit pas idiot. Se dit-il à lui même en allumant son portable.

« Ça vas vieux ? Je t'ai pris les cours. » Ce message venait de Benny.

« Ça vas oui. Merci. » Tapa Dean avec l'esprit absent.

« De rien. As tu reçu un message de Gordon ? »

« Non pourquoi ? » Demanda Dean en se redressant dans son lit.

« Il est furieux. Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça et pour tout te dire il fou les jetons. »

Dean lut et relut le message en fronçant les sourcils. Gordon n'allait rien tenter contre Castiel n'est ce pas ? Il jura en tapant à toute vitesse sur son portable. Il devait avoir le numéro de Castiel. Ce n'était plus pour la fantaisie mais réellement pour savoir si il allait bien... Il doutait que Gordon irait jusqu'à ce venger en allant chez le brun mais il préférait être sûr.

\- Dean ? Entendit-il Bobby, son père adoptif frapper à sa porte avant d'entrée. Tu sais, j'ai levé la punition hier. Tu peux sortir de ta chambre maintenant. Fit le vielle homme avec un regard inquiet posé sur son fils adoptif.

\- Je sais oui... Souffla Dean en continuant de pianoter sur son portable, tentant de persuader Benny à entrer en contact avec les amis de Castiel.

\- Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de bagarre n'est ce pas ? Demanda l'homme plus âgée en s'asseyant sur le lit de Dean qui releva enfin son regard de son petit écran.

Dean se mit à jouer avec son portable, incertain quant à ce qu'il serait préférable de taire.

\- Ça fait bien plusieurs années que tu as arrêté de te battre à la première occasion. Et je doute que tu ais recommencé. Affirma Bobby. Tu avais une bonne raison n'est ce pas ? Tu veux en parler ?

Dean détourna la tête, se rappelant la période où il se battait beaucoup pour extériorisé sa colère... Il avait causé beaucoup de problème à Bobby durant ce temps... Mais lui était trop aveuglé par la peine et la rancune pour s'en soucier...

\- Gordon à mal traité quelqu'un que j'estime alors je me suis un peu emporté... Confessa-t-il finalement.

\- Gordon... Répéta Bobby de manière pensive. Il a encore dit quelque chose sur Ash et son extravagance ?

\- Non... Répondit Dean en triturant ses doigts. C'était sûr quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

\- Je vois... Je suis content que tu es pris la défense de cette personne mais il faut éviter d'envoyer les gens à l'hôstaux pour ce genre de raison Dean.

\- Je sais... J'ai juste... Je sais pas... J'ai perdu le contrôle. Fit Dean en baissant la tête. Il était entrain de le frapper et l'instant d'après c'était moi qui... Finit-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main. J'ai pas eut le temps de réfléchir.

\- La prochaine fois contente toi d'envoyer dinguer ce con au sol. Ça en remet en place plus d'un mais si vraiment il persiste. Bobby haussa des épaules. Il l'aura vraiment mérité.

Dean hocha du chef doucement mais doutant pouvoir se contenir si jamais ça arrivait à nouveau. Sûr qu'il évincerait celui qui recommencerait. Bobby lui mit une paluche compatissante sur l'épaule avant de laisser Dean avec ses pensées. Ce dernier n'avait pas eut le courage de dire ce que Castiel signifiait réellement pour lui... Après tout c'était comme s'ils étaient ensemble ou quoi que ce soit de toute façon... Dean soupira à nouveau avant de s'emmitoufler dans les couettes, son portable serré dans sa main en attente d'une réponse.

Castiel rattrapait les cours qu'il avait fait sécher, cela lui permettant de focaliser son esprit lorsqu'il reçut un appel. Gabriel l'appelait... Plutôt rare.

\- Allô ?

\- Cas !

\- Exact.

\- Désolé de te déranger mais j'ai un petit dilemme ici.

\- Qu'est ce donc ?

\- Dean veux ton numéro .

\- Dean ? Fit Castiel en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Winchester.

\- Oui merci j'avais compris. Fit le brun en roulant des yeux. Dit lui que c'est mort.

\- Oui, je m'en doutait mais il se trouve que hey ! Doucement ! Fit soudainement Gabriel à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Castiel ? Fit une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Benny.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il avec incertitude.

\- Écoute, Dean n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis des heures pour que je me procure ton numéro. Il insiste très lourdement et tu sais comment il peut être lorsqu'il veut quelque chose. Fit le jeune homme de sa voix bourru.

\- Oui... Fit sombrement Castiel. Il peut devenir un vrai connard.

\- Heu... Oui. Alors...

\- Seulement c'est pas mon problème. Coupa court Castiel. Je vais enfin avoir ma première semaine de tranquillité depuis des mois. Alors je me contre fiche de ce que veut Dean. Finit-il en raccrochant au nez de Benny.

Ce dernier regardait le portable qu'il avait en main avec surprise. Avait du carafon celui-là ! Il tenta rapidement de mémoriser le numéro s'affichant mais Gabriel récupéra son bien avant... Et on pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une mémoire du tonnerre malheureusement.

\- Et merde. Jura Dean en voyant que Benny avait échoué.

Mais le fait qu'il ais réussit à l'avoir au téléphone voulait dire qu'il allait bien... Dean soupira à nouveau et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Il sentait que ça allait être la semaine la plus longue de sa vie.

Et ce fut en effet le cas. Par moment il parvenait à forcer Benny à harceler Gabriel pour le faire appeler Castiel qui généralement ne recevait pas l'appel avec joie, envoyant chier Benny et par extension Dean sans scrupule. Alors lorsque la semaine de torture s'acheva enfin et que Dean se retrouva dans le campus à guetter une frimousse pâle aux yeux bleu d'enfer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déblatéré des conneries à ses amis qui le regardaient avec exaspération.

\- Vous croyez qu'il vas vouloir me dire bonjour ? Vous pensez qu'il vas vouloir me frapper si je tente de l'embrasser direct ? Est ce qu'il serra encore flanqué de ses crétins de copain ? Et si c'est le cas c'est parce qu'il se méfie encore de moi vous croyez ? J'espère qu'il est pas trop rancunier parce que … Bordel mais il est où ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Comment on peut passer de « je te hais de plus profond de mes entrailles » à « je veux te baiser aussi profondément que possible » ? Demanda Luc qui observait Dean comme s'il était soudainement devenu une meuf sans raisons précises.

\- Aucune idée... Fit pensivement Michel, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Fit poétiquement Ash qui avait un sourire en coin depuis un moment, ce que n'avais pas manqué Benny qui le regarda avec un regard perçant.

Ash le vit et désigna du doigt un emplacement non loin où un certain brun discutait avec deux autres jeunes hommes... Se disputer semblait plus coller vue comment Gabriel bougeait ses bras avec énergie et comment sa bouche s'ouvrait grand certainement pour dire des injures. Et soudain cette vue fut obstrué par le dos de son ami …

\- Dean ! Appela Benny mais celui-ci était déjà partit et bien décidé à arrivé à destination.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? Que j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement ? Arrête d'être ridicule Gabe. Et si ça te faisait tellement chier que ça t'avais qu'à refouler Benny. Argumenta Castiel.

\- T'as vue le monstre ?! T'as vue ma carrure ?! Il m'aurait écrasé rien qu'avec une pichenette de sa paluche géante ! Se plaignit Gabriel.

\- Et encore une fois, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Demanda Castiel, exaspéré. C'est pas comme si j'aurais put revenir ici à chaque fois que tu te faisais bizuté.

\- Je ne me faisais pas bizuté ! Protesta Gabe.

\- Bon bah alors ? Pourquoi tu chiales ?!

\- Danger à 12H !

\- Hein ? S'étonna Castiel avant que deux mains possessives ne viennent fermement empoigner ses hanches. Putain ! Sursauta Castiel en se retournant entre les bras de son bourreau .

\- Salut Cas. Fit timidement Dean à la grande surprise du brun qui pouvait presque sentir la nervosité de son vis à vis.

\- S-Salut Dean. Fit-il avec hésitation.

Il le revoyait pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait... Il avait tenté de réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire de ce type...

\- Est ce que tu as réfléchit à ma proposition ? Fit Dean en se rapprochant du brun.

\- Proposition ? Répéta Castiel plus pour gagner du temps que pour paraître stupide.

\- Je veux sortir avec toi Cas. Souffla t-il tout bas dans son oreille.

\- Rien que ça. Renifla Castiel en tentant de se détacher. Je... Je n'ai toujours pas... Fit-il laborieusement, désirant en l'occurrence plus que tout se tiré d'ici.

\- Je comprend . Fit Dean d'une voix soudainement douce tout en se reculant subitement du brun qui déglutit en se pinçant les lèvres. Je peux attendre... Mais saches que tôt ou tard j'aurais ma réponse. Assura Dean avant qu'une lueur de malice ne gagne ses pupilles. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Castiel sourit nerveusement tout en regardant Dean se retourner pour partir. Et merde... Est ce que tout de suite maintenant il préférait le Dean Bourreau ? Dieu oui ! Il savait comment réagir et prendre les propos de celui-ci ? Le Dean charmant et dragueur ? Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé lui raconter comme connerie ?!

\- Chère zarbe. Commenta Balthazar qui avait regardé la scène en tenant à carreau Gabe qui fulminait doucement mais sûrement.

\- Tu l'as dit. Souffla Castiel.

Et la situation ne fit que s'empirer lorsqu'en cours, Dean qui était en face de lui ne cessait de le fixer intensément, au point où il voulait se cacher derrière son livre comme un écolier.

\- Comment c'est possible de changer aussi drastiquement ? Finit par demander Benny après avoir passé la journée à observer Dean comme s'il était une équation ayant été calculé n'importe comment.

Son ami l'entendit visiblement puisqu'il soupira et se détourna enfin du brun qui ne semblait plus savoir où foutre ses dix doigts.

\- Je sais pas. Souffla t-il en posant sa tête sur ses mains à plats sur son bureau. Depuis plusieurs mois je l'ai dans le coin de la tête... À le chercher même lorsque je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas au même cours... Fit Dean en serrant les poings. Ce qui m'étonne n'est pas le comportement que j'ai maintenant mais celui que j'avais juste avant... Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai put en arriver à le détester avec tant de passion alors qu'au départ...

Dean gémit fortement en se prenant la tête dans les mains, ébouriffant énergiquement ses cheveux.

\- Tout vas bien monsieur Winchester ? Demanda Crowley avec un sourcil levé.

\- Heu oui... Ça vas monsieur, désolé du...

\- On est jamais trop prudent. Le coupa Crowley. Vas à l'infirmerie.

\- Heu … Je vous assure que...

\- Castiel accompagne le ! Fit le prof avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama le brun avec outrance. Pourquoi est ce que...

\- Vous ne voulez pas emmener votre camarade à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Crowley de sa voix de tortionnaire en croisant ses bras sur son torse, ses yeux promettant milles souffrances de toute sorte s'il refusait.

\- Heu non du tout... Je vais l'accompagner avec plaisirs même. Fit Castiel entre ses dents avant de se lever.

Dean resta coi, essayant de deviner à quoi jouait ce prof tordu jusqu'à ce que Castiel ne se poste à ses côtés et n'éclaircisse sa voix pour lui signaler sa présence. Dean se leva immédiatement et suivit le brun qu'il se détourna rapidement et sortit tout aussi vite de la salle. Le trajet se fit dans un silence inconfortable.

\- Désolé pour... Commença Dean.

\- C'est pas ta faute. Coupa court Castiel.

\- … Je sais mais je sais pas pourquoi ce prof...

\- Je sais, c'est un con tu n'as rien à voir la dedans alors arrête de parler pour rien dire. Claqua Castiel qui marchait quelques centimètres devant lui, décidé à ne pas croiser son regard, ce qui agaçait particulièrement Dean.

Dès le premier jour Dean avait fait une fixette sur ses yeux et adorait les avoir sur lui... Il en avait conscience maintenant . Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas prendre ça trop à cœur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir sentir ce regard percer sa peau...

\- … Heu .. Castiel, écoute je...

\- On a pas besoin de parler le temps qu'on arrive n'est ce pas ? Affirma plus qu'il ne demanda le brun.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, l'agacement commençant à lui faire monter la moutarde au nez.

\- Je sais que cette situation est très pénible pour toi et j'en suis désolé mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Coupa à nouveau le brun. T'as sacrément foiré dès le début et tu continus aujourd'hui.

\- Cas ! S'exclama soudainement Dean en saisissant le bras de Castiel pour le retourner vers lui mais ce dernier se défit violemment de son emprise.

\- Dean ! S'exclama également Castiel mais Dean ne put dire si il se moquait de lui en l'imitant où s'il était vraiment en colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer !

\- Tout de suite les grand mots. Fit Castiel avec exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne te permet pas de tourner mes sentiments pour toi au ridicule. Cracha Dean avec colère.

\- Oh, arrête. Tout ce que tu veux c'est voir ce que ça fait de le faire avec un mec.

Dean resta sans rien dire. Sidéré que ce genre de propos sorte de la bouche de Castiel ... S'il croyait avoir été le seul à souffrir durant ces derniers mois !... Lui aussi en avait prit plein la tronche, à se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, à se demander la cause de son comportement abject envers lui, se demander pourquoi ses rêves n'étaient plus aussi « normaux » qu'avant...

\- Si tu veux je te fais une liste de gars ayant les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que moi. Ajouta Castiel en reniflant de dédain et regardant sur le côté. T'auras qu'à prendre celui qui te convient le mieux. Au sens figuratif comme au sens propre d'ailleurs. Finit-il dans un souffle.

\- Enfoiré.

Fut tous ce qu'il eut le temps d'entendre de la part de l'autre étudiant avant que celui-ci ne le saisisse fermement par le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur du couloir désert. Castiel serra les dents à la douleur soudaine puis tenta de repousser Dean qui se saisit habilement de ses poignets pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Lâche moi Dean. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, je te prend au mot. Répondit-il, surprenant Castiel. Parmi la liste que tu aurais put me faire des gars brun aux yeux bleu, je te prend toi.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration se hachant doucement tandis que des frissons parcourait sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Souffla Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel qui dut se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher un couinement d'en sortir.

\- Dean, arrête... Souffla t-il tandis que son bourreau passait une jambe entre les siennes, le forçant à les écarter. Dean...

\- J'enfoncerais mes doigts en toi et t'écarterais lentement. Fit-il en posant le bout de ces derniers contre la lèvre tremblantes du brun qui ferma fortement les yeux.

Castiel tenta de libérer ses mains mais Dean le tenait aisément en place rien qu'avec une seule main tandis que l'autre descendait dans son cou, le faisant gémir sourdement et sourire Dean.

\- Je te rendrait haletant. Assura Dean en fixant les lèvres rosées entre ouverte à deux millimètres des siennes. Je te ferais gémir et me supplier. Grogna-t-il, imaginant déjà cet instant. Et seulement lorsque tu serra en sueur et épuisé pour avoir jouit de nombreuse fois... À ce moment là seulement je te prendrais.

\- Hn ! Gémit Castiel aussi silencieusement que possible, sentant soudainement le membre dure contre lui.

Il se fustigea et baissa la tête, cachant son visage en feu dans l'épaule de Dean qui en profita pour lécher son cou, le faisant frémir de haut en bas.

\- J'enfoncerais ma queue dans ton petit cul serrée mais tellement avide. Souffla laborieusement Dean en glissant sa main sur la hanche pâle.

\- D-Dean hun sto...

\- Et je te baiserais jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus. Fit-il en empoignant fermement l'une des fesses du brun qui se cambra.

\- Hun ! Gémit le brun en serrant fortement les mâchoires, soufflé par l'intensité de la chose.

\- Tu t'y vois déjà toi aussi hein ?! Rit doucement Dean en commençant un déhanchement lent et sensuelle contre le brun qui, tellement grisé et hagard, ne fit rien pour aller contre ce doux balancement.

\- Et moi qui me faisait du soucis. Fit soudainement une voix qui glaça le sang de Castiel et fit bouillir celui de Dean qui regardait du coin de l'œil Crowley.

À suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 11**

Dean regardait Crowley affiché un sourire roublard avec ennui. Ce sale cloporte avait foutu en l'air ses retrouvailles avec Castiel ! Le brun l'avait brutalement repoussé en se rendant compte de la présence d'une tiers personne et il devait avouer que ça blessait sa fierté.

\- Monsieur... Fit Dean d'une voix menaçante qui sembla amuser plus qu'autre chose le prof.

\- Jeune homme. Répliqua d'ailleurs ce dernier avec un sourire plein de dents. De mon point de vue je dirais que vous pourriez être poursuivit pour harcèlement sexuel.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait quant même pas oser...

\- Qu'en dite vous monsieur Novak ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il devait bien avouer qu'il se retrouvait à court de mots.

\- Si j'étais vous je porterais plainte et exigerais une injonction d'éloignement d'au moins 50 mètres vue comme celui-ci vous flaire de loin. Fit le professeur en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le concerné.

Dean serra les mâchoires mais ne put s'empêcher de douter... Castiel ne lui ferait quant même pas ça ? Mais dans un coin pas si reculé que ça de sa tête, une petite voix lui hurlait qu'il allait se gêner tient ! Il observa avec crainte Castiel qui regardait toujours pensivement Crowley... Putain ! Il l'envisageait réellement ?!

\- J'y songerait... Murmura-t-il effectivement...

\- Cas... Souffla Dean avec peine.

Castiel reposa enfin son regard sur lui mais pour la première fois Dean n'aima pas ça. Castiel allait réellement le faire ! Il tendit la bras pour se saisir de celui du brun mais ce dernier se déroba aisément, une lueur maintenant dure dans les yeux. Dean ne put que rester bêtement où il était lorsque Castiel s'en retourna... Certainement pour regagner l'amphi... Il s'appuya au mur, là où était son brun il y a peu... Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça... Il essayait de s'en convaincre mais...

\- Peu importe. Se dit-il soudainement.

Même s'il le fait réellement et que la loi l'empêche d'être à moins de 50 mètres de lui, ça ne l'empêchera pas de le voir, lui parler, le toucher … Dean serra le poing et frappa fortement dans le mur, ne grimaçant même pas lorsque une douleur fusa dans ses phalanges. C'était pas ce genre de connerie qi pourrait l'empêcher de l'avoir pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna il était seul dans le couloir. Il respira un grand coup puis retourna à son tour en cours. Il entra avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait en aucun cas et alla prendre place à côté de Benny en faisant bien attention à ne pas poser les yeux sur Castiel. Le faire n'agacerait et n'effrayerais que plus encore le brun...

\- Ça vas Dean ? Demanda Benny qui fronçait les sourcils en détaillant son ami.

\- Hn... Répondit évasivement Dean qui fourra son nez dans son cahier pour commencer à gribouiller il ne savait trop.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Dean avait encore dut faire des siennes et en récolter les conséquences. Durant tous le reste du cours Dean ne releva pas la tête, à la sonnerie il fit son sac et sortit dans les premiers. Comment était-il sensé faire ? Une injonction contre lui ne serait pas ce qui l'empêcherait de s'approprier Castiel mais serait tout de même une sacrée gêne... Il devait l'approcher autrement... Il n'avait plus le choix... Il s'affala lourdement sur l'un des bancs du campus et soufflant fortement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Benny de suite après s'être assied à côté de lui.

\- Il t'as repoussé ? Demanda Ash qui suçotait une sorte de sucrerie rouge à la cerise.

\- On peut dire ça oui... Souffla Dean en serrant les mâchoires.

\- Dean. Appela soudainement Michel d'une voix inquiète qui fit relever le regard des trois vers lui immédiatement.

\- Gordon... Fit Luc qui regardait au loin.

Dean se leva aussitôt pour regarder la direction vers laquelle se dirigeait le regard du jeune homme. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit effectivement Gordon à plusieurs mètres. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait lui ? Il restait planté en plein milieu à regarder...

\- Cas ! S'exclama Dean en repérant sur qui l'intérêt de ce connard se portait.

Castiel qui discutait avec ses amis, inconscient de la menace non loin. Dean et Gordon se mirent en mouvement en même temps.

\- Bordel ! Jura Dean en remarquant que ce détraqué était bien plus proche de son brun que lui ne l'était.

Il commença à courir mais la masse d'élèves se déplacement l'empêchait de progresser suffisamment vite. Il voyait avec horreur Gordon s'approcher de Castiel. Il n'allait quant même pas oser s'en prendre à lui ici ?!

\- Barrez-vous ! Cria Dean à un groupe d'amis en plein dans son chemin et obstruant son champs de vision.

Le groupe le regarda avec surprise, certain prêt à s'indigner mais Dean n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de connerie ! Il les bouscula violemment et fendit la foule aussi vite que possible, repérant son brun au moment où Gordon était juste à côté de lui.

\- Gordon ! Hurla Dean fou de rage en envoyant certain élèves sur le sol dans sa course.

Il parcourut à toute vitesse la distance, voyant Balthazar se mettre entre son ami et l'autre étudiant. Les deux commençaient à parler vivement, s'agrippant brutalement pour se repousser violemment. Dean parvint enfin à atteindre Gordon au moment où se dernier s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Balthazar, il lui saisit fortement le bras et le tira en arrière de toute ses forces, l'envoyant tituber en arrière. Gordon se rattrapa in-extremis, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à être intercepté par Dean.

\- Dégage ! Ordonna Dean d'une voix rauque.

\- Tient voilà notre traître. Ricana cyniquement Gordon dont le dégoût pouvait se lire sur le visage.

\- T'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?! Éructa Dean, ses poings tremblant à ses côtés.

\- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire !

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu devrais faire. Fit la voix bourru de Benny qui l'avait suivit avec tous les autres.

Gordon se retourna pour voir Ash et les deux frères le fusiller du regard.

\- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous vous mettez du côté de cette tapette ?! Fit-il en montrant vulgairement Dean qui serra les mâchoires. Vous aussi ? Ajouta-t-il en regardant Michel et Luc.

\- Faut croire oui. Répondit Michel, appuyé par Luc qui hocha du chef.

\- Tous des traîtres. Cracha Gordon avant de faire un geste grossier pour désigner Castiel. Vous laissez tomber vos amis pour protéger cette pute ?! Vous me...

Dean en avait assez entendu. Il se saisit du col de Gordon pour le tirer brutalement à lui.

\- Tu peux dire toute les saloperies que tu veux sur moi mais je t'interdit d'insulter Cas ! Hurla Dean en repoussant violemment Gordon en arrière.

Ce dernier se remit d'appoint et tenta de contre attaquer, le poing en l'air mais son bras fut saisit par Luc tandis que son frère se saisissait de son autre bras.

\- Il me semble qu'il t'as dit de dégager. Fit sombrement Luc, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chaire du bras de Gordon qui grimaça.

Ce dernier fulmina encore durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se calme et ne regarde avec fureur Dean puis Castiel qui avait regarder la scène sans pouvoir bouger. Finalement Gordon se défit violemment de l'emprise que les frères avaient sur lui pour s'en aller en de grandes enjambés rageuse. Dean l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible puis se retourna, poussa Balthazar sur le côté. Ce dernier n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà Dean avait une main posé contre la joue d'un Castiel surpris.

\- Ça vas ? Demanda Dean avec inquiétude, tentant de déceler quoi que ce soit d'anormal dans ce regard bleu océan.

Castiel hocha doucement du chef, toujours hagard quant à ce qui venait de se passer et sa surprise n'alla que croissante lorsqu'il vit son vis à vis souffler de soulagement et poser son front contre le siens en fermant les yeux.

\- Quoi qu'il t'est dit tu t'en fou tu m'entends ? Souffla-t-il avant de rouvrir les yeux pour les plonger en Castiel.

Ce dernier hocha à nouveau doucement du chef, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Bordel c'est pour lui que tu devrais demander une injonction pas moi ! S'agaça Dean, son autre main allant saisir la nuque du brun qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Heu... Oui... Heu... Fit Castiel en portant ses mains aux épaules de Dean pour le repousser doucement. Merci mais... J'aurais put me débrouiller... Souffla-t-il en regardant sur le côté, gêné de la proximité de Dean vue l'endroit.

\- Je n'ai même plus le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi c'est ça ? S'énerva soudainement Dean en reculant son visage du brun qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Juste que...

\- Que quoi ?! Le pressa Dean sous les yeux de leurs amis qui commençait à entre voir un autre problème.

\- Que j'aurais put me débrouiller ! Éclata Castiel. Pourquoi tu t'énerves bordel ? T'es chiant ! S'exclama-t-il en se reculant, désirant plus qu'autre chose s'éloigner de Dean.

Ce dernier en sembla peiné et tenta de se rapprocher mais Balthazar l'en prévint en le saisissant par l'épaule. Dean le regarda en coin, à deux doigts de l'envoyer sur les roses lorsque Benny se posta à ses côtés.

\- Dean, calme toi.

Il serra les dents. Pourquoi tout le monde lui disait de se calmer ?! Ce taré de Gordon avait tenté d'atteindre son brun alors comment est ce que diable il pourrait être calme ?! Il s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il pensait à ce petit comité mais le regard inquiet que lui décernait Castiel le stoppa dans son élan. Pourquoi le regardait-il de la sorte nom de Dieu ?! Il jura de frustration et partit, bousculant au passage Benny qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

Dean se sentait tellement frustré. Tout le monde semblait le croire dingue. Castiel encore plus que les autres. Il ne voyait pas ce qui clochait dans le fait de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de la personne qu'on aime bordel ! Il soupira fortement, une envie de hurler le prenant soudainement au tripe. Il n'allait pas pouvoir suivre les cours dans cet état d'esprit. Il décida donc de retourner au dortoir, pas du tout envieux à l'idée de voir encore l'incompréhension et le jugement dans le regard de ses amis. Il balança son sac au sol et s'effondra dans son lit. Qu'elle journée de merde ! Alors qu'il se faisait une joie de revoir Castiel... Il grogna et jura dans son oreiller, son esprit incapable de lâcher l'affaire et de le laisser se reposer. En effet il passa le reste de la journée et une bonne partit de la nuit à cogiter et ignorer les messages de ses amis.

En ce moment il regrettait de na pas avoir ravaler sa fierté mal placé le jour où il avait vue pour la première le brun... S'il était aller li parler comme toute personne civilisé ils seraient peut être ensemble en ce moment même, entrain de dormir dans le même lit après avoir fait l'amour, entrain de s'enlacer... Il serait peut être entrain de s'enivrer de son odeur et de caresser ses fesses et ses reins d'une main paresseuse... Dean soupira fortement. Il avait agit en crétin... Il s'assied lentement sur son lit puis se prit le visage dans ses mains. Il avait besoin d'une douche et tant pis si l'heure était passé !

Il se saisit rapidement de sa serviette et son savon pour sortir de sa chambre et s'engager dans les douches communes. Il s'appuya contre le mur tandis que l'eau chaude frappait sa nuque et réchauffait son dos. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement oublier Cas bordel !

\- Chier ! Jura-t-il fortement en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

La douleur le rappela vite à l'ordre, le faisant grogner doucement.

\- Merde... Gémit-il en prenant son poing dans son autre main.

Pourquoi avait-il cette manie de taper dans tous et n'importe quoi quant il était en colère ? Maintenant il pouvait ajouter une autre stupidité à sa liste de la journée ! Il sourit nerveusement, se souvenant qu'avant ce n'était pas dans les murs qu'il frappait mais plutôt les mâchoires, le ventre et même les couilles... Il commença à rire doucement avant de grimacer. Sa main lui faisait mal mine de rien. Il soupira fortement mais ne fit rien pour soigner sa main. C'est dingue comme quant quelque chose vous tracasse plus rien ne compte. Il resta il ne sut combien de temps sous l'eau, se décidant sans réelle raison à couper l'eau... Il ne s'était même pas savonner... Quelle perte de temps.

Il ne pris pas la peine de s'enrouler dans sa serviette, doutant que quiconque soit levé à une heure pareille. Au fil de ses pas il sentit soudainement la fatigue peser lourdement sur ses paupières. Serait-il enfin assez détendu pour dormir ? Se demanda-t-il. Et ne se fut le cas. Morphée l'avait renier ce soir.

Castiel grogna en éteignant son réveil. Ouvrir les yeux avait toujours été le plus difficile pour lui. Mais une fois qu'il posait pied à terre, tous se mettait en route rapidement. Ainsi il fut habillé et dans le réfectoire en un temps record. Il aimait aussi descendre tôt car il n'avait pas attendre que tout le monde passe... Il n'y avait généralement pas un chat mise à part les employés de la restauration. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Dean assied seul avec un plateau devant lui qui ne semblait pas avoir été touché. Dean était généralement dans les derniers à venir manger... Toujours accompagné et plutôt vorace... Il dut passer devant lui et ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête. Inhabituelle. Puis Dean soupira en se frottant le visage d'une main.

\- Qu'est ce que... Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le brun en voyant l'état de la main de Dean.

Ce dernier sembla enfin remarquer la présence d'une autre personne puisqu'il releva son visage vers lui... Il avait une mine horrible, les traits défaits et de légères cernes sous les yeux.

\- Cas... Souffla Dean, hagard. Salut. Fit-il en reposant sa main, grimaçant à la douleur occasionné.

\- …

Castiel resta sans rien dire et sans bouger, amenant une expression surprise sur le visage de l'autre étudiant.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? Se trouva t-il entrain de demander.  
\- Oh... Rien...

\- Tu devrais la montrer à l'infirmière.

\- Je le ferais oui. Répondit d'un ton lasse Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire l'autre aurait été sur lui en un instant , lui disant mille et une chose indécente... Il soupira, hébété, ferma les yeux, secoua la tête puis posa son plateau en face de Dean. Dire que ce dernier en fut surpris était un euphémisme. Il le regarda s'installer comme s'il voyait quelque chose de totalement incongru, ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte.

\- Essaye de serrer ma main. Fit le brun en tendant sa main gauche vers celle blessée de Dean qui le regarda avec éberlue. Quoi ? S'impatienta Castiel. Tu t'es aussi blessé à l'épaule ?

Dean ne répondit mais rien mais finit par prendre lentement la main tendu. Il enroula ses doigts autour.

\- Tu sers là ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non...

\- Bah fais le !

\- Hn..

Dean grimaça en serrant. Castiel tira doucement dessus en observant l'expression de son vis à vis qu'il finit par relâcher.

\- C'est pas cassé. Constata-t-il. Tu dois avoir un hématome d'où la couleur violacée.

\- T'es médecin maintenant ? Se moqua gentiment Dean.

\- Non mais je te laisse deviner le nombre de truc que s'est pété Gabriel à faire ses conneries. Sourit Castiel.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Dean, jalousant quelque peu la proximité que ces deux avaient.

\- On est des amis d'enfance. Répondit Castiel avant de croquer dans son croissant.

Un silence étrange mais pas non plus désagréable s'installa entre eux.

\- J'aime bien pouvoir parler comme ça avec toi. Lâcha soudainement Dean qui détourna le regard sur le côté la seconde d'après.

Le silence qui s'en suivit par contre, lui était inconfortable.

\- Moi aussi. Souffla finalement le brun contre tout attente.

Dean releva son regard vers lui, une lueur joyeuse nouvelle dans le regard qui sembla mettre mal à l'aise le brun puisqu'il se lécha les lèvres et bougeant sans raison la tête sur le côté.

\- Et... Je voulais te remercier. Reprit Castiel en remuant son café. Pour hier... Pour m'avoir … Avoir empêcher Gordon de...

\- De rien. Souffla Dean ayant décidé d'éviter son brun à verbaliser ses pensées. Et sinon... Hésita-t-il à enchaîner... Tu... Tu as réfléchit à ma proposition ?

Cela pris au dépourvut Castiel qui reposa sa tasse dans son plateau.

\- Tu ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire hein ? Demanda le brun.

\- Non... Désolé... Souffla Dean qui se sentait terriblement peiné que Castiel veuille qu'il lui fiche la paix à ce point.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent plus de tous le reste du temps que dura le petit déjeuné de Castiel. Ce dernier finit par se lever lorsqu'il eut finit. Il sembla hésité à dire quelque chose vue qu'il resta quelque instant plateau en main sans bouger puis il s'en alla... Dean resta assied en silence. Il ne fit aucun geste jusqu'à ce que ses amis viennent le rejoindre et tenter de le booster. Benny finit par réussir à lui arracher un mot, puis deux, puis toute l'histoire. Tous ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin avec son brun...

\- Certes il a pas répondu mais il a pas dit non ! Tenta Benny.

\- Mais ça avait vraiment l'air de le faire chier que je lui demande encore...

\- Tu le connais, il hésite sinon il t'aurais envoyé sur les roses il y a longtemps !

\- …

\- J'ai pas raison ?! Demanda Benny aux autres occupés à se goinfrer en écoutant d'une oreille distraite.

\- C'est sûr ! S'esclaffa Ash. Il a traité ta bite de salope ! S'il ne voulait pas il te l'aurais dit croit moi.

Dean observa son ami pensivement avant de sourire en coin.

\- T'as sûrement raison ouais. Finit-il par admettre.

\- J'ai toujours raison ! Alors maintenant réveille le lion qui est en toi et vas donc croquer ton bifteck !

Il sourit plus franchement. Il ne pouvait pas se décourager... Pas après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour attirer l'attention de Castiel. Il avait même réussit à avoir une conversation , une vraie avec lui ! Et il voulait qu'il y en ait plein d'autre.

À suivre ...


	12. Chapter 12

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 12**

Castiel mâchouillait le bout de son stylo nerveusement. Dean recommençait. Il était plus discret qu'hier et le fixait moins longtemps et moins souvent mais il ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher de l'observer intensément. Et ça le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il soupira longuement, tentant de détendre ses épaules et de prêter plus d'attention à ce que disait le prof qu'à Dean.

\- Il te fixe toujours. Crut bon de signaler Balthazar.  
\- Je sais... Grogna Castiel en laissant la marque de ses dents dans le bois de son crayon à papier.

\- C'est flippant.

\- À qui le dis tu ? C'est qu'un pervers.

\- Heu... Non, je te parle de Gordon.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et dirigea son regard vers ce dernier qui le fixait effectivement...

\- Merde.

\- Ouais, c'est lui qu'il vas falloir maintenant avoir à l'œil.

\- Chier.

Dean observait discrètement Castiel et Gordon à tour de rôle. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce connard soit dans l'un de leur cours ? Au moins il savait que ces deux là ne partageait aucun cour sans qu'il en fasse partit également. Il pourrait surveiller Gordon et garder un œil sur Castiel dans la même foulée. Il décida de ne pas aller parler au brun de la journée, pour lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir... Mais il devait avouer que l'envie d'aller le voir le démangeait. Sans compter une crainte nouvelle qui commençait à lui tordre les nerfs... Et si, part un malheureux hasard, Castiel se retrouvait seul avec Gordon ?! Il était hors de question que ça se produise. La journée Cas était en cours, le midi et le repas du soir il était accompagné de ses amis et dans un lieu public... Mais Gordon pouvait très bien le tirer dans les chiottes et … Dean entendit sa fierté grincer des dents au souvenir du premier jour durant lequel il avait parlé... Menacé Castiel serait le terme le plus juste, dans les chiottes...

Il se frotta le front en se traitant de tous les noms et forçant son cerveau à mettre de côté ce souvenir honteux. Et si ça se reproduisait ?! Castiel c'était certes fais la main avec lui mais Gordon était d'un autre calibre, avait d'autres motivations que lui n'avait eut même si bien caché profondément en son subconscient... Ça pouvait dégénérer à n'importe quel instant... Et la pire des situations dans lequel pourrait se retrouver son brun était bien... Des écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Il était hors de question que cela se produise. Soudainement Benny vit Dean s'agiter frénétiquement, chercher quelque chose dans son sac pour ne rien en sortir, souffler bruyamment et penser activement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois ? Soupira l'ours en croisant ses bras costauds sur son torse.

\- Hein ? Sursauta quasiment Dean.

\- Pourquoi tu t'agites soudainement ?

\- Pour rien. Fit sèchement Dean en regardant devant lui quelques secondes avant de jeter à coup d'œil à son ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux avec une mine consternée. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Benny le sonda de son regard morne avant d'hocher du chef.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à crocheter une serrure ?

Benny haussa un sourcil.

Une heure après, une fois les cours terminés, Dean se retrouvait à genoux devant une porte dont il triturait la serrure avec un picklock ou il ne savait trop quoi. Il s'était frappé le front contre le bois une bonne dizaine de fois avant de finalement parvenir à ouvrir la porte de sa maudite chambre.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant essaie de ne pas frapper la porte avec ta tête et de faire légèrement plus vite avant que Castiel ne te choppe par les boules pour en faire du méchoui.

\- Je le ferais pendant qu'il prendra sa douche. Ricana Dean.

\- Pendant que tous le monde passe dans les couloirs. Fit pensivement Benny. C'est moi où tu deviens légèrement plus débile quant il s'agit de Castiel ?

\- Oh ta gueule. Grogna Dean en fermant à clef la porte pour recommencer.

Castiel soupirait de plaisirs sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Faut dire qu'en se moment il avait de quoi être tendu. Il finit par couper l'eau et s'essuyer, passant la serviette sur ses épaules nouées. Maintenant Gordon s'ajoutait à l'équation « ma vie devient compliquée » et ça, ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il soupira fortement, entra dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef et entama ses devoirs. Il fallait qu'il garde le rythme... D'ailleurs il devrait sans doute reprendre ses exercices de musculation étant donnée la situation. Cette constatation le fit soupirer à nouveau. Il finit ses trois séries de 50 pompes après deux heures passées sur son devoir d'histoire et se vautra dans son lit comme un bien heureux.

Dean sentait son cœur battre doucement dans sa cage thoracique tendit qu'il triturait la serrure de la porte de Castiel. Il battait doucement mais qu'est ce qu'il battait fort non d'un chien ! Il déglutit, sentit une goutte de sueur couler lentement sur son front au moment où la serrure finit par abandonner sous ses doigts de fées. Il sourit d'une manière perverse en pensant à ce que ses doigts ci pourraient également faire comme merveille à une certaine personne. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, priant tous les Dieux possibles et imaginables bien qu'il ne croit pas en leur existence pour que cette dernière ne grince pas. Mais apparemment ces derniers, comme il le pensait n'existait pas ou bien était furax contre lui pour les avoirs ignorés tous ce temps. La porte fit un bruit de tous les diables, le faisant grimacer et pourtant la forme qu'il apercevait sur le lit ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il souffla de soulagement et referma plus rapidement cette fois cette stupide porte, celle-ci ne donnant qu'un petit couinement à la fin. Le cœur battant la chamade cette fois, Dean se retourna lentement. Il dut attendre que ses yeux s' habitues à l'obscurité avant de discerner une forme sous la couette. Dean s'approcha silencieusement, parvenant à voir le visage serein de Castiel lui tournant le dos. Il se lécha les lèvres, se plaça juste au bord , sa main survolant déjà les mèches brunes... Mais il stoppa son mouvement. Sûr que Castiel allait flipper s'il le voiyait ici. Après tous, c'était pas franchement commun de venir par effraction dans la chambre des gens pour les regarder pioncer... Dean se mordit la lèvre, pris d'un dilemme. Parviendrait-il à s'allonger au côté du brun sans que ce dernier ne se réveille ? Après tous il n'allait pas passer la nuit debout... Il était là pour protéger Castiel en plus... C'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller casser la gueule à Gordon bien que l'envie lui démange et entrer dans la chambre de Castiel pendant qu'il dort était bien plus alléchant que celle de Gordon...

Dean déglutit difficilement, tentant de se raisonner. Castiel allait penser qu'il est cinglé. Se dit-il en posant la main sur le matelas, tous près du brun... Il pouvait sentit la chaleur de son dos du bout des doigts... Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Castiel avait le sommeil lourd n'est ce pas ? Il se mit à respirer profondément, pris appuie sur le matelas avant de s'immobiliser. Non il ne devait pas faire ça. Se dit-il finalement en se reculant pour s'asseoir par terre. Il passa il ne sait combien de temps à écouter la respiration calme et régulièrement de son brun, ce dernier bougeant de temps en temps dans son sommeil. Il se mit à somnoler doucement, la douleur dans son postérieur l'empêchant heureusement de s'endormir pour de bon. Lorsqu'il vit 5H du matin s'afficher sur le réveil de Castiel il crut bon de présumer que Gordon ne tenterait rien ce soir et se leva en grimaçant. Son corps était raide et ses articulations craquaient. Il regarda une dernière fois le brun maintenant sur le ventre, le côté gauche de son visage enfouit dans l'oreiller d'une manière adorable. Il passait tendrement ses doigts entre ses mèches avant de s'en rendre compte et retira aussitôt sa main pour ne pas réveiller Castiel qui frotta son visage contre l'oreiller. Dean se mordit les lèvres avant de partir à regret. Il aurait aimé être là pour le voir se réveiller... Il referma avec la clef qu'il fit glisser sous la porte avant de s'en aller rapidement.

Castiel se réveilla en fronçant des sourcils. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Il se retourna pour scanner sa chambre, n'y trouvant rien d'anormal il haussa des épaules et se recoucha malgré la sonnerie de son réveille. Il avait eut la sensation d'être observer durant son sommeil... Toute cette histoire le travaillait trop ! Dean qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder et la menace que représentait Gordon commençait à peser malgré tout. Il repoussa ses couvertures, éteignit son réveille et avec les yeux à moitié fermé il alla chercher des vêtements propres. Il marcha sur quelque chose en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Il se mit à regarder la clef au sol avec incertitude.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi. Murmura-t-il en se baissant pour récupérer l'objet métallique qui normalement était sur son bureau lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre.

Il réfléchit durant quelques secondes avant de déclarer forfait. Il avait dut la faire tomber sans s'en rendre compte. Insouciant, il fouilla dans son armoire et sortit un jean et un haut passe partout. Il n'avait jamais été très regardant sur ce qu'il portait. Tant que ça lui plaisait. Il alla déjeuner, ne put s'empêcher de regarder les personnes présentes. Dean n'était pas là aujourd'hui, son levé de bonheur d'hier était exceptionnel. Il se prit un café et un pain au chocolat avant de s'asseoir. Il sortit son portable et chargea une page internet pour lire un peu. Il aimait se réveiller tranquillement, sans avoir à parler à personne au début, juste lui et lui.

Il retourna dans sa chambre une fois qu'il eut finit, récupéra ses cours de la journée, ferma sa chambre à clef et parcourut le couloir pour se rendre dehors lorsque au tournant il percuta quelqu'un. Où peut être était-ce l'inverse vue comme il alla dinguer contre l'autre mur !

\- Désolé Cas ! Fit soudainement une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien. Ça vas ? Demanda Dean en s'approchant de lui.

\- Heu... Oui... Fit de manière gêné le brun en sentant les mains de Dean sur sa taille.

Dean le regardait intensément, semblant chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux. Tout ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Castiel déglutit en détournant le regard.

\- T'es sûr ? T'es bizarre … Fit Dean en massant doucement ses hanches.

\- O-Oui. Fit plus fermement Castiel en saisissant les poignets de Dean pour le faire stopper son attouchement.

\- Hn. Fit-il la moue avant de se rapprocher pour déposer un baisé sur la joue cramoisie de Castiel qui frémit en sentant le corps de Dean si proche du siens. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Souffla Dean dans son oreille.

\- Oui je sais ! S'exclama Castiel en repoussant fermement Dean qui l'observait avidement.

\- D'accord. Fit Dean avec un sourire dans la voix. Aller, on se voit plus tard mon ange. Roucoula Dean avant de se reculer d'un Castiel gêné, tête basse.

Une fois l'autre jeune homme partit, Castiel respira profondément. Mon ange... C'était nouveau ça ! Dean marchait avec enthousiasme en ville en tournant entre ses doigts la clef d'une certaine chambre. Il fit faire un double, prenant sur le temps des cours. Il allait devoir remettre l'original à sa place avant que Castiel ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Une heure après il était de nouveau à la Fac et se jetait sur Benny en brandissant sa clef.

\- Hé hé, du gâteau ! Rit Dean tandis que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Benny le jaugea d'un œil critique.

\- Tu sais que s'il apprend ce que tu as fait …

\- C'est pour ça que ça doit rester secret. Fit sérieusement Dean.

\- … Benny tiqua au ton légèrement menaçant de son ami mais hocha du chef. Tu sais bien que je ne dirais rien.

\- J'en suis sûr. Fit Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule de son pote qui sourit en coin nerveusement.

C'était lui où Dean devenait légèrement dingue ?! Façon dès que Castiel était impliqué, il devenait une toute autre personne. S'en était parfois même flippant. Il se dit soudainement qu'il serait capable de garder Castiel captif dans un endroit reculé s'il le devait... Non ! Il n'en serait tout de même pas capable... Benny observa son ami scruter la clef avec un air satisfait...

Les deux amis rejoignirent Ash et les deux frères dans le cours d'après. Dean repéra immédiatement Castiel assied au milieu de l'amphi entrain de sortir ses affaires tout en parlant à Gabriel sur sa droite. Dean se détacha de son groupe d'ami pour prendre place à gauche du brun. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux mais ne sursauta par pour une fois.

\- Re. Fit tout sourire Dean.

\- Salut. Souffla Castiel avant de détourner son regard.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre, la clef original dans sa main. S'il se contentait de lui la fourrer dans la poche de son sac maintenant, Castiel le capterais pour sûr...

\- Cas. Appela-t-il, appréciant l'intérêt que lui porta le brun en se tournant vers lui pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il voulait.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

\- Tu t'es écrit dessus. Mentit Dean en passant son pouce dans le coin des lèvres de Castiel qui resta figé.

Il vit Dean se pencher vers lui, devina son intention de l'embrasser. Ici ! Au milieu de tous et pourtant son corps se déconnecta de sa conscience et se laissa faire. Il sentit les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes, son souffle, sa chaleur, son doux sourire. Le baiser était chaste... Dean finit par se reculer, le sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres fines, lèvres qu'il lécha avec gourmandises en déshabillant des yeux Castiel qui déglutit difficilement en détournant le regard sur le côté. Il devenait de plus en plus sensible au charme de Dean. Il se mordit les lèvres à cette constatation et se fouetta mentalement. Il ne devait pas se laisser manipuler de la sorte !

Dean souriait avec satisfaction, la clef original était de nouveau à sa place et en prime il avait put goûter à nouveau aux lèvres tendres de son brun. Soudain il entendit les murmures un peu partout et vit les autres élèves parler tout bas en leur lançant des regards. Dean sourit de plus belle. Au moins s'était officiel. Castiel était à lui. Il fut tenter de rester tout le long du cours à côté de lui mais le connaissant, Castiel allait le virer à coup de pied, surtout après le baisé qu'ils avaient partagé. Il se leva, récupéra son sac et partit, non sans caresser du bout des doigts la nuque de Castiel au passage. Il le vit se tendre et frémir avec délice.

\- Cas... Faut vraiment que t'arrête de faire ta salope. Fit avec consternation Gabriel.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! S'époumona doucement le brun.

\- Il t'as roulé une pelle devant tout le monde et toi t'es là, limite à roucouler !

\- C'était un smack ! Il m'as surpris ! Et je ne roucoulait certainement pas ! Se défendit Castiel dont les joues commençaient à rougir.

\- En tout cas le message est clair. Fit Balthazar à côté de Gabriel. T'es chasse gardé et pour couronner le tous il t'as exposé au détraqué comme Gordon. Si tu veux mon avis, j'hésite à nouveau à son propos. As-t-il réellement fait ça pour ton bien ? Certainement pas.

\- Tu veux dire que... Souffla Castiel d'une voix vacillante. Il aurait fait exprès de m'embrasser pour attirer la colère des homophobes sur moi ?! Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- En tout cas ils hésiteront moins à s'en prendre à toi qu'à lui, ça c'est sûr. Fit sombrement Balthazar.

\- Alors il n'aurait pas changé... Fit tristement Castiel qui avait soudainement envie de se lever pour aller en coller une à ce connard.

\- Vas falloir être encore plus prudent Cas. Souffla de lassitude Gabriel. Vivement qu'on ais finit nos études.

Castiel ne parvint pas à suivre le cours, l'esprit trop englué dans la dure réalité que ne représentait pas ce prof et sa stupide discipline. Il observait discrètement les autres élèves. La plus part était retourné à leur préoccupation mais certain, dont Gordon, lui avait jeté des regards lourds de sens. Il soupira fortement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Apparemment il allait devoir casser des dents... Cette pensée le fit rire nerveusement. Il était un pacifique lui nom de dieu !

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et incident... Si on oublie la fois où Dean lui à fait une main en passant à côté de lui... C'était un gosse ce type ! Castiel pouvait encore voir son sourire de deux kilomètres placardé sur la tronche, comme si ce qu'il venait faire était la blague de l'année ! Il ne savait plus s'il devait s'en offusquer ou... Il devait s'en offusquer, sûr et certain. Il se posait encore des questions sur la réelle raison pour laquelle Dean l'avait embrassé en cours ce matin... Après tout il s'exposait aussi... Mais peut être qu'il se fichait de ça... Pensa-t-il en allant à la vie scolaire pour certains papiers que ses parents avaient besoin pour il ne savait quelle raison. Gabriel avait voulut l'accompagner mais il avait refuser et disant qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause de quelques connards ignorants et mal dans leur peau.

La femme lui sourit tendrement en écoutant sa requête et alla lui chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Dean avait pourtant parut tellement sincère le soir où... Il l'avait coincé dans sa chambre... Se remémora tristement Castiel en soupirant. Dean était bipolaire ou quoi ? Lunatique au moins... Et tous son speech sur sa jalousie était du flanc alors ? La femme revint avec ses papiers qu'il prit en la remerciant. Il ne pourrait certainement pas demander à Dean ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête de faire ça ce matin, parce que même s'il répondait honnêtement, Castiel ne pourrait pas le croire. Il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Soudain une poigne se fit dans sa nuque.

Il pivota immédiatement son buste vers l'arrière, son coude levé qu'il positionna au niveau la mâchoire de son agresseur durant la fraction seconde qu'il avait avant de faire impact. Mais cette dernière ne vint jamais, son coude ayant été réceptionné dans une grand main forte. Castiel resta quelques instants idiot, à ne pas savoir par quoi enchaîner mais il se trouva que son agresseur n'était autre que son habituelle.

\- Dean. Fit gravement Castiel, son regard se durcissant.

\- Hey Cas. Moi qui t'avais suivit pour être sûr que rien ne t'arrive. Apparemment je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Fit le brun en reprenant son coude pour faire face à l'autre jeune homme.

Les deux étudiantes se regardèrent longuement, Dean bouffant des yeux l'autre tandis que Castiel cherchait autre chose que de la luxure dans ces orbes vertes... En vain.

\- Pervers. Souffla-t-il avant de s'en rendre compte.

\- Avec toi, toujours. Sourit Dean en passant un bras autour de la taille de Castiel dont le regard s'acéra.

\- Lâche moi. Ordonna t-il froidement.

\- Non. Répondit tout aussi sèchement Dean en se rapprochant pour respirer l'odeur de Castiel, son nez frôlant sa nuque.

\- Dean ! Prévint d'un ton menaçant le brun en agrippant les bras le tenant fermement contre l'autre jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua de sentir la peau clair avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Castiel frémit et recula mais l'autre étudiant le suivait dans ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé dans l'un des coins du couloirs. Il sentit sa peau être embrassé puis sucer et mordillé doucement tout en entendant le souffle de Dean s'approfondir mêlé à des grognement d'appréciation. Très vite des mains se faufilèrent dans son haut, griffant ses reins.

\- Putain. Jura-t-il en passant un bras derrière la nuque de Dean qui enflammait ses traîtres de reins.

Il se fustigea et agrippa les cheveux de son assaillant, tirant fortement dessus pour faire lâcher prise à Dean qui n'eut d'autre quoi que d'abdiquer s'il voulait garder son cuir chevelu intact.

\- Arrête ça Dean. Ordonna le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais ce qu'il y vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Ils brillèrent d'une lueur tout à fait indécente. Et le sourire carnassier qui ne tarda pas à les accompagner le conforta dans son jugement. La seconde d'après Dean pressait sa main contre son entre-jambe, le faisant couiner et trembler très perceptiblement.

\- Autoritaire au lit ? Je dis pas non. Fit Dean d'une voix rauque.

\- Bordel... Gémit Castiel en fermant fortement les yeux, croyant à peine en l'existence du détraqué en face de lui.

\- Tu veux baiser ma bouche ?

Castiel ré-ouvrit instantanément les yeux à cette question, les images obscènes affluant immédiatement dans son esprit.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire taire. Fit-il avant même de l'avoir pensé réellement.

Il vit Dean sourire malicieusement et se mettre à genoux devant lui. Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ! À tout moment quelqu'un pouvait débarqué !

\- Pas ici ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de tirer Dean pour le relever.

\- Dans ta chambre ? Demanda avec excitation ce dernier.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Alors ici. Affirma Dean en saisissant fermement les hanches fines de Castiel qui regardait autour d'eux avec angoisse.

\- Dean arrête ! Ordonna faiblement le brun, l'autre étudiant ayant déjà posé ses lèvre sur le devant de son jean qu'il embrassait lascivement en le fixant intensément. Bordel...

Castiel sentait sa main trembler dans les cheveux de Dean, il entendait au loin des gens parler, il sentait Dean sous son jean... Dean qui était un vrai appel à la luxure ! Entrain de frotter son nez constellé de tâches de rousseur contre sa braguette... Ses yeux verts tellement lascifs... Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres fortement... L'image de Dean, entrain de lécher comme un assoiffé le tissu recouvrant son sexe, gravé dans sa mémoire.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Finit-il par craquer.

\- Tu me laisseras te sucer dans ta chambre après les cours ? Demanda Dean qui était toujours à genoux devant Castiel.

\- Oui ! Tous ce que tu veux alors maintenant relève toi ! Fit Castiel en tentant de le tirer en vain.

\- Tu baiseras ma bouche ? Demanda Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel ferma les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres. Des gens venaient... Il pouvait les entendre plus clairement...

\- Oui... Fit-il fébrilement.

\- Oui quoi ? Le poussa à bout Dean.

\- Oui je baiserais ta bouche ! Fit fermement Castiel en serrant vicieusement les cheveux dans sa mains, faisant grimacer Dean qui ne dit rien toute fois et se releva enfin.

Castiel entendait distinctement la conversation des deux personnes s'approchant maintenant et Dean était toujours très proche de lui !

\- Dean, recule toi, s'il te plaît. Fit-il aussi calmement que possible. Dean déposa un rapide baisé chaste sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller finalement.

\- À ce soir ! Fit-il avec jubilation avant de disparaître au tournant.

Castiel soupira fortement. Ce con allait finir par avoir ça peau ! Il rit nerveusement à cette pensée. Dean allait finir par avoir plus que ça peau pour sûr !

À suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 13**

Gabriel regarda Castiel avec les sourcils froncés lorsque ce dernier revint enfin tout éméché.

\- Un bus t'es passé dessus ou quoi ?

Castiel lui lança un regard noir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? Soupira Balthazar en continuant de pianoter sur son portable.

\- Il a tenté de me sucer.

\- Quoi ?! S'époumona Gabriel tandis que Balthy se contenta de ricaner doucement.

\- Oui... Gémit plaintivement Castiel en se cachant derrière ses mains. Il était à genoux devant moi, le nez dans...

\- Wow wow wow ! S'exclama Gabriel en levant la main pour le stopper. Plus de détail et je démissionne.

\- Désolé.

\- Comment tu t'en es sortit ? Demanda Balthazar avec un sourire en coin sans lever le nez de son petit écran.

\- Je... Castiel se massa la nuque avec gêne. Je lui ais dit « plus tard »...

\- Plus tard ? Répéta Gabriel avec des yeux ronds.

\- Plus tard oui. Confirma Balthazar, ce qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête de Gabriel.

\- J'avais compris. S'agaça ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes alors ? Répliqua Balthazar en daignant enfin croiser leurs regards.

\- Pour marquer le moment dramatique crétin !

\- Ce qui est dramatique c'est ta débilité si tu veux tout savoir !

Castiel les regarda se chicaner en haussant un sourcil. Parfois ces deux là pouvaient devenir très étrange. Ils se disputèrent pour... Bah rien encore plusieurs minutes avant que Balthazar ne décide soudainement d'ignorer la dernière réplique de Gabriel pour se concentrer sur lui.

\- Et du coup je suppose que tu lui as donné rendez-vous dans ta chambre pour ta petite gâterie ?

\- Il s'est donné rendez-vous lui même et ce n'est certainement pas Ma gâterie ! Grogna le brun.

\- Fais pas ta fine bouche Cassy, qu'importe la constitution chromosomique des cellules de ses lèvres et sa langue, à la fin ça revient exactement au même !

Castiel le regarda avec consternation.

\- Tu lui gicles dans le gosier ! S'exclama soudainement Balthazar avec un grand sourire benêt.

\- Putain Balth !

\- Immonde ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Castiel et Gabriel en retroussant le nez.

\- Bah quoi ? Demanda d'un air réellement intrigué le troisième. Ou alors dans le c...

\- Ta gueule !

Dean regardait avec incompréhension Castiel et Gabriel entrain de bâillonner Balthazar qui tentait de se libérer de leur emprise avec grand peine. Il sourit en voyant son brun rire et s'esclaffer vivement tout en essayant d'étouffer son ami.

\- Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux ! Firent en même temps les deux frères, Michel ayant maintenant un air contrit sur le visage.

\- C'est toi qui t'y colle cette fois ! Ricana Luc.

\- T'inquiète la prochaine fois c'est toi qui prend les cours. Grinça des dents Michel.

\- Ça risque pas, t'es une vrai bille à ce jeu là ! Se moqua son cadet.

\- Je vois difficilement comment on peut être une bille à un jeu de chance.

\- Moi non plus et c'est ça qui est pathétique !

\- Sale petit vaurien ! Grogna Michel avant d'enfoncer deux doigts dans le ventre de son frère qui se plia en deux tout en éclatant de rire.

Benny sourit en secouant la tête face aux idioties de ses amis avant de jeter un œil à Dean qui zieutait toujours Castiel. Vivement que ces deux là se mettent ensemble. Il commençait à en avoir assez de voir les yeux libidineux de son crétin de pote.

\- Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, avec Dean valait mieux savoir … Surtout en ce moment.

\- Il a accepter de me baiser.

À ces propos les deux arrêtèrent de se chamailler, Ash cessa d'aspirer son soda par sa paille et Benny tiqua salement d'un sourcil.

\- Oh... C'est drôle j'avais pensé que tu serais celui qui... Fit laborieusement Luc.

\- Ouais, celui qui … Ne fit pas mieux Michel.

\- Le monterais.

\- Ash ! S'exclama Benny, son ami se contentant d'hausser des épaules.

\- C'est vrai ! En remit-il une couche avant de regarder Dean avec un petit sourire pervers en coin. On pensais tous que ce serais toi qui lui tiendrais la croupe.

Dean le regarda longuement sans rien dire, la bouche entre ouverte.

\- Qui le saillirait...

Dean haussa des sourcils. Il savait que Ash pouvait être impudique mais là...

\- Mais bon, faut croire que tu le chevaucheras finalement.

\- Ash … Fit doucement Dean.

\- Oui ?

\- Tais toi.

\- D'accord. Fit Ash avant de reprendre sa paille entre ses lèvres sous les yeux estomaqués de tous.

\- On en est pas encore là. Fit Dean en continuant d'observer le crack de l'ordi qui n'osait plus relever les yeux de son gobelet. Et pourquoi je vous parle de ça d'abord ?! S'exclama t-il soudainement en relevant ses yeux vers ses trois autres amis.

\- C'est toi qui a lâché ça tout d'un coup ! Se plaignit Luc.

\- Si tu étais un peu moins dans les nuages à penser à ton Castiel chérit, tu te rendrais compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi plus souvent... Grogna Benny.

Dean l'observa quelques secondes pensant discerner de l'irritation dans sa voix. Il s'apprêtait à demander des explications lorsque soudainement les étudiants se ruèrent dans les bâtiments. Les cours venaient de reprendre. Il décida de passer outre et se retrouva rapidement en amphi à suivre le cours de droit. Il n'eut l'occasion de revoir Castiel du reste de l'après midi à son grand désarroi, celui-ci se dissipant vite tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de ce dernier. Le brun le regarda avec effroi lorsqu'il le vit en sortant de sa chambre armé de sa serviette et paré pour la douche.

\- Dean... Fit Castiel en déglutissant.

\- Cas. Répondit avec un grand sourire l'autre étudiant. Je t'attend dans ta chambre.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais encore une fois il se retrouva à cours de mots tandis que son vis à vis se glissait par la porte, passant tout près de lui... Il observa Dean s'installer sur son lit du pas de sa porte et s'allonger en gémissant de bonheur. Au ralentit, il se tourna tel un bloque de béton et rejoignit la douche en de mouvements raides. Son temps sous la douche ne fut en aucun cas relaxant. Il n'avait pas pensé que Dean viendrait chercher son dût aussi tôt... Il pensait qu'il aurait au moins eut le temps d'aller se doucher, surtout qu'il s'était empresser de manger et de monter dans les dortoir pour ce faire... Afin d'avoir le temps de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à double tour... En vain...

Il pourrait peut être squatter chez Gabriel... Oui, il se mêlerait à la masse d'étudiants et se ferait la malle ni vue ni connu ! Il s'empressa de finir de se savonner puis se rincer et s'habiller. Il devait en profiter pendant que les douches et les couloirs du dortoir étaient pleine de monde. Il enfila son bas de pyjama rapidement et sortit de la douche pour tomber sur deux orbes émeraudes.

\- Et merde... Murmura Castiel.

Dean le bouffait des yeux avec un sourire en coin roublard. Castiel sentait son torse être observé et détaillé impudiquement, lui donnant envie de se cacher derrière sa serviette mais il s'abstint. Dean se décolla du mur contre lequel il était adossé et se rapprocha lentement de lui, le bout de ses doigts allant caresser la hanche nue du brun qui recula d'instinct.

\- On peut le faire ici si tu veux.

Castiel hoqueta en remarquant qu'ils étaient dans la douche et repoussa Dean à l'extérieur.

\- Non.

\- Dans ta chambre ?

Castiel déglutit. Quelqu'un pouvait lui rappeler pourquoi il devait faire ça ? Peut être qu'il parviendrait à résonner Dean. Il hocha donc du chef et sortit des douches accompagné. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et Castiel frémit en entendant Dean fermer derrière lui.

\- Dean. C'est une mauvaise idée. Souffla t-il.

\- En quoi cela pourrait-il être une mauvaise idée ? Demanda Dean en se rapprochant du brun qui sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque le faisant tressaillir.

\- Tu m'as obligé à accepter.

\- Effectivement.

\- Et ça ne te pose aucun problème ?! S'exclama Castiel en se retournant vivement.

\- Aucun. Répondit Dean en fronçant dans sourcils. Je ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais demander de me sucer, au contraire !

\- Ça n'as rien à voir !

\- Oh ? Donc tu voudrais me...

\- Non !

Dean fit la moue une seconde avant d'empoigner tendrement la hanche de Castiel qui déglutit.

\- Alors tout vas bien. Fit-il en passant le bout des doigts de son autre main sous l'élastique du pantalon de Castiel qui déglutit en reculant d'un pas. N'est ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce...

\- J'en ais terriblement envie Castiel. Fit d'une voix soudainement rauque Dean qui avança d'un pas. J'en ais besoin.

Castiel sourit nerveusement en secouant la tête, reculant d'un autre pas. Il se saisit des poignets de Dean pour le repousser.

\- Laisse moi te faire du bien. Souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Castiel qui couina, son dos rencontrant doucement le mur. Je n'ai aucune expérience en fellation mais je te ferais ce que j'aime qu'on me fasse.

\- Tais toi... Souffla Castiel en baissant la tête, ses mains commençant à trembler.

\- Je sucerais doucement ton gland pour te mettre dans le bain. Expliqua-t-il, sa main s'enfonçant dans le pantalon de Castiel qui se mordit les lèvres. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de fermer les yeux et de profiter... Continua-t-il en embrassant chastement Castiel qui fré mes lèvres, ma langue. Fit-il fébrilement en léchant lentement de cou pâle qui se découvrit aussitôt.

Dean sourit en voyant son brun avec la tête penchée sur le côté. Il embrassa tendrement la clavicule porcelaine, lécha expérimentalement le téton durcit, Castiel se cambrant et gémissement finement en réponse. Il baisa les abdos léger mais tellement sexy, enfonça sa langue dans le nombril de Castiel qui sursauta légèrement et par par cette action et par son autre main étant revenue dans le jeu et baissant lentement son bas.

\- Dean... Fit fébrilement et nerveusement à la fois Castiel, sa main allant saisir les mèches courtes de l'autre étudiant.

\- Ouais, comme ça bébé. Ronronna quasiment Dean en relevant les yeux vers ceux bleu.

Castiel jura en voyant la débauche dans ses orbes vertes et sentit son pantalon frotter contre ses cuisses sans réellement analyser le pourquoi de ce signal. La seconde d'après il plaquait sa main libre contre sa bouche pour étouffer son gémissement, Dean ayant saisit son membre et léchait lentement son gland en le dévorant des yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me faciliterais la tâche. Sourit Dean en pompant doucement Castiel qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

Il était à moitié dure... Pour Dean Winchester ! Il pensait avoir un meilleur contrôle que ça sur son corps !

\- Tu veux bien durcir encore plus pour moi ?

\- Bordel... Couina Castiel en respirant laborieusement, la tête tournée sur le côté, n'osant plus regarder Dean qui pompait toujours son sexe avec délicatesse.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. Fit-il de sa voix rauque...

\- Han ! Gémit Castiel en sentant une chaleur humide se faire peu à peu autour de son …. Jura t-il avant de finalement baisser les yeux sur Dean qui le prenait lentement en bouche.

Ses doigts serrèrent les cheveux de l'autre jeune homme qui le prenait en bouche aussi loin qu'il semblait le pouvoir avant de se rétracter en suçant fortement son sexe, ne manquant jamais de le faire se cambrer fortement à chaque fois. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses gémissements sous contrôle... Dean était... Dean le... Relâchait...

\- N-Non... Gémit-t-il doucement en mordant dans sa main.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Grogna de satisfaction Dean avant d'embrasser son gland, forçant Castiel à réaliser qu'effectivement il était complètement dure maintenant...

\- Dean... Fit-il avec une légère teinte de panique dans la voix. Je ne veux pas... Ce n'est pas ...

\- Shhh. L'apaisa t-il en saisissant la base du sexe dresser devant lui. Contente toi de bander et n'oublie pas de me baiser.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais que je te …

\- Fais le si tu ne veux pas le regretter. Répondit Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Castiel serra les dents. Il reconnaissait bien là Dean ! Soudainement excédé il serra dans son poing les mèches de l'autre étudiant et tira en arrière sa tête pour le faire reculer et arrêté ses conneries ici. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu et ne s'était pas préparé à entendre le gémissement que fit Dean... Il avait émit un son guttural, l'exaltation visible dans son regard, le désirs provoquant un léger tremblement à ces lèvres entre-ouvertes... Castiel haleta, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge... Dean était bandant... Qu'il le veuille ou non. Ses lèvres étaient là pour lui, pour lui faire du bien... Il pouvait... Il ne devrait pas mais il pouvait...

\- Et puis merde. Finit-il par craquer avant de s'enfoncer autoritairement entre les lèvres de Dean qui ferma les yeux en gémissant fortement.

Castiel entama un lent mais profond déhanché, faisant par moment hoqueter Dean qui ne semblait pas mal le prendre étant donné qu'il saisissait avec encore plus de force l'arrière de ses cuisses à chaque fois, comme émerveillé, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Castiel se lécha les lèvres en voyant à quel point Dean semblait aimer son traitement... Il empoigna de son autre main également les cheveux de ce dernier et l'empêcha totalement de bouger la tête tout en s'enfonçant en lui avec une lenteur implacable.

\- Hmmn... Gémit longuement Dean, ses yeux mi-clos s'humidifiant lentement...

\- Ha, putain... Grogna Castiel, incapable de détourner son regard du jeune homme à ses pieds. C'est ça que tu voulais tant ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dean gémit autour de son membre, les vibrations faisant trembler Castiel qui donna un coup de rein plus brutal.

\- Et dire qu'après toute les saloperies que tu m'as dites, c'est toi qui te retrouve avec une queue dans la bouche... Se moqua Castiel. Et le pire s'est bien que t'aimes ça à en crever ! Hein petite salope ? Grinça des dents le brun, la rancune refaisant soudainement surface dans son esprit.

Et alors qu'il pensait que Dean allait se retirer de force et s'étant préparé à l'en empêcher, ce dernier couina de plaisir et ouvrit plus encore la bouche tandis que l'une de ses mains quittait son poste à l'arrière de sa cuisse pour aller appuyer fébrilement contre son entre-jambes.

\- Remet ta main où elle était tout de suite. Ordonna sévèrement Castiel qui s'était arrêté dans son déhanchement.

Dean gémit plaintivement, sa respiration laborieuse se faisant exclusivement par le nez étant donné que le membre de Castiel était tout contre sa langue et immobile ! Le brun regarda avec fascination une fine larme de frustration rouler sur la joue rougit de Dean lorsque celui-ci lui obéit et replaça sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- C'est bien. Grogna-t-il en souriant en coin, ne se lassant pas de voir ce Dean ci.

Il reprit son déhanchement entre les lèvres rouges de l'autre étudiant qui gémissait de plus en plus. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chaire de ses cuisses. Son envie de se prendre en main devait être douloureuse. Castiel entre-aperçu l'entre jambe de Dean en se rétractant, effectivement ce dernier était visiblement dure. Le brun frémit à cette constatation, savoir qu'il peut mettre Dean dans de tels états l'exaltant plus que de raison. Il perdit peu à peu le file de ses pensées, s'enfonça de plus en plus violemment en Dean qui n'en gémit que plus fortement encore...

C'était tellement... S'enfoncer en cette chaleur tendre... La luxure à l'état pure... Castiel grogna en se cambrant, proche de jouir. Il baissa les yeux vers Dean, voyant ce dernier rouge, essoufflé, gémissant... Il le baisait sans merci... Ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de le prendre en bouche et de l'accueillir profondément.

\- Putain ! Jura Castiel en se cambrant violemment, se déversant en Dean, cette dernière pensée l'ayant fait basculer.

Il sentit Dean tenter de se reculer avant d'abdiquer et d'avaler bravement son sperme. Ce ci alluma encore plus Castiel qui se déversa un peu plus encore... Lentement ce dernier repris pied à terre, le corps encore engourdit par l'orgasme il posa les yeux sur Dean qu'il tenait encore fermement. Celui-ci respirait fortement, attendant sagement que le brun le relâche. Ce que fit ce dernier, se glissant doucement hors de la bouche de Dean qui pris une grand inspiration en s'appuyant sur ses mains sur le côté, comme si son corps était ankylosé. Castiel se lécha les lèvres en voyant les sillons de larmes sur les joues cramoisis de Dean... Le léger filet de sperme sur son menton... Le brun remit son bas en place avant de s'accroupir au côté de Dean qui gémit fébrilement en rapprochant son buste de lui. Il sentit une main sur sa mâchoire, le faisant frémir, un pouce passé sur son menton puis s'enfoncer entre ses lèvres. Il gémit et sentit son sexe tressauter lorsqu'il constata que Castiel venait de lui faire avaler le filet de sperme qu'il avait vaguement sentit couler sur son menton. Dean amorça un mouvement pour s'occuper de son membre dure et douloureux mais se stoppa...

\- C-Cas... Souffla-t-il laborieusement. Est-est ce que je peux...

Castiel le considéra un instant. Puis il releva le menton de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Déshabille toi et place toi face au lit. Je veux tout voir. Fit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir Dean.

Castiel le relâcha ensuite et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il regarda avec fascination Dean retirer ses vêtements puis se tourner face à lui, totalement nu. Il le trouva adorable, tentant de cacher sa nudité par pudeur, chose que Castiel pensait qu'il n'avait pas.

\- J'ai dit que je voulais tout voir Dean. Fit Castiel d'un ton tranchant. Écarte tes cuisses.

Dean gémit doucement en s'exécutant, dévoilant son sexe dure et humide de pré-sperme.

\- Pompe toi lentement.

Dean enroula fébrilement sa main autour de son membre et commença des vas et viens lent, le faisant se tendre et se cambrer. Il crevait d'envie de jouir, il était tellement proche, juste un peu plus rapidement et il se libérerait...

\- Arrête ! Ordonna froidement Castiel lorsqu'il vit que Dean se perdait dans son plaisirs et n'en revenait pas d'ailleurs, continuant de se masturber de plus en plus vite.

Il dut se lever et saisir le bras de l'autre étudiant qu'il repoussa fortement, ce dernier gémissant de frustration.

\- Cas ! Hunn j't'en pris ! Supplia Dean en posant son front brûlant dans le creux du cou du brun.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il saisit les cheveux de Dean de l'autre main et les tira en arrière, forçant ce dernier à croiser son regard.

\- Si tu croyais que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement... Persifla Castiel avant de saisir le membre dure de Dean qui tressauta violemment. Tu m'as rendu la vie impossible durant des mois. Reprocha Castiel, ses lèvres frôlant celles tremblantes de Dean. Alors j'estime avoir le droit de te maltraiter un peu.

Dean respirait laborieusement, des couinements plaintifs forçant ses lèvres de temps à autres. Il sentit la main autour de lui le serrer plus fortement et ferma fortement les yeux en se cambrant. Dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Il adorait voir Castiel aussi autoritaire avec lui. Ça l'allumait comme pas permit et adoucissait à la fois la culpabilité qu'il avait en lui... Par rapport aux dits mois durant lesquels il avait salement déraillé.

\- Si tu viens alors que je ne te l'ai pas autorisé... Menaça Castiel, ses yeux suffisant à faire comprendre à Dean l'enjeu, son cœur devenant assourdissant dans son torse.

Puis Castiel commença à pomper le sexe de Dean qui gémit fortement avant de se mordre les lèvres et d'enfouir à nouveau son visage contre le torse pâle du brun qui le laissa faire. Il tenta de distraire son esprit pour contrôler son corps... Il serrait fortement le bras de Castiel le tenant fermement, frottait son front contre la clavicule du brun qu'il s'empêcha de mordre bien que l'envie soit là, ne sachant pas comment ce dernier pourrait y réagir.

\- Ah HAn ! Casti HA !

Dean ferma fortement les yeux, il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Castiel le masturbait lentement mais c'était tellement euphorisant ! Tellement bon...

\- Hun J't'en pris ! Laisse moi HAan...

\- Pas encore.

Dean trembla fortement au refus, des sanglots incontrôlables secouant son torse et faisant déraillé sa voix. Il ne tiendrait pas...

\- Laisse moi jouir Cas ! HUun AH ! Je t'en supplie ! Gémit-il en commençant à se déhancher malgré lui dans la main du brun.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, passa son pouce sur le gland de Dean qui se cambra violemment, griffa malencontreusement ses épaules et hurla presque de plaisirs mais ne vint pas pour autant. Il l'observa se débattre avec son propre corps qui se tordait et encaissait bravement le plaisirs sans y succomber... Castiel se lécha les lèvres, tira sur les cheveux de Dean et apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes brièvement.

\- Vient.

Dean obéit instantanément. Passa ses bras autour du cou du brun contre lequel il se cambra en éjaculant longuement dans sa main, son sperme allant gicler entre leurs deux torses nus. Castiel tenait tout contre lui le corps de Dean, ce dernier l'avait mordu à la nuque pour étouffer son cri et ne l'avait toujours pas relâché. Toute fois il ne se sentit pas le cœur à le réprimander et le laissa lentement reprendre ses esprits. Dean relâcha de suite le cou pâle en se rendant compte de son act.

\- Dé-désolé... Souffla-t-il timidement en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, cachant bien la satisfaction qu'il avait d'avoir marqué Castiel comme sien.

Ce dernier soupira mais ne dit rien. Lentement il détacha Dean de lui, ce dernier tentant de rester proche en vain. Il regarda le brun se lever et s'éloigner avec regret en restant au sol. Le brun revint rapidement avec un gant humide qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer le torse d'un Dean silencieux.

\- Rhabille toi et retourne dans ta chambre. Fit Castiel en se relevant.

\- Mais Cas !

\- Fais ce que je te dis. Ordonna froidement le brun sans le regarder.

Dean resta immobile durant quelques secondes avant de réunir ses habits qu'il remit. Il voulait rester avec Castiel, passer la nuit avec lui, dans son lit, à le chouchouter et le dorloter... Mais son brun ne semblait pas être sur la même longueur d'onde... Il empoigna la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Castiel qui lui tournait le dos... Il finirait par l'avoir à l'usure. Se dit-il avant de sortir.

À suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 14**

Il léchait l'intérieur d'une cuisse pâle avec application. Se rapprochant inexorablement et d'une lenteur malicieuse de l'entre jambe de l'autre personne. Les gémissements qu'il provoquait la ravissait. Sa main ne tenant pas la cuisse qu'il dévorait passa sous l'autre et traça le dessous bombée d'une fesse douce. Il sourit contre la peau chaude lorsque le corps qu'il gâtait se cambra violemment au moment où il enfonça profondément deux doigts dans cette intimité humide et déjà mainte et mainte fois étiré, dors et déjà prête à le recevoir. Il joua avec ce corps alangui et tremblant, écartant ses doigts, les retirant et les renfonçant incessamment en mordant la chaire de la cuisse qu'il ne lâchait pas, se régalant de la vue qui lui était offerte.

Il entendit une supplique plus longue et plaintive qui attira son regard vers le visage de la personne. Il se mordit les lèvres et sentit son membre tressaillir en voyant les larmes de plaisirs rouler sur les joues cramoisis de Cas puis sur le chatterton recouvrant ses douces lèvres. Une autre supplique fut émise en même temps que son ange tira sur ses bras attachés au dessus de sa tête. Dean enfouit son nez dans le creux du genoux de Cas en enfonçant trois doigts en lui, ne se lassant pas de le voir convulser de plaisirs.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Fit soudainement une voix qui était sensée être bâillonné. Retire moi ça. Ordonna sèchement de derrière lui Castiel.

Dean sourit en coin, jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun qui était debout et avait les bras croisés sur son torse, visiblement mécontent et renfonça avec force ses doigts en Cas qui se cambra et écarta la cuisse non tenu au maximum en ondulant du bassin.

\- Hors de question. Finit-il par répondre.

Castiel fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en fusillant du regard Dean. Soudain le brun sa rapprocha de Dean et empoigna ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière.

\- Retire moi ce scotch ou je t'empêche de me baiser. Menaça-t-il en pointant un Cas attaché et essoufflé, clairement malmené.

Les deux étudiants se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Dean ne commence à marteler de ses doigts la prostate de Cas qui se mit à hurler et se tordre de plaisirs. Dean vit l'autre Castiel se pincer les lèvres, la fureur lisible dans son regard bleu.

\- Vraiment ? Se moqua Dean. Alors même que tu rêves d'être à sa place ? Fit-il en désignant du menton le corps se contorsionnant violemment. Alors que tu rêves d'être ma petite sal... Soudain les yeux bleu se plissèrent et une gifle partit.

Il avait le visage décalé sur le côté, sentait une légère brûlure sur sa joue et l'intimité de Cas se contracter fébrilement autour de ses doigts immobiles. Le son d'un scotch qu'on arrache se fit, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur. Dean regarda Castiel détacher Cas, s'étant pour cela mit à cheval sur lui. Il sourit en coin.

\- Cas... Fit-il simplement, la seconde d'après son brun allongé se saisissait fermement des bras de Castiel au dessus de lui et l'attachait habilement à son tour.

\- Qu'est ce que... ? S'étonna Castiel en tirant sur ses mains nouvellement liées. Cas !

\- Prépare le pour moi veux-tu ? Demanda d'une voix douce Dean.

Cas lui obéit tout de suite, se glissa souplement entre les jambes le chevauchant jusqu'à être au niveau du sexe de Castiel qui jura entre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit son jean et son boxer être abaissés. Il regarda avec panique le brun en dessous de lui, le voyant entrain de sucer deux de ses doigts...

\- On vas lui apprendre à mieux se tenir. Fit Dean en s'asseyant confortablement au bout du lit pour admirer le spectacle.

\- Cas bordel ! S'agaça Castiel en tentant de faire bouger son corps pour s'éloigner de son double qui s'empressa de le prendre en bouche. HAN !

\- Étire le bien. Fit Dean en voyant un doigt pâle tâter son terrain de prédilection. Ou je risque de lui faire mal. Grogna-t-il.

\- Enfoiré ! Jura Castiel en se débattant, un doigt se faisant sentir en lui. Je vais te tuer Dean. Ragea t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de passer ces dernières.

Dean tiqua mais ne dit rien, observa son Cas docile préparer celui qui aurait besoin de se laver la bouche au savon.

\- T'es une personne merdique ! Hun... Taré, psychopathe ! Cracha Castiel.

\- Deux doigts. Se contenta t-il de dire.

Cas lui enfonça deux autres doigts, faisant grimacer Castiel qui respira plus fortement.

\- Putain... J'arrive pas a croire que tu oses me faire faire ça ! Ha hn... Fit-il, sa voix le trahissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se détendait et accueillait ses doigts en lui, le préparant efficacement, sachant exactement ce qui le faisait grimper au rideau... Manipulateur de merde !

Dean soupira puis se leva. Lorsqu'il revint, se fut armé d'un rouleau de chatterton dont il coupa un bout avec ses dents.

\- Lève la tête. Ordonna-t-il à Castiel qui se garda bien d'obéir et garda la tête basse. Cas. Soupira de lassitude Dean.

La seconde d'après Cas faisait une gorge profonde, prenant la totalité du sexe de Castiel en lui, faisant se cambrer ce dernier qui rejeta contre son gré sa tête dans son plaisir. Dean en profita pour placer fermement le scotch sur ses lèvres avant de lui saisir le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Quant j'en aurais finit avec toi, tu seras aussi docile que lui. Souffla-t-il tout contre les lèvres bâillonné d'un Castiel furieux.

Ce dernier tenta de maintenir son regard, de continuer à défier le jeune homme en face de lui... Mais le plaisirs le faisait doucement mais sûrement perdre la tête. C'était bon bordel ! Il se perdait peu à peu, se laissant aller lentement, ses yeux se fermant doucement, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort, son corps se pliant peu à peu... Et Dean semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le voir craquer et céder puisqu'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux et souriait en coin, le forçant à garder la tête redressé d'une poigne ferme. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire et tenir tête à Dean mais Cas appuya sur son point « G ». Il perdit les pédales aussitôt, se mit à onduler du bassin à la recherche de plus de pression à cet endroit bénit. Sa respiration était difficile vue comme Dean le tenait. Dean qu'il ne voyait plus... Qui se léchait certainement les lèvres de plaisirs... Il voulut se défaire de la poigne de son bourreau, pouvoir au moins cacher son visage mais Dean ne le laissa pas faire. Il gémit plaintivement, sentant son corps commencer à trembler... Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire par ce sale type ! Il tenta plus férocement de se défaire et ce ci sembla agacer particulièrement Dean qui grogna.

\- Cas... Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'instant d'après Castiel fermait fortement les yeux, ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles même pour accueillirent en lui ces doigts qui restait appuyé contre sa prostate, le rendant dingue. Il ne put s'empêcher de se déhancher, tellement proche... Il pouvait presque goûter l'orgasme... Dean se délectait de la vue. Il adorait voir Castiel aussi possédé et quémandeur, le voir se perdre et ne penser plus qu'au plaisirs. Il devenait encore plus magnifique.

\- Arrête. Souffla-t-il tout contre les lèvres bâillonnées, sentant le souffle erratique de Castiel sur les siennes.

Cas s'exécuta, retira doucement ses doigts et commençait à relâcher son sexe.

\- Garde le en bouche.

Le brun se stoppa et repris le membre dans sa bouche en se plaçant confortablement sous les cuisses tremblantes et en sueur. Dean relâcha finalement la mâchoire de Castiel qui gémit de soulagement en la laissant tomber entre ses épaules. Il respirait fortement, ayant du mal à reprendre le dessus même si Cas se contentait maintenant de le garder au chaud, le sentant de temps en temps avaler sa salive. Il entendit Dean se placer derrière lui, certainement a cheval au dessus de Cas et sentit des doigts survoler sa hanche, le faisant frémir fortement. Soudain une forte pression se fit entre ses omoplates, le plaquant contre le matelas, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, les fesses relevées dans les airs et maintenu immobile d'une poigne ferme. Castiel gémit fébrilement, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'emballer... La domination de Dean était totale et l'enivrait. La poigne sur sa hanche se déplaça sur sa fesse qui fut écartée. Il gémit piteusement en sentant quelque chose contre son entrée, le faisant trembler de désirs.

Il crut que l'attente allait le rendre fou. Dean était juste là, prêt à le posséder... Et lui aussi était plus que prêt, il sentait son intimité frémir de délice... Dean était un sadique, aimait le voir souffrir... Il ne voyait que cette raison pour le...

\- HUUN !

Ça y est ! Son sexe était en lui ! Jusqu'à la garde ! D'un seul coup de rein profond ! Il hurla lorsqu'il le sentit déjà se retirer pour revenir avec encore plus de force, ses yeux roulants dans leur orbites. Dean le pilonnait sauvagement en le maintenant en place, son membre s'enfonçait en lui avec une force implacable, le poussant avec une rapidité effrayante à ses limites.

\- Empêche le de jouir Cas. Ordonna d'une voix rauque Dean qui donna un autre coup de rein profond en Castiel qui cria à nouveau avant qu'il ne se stoppe en lui pour se pencher sur ce dernier. Tu ne jouiras pas et ce jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Dean se redressa satisfait en entendant le gémissement plaintif et les yeux bleu désespérés s'humidifiant et reprit son déhanchement vindicatif. Cas l'empêcha effectivement de venir, deux doigts le serrant à la base de son sexe douloureux. Le plaisirs saturait ses fibres, le faisait limite délirer. Incapable de bouger il devait tout encaisser, ne pouvant que gémir, sentant des larmes de frustrations couler sur ses joues. Il finit par lâcher prise et se détendit complètement sous les mains de Dean qu'il entendait vaguement grogner de contentement. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses reins le brûlaient tout comme son bas ventre... S'il n'avait pas été bâillonné il était sûr qu'il serait entrain de supplier en ce moment même pour que Dean le laisse venir... Il aurait dit tout ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre pour se libérer... Il crevait d'envie de jouir dans la bouche le dorlotant !

Soudain les coups de boutoir s'accélérèrent encore plus, l'enfonçant dans le matelas avec force tandis que Dean grognait et jurait en griffant son dos. Il sentit une autre bouffée de chaleur le prendre lorsqu'il le sentit se déverser en lui et gémit longuement, tellement proche... Puis tous s'immobilisa, plus un geste ne se fit tandis que lui tremblait de désirs et pleurait de frustration. Comme un commun accord Dean et Cas se retirèrent, le laissant désœuvré et terriblement en manque. Il entendit vaguement des murmures, focalisé sur la sensation de quelque chose de chaud s'écouler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses...

Puis il sentit ses mains être détachées, sa mâchoire être saisit et fermement repoussé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé à se redresser, assied sur ses mollets. Dean l'observait impassiblement...

\- Tu vas être sage maintenant ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sangloter, ses mains tremblantes restant immobiles à ses côtés malgré l'envie qu'il avait de les enrouler autour de son sexe douloureux pour pouvoir enfin venir et...

\- Répond moi.

Castiel sursauta légèrement au ton sévère et hocha immédiatement du chef, sentant sa nuque trembler sous l'effort. Dean sembla satisfait de sa réponse puisqu'il sourit avant de retirer doucement le chatterton, faisant grimacer Castiel qu'il apaisa d'un chaste baisé sur les lèvres.

\- Bien, vas t'asseoir en bout de lit. Il faut encore que je m'occupe de Cas.

Castiel hocha du chef et s'exécuta, allant se caler contre le bois du lit et faisant face à Dean qui venait de balancer Cas dessus. Ce dernier se laissa totalement faire et miaula de plaisirs lorsque deux doigts l'investir aussitôt. Castiel déglutit difficilement, sa main se déplaçant d'elle même vers son entre-jambe...

\- Il vas s'en dire que tu n'as toujours pas le droit de jouir. Fit d'une voix sombre Dean qui le regardait en coin tout en continuant de préparer l'autre brun.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et enfonça ses poings dans les couvertures, les empoignants pour être sûr de ne pas les bouger.

\- C'est bien. L'encouragea Dean avant de se focaliser totalement sur Cas qui ondulait lentement du bassin, émerveillé par le plaisirs procuré.

Dean admirait les traits détendus de son brun si malléable entre ses mains à son plus grand bonheur jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se mette soudainement à ricaner.

\- T'imagines pas avoir gagné Dean. Fit Cas en souriant machiavéliquement.

Tout à coup Dean vit une main partir et le gifler violemment. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reconnaissant sa chambre après quelques instants puis porta sa main à sa joue... Il aurait juré avoir réellement reçu une gifle pourtant... Pensa-t-il en se tâtant la peau.

\- Chelou ce rêve... Souffla-t-il avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit pour se découvrir avec un boxer souillé. Mais putain de bandant !

À suivre …

Voilà, petit chapitre n'ayant rien à voir avec l'histoire. Juste pour le plaisirs d'écrire un lemon avec deux Castiel hé hé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	15. Chapter 15

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 15**

Dean était bel et bien retourné dans sa chambre mais seulement pour en ressortir plusieurs heures plus tard pour retourner au même endroit. Il ouvrit aussi silencieusement que possible la chambre de Castiel avec son double. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du corps immobile, devinant les traits de son brun grâce aux rayons de la lune passant par la fenêtre. La peau porcelaine de son homme luisait doucement, créant un portrait encore plus saisissant. Il s'approcha lentement, hypnotisé par cette beauté clair-obscure... Il vit sa main se diriger vers la joue pâle, savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais déjà le bout de ses doigts caressait la peau chaude. Il se pinça les lèvres, le sentiment amère d'être un entrain de toucher une personne hors d'atteinte lui tordant les boyaux. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure il avait sa première relation sexuelle avec Castiel ! Et pourtant une part de lui avait la certitude que la vie de couple dont il rêvait resterait un fantasme à jamais...

Il serra les dents. Il n'était pas du genre à croire au destin, n'allait certainement pas laissé un bonhomme dont il ne connaissait rien décider de sa vie alors qu'il s'en tapait de lui. Il allait se prouver qu'il pouvait avoir Castiel. Un jour il serait réellement sien ! Il sourit tristement. Même s'il devait trimer et en baver durant des années... Même s'il s'exposait au risque de souffrir... Certaine personne méritait qu'on souffre pour elle.

Il se figea en voyant Castiel tiquer légèrement dans son sommeil au touché. Mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas les yeux... Il relâcha son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bloqué et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs... Ils étaient doux... Il sourit à cette constatation qu'il trouvait stupide sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Il crevait d'envie de se faufiler sous les draps de son homme, de se coller contre lui, partager sa chaleur, s'enivrer de son odeur. Il se mordit les lèvres, ses doigts n'arrêtant pas de caresser les cheveux soyeux. Castiel ne le remarquerait pas... Il devait juste partir avant que le brun ne se réveille... Non... Rien que le fait de grimper sur le lit avait de grande chance de le réveiller.

Il allait se résigner à passer la nuit sur le sol à nouveau lorsque Castiel se tourna subitement, lui laissant la place de s'installer. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans son torse. Oserait-il ? Il ne s'appellerait pas Winchester sinon ! Lentement il souleva la couette, il ne fallait pas qu'un courant d'air trop froid réveille son brun. Il s'appuya tout aussi lentement sur le matelas, évitant de le faire bouger au maximum. Il arrangea ses jambes et reposa la couverture sur lui. Il osait à peine bouger. L'odeur de Castiel était partout, il s'y complaisait dedans. Dire qu'il était si proche de lui, il pouvait l'enlacer... Si seulement il pouvait... Il se fustigea mentalement, se disant qu'il était déjà allé bien trop loin. Il profita donc du moment, s'imaginant que cette situation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Que Castiel allait se retourner et passer son bras autour de sa taille car il savait qu'il était là et l'enlaçait d'instinct... Dean sourit tristement.

Il ne parvint qu'à somnoler, la peur de s'endormir l'empêchant de dormir réellement. Il ne fallait pas que Castiel le découvre dans son plumard au petit matin ! Ainsi, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une demie-heure, Dean se faufila hors du lit puis de la chambre sans laisser de traces.

Castiel se réveilla avec une impression étrange. Encore cette impression d'être observé. Il se retourna et scanna du regard sa chambre sans rien y trouver d'anormal... Il serra les mâchoires... Il devait être un peu trop stresser. La mâtiné se passa sans grand changement. Il prit tranquillement son petit déjeuné tout en lisant. Il rejoignit Gabriel qui l'attendait en jouant sur son portable. Allèrent en cours, choppèrent Balthazar dans le deuxième cours. Cours auquel assistait aussi Dean lui rappela son esprit, ses yeux allants chercher le spécimen instantanément. Il le trouva avachi sur sa table, la tête enfouit entre ses bras posé sur son bureau.

\- Il pionce... Encore... Souffla avec exaspération le brun, un fin sourire venant rehausser le coin de ses lèvres à son insu.

Castiel ne le vit pas relever le nez durant 10 bonnes minutes... Il n'avait pas dormit ou quoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dormit ? Il fronça lentement les sourcils, son esprit commençant à cogiter sévère au moment où il se pris un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Gabriel.

\- Gabe, putain ! Râla t-il, prêt à planter son stylo dans le bras de son ami en guise de vengeance lorsque le regard inquiet de ce dernier sur sa personne l'interpella. Qu... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Quoi ? Je souris pas !

\- Si ! T'avais cet air d'imbécile heureux qui te colle pas du tout à la peau. Balthazar ça lui vas parce qu'il est pas du genre à faire bosser son cerveau mais sur toi ça fait tout de suite tâche.

\- N'importe quoi... Grogna Balthazar sans daigner les regarder.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fit Castiel haussant un sourcil, réellement largué.

Gabriel le regarda avec suspicion avant de décidé de laisser couler pour retourner à son dessin de pieuvre sur son cahier. Castiel l'observa dessiné un tentacule avec des ventouses bien détaillés. Ils s'étaient souvent demandé avec Balthazar ce qu'il foutait en fac de droit...

\- Je vois que vous préféré faire de l'œil à votre petit copain plutôt qu'à mes cours monsieur Novak ! Gronda soudainement Crowley.

\- Heu... Je... Bégailla Castiel qui avait vue Dean se redresser soudainement pour le fusiller du regard.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait ce crétin ?!

\- Je suis pas si petit qu'on aurait besoin de le souligner... Grogna dans sa barbe Gabriel qui avait le culot de continuer son gribouillis !

\- Je suis... Désolé... Répondit Castiel, se retrouvant pour le coup un peu largué.

\- Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez avec votre petit ami mais en dehors de mes cours. Asséna le prof avant de se détourner sans attendre de réponse.

Castiel resta scotché plusieurs secondes. Quel connard ! Rapidement son attention fut piqué par Dean qui le regardait toujours suspicieusement. Castiel soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Sur qu'il en entendrait parler !

\- Et vous avez l'audace de soupirer ?! Hurla soudainement Crowley qui fit sursauter le brun. Une heure de retenu après les cours pour votre insolence.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais ! Cet espèce de... Les mots lui brûlaient la bouche tellement il avait envie d'aller chier ce prof mais il savait qu'il fallait mieux faire profile bas avec lui si on voulait pas se taper des heures de colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il suffisait de le foutre en rogne une fois et il trouverait toujours une excuse pour te mettre une heure... Si ça se trouve il était déjà condamné pour l'année... Castiel se mordit la joue. Quelle poisse !

\- Vous êtes vraiment un connard monsieur.

Tous les élèves écarquillèrent démesurément des yeux avant de fixer Dean qui tenait nonchalamment sa tête dans sa main. Castiel vit Crowley se tourner lentement vers ce dernier qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux, une flegme insolente dans son regard.

\- Je vous demande pardon monsieur Winchester ? Murmura Crowley qui apparemment n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de commentaire également.

Dean ne répondit pas mais haussa légèrement les sourcils. Il aurait dit « parce qu'en plus d'être un con vous êtes débile ? » que Castiel n'aurait pas été surpris.

\- Deux heures de retenus s'impose. Grogna Crowley.

Castiel vit Dean tiquer de l'œil puis se pincer les lèvres pensivement.

\- Pardonnez moi Monsieur, ça m'as échappé, je suis un peu fatigué. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Crowley le regarda avec interrogation. Jugeant ses propos. Et maintenant qu'il le regardait d'un peu plus près, Castiel voyait effectivement des cernes plutôt prononcées sous les yeux de Dean...

\- Une heure. Grogna Crowley avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Castiel qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'autre élève.

\- Merci monsieur. Entendit-il Dean souffler.

Il ne savait toujours pas si ses deux là allaient finir par s'entre tuer ou copuler... Il grimaça à l'image mentale. Il préférait qu'ils s'entre tue bien qu'il n'ait rien contre la deuxième option. Après tout lui aussi avait déjà couché avec un homme... Ça n'avait certes pas été aussi glorieux qu'il l'aurait crût mais...

Castiel vit Crowley secouer soudainement la tête en se raclant bruyamment la gorge avant de reprendre son cours d'une voix plus portée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Dean ne tarda pas à somnoler... Castiel prenait des notes sans pouvoir totalement effacer son ancien bourreau de la tête... Son ancien bourreau... Dean ne l'était plus... Il … Castiel sentit une bouffée de chaleur au souvenir d'hier soir... Il pouvait parfaitement visualiser Dean à ses pieds, entrain de le sucer de façon gourmande qui plus est. Il se mordit la lèvre, des frissons parcourant son dos. Il n'avait eut que quelques fellation dans sa vie et il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que celle de Dean les avaient largement surpassé... Était-ce parce que c'était Dean ? Non, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours il le haïssait... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne le détestait plus ? C'était moins fort mais... La raison la plus plausible serait que les homme lui fasse plus d'effet que les femmes. Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main en soupirant doucement. Voilà qu'en plus de toutes la merde qu'il vivait en ce moment il commençait à avoir une crise d'identité personnel... Il ferrait mieux d'aller se coucher maintenant ! Il ne se sentait pas la force de faire face à tous ses problèmes dans le même temps.

Il se sentait soudainement très lasse. Dean avait finalement réussit à lui foutre sa petit vie tranquille en l'air... Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'auteur de tout ses tourments seulement pour le découvrir entrain de pioncer copieusement. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait toute la nuit pour être aussi fatigué ?

…

Castiel écarquilla soudainement des yeux.

\- Il oserait pas ? Souffla-t-il, pris entre stupéfaction et effarement.

\- Qui qui n'oserait pas quoi ? Demanda Balthazar qui écrivait le cours dans une écriture patte de mouche.

\- Hn... Rien... Préféra répondre Castiel.

Il oserait pas. Se dit-il. Dean avait dut culot mais il ne pourrait tout simplement pas. Il rit nerveusement... Mais c'était Dean... Il se secoua la tête. Fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films. Il n'était pas l'espèce personnage principale d'un film... Non, la réalité était bien plus morne.

Le temps de midi ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un petit fast food. Gabriel faisait des éloges à son sandwich favoris tandis que Balthazar le regardait avec un sourire roublard en coin qui fit se questionner Castiel. Il n'avait ce genre de sourire que lorsqu'il manigançait quelque chose... Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, sur deux banquettes l'encadrant.

\- Dont tu dis que tu crèverais pour un de ses sandwich ? Demanda Balthazar.

\- Sans hésité. Assura Gabriel en croisant le bras sur son torse et relevant fièrement le menton.

Balthazar pouffa de rire.

\- C'est moi où ta stupidité augmente de jour en jour?

\- Dit celui qui pense avec son cul. Répliqua Gabriel.

Balthazar ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se retrouva sans le mot tandis que son vis à vis avait un sourire de trois kilomètre sur la tronche.

\- C'est quoi cette réplique ?! Eructa-t-il soudainement, provoquant un fou rire chez Gabriel.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie après. Je t'ai rarement vue aussi fatigué, même le lendemain d'une bringue.

Castiel se tendis. C'était sans nul doute la voix de Ash juste derrière lui.

\- Non ça vas je te dis. Répondit Dean, tellement bas qu'il eut du mal à capter les mots.

\- Et pourquoi tu as insité pour venir ici. On aurait dut rester au campus, y a le self, on serait resté sur place.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Ash. Rouspéta Dean.

\- Alors t'endors pas sur la table ! Benny, dit lui quelque chose il n'y a que toi qu'il écoute.

\- Figure toi que même en ce moment il ne m'écoute plus. Grogna Benny avant de soupirer de façon soucieuse.

\- Comment on vas contenir notre cheval fougueux maintenant ? Se plaignit Luc.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça c'est ridicule.

\- Bonjour, qu'est ce que vous prendrez ? Fit soudainement la serveuse.

\- Une pizza Bocharrelo pour moi.

\- Deux Bocharrelo. Firent les deux frères.

\- Un hamburger bacon.

\- Un akafeet.

\- Très bien, répondit joyeusement la serveuse. Et pour vous ?

\- Oh … Heu, moi rien, pas faim. Répondit Dean, ce qui inquiéta Castiel.

Il voyait toujours Dean dévorer son repas... Il n'était pas du genre à sauter un repas. Et apparemment le silence qui s'en suivit sur leurs tables stipulaient que ces amis pensaient à peu près la même chose que lui. Il baissa la tête... Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Pourquoi en avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire de comment Dean se sentait de comment il allait. Il serra les mâchoires, un frisson dont il ignorait la réelle signification passant dans son dos. Il repoussa son assiette, soudainement agacé. Dean... Dean... Dean... Ce gars lui sortait par les yeux, le rendait dingue !

\- Cas ? Demanda Balthazar avec inquiétude, ayant rarement vue son ami avec un regard aussi sombre et dure.

\- J'ai plus faim. Grinça t-il entre ses dents avant de se lever soudainement.

Il fusilla du regard Dean qui évidemment l'avait observé se lever brutalement... Toujours sur son dos celui-là, à observer ses moindres faits et gestes ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait l'impression qu'il l'observe même durant son sommeil ! Il sortit et se dirigea vers la campus. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul... La tête pleine de pensée dérangeant qu'il n'arrivait cependant pas à épuré, il marcha en évitant les gens qu'ils croisaient. Dean... Dean... Dean... Il ferma les yeux, un nouveau frisson le prenant. C'était éreintant. Il détestait que ce sale type se creuse un passage dans son esprit ! Il avait envie de se frapper le crâne pour reprendre le contrôle, l'empêcher d'entrer...

Il s'adossa au mur le plus proche, soupira, changea d'appuie, se frotta la nuque puis le cou, rejeta la tête en arrière... Dean … Dean... Dean...

\- Même mes pensées ne m'appartiennent pas t'y croit ça ?! S'exaspéra-t-il seul.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à gueuler ?

\- Je ne gueulait pas ! Répliqua hargneusement Castiel avant de se rendre compte de la personne l'ayant dérangé dans ses pensées. Dean... Fit hargneusement Castiel.

\- Ça ne vas pas. Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé. Demanda le jeune homme qui le détailla.

\- Et toi t'as rien mangé du tout et t'as une tête de cadavre. Tu passes tes nuits à faire quoi ? Certainement tourmenter d'autres personnes maintenant que tu t'es lassé de moi. Tu vas sérieusement avoir des ennuies un jour... Pas que j'en ais quelque chose à faire... Fit dédaigneusement Castiel en fixant le sol à côté de lui.

\- Je ne vois pas de...

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veut ? Le coupa Castiel, excédé qu'il joue au ignorant.

\- Je... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Répondit sincèrement Dean, ce qui eut l'effet d'agacer encore plus le brun.

\- Arrête tes manipulations à deux sous. Grogna t-il en se décollant du mur en vue de s'éloigner de l'autre jeune homme.

Mais ce dernier le saisit au bras et la plaqua au mur à nouveau, s'approchant de Castiel qui serra les mâchoires, son regard dure qui ne vacilla pas malgré la soudaine proximités.

\- Je ne joue plus Cas. Fit Dean très sérieusement. Je m'inquiète réellement pour toi.

Castiel ricana dédaigneusement, n'achetant en aucun cas ses propos.

\- Tu t'inquiètes de savoir quant je te laisserais me faire encore un de tes trucs d'homo.

Dean ne répondit pas mais soupira de lassitude.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Finit-il par murmurer. C'est de ma faute si tu es autant sur la défensive. Tous ce que je peux faire c'est te certifier que mes intentions ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

\- Comment suis-je sensé te croire ? Pas plus tard qu'hier tu m'as forcé à te... Castiel grogna face à la stupidité des propos qu'il allait dire.

Il l'avait réellement forcé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas à la base mais il avait finit par apprécié et plus que de raison ce que Dean... Ce qu'il avait fait à Dean...

\- Tu m'uses tu le sais ça ? Demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Désolé.

Un silence gênant s'en suivit. Dean était toujours aussi proche. Et Castiel n'osait plus le regarder.

\- Cas. Souffla Dean en posant sa main dans le cou du brun qui frissonna mais fit style de rien.

\- Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît. Trembla t-il en serrant fortement les yeux.

Le touché sur son cou s'évanouit doucement, éphémère... Tout était éphémère... Dean se lasserait. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui, déposa un baisé chaste appuyé sur ses lèvres le prenant par surprise et se recula juste après. Castiel le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd... Lourd d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à identifier et qui le fatiguait grandement. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille à la fin?!

À suivre ...


	16. Chapter 16

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 16**

Dean piquait du nez en cours, déjà qu'il ne trouvait pas le français particulièrement intéressant mais avec son cerveau dans la mélasse c'était totalement sans intérêt. Il ne parvenait qu'à penser à son lit chaud et doux, à son matelas moelleux supportant un autre corps endormit. Plus Dean s'enfonçait dans les bras de Morphée, mieux il visualisait cette apparition. La présence quotidienne de Castiel au près de lui, comme une évidence. Son visage endormit, ses traits sereins, ses yeux qui papillonneraient quant il se glisserait entre les draps à son tour, ses tendres lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire doux avant de venir l'embrasser chastement pour finir par se recoucher, tout contre lui...

Dean sursauta lorsque soudainement tous les élèves se levèrent autour de lui. Ils les regarda partir d'un œil éteint en soupirant de lassitude. Castiel ne ferait jamais ça... Il regarda dans la direction de ce dernier, celui-ci rangeant ses affaires avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule, il lui lança un regard bref avant de se détourner.

Castiel l'avait regardé avant de partir...

\- Merde … Jura doucement Dean avant de se dépêcher de suivre le mouvement pour ne pas perdre de vue son brun.

C'était la fin des cours, il allait se rendre en salle d'étude pour leur colle. À cette heure là de la journée il y avait moins de monde dans les bâtiments alors Dean préférait ne pas trop traîner. Au prochain tournant il retrouva son brun entrain de marcher avec insouciance devant lui. Il ralentit le pas en le rattrapant peu à peu tout de même. Castiel lui jeta un regard critique par dessus son épaule.

\- Pourquoi as tu fait en sorte de te faire coller toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que je soupçonne ce prof de t'avoir coller pour profiter de toi. Fit Dean, ce qui n'était pas faux mais pas totalement vrai non plus.

\- Tu crois que Crowley est intéressé par moi ? S'étonna Castiel en grimaçant en coin.

\- C'est possible. Fit sombrement Dean.

Le brun le fixa intensément, ne sachant trop quoi penser des dires de Dean... Il finit par lâcher prise et passa outre les bizarrerie de l'autre jeune homme. Y réfléchir lui donnait mal au crâne, le comportement de cet idiot était incompréhensible de toutes façons. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle où le prof les attendait en corrigeant des copies.

\- Faites les exercices que j'ai mis sur les tables. Fit-il sans relever le nez de ses copies. Je les récupères après et si c'est mauvais demain on remet ça.

Dean tiqua. Il était sûr que Castiel s'en sortirait bien mais pour sa part c'était moins sûr... Il ne pouvait se permettre de rester collé tandis que Castiel serais il ne savait où... Les deux bureaux justes en face de celui de Crowley avaient effectivement une feuille dessus. Les deux étudiants prirent place, son brun se mettant de suite au travail tandis que Dean ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer quelques secondes. Crowley restait concentré sur son travail, ne prêtant aucune attention à leur présence.

Dean finit par baisser les yeux et lire le sujet... Il était dans la merde... Il n'excellait pas particulièrement dans la matière de ce prof merdique à la base alors si en plus on lui demandait de répondre à des questions qui avaient été abordé il y à de cela deux ans... Il avait une mémoire sélective lui ! Il mordit le bout de son crayon, se retrouvant bien embêté. Il parvint à répondre à quelques questions mas la plus part ne lui disait rien du tout. Il regarda Castiel écrire studieusement... Bordel il ne pouvait se permettre de rester coincé ici tous les jours ! Il sortit une feuille sur lequel il écrivit en gros « donne moi les rép ». Il dut bien fixer Castiel durant 5 minutes avec une intensité corrosive avant que ce dernier ne le capte enfin. Le brun fronça des sourcils, clairement peut enclin à lui obéir. Dean souligna furieusement son mot avant de le remontrer discrètement à Castiel qui soupira doucement. Ce dernier sortit ensuite son cahier sur lequel il se mit à écrire à la vas vite. Dean l'observa faire, admirant la concentration que démontrait son homme... Il le trouvait sexy sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi... Son mec était bandant !

Castiel replaça son cahier dans son sac, ouvert sur la page qu'il sur laquelle il avait écrit dessus, là où les réponses figuraient. Il fit un grand sourire à Castiel qui détourna vite le regard pour continuer le teste. Heureusement que Dean avait une bonne vue et que Crowley s'en tapait royalement d'eux !

\- Finit ! Fit soudainement le prof au bout d'une heure.

Castiel sursauta légèrement, son cahier à la vue de tous si jamais leurs regards passait dessus. Il se força au calme et à paraître innocent. Crowley pris sa feuille qu'il lut en diagonale.

\- Bien, je ne te dis pas à demain. Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Dean avec un sourire en coin. Voyons voir toi. Fit-il d'un ton amusé ce qui agaça particulièrement Dean qui le voyait très bien être certain de penser qu'il avait échoué bien évidemment.

Mais son sourire s'affaissa, il relut... Certes il n'y avait pas autant de détaille que Castiel mais tout était juste, le principale y était sauf la dernière question certainement par manque de temps... Il releva un regard dubitatif sur Dean qui attendais patiemment mais dont la lueur de malice dans son regard lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il se tourna pour regarder Castiel mais ce dernier fermait son sac l'air de rien, prêt à partir. Il regarda une dernière fois la copie avant de la reposer.

\- Bien. Je ne te révérais pas demain non plus. Dit-il en forçant un sourire. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à être arrogant.

\- Oui monsieur. Fit poliment Castiel mais Dean décela de l'amertume dans sa voix qui le fit sourire.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, le silence accompagnant leurs pas dans les premiers temps...

\- Merci Cas. Finit par souffler Dean.

\- On n'en parle plus. Répliqua sèchement le brun.

\- Désolé de te forcer à faire ça... Mais dis moi... Pourquoi tu l'as quant même fait ? T'aurais bien put me laisser dans la merde... Mis en avant Dean, son regard curieux sur Castiel qui se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

\- … Parce que... Parce que c'était peut être après toi qu'il en avait. Finit par répondre le brun.

\- Moi ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Je voulais juste éviter d'avoir ton viol sur la conscience. Lâcha Castiel se forçant à l'impassibilité.

Dean grimaça avant de sourire et de saisir le bras du brun pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Tu voulais garder ma vertu pour toi ?!

\- Parce que t'as une vertu ? Se moqua Castiel en dégageant son bras.

\- Je suis vierge Cas. Balança Dean sans sourciller. Je n'ai jamais laissé un homme me prendre, mais si toi tu veux alors... Alors je te laisserais me prendre. Souffla Dean, ses joues devenant légèrement rouge à la fin de ses propos à la grande surprise du brun qui le regardait intensément. Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda timidement Dean.

Castiel avait du mal à croire que Dean lui dise une chose pareille... Mais en même temps il l'avait forcé à lui baisé la bouche y a quelques jours à peine alors... Mais tout de même ! Dean avait l'allure d'un gars assez macho à la base... Et le voir gêné et rougir de la sorte... Il déglutit difficilement avant de se secouer les idées.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Grogna-t-il en reprenant sa route.

\- Donc tu voudrais ? S'exclama Dean qui stoppa à nouveau Castiel dans sa marche pour le tourner à nouveau vers lui.

\- Que ? Qu'est ce que...

\- Tu voudrais me baiser ? Pour de vrai ? Demanda Dean avant de se mordre la lèvre de façon coquine que Castiel trouvait limite mignonne...

\- Dean, arrête de...

\- Je veux le faire, je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir ton sexe en moi. Grogna doucement Dean, sa main ne tenant pas le brun allant se poser sur la hanche de Castiel qu'il vit frémir . Tout comme je veux savoir ce que ça fait que d'être en toi. Poursuivit-il, faisant glisser sa main sur le postérieur du brun qu'il empoigna possessivement, faisant hoqueter ce dernier.

\- Dean... Couina Castiel, ses mains repoussant mollement les épaules carrés de son vis à vis un peu trop entrepreneur.

\- Ne veux tu pas savoir tous ça aussi ? Murmura Dean dans l'oreille du brun, son souffle chaud le faisant frémir doucereusement. Savoir à quel point je serais serré autour de toi ? Souffla t-il sensuellement tout en repoussant doucement Castiel contre le mur, ce dernier se laissant emmené en des gestes raides.

\- D-Dean...

\- À quel point mon sexe étirera ton intimité ? Connaître ce plaisirs lorsqu'il butera profondément en toi... Grogna Dean, deux de ses doigts traçant la fente des fesses du brun à travers son jean.

\- Dean, ça suffit ! Couina Castiel, ses mains tremblantes servant de faibles derniers remparts.

\- Est ce que tu sais si t'aimes ou pas la sensation de sperme coulant à l'intérieur de tes cuisses ?! Demanda d'une voix chaud Dean, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille de Castiel.

\- Hun ne... Bégaya ce dernier, déboussolé par la situation.

\- Je peux t'aider à savoir. Fit d'une voix rauque le jeune homme qui déposa ses lèvres dans le cou d'un Castiel essoufflé et rouge.

Le brun dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer un gémissement qui l'aurait bien mit dans l'embarras. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Dean était attirant... Non ! Il avait un physique attirant ! Juste le physique ! Et il fallait croire que même lui ayant un contrôle exemplaire sur sa libido de mec n'y était pas insensible... Mais la sensation de succion dans son cou lui remit vite les pieds sur terre.

\- Dean ! S'exclama-t-il avec mécontentement en repoussant brutalement Dean de lui.

Ce dernier regardait son cou avec satisfaction, le poussant à cacher le suçon qu'il venait juste de lui faire de sa main... Ce sale pervers avait osé laissé une marque sur sa peau !

\- Putain Dean tu fais chier. Grommela t-il en se frottant le cou. Ne me laisse pas de marques visibles ! Grogna-t-il avant de reprendre enfin son chemin d'un pas hargneux.

\- Oh ? Donc je peux t'en laisser là ou on ne les verra pas ? Fit de suite Dean en le rattrapant rapidement.

\- QU ? Non !

\- Rabat joie. Bouda Dean avant de sourire.

Castiel le regarda du coin de l'œil pensivement. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent... De sourire de façon sincère... Dean avait un jolie sourire... P-Pour un enfoiré de première ! Se reprit Castiel, redirigeant un regard plus dure en face de lui.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence plus ou moins confortable jusqu'à atteindre le bâtiment des dortoirs. Castiel allaient poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre sans prêté attention à Dean... Enfin voulut-il le faire mais ce dernier le saisit doucement par le poignet, surprenant le brun de par sa douceur.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Murmura Castiel, d'autant plus surpris par l'air inquiet sur les traits fins de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Fais attention à toi...

Castile fronça des sourcils, ne voyant pas où il venait en venir... Le menaçait-il ? Le prévenait-il ? Si oui de quoi ? Contre qui ? Pourquoi ? Il en avait assez de toujours se poser des questions sur ce spécimen incompréhensible. Sûrement qu'il pensait encore à des trucs de pervers.

\- T'inquiète. Fit-il de mauvaise grâce en reprenant d'un geste brutal son poignet afin de poursuivre enfin son chemin.

Il n'entendit pas Dean en faire de même, sûrement qu'il le regardait s'éloigner... Il comprenait de moins en moins ce crétin. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'il pensa à regarder son portable. Ce dernier affichait une dizaine de messages provenant de Balthazar et Gabriel lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il leur répondit rapidement à l'affirmatif et allait fermer son portable lorsqu'il reçu un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu. Un MMS... Il l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une image de lui et Dean... Au moment exact ou ce crétin lui faisait un suçon... Il détailla le photo... Dean était de dos, le nez plongé dans son cou tandis que lui penchait la tête sur le côté, une légère teinte rouge grignotant ses pommettes... Il ne s'était jamais connu un tel air... Il se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre...

De qui pouvait provenir cette photo ? Pourquoi lui envoyait-on ? Dean ? Impossible, se dit-il en secouant la tête pour son idiotie. Dean ne pouvait pas avoir pris cette photo... Un de ses amis ? Aussi tordu que l'autre étudiant semblait être, il ne le voyait pas faire ça tout de même. La raison la plus probable était qu'on voulait le menacer, peut être même le faire chanter. Ce serait pas la première fois qu'il entendrait parler de ce genre de pratique. Obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose si il ne voulait pas voir des photos compromettantes publier sur Internet... Il se rongea les sang, cherchant qui ça pourrait bien être. Aucun message, rien, juste cette photo... Étrange, si c'était vraiment le cas celui ayant pris la photo aurait déjà fait parler de lui... Peut n'était-ce que la blague d'une personne quelconque les ayants pris sur le fait et ayant voulut s'amuser un peu... Il voyait difficilement comment il aurait put se procurer son numéro toute fois...

Il soupira et éteignit son portable qu'il jeta sur son lit. Un nouveau casse tête se profilait à l'horizon, se dit-il avec lassitude. Ses nerfs étaient déjà pas mal à vif rien qu'avec Dean mais alors là... C'était le pompon. Il donna un coup de pied dans sa commode, espérant se délaissé d'un peu de frustration et toutes ses émotions contradictoires qui le fatiguaient tant mais ça ne fonctionna pas des masses... Il opta donc pour la deuxième solution et sortit des vêtements propres et ses affaires de toilettes. Une douche lui ferrait le plus grand bien.

Dean posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et s'empressa de retourner à l'étage de son brun. Ce dernier allait certainement aller manger. Il faisait toujours ça, manger le plus tôt possible pour être tranquille et faire ce que bon lui semblait le soir. Pourtant il le vit avec surprise se diriger dans les douche, torse nue, serviette à la main... Pourquoi prenait-il une douche maintenant ? D'habitude il la prenait bien plus tard, juste avant d'aller se coucher... Était-ce sa lubie du soir ou quelque chose avait fait qu'il la prenait maintenant... Dean décida d'attendre.

Dix minutes plus tard son homme ressortait de la salle de douche commune en se frottant la nuque. Le plaisirs de voir son suçon violacé sur sa peau de porcelaine se dissipa vite lorsqu'il remarqua l'air inquiet de son brun. Quelque chose le tracassait... Il aurait donné chère à ce moment pour savoir à quoi pensait Castiel. Pensait-il à lui ? Commençait-il à avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Le cœur de Dean en palpitait de jubilation rien qu'à l'idée ! Mais l'inquiétude commença doucement à effacer sa joie lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Castiel ne ressortait pas pour aller manger. Il était 19h47 constata Dean en regardant son portable. Le self fermait dans moins de 10 minutes... Castiel n'allait pas manger apparemment. Pourquoi n'y allait-il pas ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue manqué un seul repas depuis le premier jours où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui... C'était pas normal. Il reçut un message de Benny lui demandant où il était. Il ne répondit pas, sentant que son ami n'allait pas manqué pour le critiquer. « Tu nous as manqué au self ? » Fit à son tour Ash... Merde, maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai qu'il avait faim. Ça lui était totalement passé au dessus, trop préoccupé par la comportement inhabituel de son homme...

Il était encore tôt, sûr que Castiel était encore éveillé. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de trépigner d'impatience. Il crevait d'envie de le rejoindre, se glisser à ses côtés dans son sommeil... Il dut prendre son mal en patience, triturant dans ses mains la clef de la chambre de Castiel pendant plusieurs heures, faisant style de circuler dans le couloir lorsque des élèves le regardaient avec curiosité. Lorsque enfin tout le monde fut dans sa chambre et l'obscurité ait gagné les dortoirs il se décida. Silencieusement il ouvrit la porte de Castiel qui était heureusement bel et bien dans son lit entrain de dormir. Il sourit en le voyant si paisible et s'assied au bord de son lit, admirant la vue avant de se coucher lentement à ses côtés, bougeant le moins possible matelas et les couvertures. Il posa sa tête sr son bras et renifla le draps qui avait l'odeur de Castiel, le faisant sourire et fermer les yeux de bien être.

Il sentit soudainement la fatigue l'assommer. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait quasiment pas alors évidemment ça finissait par peser. Il se débattit contre lui même, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts... Il ne devait pas s'endormir ici, s'il s'endormait, sûr qu'il pioncerait jusqu'aux lendemain matin. Il aurait adoré l'idée de se réveillé au près du brun mais quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier n'allait pas franchement l'apprécier. Il se força donc à rester éveillé, malgré la difficulté que cela représentait, sa vue se faisant trouble et ses paupières se fermant d'elles même... Il tenta d'observer Castiel, de maintenir son esprit occupé lorsque son regard capta un petit clignotement lumineux de l'autre côté de son homme. Intrigué il se releva sur un coude. C'était le portable de Castiel... Il avait certainement un nouveau message...

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas... Mais il voulait regarder dans le portable de Cas. Peut être avait-il parlé de lui par message à l'un de ses amis ? Allait-il trouver une confession indirect ?! Trop bouffé par la curiosité il se pencha lentement par dessus Castiel, étendit le bras pour atteindre la table de chevet de l'autre étudiant. Le bout de ses doigts éffleurait le mobile de ce dernier lorsque justement celui-ci gémit soudainement dans son sommeil et se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui. Dean se figea, l'avait-il réveillé ? Castiel devait juste rechercher de la chaleur vue comme il se tenait près de lui mais sans rien faire d'autre...

Le cœur palpitant, il saisit finalement le portable de Castiel qu'il alluma. Effectivement un message non lut s'afficha. Non lue dont l'aperçut lui fit froncer des sourcils. Il l'ouvrit donc.

« J'en ais toutes une collection, donc si tu ne veux pas les voir affiché dans tous le campus je te conseil de venir seul dans le gymnase C après les cours. »

Dean remonta la conversation et vit le photo... Il serra les dents et se mit à trembler de rage quelques secondes avant de se forcer au calme. Il risquait de réveiller Cas... Il inspira profondément plusieurs. Qui osait menacer son ange ?! Avec des gestes lent il sortit son propre portable, décidé à incendier la personne ayant osé martyrisé son homme lorsque son portable associa le numéro qu'il entrait à celui de Gordon... Il aurait dut s'en douter ! Il savait que ce sale porc aurait tenté quelque chose, il n'avait pas pensé à ça par contre ! Il referma son portable, sachant dorénavant exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il supprima le dernier message de Gordon du portable de Castiel et bloqua le contact pour qu'il ne reçoive plus ses messages. Il en faisait son affaire personnel, personne ne touchait à son homme !

Lentement il reposa le portable du brun et se recoucha au près de lui, l'inquiétude l'empêchant de fermer l'œil maintenant. Qu'avait crût Castiel en recevant cette photo ? Ça avait dut l'angoissé, au point où il avait perdu l'appétit... Il se sentit mal pour lui, sachant qu'il traversait cette situation stressante en partit à cause de lui... Dans l'intention de le réconforter, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Castiel s'en réfléchir, se figeant en se rendant compte de son geste. Mais forte heureusement ce dernier ne réagit pas, se contenta de continuer de pioncer.

Dean soupira de soulagement, osant lentement se rapprocher du brun au point où il parvint à poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne. C'était fantastique, peut être même encore mieux que le jour où il l'avait pris en bouche. Il fut soudainement tenté d'explorer le corps de son homme mais se restreignit. S'il commençait à le toucher, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter et finirait par réveiller Castiel qui le virait à grand coup de pieds et lui hurlant dessus... Il en était hors de question.

Tandis qu'il enlaçait un Castiel inconscient de son compagnon de pieux, son esprit s'échauffait pour savoir comment agir demain soir face à Gordon. Il allait lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

À suivre ...


	17. Chapter 17

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 17**

Castiel se réveilla encore avec une impression étrange, une impression qu'il ne parvenait pas très bien à définir... C'était une sorte de manque inconfortable qui le fit se tourner et se retourner plusieurs fois dans son lit tandis que son réveil continuait de sonner... Son réveil qui n'était autre que son portable sur lequel... Il se redressa soudainement pour saisir son portable, l'éteindre dans le même geste et ouvrit ce message étrange à nouveau. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, la photo était toujours affiché sur son écran... Mais depuis silence radio... Peut être que la personne lui ayant envoyé ça allait lui en dire plus... Sinon il voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de faire une chose pareille.

Il passa ses jambes par dessus sa couette, posa les pieds au sol lorsqu'un flash étrange le pris, une sensation de chaleur, de confort, de présence. D'instinct il regarda sa main qui était à plat sur le matelas, ses draps blancs... Il passa sa main dessus sans réellement savoir pourquoi... Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment ? Finit-il par se fustiger. Il secoua la tête et se leva. Il devait être un peu à cran avec toute cette histoire ! Dean, cette photo bizarre, Dean et... Dean... Il soupira de lassitude. Il était à peine 7h du matin que déjà ce pestiféré encombrait son espace vital ! Son cerveau ! Ce traître ! Il grogna en se traitant de crétin. C'était quant même lui qui décidait, il n'avait qu'à chassé les pensées néfastes ! Mue par cette nouvelle volonté il bloqua certaines pensées contre productive et se mit à faire sa routine quotidienne. Salle de bain, réfectoire, chambre, cours...

En parlant des cours, Dean n'essayait même plus de faire semblant. Il était littéralement avachit sur sa table. Il était même sûr que s'il s'approchait il pourrait l'entendre ronfler doucement.

\- Bordel... Jura tout bas Castiel en rattrapant enfin ses pensées.

À quoi ça sert de penser à ça sérieusement ?! À quoi ça l'avancerait ? Dean trouverait juste un moyen de le faire tourner en bourrique avant de profiter de la situation ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne maintenant. Il passa le cours à suivre les propos de son prof avec succès, son esprit n'allant divagué que de rare fois. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour Gabriel qui se mettait parfois soudainement à rire sans raison... Sûrement qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un par message... En parlant de message... Curieux et anxieux à la fois, Castiel sortit son portable pour vérifier ses messages mais rien ne s'afficha. Peut être plus tard... Cette histoire l'angoissait. Qui faisait une chose pareille ? Et pour qu'elle raison ? Certainement pas en bon citoyen en tout cas...

Il se pinça les lèvres, son esprit ne cessant de tourner et tourner. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser sans arrêt. Il n'avait aucun idée de qui c'était et de ce qu'il voulait ni aucune piste ou quoi que ce soit. Y penser ne lui ferait que perdre du temps pour le moment. Il avait bien pensé à demander à Balthazar de se renseigner sur le numéro mais il ne voulait plus inquiéter ses amis... Du moins pas si s'était juste une farce bête et méchante. Peut être que la personne ayant envoyé l'image avait finit par se dégonfler, s'était rendu compte de sa bêtise vue le manque de requête à présent... Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit réellement le cas.

Dean fut réveillé par Benny qui le secouait doucement à l'épaule. Il tenta de camoufler son bâillement sans grand succès avant de se tourner vers son ami qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Depuis quant tu n'as pas pris une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Heu... Fit avec éloquence Dean, ce dernier ne se rappelant pas le moins du monde.

\- Il faut que tu dormes idiot. Ce soir tu restes dans ta chambre et tu pionces. Ordonna Benny.

Dean le considéra un instant, peut être y serait-il forcé... Il finit par acquiescer de façon peu persuadé et refourra son nez entre ses bras. Ce soir il allait voir Gordon. Et honnêtement il ne savait pas comment cette rencontre allait se solder. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait la force de lui en coller une si jamais la situation l'obligeait. Il était tellement crevé que même garder les yeux ouverts étaient un combat en soit. Il fallait qu'il emmagasine le plus de sommeil possible avant l'heure fatidique. Il serait bien retourné dans sa chambre mais il ne savait pas si Gordon avait envoyé des messages à Castiel et allait tenter quelque chose parce que ce dernier ne lui répondait pas... Il fallait qu'il reste au côté de Cas jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit enfin réglée. Il passa sa journée à pioncer sur les tables et traîner des pieds dans les couloirs derrière ses amis, les yeux ne lâchant que rarement une tête brune. Heureusement celui-ci avait décidé de manger au campus, il se serait mal vue entrain de gambader dans les rues de la ville sérieux...

Jamais il n'avait été aussi à côté de ses pompes ! Il mettait 15 ans pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et 30 pour répondre. Il avait passé la journée avec l'esprit complètement vide... Mais lorsque le journée s'étira à sa fin, il dut se remettre d'aplomb. C'était presque la fin des cours, l'heure d'aller au gymnase. Il fallait qu'il paraisse sûr de lui et imposant. Pas cette espèce de loque vivante qu'il était maintenant ! Il respira un bon coup, se frappa les joues pour se réveiller et se mit en route tout en sortant son portable, préparant un message à Benny qu'il envoya juste avant de pénétrer dans le gymnase vide. Il regarda les alentours, le soleil allait bientôt disparaître mais il éclairerait encore plusieurs minutes les lieux. Il n'y avait vraiment personne...

\- Dean ?

Le susnommé se retourna, dans le coin se tenait Gordon, flanqué de deux types costaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue... Dean passa outre son état second de fatigue et se mit à ricaner avec dédain.

\- Trois monstres contre mon petit ange. Fit-il avec dégoût. Et après ça se dit des hommes... Persifla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tonna Gordon en s'approchant de lui, ses chiens chiens aux aboient derrière.

\- Ça ne te paraît pas évident crétin ? Une personne comme toi n'as pas le droit ne serait ce que de regarder une personne tel que Castiel. Grogna-t-il, sa rage faisant enfin passer sa fatigue et se tenir fière, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait...

\- Je te demande pardon ?! S'insurgea Gordon. Cette petite pédale n'est en aucun cas mieux que quiconque ! C'est une erreur de la nature, une honte pour l'espèce humaine, il est à abattre !

Dean ferma ses poings, sa respiration s'accélérant à cause de sa fureur. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille sur une personne ?! Sur Castiel ?! Il n'y avait pas plus douce personne !

\- Mais je vais lui apprendre à quel point il est répugnant. Je vais le forcer à changer ou croit moi que je finirais par le tuer.

\- Tu devrais d'abord t'occuper de moi dans ce cas là. Fit immédiatement Dean, l'idée de son ange sans vie le faisant frissonner d'effroi.

Il était hors de question que Castiel entende à nouveau parlé de ce malade arriéré. C'était à cause de lui que son ange était visé par ce type, parce qu'il n'avait pas été foutu d'aller le voir pour lui dire qu'il lui plaisait comme toute personne normal. C'était sa faute alors il comptait bien en endosser les conséquences. Il devait faire en sorte que Gordon ne s'en prenne qu'à lui seul... Pas Castiel !

\- Castiel n'est que l'un des mecs que j'ai fais changé de bords. Mentit-il sous l'œil perplexe des trois crétins face à lui. Tu ne t'imagines même pas combien de gars j'ai amadoué, changé en homo.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas ma faute, j'adore les mecs. Je suis PD comme un phoque. Rit Dean de façon nonchalante bien que la situation lui foutait quelque peu l'angoisse tout de même. J'adore me glisser en eux, les entendre gémir et ils finissent toujours par aimer et en redemander.

\- Le ferme t'es répugnant ! Grogna Gordon avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

\- D'ailleurs on pourrait même dire que Castiel t'as sauvé la mise en attirant mon attention. Ajouta Dean.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Au moment où je l'ai remarqué, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur toi. T'as vraiment eut de la chance qu'il soit bien mieux gaulé. Mentit Dean, s'empêchant avec difficulté de retrousser le nez de dégoût parce que Gordon ? Vraiment?! Eurk.

\- Sale enfoiré ! T'es un grand malade ! Hurla Gordon en saisissant son vis à vis par le col. Je vais te casser la gueule.

\- Prend moi à sa place. Fit d'une voix déterminé Dean en se détachant violemment de l'emprise de ce type.

\- Hein ?

\- T'es sourd ? Ne le touche pas, laisse le en dehors de ton délire, ne le regarde même pas. Ne lui envoie plus jamais de message, ne le contact sous aucune forme... Laisse le tranquille et je ferais ce que tu voudras.

Pour l'instant il ne voyait que ça à faire. Il ne parviendrait certainement pas à venir à bout de deux molosses en plus de ce tricheur immonde. Il pourrait même se faire tuer et imaginer Castiel à sa place lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de courber l'échine aujourd'hui, il devait garder son homme en sûreté, Castiel n'était pas fait pour supporter ce genre de situation et surtout il ne le méritait en aucun cas.

\- Tout ce que je voudrais hein ? Fit de manière intéressé cet enfoiré. Dans ce cas ! S'exclama-t-il en saisissant le bras de Dean qui s'obligea à rester immobile. Je veux que tu ailles le frapper, je ne serait pas satisfait tant que je ne verrais pas le visage de cette chienne en sang.

\- Frappe moi à sa place. Fut la réponse immédiate de Dean sans qu'il n'hésite un seul instant. Je ne le toucherais pas.

Excédé, Gordon hurla en frappant violemment Dean qui s'effondra au sol.

\- Parce que tu crois pouvoir décider ?! Continua t-il de hurler en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Dean qui couina de douleur avant de parer en roulant sur lui même, s'éloignant rapidement des coups.

Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur l'en empêchant, le gardant accroupit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas inclure Castiel dans tes demandes crétin, ça semblait pourtant évident ! Cracha Dean.

\- Sale petite salope, pour qui tu te prends ! Je vais te montrer moi ! Hurla Gordon en s'approchant rapidement de Dean qui se préparait psychologiquement à...

\- Éloigne toi de lui. Fit une grosse voix d'ours à l'entrée du Gymnase, arrêtant net l'agresseur de Dean qui regarda par dessus son épaule, un soulagement sans nom le faisant soupirer en reconnaissant Benny.

Il en avait mit du temps cet idiot !

\- Benny... Murmura Gordon.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner de Dean. Gronda Benny en se plaçant devant son ami.

Benny faisait sa carrure tout de même, c'était pas un petit bout de bois ! Pensa Dean en souriant, son cerveau commençant à faire des comparaisons bizarre. Il lui avait envoyé un message lui disant de venir au gymnase, au cas où ça tournerait mal... Il aurait préféré une autre fin, maintenant Benny n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il rit doucement encore une fois, sa vue se faisant trouble, sa fatigue le rattrapant, même la douleur dans sa mâchoire et son ventre ne lui gardait pas les yeux ouverts. Il se força néanmoins avec une grand difficulté à prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait en face de lui. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, se fut pour voir uniquement Benny qui inspectait ses blessures.

\- Il t'as frappé ailleurs ? Entendit-il vaguement tout en sentant le bout des doigts de son ami effleurer son visage. C'est pas si grave, je t'ais vue avec pire.

Où était ces trois connards ? Certainement dehors à courir la queue entre les jambes. Benny était pas quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait engager un combat et espérer en sortir entier après tout. L'était fort ce bougre, plus années d'expériences non seulement dans les écoles mais dans les rues également. Une toux le pris, le faisant grimacer. Il entendait ce que Benny disait mais n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie pour lui répondre.

\- Fatigué. Parvint-il à souffler avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

Benny le saisit immédiatement contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse davantage mal en s'écroulant au sol. Il soupira en observant son idiot d'ami avant de le soulever. Il avait besoin d'une vrai nuit de sommeil. Il porta Dean jusque dans sa chambre, faisant fit des regards curieux et l'allongea dans son lit... Dean se tenait le ventre lorsqu'il était arrivé au gymnase... Il avait déjà connu quelqu'un qui avait fait une hémorragie à cause d'un coup de batte. Mais il n'avait pas vue quoi que ce soit qui aurait put servir à le frapper autour de Gordon et ses sbires alors il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'on lui avait donné des coups de pieds. Il soupira et souleva le T-shirt de Dean pour rester hébété. Il y connaissait rien en médecine lui !

Mais il ne voyait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire et en plus Dean avait des abdo donc l'impact avait dût être principalement encaissée... Peut être ? Il en savait rien ! Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que Dean se réveille, ce qui voulait dire pas avant une journée au moins vue son niveau de fatigue. Il l'installa aussi confortablement que possible et sortit de sa chambre.

Castiel était emmitouflé dans sa couette et regardait l'image de Dean et lui depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Aucune nouvelle, rien. Le type l'ayant envoyé était un abrutit ou s'était dégonflé. Il soupira, ses yeux bifurquant à nouveau sur le dos de Dean, ses épaules larges, ses hanches étroites, ses jambes légèrement arqué, dont une passait entre les siennes... Il grogna et éteignit son portable qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut affaire avec Dean d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait. Mais à quoi il pensait ?! Il se tourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il mit une plombe à calmer son esprit en effervescence mais s'assoupit éventuellement... Pour se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit sans aucune raison, une impression nouvelle mais bien plus désagréable que celle qu'il avait le matin le mettant en alerte, le forçant à s'asseoir dans son lit.

Il était 3H du matin... Aucun bruit environnant, rien d'anormal et pourtant Castiel avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, regarda l'extérieur, la rue, les lumières, les arbres. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire... Alors qu'elle était cette sensation d'oppression ?! Il serra les poings, sentant des frissons parcourir son dos. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui bordel ?! Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme s'il manquait quelque chose... Il se frotta énergiquement la nuque, tentant de se changer les idées et se retourna vers son lit pour se figer en le voyant vide avant de doucement froncer les sourcils. Évidemment qu'il était vide ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement lorsqu'il n'était pas dedans.

Peut être qu'une douche lui ferait du bien. Mais à cette heure ci ? Il abandonna l'idée, entendant déjà certains étudiants lui souffler dans les bronches et se recoucha. Mais il tourna, changea de position, et se retourna durant une heure sans trouver ne serait que la somnolence... Fatigué, il se releva et se décida à reprendre ses cahiers. Quitte à rien faire, autant réviser. Durant deux heures c'est ce qu'il fit avant de tenter à nouveau sa chance et de s'endormir enfin pour se faire réveiller par son portable deux heures plus tard. Il vérifia encore si on ne lui avait pas envoyé un autre message en plus de l'image mais ne trouva pas sans grande surprise. Tous ça commençait à le suriner. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?! Qu'il supprime cette stupide conversation ! Et alors que son doigt survolait le bouton il se dit que ce serait dommage de supprimer une si belle image.

\- Putain ! Ragea-t-il.

Son cerveau allait le rendre dingue ! Quelle importance qu'elle soit belle ? C'était Dean dessus !... Et pourtant il éteignit son portable sans la supprimer et en se traitant de crétin. Peu importe qu'il la garde ou non, ce n'était qu'une stupide photo, pas de quoi se foutre en rogne de la sorte. Et pourtant il continua de se foutre en colère. Lorsqu'il renversa du café sur son plateau, lorsqu'il oublia ses clefs sur la table, lorsqu'il cogne son pied dans celui du lit, lorsqu'il vit que Dean n'était pas en cours... Il séchait maintenant ?! Pioncer pendant c'était pas assez ?!

\- Dis moi Castiel, t'aurais pas vue mon...

\- Non je l'ai pas vue ! Répondit sèchement le brun avant même que Gabriel ne lui dise de quoi il était question.

\- Ou là là, qu'est ce que t'es susceptible toi aujourd'hui !

\- Laisse moi tranquille, Gabe, je suis pas d'humeur. Soupira t-il.

\- T'avais vraiment pas besoin de le préciser, c'est écrit sur ta tronche.

Castiel lui lança un regard noir qui fit rire nerveusement Gabriel avant qu'il ne décide de se faire tout petit à côté de son ami.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda doucement Balthazar.

\- … Rien... Soupira Castiel, ce qui n'était que pure vérité et le mit encore plus en colère bizarrement. Rien du tout. Répéta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si irritable...

À suivre ...


	18. Chapter 18

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 18**

Dean se réveilla doucement, dans sa chambre... Dans laquelle il ne souvenait pas être retournée. Il mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir des événement, de Gordon. De suite il fut réveillé et saisit son portable qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

\- Déchargé... Murmura Dean avec inquiétude.

Il le brancha et attendit qu'il s'allume en soupirant d'impatience. Il était 11H52. Bon ça allait, il n'avait loupé qu'une mâtiné. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la date.

\- Une journée ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il avait pioncer durant un jour et demi ! Et maintenant qu'il y pensait il crevait la dalle et avait aussi mal au bide pour une autre raison. Il grogna et souleva son T-shirt, repérant un bleu violacé avec agacement. Saloperie de Gordon de merde ! Pourvue qu'il n'est rien fait à Castiel durant le temps où il n'as pas put jouer avec lui. Il vérifia ses messages mais rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire si ce n'est deux images, l'une étant la même que celle que Castiel avait lui même sur son portable et l'autre les montrant tous les deux entrain de se parler dans une proximité clairement non adapté à de simples connaissances. Pour dire vrai, c'est lui qui empiétait sur l'espace personnel de Castiel, pensa-t-il en souriant, voyant que ce dernier avait un air grognon adorable.

Pourquoi Gordon lui envoi ce genre de photos ? En guise de menace du genre « je sais qui tu es et ce que tu fais et je peux tout balancer d'une pression de bouton ? » certainement oui... Mais en attendant il enregistra les deux photos, très belle soit dit en passant. Mais il n'avait pas que ça à foutre de s'énamourer pour des photos lorsque le gars l'intéressant réellement était dehors dans la nature à la merci de tous ! Il s'habilla rapidement, fit son sac et sortit de sa chambre. Il fallait aussi qu'il aille manger, son estomac criait famine. Il contacta Benny pour savoir où il se trouvait et se rejoignirent tous à un endroit prévu.

\- Wow, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de te battre ? Fit Michel en examinant sa pommette.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? S'inquiéta Dean.

\- Non, juste un peu gonflé. T'inquiète c'est rien du tout. Lui assura Benny en le frappant à l'épaule.

\- T'as vue ce rat ? Lui demanda Dean.

\- Ouais, il traîne avec des gars que j'ai jamais vue.

\- Tch, il a bien raison vas. Je le croise seul et crois moi qu'il ne pourra plus se reconnaître dans le miroir. Grogna Dean en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, s'il faut régler un compte à deux ou trois personnes. Proposa l'air de rien Luc, accoudé à l'épaule de son aîné qui hochait solennellement du chef.

\- Non, c'est bon. Mais merci. Refusa Dean en détournant le regard.

Il ne pouvait faire ça à Bobby. Il avait déjà donné il y a plusieurs années, il ne comptait certainement pas remettre ça. Son père adoptif ne méritait pas ça. Il parviendrait à trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin et si jamais il ne fallait il supporterais ce connard de Gordon jusqu'à la fin de ses études. C'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation à risque sur le long terme. Pensa-t-il sombrement.

\- Vous avez vue Castiel ce matin ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis pour se changer les idées également.

\- Yep, réglé comme une horloge. Fit Ash. Bien qu'il semblait encore plus bougon que d'habitude. Fit-il pensivement, un doigt pausé sur le menton, la tête quelque peu rejeté en arrière.

Les jumeaux l'observèrent avec exaspération quelques instants avant de focaliser leur attention sur Dean.

\- D'ailleurs il est sous le préau là.

Dean dut s'empêcher de se retourner. Castiel avait déjà une mauvaise opinion de lui, à juste titre à son grand damn, alors il ne pouvait pas également lui montrer sa tronche de de boxeur ! Il allait pensé qu'il se battait en plus de ça, qu'il était encore moins une personne fréquentable qu'il ne le pensait et il avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Il se mit presque à chialer en pensant qu'il aurait aimé avoir du fond de teint pour camoufler l'état de sa pommette parce qu'il crevait d'envie d'aller le voir !

\- Pourquoi tu fais cet air de constipé ? Demanda Benny qui avait un sourire en coin moqueur. Vas le voir.

\- Pas avec cette tronche ! S'exclama Dean en soupirant de désespoir. Qu'est ce qu'il vas pensé ?

\- Que t'es un mâle viril ?

\- Tait toi Ash.

\- Ok.

Castiel commençait légèrement à s'agacer. Les acolytes de ce crétin ne cessait de le regarder tout en parlant à leur leader débile mais ce dernier abrutit ne le regardait même pas ! Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à faire leur commère de la sorte ?!

\- On vas bouffé ? J'ai faim. Se plaignit Gabriel en se bouffant les doigts.

\- Ouais on y vas. Fit Balthazar en frappant la main de Gabriel pour qu'il arrête cette habitude agaçante.

\- Ok. Bougonna Castiel en suivant le pas.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Michel. Ils partent.

\- Certainement pour aller grailler. Enchérit Luc.

\- On les suits et discret ! Fit Dean en se tournant enfin, son regard se focalisant sur Castiel aussitôt.

\- Depuis quant on est spécialisé dans le stalking nous ? Grogna Ash.

\- J'avoue. Fit Benny en suivant le pas tout de même. Faut croire qu'on à vraiment rien d'autre à foutre !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent silencieusement, une conversation non verbal se passant entre eux. C'est vrai que le situation devenait de plus en plus zarbe !

Castiel pouvait sentir une pression dans sa nuque...

\- Ils nous suivent n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il discrètement.

Sa discrétion ayant été gâché par ses deux amis se retournant sans aucune subtilité pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait derrière...

\- Ouais. Fit Gabriel avant de renifler dédaigneusement. Ils commencent à être lourd n'empêche.

\- M'en parle pas. Grogna Castiel.

\- On vas au croquy's ? C'est pas chère et pas dégueux. Proposa Balthazar qui reçut l'approbation de ses deux amis.

Ils s'installèrent sur une la terrasse, Castiel faisant exprès de prendre celle du fond pour avoir un œil sur le groupe de son stalker qui alla effectivement s'installer où ils pouvaient, soit juste en face, le croquy's n'étant pas un grand commerce. Dean était pas croyable ! Le suivre jusque ici ?! Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il faisait ça maintenant ? Fallait qu'il arrête son délire ! Ils commandèrent et attendirent en discutant ensemble, les nerfs de Castiel étant lentement mais sûrement mis à mal. Régulièrement les jumeaux, Benny ou Ash le regardait avant de parler à Dean qui s'était mis dos à lui... Même pas foutu de faire le boulot tout seul ?! Il reposa son verre avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, l'agacement ayant atteint son summum et le faisant voir rouge lorsque Ash fit un rapport à Dean juste après son geste violent.

\- J'en ai ma claque. Murmura-t-il, attirant l'air surpris de Gabe et Balthazar qui le regardèrent se lever pour se diriger vers l'autre groupe d'étudiant.

\- Oie, oie, oie. Fit soudainement Ash en regardant derrière Dean qui fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait à ?!

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? Fit soudainement une voix reconnaissable entre toute sur sa gauche !

Son bleu était sur sa pommette droite ! Il suffisait qu'il ne le regarde pas en face et ça le ferait !

\- Je mange, ça ce voit pas ? Fit Dean en prenant un frite qu'il amena à sa bouche.

Castiel plissa les yeux. Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas ? D'habitude il pouvait pas être près de lui sans qu'il ne fasse sa sangsue et ne soit tout contre lui !

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu manges au même endroit que moi depuis des semaines par hasard ?!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On as les même goûts. Fit de manière mélodramatique Dean, sans une seule fois regarder Castiel dans les yeux, ce qui avait le don incroyable de l'agacer profondément à son étonnement.

\- Arrête de te payer ma tête Dean. Fit-il d'une voix rauque en frappant la table de sa main, se penchant vers son interlocuteur qui regarda de façon borné devant lui. Je sais très bien que tu manigances encore quelques choses, je sais pas ce que c'est et j'en ais rien à foutre. Je veux que tu arrêtes maintenant d me suivre partout !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Affirma dure comme fer Dean en se renfrognant, se renfonçant dans la chaise en plastique du restaurant.

Castiel tiqua. Il avait affaire à un gamin capricieux ou quoi ?!

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes lubies et de ton comportement de gosse pourrit-gâté ! Tu commences vraiment, Tu vas me regarder merde ?! Explosa t-il soudainement, agrippant le menton de Dean pour le forcer à le regarder enfin. Quant quelqu'un te parle tu le regardes dans...

Castiel observa le visage de Dean avec surprise. Ce dernier grogna et retira sa main brutalement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé au visage ? Demanda doucement Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, je me suis battu mais t'inquiète l'autre est à la morgue en ce moment ! S'exclama Dean en se levant soudainement, manquant de peu d'envoyer sa chaise sur le dos.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à t'énerver comme ça ?! S'exclama Castiel qui n'appréciait pas du tout le changement de comportement de son vis à vis. C'est moi qui devrait gueuler !

\- Et bien je t'en pris ! Vas-y gueule ! S'emporta Dean sous l'exaspération et la condescendance de Castiel.

\- Putain t'es vraiment... Grogna de rage le brun avant d'empoigner fermement le col de Dean qu'il attira à lui violemment. Quant vas tu arrêtés ton cinéma ?! Me suivre, me harceler, me molester ? J'en ai plus qu'assez Dean, je suis pas là pour te divertir ou pour te faire passer le temps. Fit-il assez bas pour que seul Dean l'entende.

\- Me faire passer le temps ?! S'exclama soudainement son vis à vis qui empoigna à son tour son col. Ce n'est pas un stupide divertissement crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que je me donnerais tous ce mal pour le premier connard venu ?! J'en dort plus le soir ! Et j'en viens à... Dean se tue soudainement, il ne fallait pas qu'il en dise trop...

\- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles nom de Dieu ?! Cria soudainement Castiel qui ne comprenait décidément pas Dean qu'il commença à secouer par frustration, cette dernière lui bouffant les nerfs. Explique toi !

\- Wow wow wow ! Fit Gabriel en saisissant Castiel pour l'éloigner de Dean qui ne tenta pas d'en venir au main plus que ça.

Castiel n'en fut que plus hérité en voyant son air triste dirigé vers lui... Il jura fortement et repoussa violemment Gabriel avant de partir en de grande enjambés rageuses. Il ne le comprenait pas ! Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ?! Il en avait plus qu'assez, il avait besoin de se retrouver au calme, loin de ce crétin ! Il fallait qu'il se calme...

Gabriel regarda Dean intensément. Ce dernier avait une mine défaitiste et saisit sa veste avant de partir également de son côté. Il ne semblait pas enclin à suivre Castiel cette fois... Balthazar et Gabriel se retrouvèrent donc en face du groupe d'amis de Dean qui les regardaient avec hébétude également.

\- Bon... Finit par les interpeller Gabriel. L'un d'entre vous peut-il nous dire qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Le groupe d'ami se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant que faire avant que Benny ne s'avance vers eux.

\- Dean à quelques soucis.

\- Ça j'avais compris. Persifla Gabriel.

\- Non, je veux dire... Avec Castiel.

\- Dis nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas. Soupira Balthazar.

\- Je veux dire que... Benny soupira en se frottant la nuque avant de reprendre. Gordon a encore fait des siennes.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu parlé de lui maintenant qu'il y pensait... Serait-il parce qu'il préparait un sale coup ?

\- Dis m'en plus.

Dean marchait sans but dans les rues... Il avait énervé Castiel... Encore une fois... Il soupira à cette pensée. Il ne parvenait qu'à agacer, exaspérer et faire rager son brun... Pas une seule il ne l'avait fait sourire et encore moins rire. La seule conversation posée qu'il avait eut, ce matin là dans le self, semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour s'entendre... Peut être que c'était peine perdu... Son portable vibra dans sa poche, le faisant soupirer de lassitude. Il l'alluma et découvrit un message de Gordon.

"Vient dans la chambre 216 l'immeuble B des dortoirs"

Dean se mordit les lèvres au message. Il ne le sentait pas du tout ce coup... Toute fois il remit son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Dix minutes plus tard il frappait à la dite porte qui ft ouverte par une jeune femme brune avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce délire ?

\- Entre. Fit soudainement une voix en fond qu'il reconnu être celle de Gordon.

Il entra lentement, s'aventurant dans la petit pièce. Les deux armoires à glace de la dernière fois au gymnase était également là, silencieusement entrain de le regarder d'un œil dure.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda de suite Dean qui ne désirait aucunement resté plus que nécessaire ici.

\- Laisse moi te présenter Cassandra. Fit Gordon en se levant et allant tenir les épaules de la jeune brune, la présentant à Dean qui put voir qu'elle portait en réalité des lentilles de contact bleu...

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Mais tu peux l'appeler Cas.

Dean écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant Gordon. C'était quoi ce plan ? N'était-il pas sensé être un arriéré seulement en mesure de frapper sans avoir une once de capacité cérébrale ?!

\- Cas t'as toujours admirée Dean. Fit Gordon en jouant avec un longe mèche brune de la jeune femme qui rougit et baissant les yeux. Et je pense que tu devrais lui donner sa chance parce qu'après tout, elle est pile ton type non ?

\- À quoi tu joues ? Souffla Dean qui commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis.

\- Brune, yeux bleu, peau pâle... Énuméra Gordon en se détachant de Cassandra pour se rapprocher de Dean qu'il saisit par le col et plaqua durement contre le mur. N'est ce pas ton type de femme ?!

\- À vrai dire, non. Fit Dean, un sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu mens, sinon tu n'aurais jamais baisé cette pédale. Fit avec hargne Gordon. Il ressemblait à ton idéal féminin c'est pour ça que tu...

\- T'es dingue. Fit gravement Dean en forçant Gordon à le lâcher. N'essaie pas de chercher d'explication incongru, il aurait put être blond que ça aurait été la même chose crétin.

\- Tu mens. Affirma fermement Gordon. Tu t'es juste un peu perdu. Tu sais, je te respect en tant qu'homme Dean. Alors je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin. Tu as eut un instant d'égarement, ça peut arriver même au plus viril des mecs. La frustration sexuelle, ton idéal féminin en face de toi, tu as juste un peu mélangé le tout.

Gordon disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Se dit Dean tandis qu'il voyait Cassandra se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Putain mais c'était quoi ce plan foireux ?!

\- Alors je vais te remettre les pendules à l'heure. Enfin, Cassandra vas le faire. Tu vas voir, tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu iras mieux.

\- Mais je vais bien...

\- Shh. L'intima de se taire Gordon avant qu'il ne passe une main dans les reins de la jeune brune.

\- Montre lui ce qu'un homme est sensé faire. Murmura-t-il sans discrétion.

Dean serra les mâchoires. L'était complètement dingue ! Aurais-t-il fait la même chose à Castiel ? Il en doutait... Peut être ne le frappais-t-il pas parce qu'il croyait que c'était lui était le dominant avec Castiel... Qu'il était "récupérable" parce qu'il ne se laissait pas prendre... S'il savait ! Il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage, la jeune brune était maintenant sur lui, caressant langoureusement son torse. Elle était jolie, c'était cas de le dire, avant il aurait certainement été très intéressé mais maintenant c'était loin d'être le cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et vit avec horreur ces trois monstres regarder avec avidité.

\- Tu m'as toujours captivé Dean. Fit soudainement un murmure, le faisant baisser son regard vers les lèvres pulpeuse de la brune. J'ai toujours voulut t'approcher mais tu est inaccessible, tu es tellement beau, fort et viril... Que j'osais pas... Fit-elle en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de Dean qui déglutit. J'ai souvent rêvé que tu me prennes dans tes bras,tu me touches, m'embrasses, me fasse l'amour... Fit-elle d'une voix fébrile, ses ongles griffant doucement les reins de Dean.

\- Et tu es prête à devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour ça ? Demanda Dean en faisant référence aux lentilles de contact.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour t'avoir, je peux m'y résigner. Fit-elle en repoussant soudainement Dean sur le lit avant d'aller se placer à califourchon sur lui.

Ce n'était pas sensé être elle à un tel endroit ! C'était pas sensé être une silhouette féminine au dessus de lui ! Il n'était pas sensé sentir un parfum pour femme ! Et encore moins l'odeur fruité d'un gloss !

\- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Murmura-t-il avant que Cassandra ne l'embrasse, la faisant se stopper juste à temps. Faire ça ne t'apporterais que souffrance.

\- ... Je sais. Fit-elle d'une voix peinée. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre.

Soudain des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes, le faisant se reculer en hâte sur le lit mais ne pouvant malheureusement aller bien loin, toujours pris au piège sous la jeune femme. Ses mains tremblaient, à deux doigts de repousser Cassandra avec force mais il ne pouvait pas. Gordon allait rager et sans doute se venger sur son homme si c'était le cas et c'était inenvisageable. Le seul moyen qu'il se sorte de cette histoire était qu'il résonne Cassandra ! Il rompit le baisé et empoigna fortement ses bras lorsqu'elle commença à se déhancher contre lui. C'était un cauchemars ! Il avait beau la regarder et la trouver sublime ce n'était juste pas la bonne personne !

\- Putain. Jura-t-il, quelle situation de merde !

Il entendit les trois pervers derrière discuter entre eux avec une voix basse. Gordon se faisait certainement des éloges pour avoir remit dans le droit chemin un compère égaré. Dean voulut en ricaner mais la situation ne le lui permettait en aucun cas.

\- Même si on couche ensemble, rien ne vas changer. Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, je ne chercherais pas à entrer en contact avec toi ni rien du tout. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, un homme. Et même si t'es belle, tu ne l'égales pas.

Ceci la fit stopper son déhanchement et baisser la tête, ses longues mèches cachant son visage.

\- Je sais...Sanglota-t-elle doucement. Castiel hein ?

Dean se tendis en entendant le prénom de son homme.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau cet enfoiré. Fit-elle avec amertume, ses doigts se crispant de colère sur le T-shirt de Dean.

\- Je suis désolé, sincèrement mais on devrais arrêter là. Fit-il dans un murmure d'où la fermeté était encore perceptible malgré tout. Tu ne ferras que le regretter, tu mérites mieux que ça Cassandra.

Il entendit soudainement cette dernière ricaner faiblement.

\- En faite, mon nom est Mélodie. Avoua-t-elle en relevant enfin son visage, ses yeux troublés par les larmes.

\- Ce prénom te vas beaucoup mieux. Fit tendrement Dean en caressant la pommette de Mélodie qui soupira fébrilement. Je suis désolé que ton amour ne soit pas réciproque. Se sentit-il obligé de dire, peiné malgré tout pour la jeune femme qui secoua la tête avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Non c'est moi qui suit désolé, c'était stupide d'accepter de faire une telle chose alors que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaît autant. C'est juste que... Finit-elle d'une voix faible, les trémolos dans sa voix peinant Dean qui ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'enlacer pour la consoler.

\- Ça vas aller. Souffla-t-il. Tu es certainement quelqu'un de forte, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Tout vas bien se passer.

Il sentit Mélodie hocher du chef dans son cou, son corps tremblant légèrement avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne soudainement pour lui faire un grand sourire.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir traité rudement, fit-elle avec reconnaissance en essuyant ses yeux. Tu as raison, poursuivit-elle en souriant, ça vas aller.

Dean sourit doucement en la regarda se relever et partir sans un mot sous les yeux estomaqué de Gordon.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?! Fit-il, soudainement fou de rage sans aucune raison.

\- Elle as pas dut apprécier mon sac à bière. Fit-il l'air de rien en relevant son T-shirt pour montrer des abdos dessinant une jolie tablette de chocolat.

Il vit le sourcil de Gordon tiquer méchamment et ne put que s'en féliciter. Quelle tâche !

\- La prochaine fois essaie d'embarquer un mec dans tes conneries. Peut être que la vous aurez le droit à un porno gratuit. Fit-il avec dédain avant de partir à son tour.

Il fut heureux que Gordon soit encore trop sur le cul pour l'empêcher de partir et se fit la malle rapidement. Ce genre de bizutage n'était clairement pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu !

À suivre ...


	19. Chapter 19

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 19**

Castiel ne dormait pas. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient l'obscurité de sa chambre. Depuis plusieurs nuits il avait du mal à dormir et ce sans aucune raison. Il tourna encore une fois dans son lit en gémissement de frustration, son lit comprenant sa douleur vue comme il grinçait de part ses mouvements brusques. Pourquoi Morphée ne voulait-elle plus de lui ? Il paraît qu'on fait de l'insomnie lorsque l'on est préoccupé par quelque chose, hors ce n'était pas le cas... Castiel n'était pas préoccupé par quoi que ce soir... Il soupira en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller, si seulement son cerveau voulait coopérer avec lui ! L'image de Dean, fugace mais bien réelle, passa devant ses yeux, le faisant fortement grogner d'agacement.

Dean regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Il savait que son brun ne risquait rien maintenant qu'il était devenu la cible de Gordon mais l'inquiétude ne le lâchait pas. Et si ce lâche ne tenait pas sa parole ? Et s'il décidait de se venger sur Castiel du fiasco qu'avait représenter son opération « changement de bord » avec Mélodie ? Et s'il était actuellement entrain de maltraité son ange ? N'y tenant plus il se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Il parcourut les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte de Castiel pour y coller son oreille. Il ne faisait que vérifier que tout allait bien. Seulement il entendit rapidement des grognements, bruits étouffés, couinement le tout accompagné par le grincement régulier du lit de son ange. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, des images représentant Gordon entrain de maintenir Castiel plaqué contre le matelas, une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire tandis qu'il... Il n'avait pas besoin de pousser son imagination davantage pour savoir que tout ça ne valait rien qui vaille. Son corps bougea de lui même et enfonça la porte d'un violent coup d'épaule.

\- Cas ! Appela-t-il en déboulant dans la chambre tandis que ce dernier s'était redresser dans son lit tel un ressort et l'observait maintenant avec de gros yeux.

\- Dean ?! Demanda-t-il perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Castiel vit l'autre étudiant regarder les alentours, l'angoisse était clairement visible sur ses traits fin... Il fronça les sourcils qu'il vit Dean regarder même derrière la porte... Mais que cherchait-il ?

\- Tu es tout seul ? Finit par demander ce dernier.

\- Comment ça je suis tout seul ? Fit avec suspicion Castiel. Tu croyais que j'étais avec quelqu'un ?

\- Heu non, je...

\- Si tu veux tous savoir, non je n'ai baisé avec personne. Cracha le brun en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

\- Non ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'exclama Dean en s'approchant de Castiel qui se leva, dévoilant son torse nu...

\- Alors qu'insinuais-tu ? Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous ici en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Je m'inquiétais. Avoua Dean qui ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce traquenard sans dire la vérité.

\- Tu t'inquiétais ? Répondit avec incrédulité Castiel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Gordon n'as pas reprit contact avec toi n'est ce pas ?

\- Gordon ? Fit pensivement Castiel... Pourquoi est ce que tu me parles de ce type ?

\- Parce qu'il est dangereux ! S'exclama soudainement Dean en se rapprochant du brun jusqu'à être à porté de main.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui est dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais à une heure pareille dans les couloirs, encore entrain de m'espionner, tu me fais vraiment peur Dean. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de …  
\- C'est moi qui te fait peur ?! Haussa-t-il brusquement la voix, ses yeux verts fusillant ceux bleu surpris. Cet homophobe psychopathe est dans la nature entrain de préparer on ne sait qu'elle coup contre nous et tu trouves que c'est moi qui te fait peur?!

\- Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis des semaines ! Contre attaqua Castiel. Tandis que toi tu me suit sans cesse, ton obsession à mon égard est vraiment flippante Dean !

Le brun vit son vis à vis ouvrir la bouche en vue de répliquer mais il sembla à court de mot et commença à s'agiter, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en grognant et tournant sur lui même.

\- Castiel... Finit-il par murmurer, une main sur les yeux.

Le brun sentit un frisson parcourir son dos lorsque Dean resta immobile durant un temps indéterminé, vraisemblablement piégé dans le tumultes de ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire lentement en redressant la tête, ses yeux émeraudes se fichant profondément en lui... Castiel déglutit difficilement face à l'intensité du regard de Dean, son corps frémit tandis qu'il reculait lentement d'instinct. Dean le regarda faire un instant avant que quelque chose ne sembla claquer en lui. La seconde d'après il saisissait fermement Castiel par l'épaule et le faisait tomber sur son lit. Le brun tenta de le repousser laborieusement, bien qu'il ait gagné de la force, son gabarie restait néanmoins plus petit que celui de Dean qui le surplombait sans difficulté. Ainsi, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, une jambe se faufila entre les siennes, un torse se colla au sien, des bras l'enlacèrent étroitement, un bassin s'ajusta au siens et un visage se faufila dans le creux de son cou... Le tout dans une proximité oppressante comme étrangement familière. Et alors que Castiel s'était préparer à se faire agresser sexuellement, Dean resta immobile. Il le tenait tout contre lui, son pouce caressant de temps en temps ses flancs...

\- D-Dean ? Demanda le brun avec incertitude.

\- Laisse moi dormir avec toi. Fit ce dernier dans un murmure, son souffle chaud dans la nuque de Castiel le faisant frémir.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère? Demanda avec incrédulité ce dernier.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Je te jure que je te ferais rien. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?! Demanda Castiel en tentant de repousser Dean en vain.

\- J't'en pris. Sinon je t'empêche de dormir de la nuit et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

\- Encore du chantage. Grogna Castiel avant de repousser avec plus de force son bourreau. Comme si une nuit de sommeil en moins allait me tuer. Se moqua-t-il avant que son rire ne se coince dans sa gorge.

Dean s'était redressé, ses lèvres frôlaient maintenant les siennes, sa cuisse appuyait doucement mais fermement contre son entre jambe tandis qu'une main défilait lentement sur son torse.

\- Laisse moi dormir avec toi Cas. Demanda à nouveau Dean, le bout de sa langue allant humidifier coquettement les lèvres de Castiel . Sinon je te viole. Murmura-t-il...

Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Dean pouvait être un vrai connard certes mais il n'était pas … Castiel rit nerveusement, il disait ça juste pour faire pression sur lui.

\- Tu n'oserais pas. Assura-t-il d'une petite voix tremblotante.

\- Tu crois ça ? Fit Dean d'une voix moqueuse en agrippant soudainement les cuisses du brun qu'il écarta en même temps qu'il s'installa entre.

\- Dean ! Couina Castiel en enfonçant fébrilement ses doigts dans la chaire des épaules de l'autre étudiant.

Sa respiration était soudainement hors de contrôle, des frissons le prenaient dans tous le corps tandis qu'il sentait la présence de Dean entre ses cuisses avec une acuité étourdissante. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur frappait violemment dans sa cage thoracique.

\- HAn ! Gémit-il sans pouvoir s'en prévenir lorsque Dean se déhancha une première fois contre lui.

Dean était tellement proche ! Tout contre lui, son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses lèvres l'embrassant également à cet endroit ! Dean le tenait. Se rendit-il compte. Il le tenait et faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui avec une facilité déconcertante !

\- Ne croit pas que mon inexpérience vas me ralentir. Grogna Dean dans son oreille, ses mains allant agripper les fesses de Castiel qui couina et se cambra bien malgré lui. J'en rêve depuis bien trop longtemps pour hésiter. Fit-il avant de mordre le cou du brun tout en appuyant sur son entrée, à travers son bas de pyjama.

\- D'accord d'accord ! S'exclama soudainement celui-ci, la sensation des doigts de Dean à cette endroit de son corps l'ayant fait réagir et de la bonne façon cette fois. Je... Tu peux rester dormir ici... Fit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Dean huma dans le cou de son brun en retirant lentement ses mains de ses petites fesses de rêve, profitant de sentir son bassin contre le sien et ses cuisses plaquées à ses côtés une ultime fois avant de se redresser. Castiel ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Dean. Son corps plongé dans la semi obscurité le rendait mystérieux et puissant... Sa silhouette robuste jouant cet effet étrange tandis que ses mains tenaient encore ses genoux écartés. Cette image lui procura une bouffée de chaleur à son grand damne. En même temps qui ne serait pas allumé en ayant quelqu'un de si attirant entre ses jambes ?! Castiel voulut se baffer pour penser avec sa bite au moment où Dean attrapait le bas de son T-shirt. Il ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement, le torse qu'il savait musculeux et tellement bien sculpté se dévoilant peu à peu à son regard.

\- P-Pourquoi tu l'enlèves ?! Demanda d'une petit voix Castiel qu'il voulait soudainement refermer les jambes par pudeur mais la présence de Dean l'en empêchait.

\- Je préfère dormir torse nu. Fit-il avec flegme avant de faire courir ses yeux sur la peau pâle de Castiel. Comme toi d'ailleurs.

Castiel baissa bêtement les yeux pour constater qu'effectivement il était également torse nu, comme toujours pour dormir avant qu'il ne regarde sur le côté par embarras. Dean sourit en sentant les jambes de son homme trembler très légèrement puis se retira finalement pour aller d'autorité enlacer Castiel contre lui. Ce dernier grogna et tenta de se soustraire à son emprise avant d'abandonner rapidement et de laisser Dean se draper dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre calmement mais fortement dans son torse tandis qu'il sentait celui de Dean dans son dos, sa chaleur le faisant frissonner... Ce dernier avait passé un bras en travers de son flanc et faisait reposer sa main juste devant les pectoraux de Castiel qui avait du mal à ce calmer. Dean était vraiment tout contre lui... Son corps longeait presque le sien dans sa totalité...

\- Je ne vais rien te faire. Souffla dans son dos Dean, sa voix paraissant déjà ensommeillée. Alors arrête de te triturer les méninges et dort. Finit-il avant de soupirer de bien être en frottant doucement son nez dans les cheveux de Castiel qui se crispa.

Celui-ci voulut lui sortir une réplique bien sentit mais n'y trouva bizarrement pas le cœur. Ces derniers temps il dormait mal... Sans savoir pourquoi... Il était sur les nerfs... Il savait qu'il avait accumulé de la fatigue au fil des semaines mais de là à lui faire baisser sa garde... Et pourtant ses paupières commençaient déjà à se fermer d'elles même malgré la situation. Lui qui pensait ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit à nouveau... À son grand étonnement la présence de Dean était apaisante... Tout ça avait un étrange goût de déjà vue, de familier... Pensa-t-il tandis que ses derniers muscles se relâchaient finalement, sa tête s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans l'oreiller tandis que Morphée lui ouvrait les bras à nouveau, et il fallait croire que Morphée n'était autre que Dean...

Le lendemain il fallut plusieurs interminables secondes à Castiel pour se rappeler qui était agrippé à lui. Il soupira en papillonnant des yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes. Il ne put empêcher un fin sourire de venir rehausser ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que Dean avait le nez dans le creux de ses reins, les bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille. C'était comme s'il essayait de le retenir par tout les moyens. Le truc c'est que sa grippe était pas si simple à faire lâcher. Castiel batailla ne serait-ce que pour se retourner sur lui même, rien que ce geste amenant Dean à le serrer encore plus contre lui...

\- Putain, t'es une pieuvre ou quoi ? Grogna Castiel en secouant Dean et l'appelant pour le réveiller.

Ce dernier grogna et râla avant de finalement ouvrir à demi les yeux. Puis il sourit bêtement en remontant soudainement sur le brun qui s'effondra contre le matelas en haletant fébrilement.

\- Bordel Dean ! T'es lourd ! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées avant de grimacer. Et t'as passé l'âge d'avoir des érections matinales !

Pour toute réponse, Dean gémit dans sa somnolence et commença à se déhancher doucement contre la jambe de Castiel qui roula les yeux au ciel. Ce sale petit pervers ne pensait qu'à ça même lorsqu'il pionçait ! C'était tout de même incroyable d'être obsédé à ce point là ! Castiel soupira fortement avant de saisir les mains baladeuses de ce monstre qu'il retourna brutalement sur le lit et chevaucha.

\- Cas ?! Fit ce dernier d'une voix rendu rauque par le sommeil. Qu'est ce que ?... Fit-il avant de se taire pour admirer la vue de son homme le chevauchant de façon si sexy.

Bordel, il se l'imaginait parfaitement complètement nu, le corps tremblant et frémissant entrain de s'empaler sur...

\- C'est le matin, comme promis je t'ai laissé dormir avec moi alors maintenant retourne dans ta chambre. Fit sèchement Castiel avant de sortir du lit, laissant un Dean pensif entre les draps.

Castiel inspira profondément pour calmer ses nerfs lorsque cet idiot croisa ses mains derrière sa tête en se rallongeant de façon nonchalante sur son matelas, exposant son torse musclé sans une once de gêne...

\- Je ne sort pas de mon lit avant encore une demie heure. Donna pour explication le nouveau parasite de sa piaule.

\- Et je devrais en avoir quelque chose à foutre parce que ?! Demanda sévèrement Castiel qui tapait du pied furieusement, l'agacement commençant à lui faire monter la moutarde au nez.

\- Parce que si je ne me prélasse pas dans un plumard le matin, il vas falloir que je me trouve une autre activité plaisante à faire durant le temps qui était prévu pour glander au lit. Expliqua Dean avant de sourire en coin, ses yeux dévalant avidement le torse laiteux toujours exposé à son regard gourmand. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Castiel le regarda longuement sans sourciller, son regard devenant de plus en plus froid mais son visage restant parfaitement impassible.

\- Dans ce cas, amuse toi bien tout seul. Finit-il par dire en enfilant un T-shirt, prêt pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuné.

\- Es tu sûr de vouloir me laisser seul dans ta chambre ?! Fit d'une voix malicieuse Dean qui gagna un regard noir jeté par dessus une épaule.

Castiel faillit perdre ses mots face à la nouvelle position des plus aguicheuse du parasite, positionné sur le côté, son corps exposé de manière ostentatoire au possible, les draps ne commençant à couvrir ce dernier qu'à partir de sa hanche... Mais il se reprit avec Brio, mettant ses images de côtés pour répliquer.

\- C'est pas comme si tu pouvais trouver grand chose à y faire, à part si l'envie soudaine de réviser te prend évidemment. Se moqua Castiel avant de sortir, se dirigeant en se pas pressés jusqu'aux réfectoire.

Il regarda derrière lui au moment de sortir du dortoir mais ne vit pas Dean le suivre à la trace... Étrange... C'était la deuxième fois qu'il ne le suivait pas délibérément... Il haussa des épaules et se servit un café, s'assied à une table dans un coin pour être un maximum tranquille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut bu la dernière gorgée de son café qu'il se rendit compte d'un détail agaçant... Pourquoi le fait que Dean soit actuellement seul dans sa chambre ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ?! Le fait qu'il ne puisse rien trouver d'intéressant à son sujet ? Qu'il était certain que Dean ne pourrais utiliser quelques moyens de pression sur lui, tel un secret ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Non... L'idée même que ce type soit dans sa chambre, même pour y pioncer devrait le rebuter et pourtant... Il soupira fortement en finissant son croissant et posa son plateau avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour faire ses affaires. Ça faisait plus d'une demie heure qu'il était resté à se triturer les méninges et essayer de se calmer, Dean devrait être partit. Et pourtant il le trouva au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé. Il avait le côté du visage enfoui dans son oreiller qu'il serrait dans ses bras, une expression sereine... Il semblait s'être rendormit constata Castiel en s'approchant lentement...

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les lignes de son dos nu, la chute de ses reins... Sa peau était tannée, quelques tâches de rousseur flânaient sur ses épaules développées, les muscles de son dos roulaient sous cette peau chaude à chaque fois qu'il respirait... Peau qui était également marqué d'un fin grain de beauté dans le bas de son dos... Castiel se lécha les lèvres en le fixant intensément... Détaillant ses reins, sa taille puis encore ses reins... Encore et encore... Il ne savait trop pourquoi mais... Il fit survoler le bout de ses doigts au dessus, sentant la chaleur de Dean sur ses phalanges, son cœur battant plus fort dans son torse... Dean dormait, il ne le saurait pas. Se dit-il soudainement avant de caresser la courbe divine de ses reins... Juste une fois... Pour voir... Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce genre de réaction !

Dean ne s'était pas retourner pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il faisait. Et il n'avait apparemment aucune intention de lui faire la morale non plus puisqu'il creusa les reins en gémissant de plaisirs dans l'oreiller qu'il serra avec encore plus de force dans ses bras. Castiel avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés, le gémissement de Dean résonnant encore dans sa tête avec une netteté troublante. Il déglutit difficilement, ses doigts tremblants survolant encore le corps de Dean. Lentement, il tourna la tête et regarda ce dernier dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le fit presque jurer fébrilement. Dean lui lançait un regard suppliant tandis qu'il s'exposait encore plus, ses pieds retirant le draps recouvrant le reste de son corps.

\- D-Dean... Murmura Castiel en fixant ses fesses, heureusement enveloppé dans un boxer mais qui n'en cachait toute fois pas du tout la rondeur plus qu'appréciable.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais pour être honnête il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa respiration soudainement plus courte, le son de ses ongles grattant le tissu de l'oreiller, les fines ombres ondulants sur ses reins qui se creusaient et se redressaient lentement... Dans une danse suave hypnotique...

\- Putain. Grogna soudainement Castiel avant de s'agenouiller face au lit.

\- HAAN ! Gémit fortement Dean en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de son homme...

Son homme qui léchait présentement ses reins, le faisait perdre la tête en si peu de temps ! Et il ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Il mordillait sa peau là ou s'était possible, léchait encore et encore ses reins tout en grognant doucement de gourmandise, le faisait se cambrer et trembler de désirs, le faisant espérer un touché encore plus bas et plus profond... Son torse se redressa suffisamment pour que Castiel puisse passer sa main sur son pectoral.

\- CAS ! Cria-t-il dans l'oreiller en sentant son téton se faire pincer doucement mais fermement, son brun jouant avec... Han, hn... Oh Castiel ! Souffla t-il d'une voix fébrile en se déhanchant plus fortement contre le matelas.

Seulement ceci eut l'effet inverse. La seconde d'après il ne sentait plus du tout le touché de son homme. Dean grogna de frustration et regarda par dessus son épaule pour s'enquérir du pourquoi de ce changement soudain. Castiel le fixait intensément, comme essayant de comprendre quelque chose qui ne cessait de lui échapper.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Demanda le brun d'une voix blanche.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça à quoi je joue ? J'ai l'air de jouer pour toi là ? Répliqua-t-il, ne supportant pas le sous entendu de Castiel.

Ce dernier continua de le fixer sans rien dire, ce qui agaça rapidement Dean. Cet idiot osait insinuer qu'il userait de charmes douteux pour le faire succomber ?!

\- Arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi et assume ton désirs pour moi au lieu de faire ton lâche. Furent les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Il avait beau aimé Cas, il ne l'épargnerait pas forcément à tous les coups. Et d'ailleurs sa petite réplique eut le mérite de le faire réagir puisque la seconde d'après il se retrouvaient avec les bras entravés dans son dos tandis qu'un poids se faisait sentir sur son fessier.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles Dean. Fit d'une voix rauque Castiel maintenant penché sur l'autre étudiant qui frémit en sentant son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

\- Je n'inverse pas les rôles. Parvint-il à répliquer avec plus ou moins d'aplomb.

\- Vraiment ? Ricana doucement le brun, son nez parcourant la peau sensible de son cou. C'est pourtant toi qui vient toujours à moi, pour me parler, me toucher, me sucer même. Mit en avant Castiel en déposant un baisé dans le cou tanné, faisant doucement gémir Dean. Pas moi. Et le pire c'est qu'il t'en faut si peu que s'en est honteux. Finit-il moqueusement.

\- AH ! Huunn C-Cas … Hn ! Gémit Dean, maintenant sujet aux morsures et suçons que Castiel lui infligeait doucereusement.

Il tenta de garder sa voix basse mais c'était tout simplement trop dure. Il en avait rêvé et imaginer tant de fois... Et maintenant ça arrivait pour de vrai... Castiel était tout contre lui, le touchait intimement, lui léchait suavement le cou et Dieu savait qu'il était sensible à cette endroit également ! Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il était si sensible dans des endroits aussi peu virils mais maintenant il avait sa réponse. Son bas ventre le brûlait, il avait commencer à se frotter contre le matelas de Cas il ne savait plus quant, son membre dure et qu'il devinait déjà humide... Il gémit fébrilement à cette réalisation. Castiel ne devrait pas avoir autant d'emprise sur lui et pourtant c'était le cas !

\- Tu vas jouir hein ? Lui demanda Castiel tout en lui léchant l'oreille.

\- Hann Cas !

\- Et est ce que tu viendrais si j'éjaculais sur toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en roulant des hanches brutalement.

\- Ah... T-Très certainement... Fit fébrilement Dean, se sentant déjà au bord du bord alors rien que l'idée lui faisait perdre la tête !

\- Vraiment ? Se moqua Castiel. Je suis sûr que pour un pervers tel que toi, juste ça suffira. Finit-il en griffant soudainement les reins de Dean qui se cambra violemment en gémissant silencieusement si ce n'est le couinement étranglé qui passa malgré tout ses lèvres.

Castiel regarda avec une certaine fascination, il devait bien l'admettre, ce corps robuste se tendre et convulser si violemment puis trembler doucement avant de se relâcher totalement, le souffle court et sifflant. Puis, lentement, il se redressa. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?! Se demanda-t-il, son regard se figeant sur les marques rouges de suçons et de morsures recouvrant quasiment tout le côté droit du cou de Dean, certaines descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule, son omoplate... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

Soudain Dean sentit Castiel se relever brutalement et commencer à rassembler ses affaires avec empressement.

\- Cas ? Demanda-t-il avec incertitude, sa voix paraissant encore fluette.

\- J'ai cours. Se contenta de dire ce dernier avant de déserter la chambre sans lui lancer un dernier regard.

Dean regarda avec hébétude la porte de la chambre de son brun qui s'était littéralement enfuit... Puis il soupira fortement en repoussant les couvertures violemment. Ce sale petit trouillard s'était encore défilé ! Il rumina tout le temps qu'il mit pour s'habiller et allait quitter les lieux lorsque son regard accrocha son reflet dans le miroir. Il sourit en coin en passant le cou de ses doigts sur son cou.

\- En tout cas, ça il ne pourra pas le nier.

À suivre ...


	20. Chapter 20

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 20**

Benny regardait avec agacement le petit sourire en coin de son ami qui se baladait le cou à l'air avec fierté... Le nom du brun serait marqué en travers de sa peau violacé que ce ne serait pas spécialement plus choquant...

\- On a essayé de t'étrangler unilatéralement ou quoi ? Avait dit Ash en voyant l'énorme chose sur son ami qui avait passé outre son commentaire en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Castiel avait un sourcil qui tiquait depuis plusieurs minutes, son regard ne quittant la preuve de ses actes de perversion... Ce sale petit cloporte faisait exprès de se dévoiler de la sorte ! De tout façon c'était pas comme si les gens allait de suite penser que ces suçons était son œuvre. Ils allaient supposé que Dean s'était trouvé une copine vorace et c'est tout. Et pourtant les regards qu'il reçut ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il était parano ! Il ne remarquait les regards des autres seulement parce que aujourd'hui se baladait un spécimen qui portait les marques de sa honte... Rien d'inhabituel, personne ne savait... À part Benny, Ash, sans doute Michel et Luc... Et aussi Gabriel et Balthazar... Énuméra Castiel, dont le compte le rendait de plus en plus piteux... Sûr qu'avec autant de monde au courant, finalement toute la fac le serait...

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire face au regard mortifié de son ami. Cet idiot pensait trop parfois ! Il observa avec amusement Dean s'esclaffer et s'agiter, semblant particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Puis son regard tomba sur une certaine nuisance qui fixait de façon dégoûté cette boule d'énergie qu'était devenu Dean. Le sourire de Gabriel s'affaissa aussitôt. Sûr que Gordon ne resterait pas sans rien faire vue l'expression de haine qu'il arborait... Il serra les mâchoires en voyant ce connard finir par se retirer tout en sortant son portable de sa poche. Gabriel se mordit la joue, non surpris de voir peu de temps après Dean sortir également son portable pour l'allumer. L'expression de ce dernier se fit aussitôt impassible tandis qu'il lisait certainement quelque chose que ce Gordon lui avait envoyé...

Dean regardait la photo que lui avait envoyé Gordon pensivement... Castiel était superbe, une mine embêté adorable sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait vers le bas, là où lui se trouvait accroupit devant le brun, les mains sur la ceinture de l'autre étudiant ne sachant plus où se mettre... C'était la fois où Dean avait prétendu vouloir faire une fellation dans les couloirs pour avoir une petite séance torride avec son homme... Si Gordon croyait l'intimidé en lui envoyant des preuves aussi osées soit-elle … Il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude, pensa-t-il en souriant en coin, sauvegardant la photo. Ce qui le dérangeait néanmoins, c'était de voir que Gordon parvenait à prendre des photos d'eux à tout moment de la journée... Il ne pouvait certainement pas faire ça seul... Peut être que ces deux gros iceberg de garde du corps faisait aussi le sale boulot... Dean ce demandait bien ce que ces deux gagnaient à faire une chose pareille... L'argent ? Il ne voyait que ça sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient lâché l'affaire au profit d'aller tabasser son Cas...

Il sentit une rage le prendre à la gorge à cette pensée... Et si un jour ces deux molosses décidaient qu'ils en avaient marre de jouer à ce jeu débile et s'en prenait réellement à Castiel ?! Il serra fortement son portable dans sa main. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à le faire chier, l'imprévisible n'arrêtait pas de se matérialiser dans sa tête, le rendant nerveux et irritable. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel qui le regardait déjà, la tête posé nonchalamment sur sa main en appuie sur sa cuisse. Et malgré leur contact visuel, Dean fut surpris que Castiel ne cherche pas à le rompre instantanément... Le brun le regardait... Non l'analysait, essayant certainement ne comprendre pourquoi son comportement avait changé aussi radicalement lorsqu'il avait sortit son portable... Et sentir l'attention de Castiel sur lui ne l'aida aucunement à garder ses distances.

Sans réfléchir, Dean se rapprocha du brun qui sembla enfin de se réveiller de ses rêvasseries et se redressa, de nouveau en alerte. Il observa Dean s'approcher de lui, les yeux écarquiller et les lèvres entre-ouverte de surprise, une bouille que Dean trouva absolument adorable. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il venait l'aborder dans la rue alors pourquoi faisait-il une mine pareille ce idiot ?

\- Hey Cas. Salut-il d'une voix chaude en se mettant à la hauteur du brun qui eut le temps de se reprendre enfin.

\- Dean. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus froide qui ne découragea pas pour autant son prétendant.

\- On mange ensemble ce midi ? Fit-il en passant une main dans le cou de Castiel qui sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Murmura agressivement Castiel en frappant la main de Dean. J'ai dut te supporter une nuit entière mais tu voudrais encore me faire subir ta présence ce midi ?

\- Subir ? Fit ironiquement Dean. C'est drôle, j'aurais pourtant juré t'avoir presque entendu ronronner dans mes bras cette nuit... Sans parler de ce matin... Fit-il malicieusement, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire coquet.

Castiel mit de côté les pensées inutiles faisant leurs groupie pour cet idiot et croisa les bras sur son torse qu'il bomba afin de pouvoir regarder Dean de haut malgré qu'il soit légèrement plus grand que lui.

\- Ai je seulement le choix lorsque l'on me menace de me violer ? N'oublie pas que ce qui est arrivé n'est arrivé que parce que tu m'as menacé. Cracha-t-il, parvenant à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Pour ce qui concerne la nuit, je conçois. En revanche, je ne t'ai pas forcé de quelque façon que ce soit à me faire ça ! Fit-il d'un ton triomphant en montrant du doigt son cou coloré.

Dean vit le regard de son homme s'acérer, l'amertume dansant dans ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse nier les faits ou se défendre. Car c'était vrai, même lui n'avait pas prévu que Castiel ferait une chose pareille. Il avait été le premier surpris en se réveillant à la sensation d'une langue chaude léchant avidement ses reins !

Finalement Castiel détourna la tête dans un geste sec agacé, ne parvenant pas à répliquer mais ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant. Castiel était borné pensa Dean avec attendrissement, sa main allant prendre en coupe la joue de son brun pour le faire le regarder dans les yeux. À son agréable surprise, Castiel consentit et le laissa faire, le regardant dans les yeux sans trop rechigner pour une fois. Parvenait-il à l'apprivoiser peu à peu ?

\- S'il te plaît, viens manger avec moi. Je payerais ta part pour me faire pardonner. Fit Dean d'une voix douce.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il faudra bien plus qu'une bouffe pour te faire pardonner tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Fit sèchement l'autre étudiant, son regard bleu s'assombrissant.

\- Que tu es rancunier ! S'exclama Dean, son sourire ne quittant toute fois pas ses lèvres. Et si on disait que pour me faire pardonner il fallait que j'atteigne un total de 100 points, combien vaudrait un repas ?

Castiel le regarda avec une mine intriguée, trouvant l'idée stupide comme amusante avant qu'il ne réfléchisse un instant.

\- 2 points. Finit-il pas dire.

\- C'est tout ?!

\- 1 point.

\- D'accord ! Vas pour 2 points ! Capitula rapidement Dean en souriant nerveusement. Les décimales sont interdites !

Castiel plissa les yeux, l'envie d'argumenter le titillant mais il finit par hausser des épaules, il pouvait très bien sous-noter Dean s'il le voulait.

\- Très bien mais chaque crasse ou chose déloyale que tu me ferras te ferra perdre des points.

Castiel vit avec satisfaction Dean grimacer. Sûr que cet idiot pensait pouvoir sans sortir sans contre partit ! Finalement Dean accepta, pas qu'il ait tellement le choix de toute façon.

\- Super, on y vas ? Il y a un petit pub sympa qui fait des bons trucs. Fit Dean en ouvrant déjà la marche.

\- Dak, je vais chercher Gab et Balt. Fit Castiel en se détournant mais il fut immédiatement stoppé par une poigne autour de son bras.

\- Cas, par « ensemble » je voulais dire toi et moi. Fit Dean en se rapprochant de Castiel qui déglutit.

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais dut le dire ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de reculer en vain.

\- Ça me paraissait évident... Fit sombrement Dean.

\- Ce qui est évident pour toi ne l'ai pas forcément pour les autres idiot !

\- Dans ce cas il fallait me demander d'être plus spécifique. Sourit malicieusement Dean.

\- Tu viens de perdre 10 points et je suis gentil.

\- Ce qui a été demandé avant que les règles du jeu ne soit expliqué ne compte pas.

Castiel se pinça les lèvres avant de sourire malgré lui. Dean était d'un sournois ! Mais étrangement tout ça l'amusait...

\- Très bien. Abdiqua-t-il finalement. Toi et moi.

\- Parfait ! Sourit Dean en reprenant la route, suivit de près par Castiel.

Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentaient de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre en se jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil... Mais bizarrement, Castiel ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Il interceptait régulièrement le regarde de Dean entrain de l'observer aussi discrètement qu'il lui était possible vue leur proximité et étrangement il ne s'en offusquait pas... Ils était arrivé devant un petit établissement et s'était assied à une table sur la terrasse lorsque le téléphone de Dean vibra. Ce dernier le sortit et l'alluma pour perdre son sourire l'instant d'après, intriguant Castiel.

Dean sentit la colère le faire grincer des dents tandis que ses yeux repassaient sur les lettres affichées dans sa messagerie : « Je t'interdit d'être près de cette tapette ! ». Il serra ses poings, sentant la fureur le faire trembler sous les yeux de Castiel qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Le portable de son vis à vis sonna à nouveau, amenant sa curiosité sur l'appareil se faisant presque écraser dans la main de son propriétaire.

« Éloigne toi de lui ! »

\- Putain ! Jura Dean en abattant son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Castiel.

Pour une fois qu'il était seul avec lui ! Qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec lui en toute légitimité ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! De simplement pouvoir manger tout en discutant avec lui...

« Maintenant ! Si tu ne veux pas voir une photo de sa gueule d'ange en sang ! »

Dean se releva, le visage baissé et sombre, pris son sac et s'en alla sans un mot pour Castiel qui le regardait faire sans comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation. Pourquoi Dean était partit si subitement ? Lui qui cherche toujours à être prêt de lui ?! Qui était la personne qui lui avait envoyé un message et que voulait-elle ?! Son cerveau tournait à plein régime tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu Dean du regard, ce dernier se fondant dans la masse de personne en de grandes enjambées furieuses.

Ce connard de Gordon le faisait suivre c'était pas possible autrement ! Ce type était complètement barge ! Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse et fissa sinon... Dean jura à nouveau en serrant les poings. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?! Il n'avait rien contre eux, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était les rouer de coups mais l'histoire finirait par lui retomber sur le coin du museau sans compter que ce Gordon se vengerait certainement l'instant d'après sur Castiel et Dieu seul savait de quoi il était capable ! Il se força au calme en s'asseyant sur un banc, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de se sortir de ce merdier. Seulement il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, seules des solutions légèrement trop radicales permettait de se débarrasser de ce type... Partir loin d'ici, emmener Castiel avec lui et encore il n'était pas sûr si Gordon lâcherait l'affaire, ou se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de celui-ci...

Un frisson le parcourut à la perspective d'en finir avec lui... Il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours été capable de faire si la situation ne lui offrait aucune autre possibilité mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se dire que c'était aller trop loin que de prendre la vie d'une personne aussi détestable soit-elle... Il serra ses mains entre elle en se penchant en avant... Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?! Il se secoua soudainement fortement la tête, forçant son esprit à oublier cette idée. Il pouvait porter plainte contre Gordon ! Mais le temps de la procédure serait trop long ! Gordon aurait le temps de s'en prendre à son homme... Dean se prit la tête dans les mains et gémissant de douleur. Tous ça tournait en rond, il ne progressait pas, le problème était la vulnérabilité de Castiel. Si il n'avait pas à protéger son brun, il aurait put bouger librement, agir sans se soucier des conséquences !

Dean releva son regard, une nouvelle lueur déterminé y habitant ses prunelles vertes. Il fallait d'abord qu'il enlève Castiel de l'échiquier. Il sortit son portable, lut rapidement le nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir et brancha ses écouteurs tout en sélectionnant un nom dans son répertoire.

\- … Sammy, il faut que je te parle. Fit-il d'une voix basse, cachant le bas de son visage dans sa veste. C'est urgent.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est avec une nouvelle détermination qu'il se dirigea à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Gordon. Il se retrouva dans un coin reculé d'un parc où peu de personne passait et évitait même de s'aventurer pour avoir une sale réputation. Gordon l'attendait assied sur un banc que l'humidité avait grignoté. Dean lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis que ce sale cloporte avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- C'est bien, tu as eut du mal mais t'as réussit à te soustraire de son emprise Dean. Je suis fière de toi.

Ce gars était taré. Pensa Dean, se gardant bien de verbaliser ses pensées. Pour le moment il fallait qu'il agisse comme s'il était sous l'emprise de ce dit taré, il ne fallait pas que ce dernier puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit. Si Gordon était persuadé qu'il le tenait, il ne deviendrait pas suspicieux.

\- Tu verras, d'ici quelques semaines, tu ne penseras plus à cette pédale. Tu redeviendra toi même. Et je suis sûr que lorsque ce serra le cas tu m'aideras même à lui régler son compte.

Dean dut serrer les dents pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter... Bien que l'envie de l'achever ici et maintenant soit tentant au possible, il doutait pouvoir se charger en même temps de ses deux copains... Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de s'amuser un peu.

\- Dit moi, fit-il avec un sarcasme dans la voix, tes deux petit copains tu les payes pour qu'ils soient tout le temps collé à ton cul c'est pas possible autrement.

Il vit Gordon sourire avec dédain, clairement mauvais tandis que les deux molosses restaient les même, à le regarder comme s'il était une nuisance qui ne valait même pas la peine qu'on lui réponde.

\- Disons, commença Gordon avec un ton clairement méprisant dirigé vers son invité de marque, que nous avons des intérêts communs.

Dean dut s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement. Des intérêts communs ? Il était vrai que tabasser des homosexuels participait grandement à l'accomplissement d'une existence ! Vue le cinglé qu'il avait en face de lui, Dean ne serait même pas surpris si Gordon commençait à déblatérer des conneries sur la pureté de la race humaine et de son désirs et nettoyer cette dernière... Ce gars était à foutre dans un asile et encore c'était être compatissant que de faire ce geste.

\- Et ils n'aiment guère que tu insinues qu'ils puissent être de cette espèce.

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de leur leader détraqué, l'un de ses sous fifres s'avança subitement vers lui. Il l'avait vue venir... Il aurait put esquiver son coup mais décida de serrer les dents, de comprimer ses abdos et d'attendre. Ce molosse l'envoya s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Il toussa et batailla pour se redresser ne serait-ce que sur un coude. La douleur était lancinante, il avait beau s'être préparer à l'impact, il avait été loin de tout encaisser. Il ouvrit un œil en entendant à nouveau Gordon parler. Sûr que ce connard aimait entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Donc à l'avenir évite de nous insulter de la sorte. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es encore embrouillé. Fit-il en s'accroupissant face à Dean. Bientôt tu me remercieras, tu verras.

Dean tremblait de rage tout en observant le visage serein de Gordon. Se serait tellement simple ! Il avait juste à tendre la main, la passer sur le côté de la tête de Gordon et fracasser son crâne contre le banc qui était juste là ! Il n'avait besoin que d'une fraction de seconde et tout était terminé ! Le sang giclerait, ses yeux se fermeraient et tout ses problèmes s'envoleraient. Dean était entrain de plier et déplier les doigts de sa main, la tentation se faisant de plus en plus forte lorsque ce connard décida finalement de se relever, sauvant de peu sa vie.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu le vois. Est ce clair Dean ? Demanda sévèrement Gordon. C'est pour ton propre bien.

Dean serra les mâchoires avant de baisser la tête pour cacher la preuve de sa rage, la preuve qu'il ne comptait pas se soumettre. Gordon sembla prendre ça pour un acquiescement puisqu'il sourit avant de partir flanqué de ses sous fifres. Dean se releva lentement en grimaçant. Sûr qu'il aurai un méchant bleu d'ici quelques heures.

Castiel cherchait des yeux un certain étudiant qu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à trouver. Que Dean décide de le planter au dernier moment ce midi était déjà quelque chose mais qu'il ne vienne pas par la suite en cours était encore autre chose... Qu'est ce qu'il se passait avec lui non d'un chien ? Il ne le vit pas du reste de la journée, ni dans le réfectoire le soir... Il était tenté d'aller demander ce qu'il lui arrivait à Benny mais il devait avouer qu'il n'osait pas trop... Après tout ils n'avaient pas franchement une bonne relation. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas quel genre de relation il entretenait avec Dean... Il soupira en se frottant les yeux, son stylo encore dans la main, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer pour réviser... Au bout d'une heure il abandonna et se coucha sans parvenir à calmer son esprit...

Pourquoi Dean était-il partit si soudainement ? Qu'avait-il reçut comme message pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ? Peut-être un problème familial ? Ça expliquerait sans doute pourquoi il n'était pas venu l'après midi … Une nouvelle grave dans la famille... Mais pourquoi ne lui aurait-il rien dit ? Castiel rit nerveusement. Et pourquoi lui aurait-il dit d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'obligation de le faire, après tout lui et Dean n'était... Castiel se roula en boule, l'amertume et la peine le prenant par surprise... Qu'importe ! Pensa-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser, il pensait trop et rien n'aboutissait à quoi que ce soit, c'était inutile et épuisant ! Il ne comprenait rien ! Il ne comprenait pas Dean, pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il recherchait, ce qu'il avait à toujours vouloir être avec lui pour s'enfuir lorsque enfin il lui donnait un peu de son temps, commençait à peine à l'accepter...

\- Crétin... Murmura Castiel d'une voix tremblante.

Soudain sa porte se déverrouilla, le faisant se redresser dans son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Comment ça se faisait ? Il n'y avait que lui qui avait une clef de sa chambre ! L'angoisse commençait à l'étouffer lorsqu'il reconnu les contours de la silhouette baigné dans la lumière tamisé de l'extérieur.

\- Dean ? Demanda Castiel bien qu'il est reconnu ce dernier pour sûr. Qu'est ce que... Pourquoi as tu...

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir ses questions que déjà Dean avait refermé derrière lui et grimpait sur son lit, le faisant glapir. L'un de ses poignets fut saisit et plaqué contre le matelas, une main alla saisir tendrement sa nuque, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, jouant avec, les mordants, les léchant lentement et tendrement...

\- D-Dean... Fit avec incertitude le brun lorsque le susnommé se recula enfin. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mais encore une fois ce dernier ne répondit pas et passa sous les couettes, se positionnant entre les jambes de Castiel sans que ce derniers n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, trop abasourdit par cet idiot qui ne pipait mot, ce qui était clairement inhabituel...

\- Dean ? Redemanda Castiel sans amélioration.

Finalement il laissa couler. L'immobilité de Dean et sa façon qu'il avait de le serrer contre lui le décourageant. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais faut croire que c'était assez grave vue son comportement présent... Castiel soupira avant de passer ses bras dans le dos de cet idiot. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux courts en des gestes qu'il espérait réconfortant. Et alors que ces yeux se fermaient lentement au fil des minutes, la vague idée qu'il appréciait cette proximité, cette intimité se fit dans son esprit avant que celui-ci ne se taise au profit d'un sommeil réparateur.

À suivre ...


	21. Chapter 21

**The so typical Story**

 **Chapitre 21**

Des chuchotements ? Pourquoi entendait-il des chuchotements ? Était-ce dans son rêve ? Se demanda Castiel, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Toute fois il avait bien l'impression que des personnes chuchotaient près de lui … Intrigué de savoir qui pourrait parler à Dean alors qu'il dormait, il commença doucement à papillonner des yeux.

Dean parlait réellement avec quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chambre pendant que lui pionçait... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Il se redressa soudainement et se retourna pour effectivement voir Dean, sous sa couette et lui tournant le dos, entrain de parler à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vue et s'était invité dans sa piaule !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire Dean ? S'invectiva aussitôt Castiel. Tu devrais déjà te considérer comme putain de chanceux que je veuille de ta présence ici mais maintenant tu ramènes du monde ?! Tu te crois où bordel ?! Et c'est qui ce …

\- C'est mon petit frère ! S'exclama soudainement Dean avec un grand sourire rayonnant lui barrant le visage.

\- Ton petit frère... Répéta bêtement Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sammy ! Informa Dean d'une voix joyeuse avant de regarder le dit petit frère. Sammy je te présente Castiel.

\- Je le connais oui. Fit de manière désabusé le cadet des Winchester présentement assied sur une de ses chaises. Il m'as tellement parlé de toi que j'ai faillit faire une overdose avant même de savoir à quoi tu ressemblais.

Castiel resta coi devant la réplique... Était-il seulement sensé dire quelque chose ?

\- … Bien désolé Sammy. Finit-il par trouver.

\- Sam. Le rectifia immédiatement ce dernier qu'il commençait déjà à trouver chiant...

\- Sam. Corrigea à son tour Castiel avec agacement. Pas frère pour rien. Murmura-t-il en soupirant, se sentant déjà à bout de patience.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas abîmé mon bébé. Fit soudainement Dean d'un ton menaçant.

\- J'ai appris à conduire tout comme toi si c'est ça que tu insinues... Rétorqua Sam.

\- L'abri est prêt ?

\- Je ne serais pas là sinon.

\- Bobby est au courant ?

\- Ne me traite pas d'idiot. T'as dit qu'il fallait un nombre minimal de personne au courant alors je n'ai rien dit.

\- Parfait... Mais qu'est ce que t'as à être désagréable aujourd'hui ? S'agaça Dean.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée Dean. Fit Sam en s'accoudant sur ses cuisses écartées, ses mains se joignant pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la moins pire qu'il nous soit venu à l'esprit. Répliqua Dean, son regard déterminé fiché dans celui de son frère.

Ce dernier soupira, ne trouvant pas à redire quelque chose malgré la situation qui ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez finit de faire vos cachottier ? L'un de vous deux pourrait enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe nom de Dieu ? Fit soudainement Castiel finalement à bout de patience.

Dean le regarda par dessus son épaule, un air embêté et incertain sur les traits tandis que Sam l'analysait... À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Castiel ne savait pas lequel des deux frères l'agaçait le plus... Il y aurait certainement eut égalité si Dean n'avait pas pris une certaine avance sur son cadet.

\- Je comprend pourquoi c'est lui que t'as choisit. Souffla finalement Sam, ne répondant pas du tout à sa question.

\- Choisit est un bien grand mot. Répondit Dean sans lâcher du regard son homme qu'il voyait se retenir de dire quelque chose avec sa langue acérée.

\- Non sérieux, aucune de tes copines n'avaient un tel caractère de merde ! Fit Sam, dont un fin sourire était maintenant perceptible.

\- Aucune de mes copines étaient un mec. Renchérit Dean dont Castiel sentit la paluche tenter d'agripper la sienne.

\- On peut toujours arranger ça tu sais. Rétorqua sèchement le brun en reprenant sa main vivement. Et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais dit être impliqué dans une quelconque relation avec toi Dean. Cracha-t-il en posant son pied contre la hanche de ce dernier. Alors tu serras prié de dégager. Finit-il en poussant fortement Dean du pied, ce dernier allant se vautrer lamentablement contre le sol dans un glapissement presque chou.

Castiel vit clairement Sam se retenir de rire face au spectacle improbable mais décida de ne pas lui faire de remarque. Un des pieds de l'aîné des Winchester était encore sur son lit mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de le pousser Dean était déjà debout et penché sur lui.

\- Il faut partir Cas. Fit celui-ci.

\- Partir ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Castiel, l'incompréhension régnant.

Pour toute réponse, Dean sortit son portable, ouvrit sa messagerie puis le passa au brun qui le saisit avec hésitation.

\- Qu'est ce que ?! S'exclama t-il en voyant des images de lui et Dean sur le petit écran.

Il y en avait facilement une dizaine et la première il l'as connaissait, c'était celle qu'un inconnu lui avait envoyé avant de ne plus donner de nouvelle... Castiel lut le nom du contact.

\- Gordon...

Il entendit vaguement Dean acquiescer, ses souvenirs l'assaillant. Donc celui qui lui avait envoyé cette photo compromettant n'avait été autre que Gordon... Et apparemment il l'avait finalement laissé tranquille parce qu'il avait trouvé mieux … Pensa-t-il en relevant le regard sur Dean qui attendait patiemment qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Il reporta son attention sur le portable, son esprit butant sur l'un des derniers messages qu'avait reçut Dean : « Si tu ne veux pas voir une photo de sa gueule d'ange en sang. »...

\- Tu devrais l'entendre parler Cas, c'est gars est complètement fêlé et dangereux. Il me tient par les couilles. Se stoppa Dean, repensant ses dernières paroles avant de les trouver finalement adéquat. Il faut que tu partes, le temps de régler cette histoire. Je peux t'emmener à l'abri, dans un endroit qu'il ne trouvera jamais, tu y serra en sécurité je peux te le garantir.

Castiel le jaugea un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le portable entre ses mains... Tout ça paraissait insensé, faillait-il vraiment en arriver jusque là ? Ce Gordon ne pouvait pas être aussi dangereux...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi autant s'alarmer Dean. Ce Gordon vas certainement se calmer si...

Castiel se tue dans ses propos et regarda avec surprise Dean retirer son haut, dévoilant un bleu violacé prenant quasiment tous son flanc gauche...

\- Et ça c'est quant ils sont de bonne humeur Castiel. Fit avec sérieux Dean. Ne les prend pas à la légère.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Dire qu'il y avait encore des gens capable de telles choses... Et pas plus loin que dans son université... Il se mit à fixer l'hématome de Dean prouvant que tout ceci était bel et bien réelle... Et ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il avait été préparé à être confronté. On l'avait préparé à subir des examens, oraux, écrits et toute sortes de choses bien inutiles dans ce change de circonstances ci... Mais l'expression calme des deux frères le mettait étrangement en confiance...

\- … D'accord... Finit-il par soupirer en se passant une main sur le visage, sentant l'impuissance lui nouer la gorge. Mais pas de coup tordu Dean. Reprit-il. Et je veux tout savoir sur ce que tu comptes faire de Gordon dans les moindres détails.

\- Évidemment. La première étape est de te mettre hors d'attente. De ce fais il n'auras plus de moyen de pression sur moi et je pourrais enfin agir librement. Donc c'est l'étape la plus importante.

Castiel n'aimait guère l'idée d'aller se planquer pendant que « le prince allait tuer le dragon » mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide dans l'histoire. Même s'il s'était renforcé physiquement ces derniers mois, il n'était pas vaniteux au point de croire être en mesure de tenir tête à des types ayant été capable d'amocher Dean... D'ailleurs ils étaient dans cette merde à cause de Dean à la base alors il était plutôt logique qu'il se démerde pour arranger la situation …

\- Et ma famille ? Et la fac ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes leur dire ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je dirais au prof que tu es malade, personne ne devrait s'inquiéter avant un certain temps et ta famille te croiront simplement ici, entrain de suivre les cours. Gabriel et Balthazar sauront le strict minimum. Et j'enverrais un message à ta famille pour leur dire que tu as cassé ton portable et est entrain de chercher un moyen de le remplacer.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?! S'alarma Castiel.

\- Je ne sais pas si Gordon à un moyen de localiser ton portable et je ne compte pas parier sur la chance alors tu vas devoir laisser ton portable ici.

Castiel sentit l'angoisse lui serrer lentement la gorge. Était-ce réellement nécessaire ? Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur le bleu de Dean... Dean qui apparemment n'avait pas reçu seulement ce coup ci de la part de Gordon et ses sbires... Depuis combien de temps le couvrait-il ? Des semaines ? Des mois ?

\- Et une fois que je serais là bas ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Plusieurs possibilité s'offre à nous grâce à Sam. Commença à expliquer Dean. Cet idiot tient à ce que l'on contact la police, ce qui est possible étant donné qu'entre le moment ou je porterais plainte et le moment où ils seront jugé ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre de quelque façon que ce soit puisqu'il n'auront aucune idée d'où tu es.

\- Je pense que la police peut très bien le protéger. Objecta Sam mais Dean dénigra son argument.

\- Ouais, comme ils ont sut protéger Maman ? Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, je ne leur fait pas confiance.

Castiel vit Sam baisser la tête, ses poings se serrant l'un sur l'autre. Dean venait de toucher un point sensible. Il reconsidéra les deux frères un instant avant que Dean ne poursuive son explication.

\- Ou alors on peut trouver un moyen de pression grâce à une des amies de mon frère qui est une pro de l'informatique et peut dénicher le plus scandaleux des secrets. Personnellement cette idée me plaît assez, je pourrais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple. Fit sadiquement Dean. Ou alors je reprend contact avec de vieilles connaissances qui me donneront un coup de mains pour le remettre lui et ses acolytes à sa place. Finit-il sombrement, son regard se durcissant.

Castiel frissonna, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer le regard vide d'émotion de Dean... Ses yeux d'habitude d'un vert émeraude pétillant de malice était maintenant froid et intransigeant. Il déglutit difficilement, partagé entre effroi et fascination.

\- Cette option n'est qu'en dernier recours. Fit fermement Sam qui avait bien vue le changement chez son frère, ce dernier ne lui semblant pas être étranger.

\- Je sais ! Sortit soudainement Dean de son état second en s'étirant paresseusement, les articulations de ses épaules craquants dans le processus. Maintenant il faut partir Cas, je ne sais pas quant ils commencent leur surveillance, certainement tôt le matin mais je ne compte pas attendre jusque là. Poursuivit Dean en regardant l'heure sur le réveil de Castiel.

\- Surveillance ? Demanda Castiel en voyant 1H24 affiché sur son dit réveil.

\- Yep, il on forcément suivit l'un d'entre nous pour pouvoir prendre de telles photos voir nous deux. Ce gars est assez malade pour faire ça croit moi. Alors il faut partir pendant qu'ils n'ont pas l'œil sur nous et si c'est le cas malgré l'heure on les sèmera facilement avec mon bébé. Fit Dean en se levant. Maintenant debout, j'ai déjà fait ton sac avec le strict nécessaire.

Castiel vit Dean se saisir de son sac de cours qu'il posa sur son épaule avant qu'il ne lui lance quelques un de ses vêtements pour qu'il se change... Sam se relevait également et remettait sa chaise à sa place, sous le bureau avant de patienter calmement.

\- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faîtes ça ? Souffla Castiel en serrant son jean dans ses mains.

Aucun des frères ne répondit mais leur silence et la façon qu'ils eurent d'éviter son regard confirmèrent ses soupçons. Castiel regarda ses vêtements avec hésitation... Était-ce réellement la chose à faire ? Mais malgré ses doutes, aucune autre solution ne se présentait à son esprit. Gordon était-il dérangé à ce point là ? Certaine photo lui intimait que oui... Il finit par enfiler le T-shirt que Dean lui avait donné puis retira son bas de pyjama. Si la situation avait été moins tendu, il aurait été amusé de la façon qu'eut Dean de dire à son frère de détourner le regard d'un coup de coude dans les côtes tandis que lui ne se gênait pas pour le bouffer des yeux... Mais l'inquiétude était trop présente pour se faire, même pour ne serait-ce que s'offusquer du regard insistant de Dean sur sa personne.

C'est donc au milieu de la nuit, dans l'obscurité et le silence qu'ils s'en allèrent. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans ce qui semblerait être « bébé » et prirent la route. Castiel était côté passager et regardait le paysage baigné dans la nuit défiler sous ses yeux tandis que l'inquiétude ne cessait de lui faire jeté des coups d'œil à Dean entrain de conduire. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Mais d'un autre côté Gordon semblait réellement dangereux... Et Sam était également impliqué... Il tue la petit dans sa tête lui disant qu'ils étaient frère et pouvaient très bien avoir tout monter. Il devenait réellement parano, il fallait qu'il arrête... Dean n'avait besoin de personne pour martyriser quelqu'un et certainement pas d'une histoire pareille... Tenta t-il de se rassurer.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils roulèrent, la fatigue l'ayant fait somnoler au bout de quelques heures. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison en bois visiblement fait main, perdu au milieu de la forêt, ce qui ne rassura guère Castiel qui s'en voulait actuellement d'avoir mit en attente le passage de son permis... Ils descendirent tous les trois, Sam allant de suite ouvrir la cabane tandis que lui restait au côté de la voiture et regardait l'endroit d'un œil critique.

\- Ça paraît lugubre comme ça , fit soudainement Dean qui avait vue son inconfort, mais quant le jour se lèvera tu verras, c'est plutôt pas mal.

Castiel le regarda silencieusement, ne sachant comment verbaliser ses pensées, ses craintes.

\- Je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Fit immédiatement Dean en saisissant les mains de Castiel qui sursauta légèrement. Et il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne soit question que de quelques jours seulement, tout le monde à des vilains secrets qu'on préfère caché des autres. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer, frottant affectueusement le dos des mains de son brun qui sembla se détendre quelque peu.

Ce dernier finit par hocher de la tête sans toute fois dire un mot. Dean lui sourit tendrement avant d'aller déposer un baisé sur le front de son homme qui écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste affectueux... La seule personne l'embrassant sur le front était sa mère et ça c'était quant il était plus jeune. Il regarda Dean qui lui souriait toujours sans savoir quoi en penser, ce dernier coupant ses réflexions lorsqu'il le tira à sa suite pour entrer dans la petite maison-cabane.

\- C'est une des maisons de « vacances » de notre père Bobby. Informa Sam qui bidouillait un compteur électrique archaïque. Tu devrais avoir l'électricité et l'eau sans problème. Il venait ici avant lorsque la chasse était ouverte dans cette région. Ça fait je ne sait combien d'année qu'il n'as pas remit les pieds ici donc ça m'étonnerais fortement qu'il décide de passer à l'improviste. Tu y serras tranquille.

\- D'accord. Se contenta de répondre Castiel, en même temps il ne se voyait pas dire autre chose...

La situation était était tellement surréaliste...

\- Parfait, bah moi j'y vais. S'exclama soudainement Sam.

\- Comment ça tu parts ? Demanda Castiel.

\- La voiture de Dean à un GPS et tout le monde sait que cette voiture, c'est sa voiture. Alors on ne peut pas risquer de la laisser dans le coin. Expliqua Sam.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit une voiture qui n'en avait pas ? Demanda Castiel, suspicieux.

\- Parce qu'il se trouve qu'on à pas trente six voitures à notre disposition. Le rembarra Sam, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à son frère qui utilisa sa grosse voix.

\- Et si tu n'avais pas bidouiller mon bébé on en serrait pas là. Gronda t-il.

\- Et si tu savais lire une carte j'en aurais pas posé un !

\- Et si t'étais un peu plus patient au lieux de tout vouloir maintenant !

\- Et si...

\- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Castiel en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Vous avez quoi ? Cinq ans ? Ce qui est fait est fait, prend la voiture et part. Grogna Castiel en se détournant pour aller faire le tour de la maison et se calmer les nerfs.

Sam le regarda partir avec un sourcil haussé avant qu'un fin sourire ne rehausse ses lèvres tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil complice à son frère qui se frottait l'arrière du crâne en rougissant de gêne.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça Sammy. Grogna son frère en reprenant de l'aplomb, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Sam leva les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence avant qu'il ne sorte pour reprendre la route.

\- Et n'abîme pas mon bébé ! S'exclama Dean en se mettant au pas de la porte.

\- T'inquiète ! Lui fit son frère avant de grimper et de partir, reprenant le petit chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir.

Dean retourna ensuite dans la maison à la recherche de son homme qui était immobile devant la chambre à couché. Il passa à côté de lui pour découvrir un grand lit deux places.

\- Il n'y a que ce lit dans cette maison ? Demanda doucement Castiel.

\- Yep !

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne ? Grogna Castiel en laissant tomber son sac au sol avant de grimper sur le lit pour s'y rouler en boule dessus.

\- Tu sais, tu payeras pas plus chère si tu vas sous les couettes. Les draps ont été changé ! Par contre je sais pas quant … Fit pensivement Dean.

Il s'approcha et souleva la couette.

\- Pas de trou ni de bêbête... Fit-il en guise rapport avant d'aller sentir les oreillers. Ça sent bon ! Sammy à dut les changer juste avant !

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui avant d'aller enfouir son nez dans les draps qui sentait effectivement bon. Il soupira de lassitude et décida de se faufiler sous les couettes. Peu de temps après il entendit Dean se défaire de quelques vêtements et en faire de même. Castiel fronça les sourcils en sentant des bras venir l'enlacer par derrière mais se tue. Dean était anormalement câlin si on lui posait la question. Toute fois il ne put s'empêcher de glapir lorsque des mains vinrent déboucler sa ceinture.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?! Grogna t-il en saisissant les mains fautives.

\- Je te met à l'aise, personne ne dort bien en jean. Fit Dean qui était déjà entrain d'abaisser la braguette de son homme. Mes intentions sont purement altruiste je t'assure.

\- C'est ça. Ricana entre ses dents Castiel qui soupira avant de retirer son jean. Satisfait ? Maintenant laisse moi pioncer.

Mais il sentit ses même mains commencer à retirer son haut...

\- Dean ! Gronda Castiel en se retournant, prêt à repousser l'énergumène qui osait le regarder avec un visage d'innocent accusé à tort.

\- Tu n'aimes pas dormir avec le torse couvert, je le sais je suis pareille.

Castiel serra les dents, prêt à lui en décocher une …

\- Je l'enlève et tu me fous la paix c'est clair ? Fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Comme du cristal.

Castiel jaugea l'honnêteté de son vis à vis avant de retirer son T-shirt, conscient du regard avide léchant presque son corps... Se serait mentir que dire qu'il n'en retirait aucune satisfaction mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Ainsi il se retourna à nouveau et s'enfouit sous les couettes, sentant un corps chaud l'enlacer par derrière sans surprise. Ce qui le surpris en revanche, mais qui n'aurait pas dut, fut l'érection très prononcé plaqué contre ses reins...

\- Tente ne serait-ce que de frotter ton truc contre moi et tu finis eunuque, Compris ? Menaça Castiel qui était actuellement trop crevé pour déclarer une guerre contre le pervers derrière lui.

\- Cinq sur cinq. Répondit Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel resta encore une dizaine de minutes éveillé, prêt à parer toute tentative de molestation mais Dean restait inoffensif bien que dure comme la pierre, sa respiration chaude et profonde caressant sa nuque. Peu à peu la fatigue repris ses droits sur son corps et le plongea lentement mais sûrement dans un sommeil qu'il espérait allait être sans rêve et surtout sans rêve incluant Dean Winchester.

À suivre ...


	22. Chapter 22

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 22**

Castiel ne fut pas surpris de se réveiller avec des membres inconnus enroulés autour de lui. Un bras passait par sa taille et remontait sur son torse, une jambe s'était immiscer entre les siennes et un autre bras était même parvenir à devenir son nouvelle oreiller durant la nuit. Il soupira, perdu entre lassitude et agacement mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de la pieuvre derrière lui. Il referma même les yeux pour continuer sa nuit. Du moins pensait-il pouvoir la continuer car l'instant d'après la main sur son torse descendit subitement sur son ventre puis son bas ventre et enfin son sexe qu'il pris en coupe. Castiel grogna et râla, repoussant vivement les tentacules de Dean pour s'extirper hors du lit tandis que cet enfoiré dormait toujours comme un bien heureux dans le lit. Il soupira en se passant une main sur le front et sortit de la chambre.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à manger ici. Se dit-il en ouvrant ce qui semblait être un frigo... Vide... Il tiqua méchamment à sa découverte et soupira de lassitude. Ça promettait d'être un long séjour ! Il alla fouiller dans les placards et ne trouva que des aliments secs ou en boites... Il pouvait faire une croix sur le petit-déjeuné.

\- Hann Cas... Entendit-il soudainement, ce qui le fit soupirer de lassitude. Oh ! Cast-iel Ha !

Ce dernier se pinça l'arrête du nez, ce pervers ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça 24H sur 24... Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait encore assez de neurones libres pour suivre les même cours que lui ?! Faute d'occupation, il se dirigea vers la chambre et resta au pas de la porte, fixant avec consternation Dean gesticuler dans le lit. Il gémissait doucement, ses hanches se mouvant lentement dans des mouvements suaves sous les draps.

\- Hnn C-as pl-plus fort... Souffla-t-il, ses lèvres s'entre ouvrant la seconde d'après, son corps s'immobilisant dans un silence angoissant avant qu'un long râle ne quitte soudainement ses mêmes lèvres.

Castiel ferma les yeux, en soupirant, ignorant le frisson qui venait de parcourir son dos alors que Dean jouissait dans son sommeil... L'enfoiré venait de dégueulasser le draps ! Il sentait ses nerfs commencer à lâcher. Dean allait réellement finir par avoir sa peau... Il décida de sortir dehors pour s'épargner la vue de Dean plus longtemps et se retrouva à observer les bois dans lesquels étaient la petite maison. Il y avait un chemin menant à l'extérieur, juste les traces de roues fait sur le sol. Les oiseaux chantaient à tu tête ici, le vent faisant de temps en temps participer les arbres. Castiel prit de profondes bouffées d'air, appréciant sa pureté malgré l'air légèrement frais dut à l'heure matinale.

Mais il apprécia cette fraîcheur, lui permettant de refroidir son corps... Ceci le fit grincer des dents parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, savoir que Dean allait jusqu'à jouir dans son sommeil à cause d'un rêve qu'il faisait sur lui l'émoustillait... Malgré toute la dignité dont il faisait preuve, ce fait titillait salement son côté "mec macho qui a besoin de la sortir au moins une fois de temps en temps". Il soupira gravement, lui qui se croyait supérieur à ses bas instinct venait de se prendre une claque dans la tronche et encore une fois, merci à Dean !

Il marmonna des insultes tout en faisant bifurquer sa main vers son entre jambe qu'il trouva bien réveillé également à son grand damne. Il inspira profondément avant de glisser sa main dans son jean, enroulant ses doigts autour de son membre, le faisant soupirer de bien être. Tout en se maudissant pour sa faiblesse il entama un lent mais ferme vas et viens comme pour se punir de ses stupides tentations. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher des gémissements de les passer, ouvrit sa braguette de l'autre main pour mettre plus d'amplitude dans sa masturbation, cette dernière lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière.

Il osa imaginer Dean... Comme la dernière fois dans sa chambre, à genoux devant lui, son sexe enfoncé entre ses lèvres, son regard vert lubrique fixé sur lui tandis qu'il le suçait avidement...

\- Hnn... D...Dean...

\- Retourne toi bébé, je ne vois rien là.

Castiel s'immobilisa, un frisson venant lui arracher un gémissement tandis que ses reins réclamaient une attention toute particulière ces traîtres ! Dean était juste derrière lui, avait très certainement entendu son prénom être gémit et réclamait à juste titre l'attention de Castiel. Castiel qui se maudit encore, se traitant de pré adulte stupide ne pensant qu'avec sa bite. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Dean finit par prendre les devants. Castiel l'entendit s'approcher de lui, le bruits des feuilles mortes et des branches d'arbre s'écrasant sur son passage en étant le présage. Il resta toute fois totalement immobile, le cœur tambourinant dans son torse à une cadence folle.

\- Continue. Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Castiel qui se mordit les lèvres en sentant le souffle chaud de Dean dans sa nuque.

Dean le regardait par dessus son épaule... C'était embarrassant, jamais il ne pourrait.

\- Continue ou c'est moi qui le fait.

Castiel hoqueta, une onde de chaleur lui ravageant les reins. Pourquoi Dean parvenait à l'allumer à ce point sérieux ?! Soudain il entendit se dernier soupirer, l'instant d'après Dean était drapé dans son dos, une main alla saisir sa hanche tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de son membre.

\- Ah ! D-Dean...

\- C'est de ta faute. Grogna Dean en passant son pousse sur le gland du brun qui gémit fortement en empoignant la main fautive sans pour autant entraver ses mouvements. Tu aurais put jouir quant tu le voulais si tu m'avais obéit. Maintenant il vas falloir que je te punisse.

\- HUnn... Qu'est ce que... Fit laborieusement Castiel, rien que de voir la main de Dean le masturber le rendait fébrile alors avec les sensations, la chaleur, la pression... Il devenait dingue.

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, t'es mon jouet. Grogna Dean qui alla mordre doucement la nuque du brun tremblant. Et je compte bien jouer avec toi mais ne t'en fait pas. Souffla-t-il malicieusement dans son oreille. Je ne compte pas te casser. Je vais te faire te tordre de plaisirs, user ta patience jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies. Je vais défoncer ton petit cul vierge. Grogna-t-il en mordant son oreille.

Castiel fronça les sourcils devant un tel dialecte ignoble, tenta de nier l'excitation qui le pris, porta un coup de coude faiblard dans les côtes de Dean qui se saisit fermement de son bras en ricanant sombrement, frottant le bout de son nez dans le cou de Castiel qui grimaça.

\- ... Je ne comprend pas comment un tel connard comme toi peux m'exciter ! Cria soudainement le brun, perdu entre rage et passion. Ce que tu fais, ce que tu dis, ce que tu es... Tout me sorts par les yeux ! Tu m'es exécrable et pourtant... Castiel se mordit la lèvre, les émotions contradictoires le rongeant tandis que Dean le regardait avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce revirement.

\- Et pourtant ? Le poussa t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait douce.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Dean relâcha doucement Castiel qui fermait toujours aussi fortement les yeux, les traits de son visage déformé par la nature destructrices de ses sentiments. Dean déglutit et se sentit soudainement mal de provoquer ce genre de chose chez son homme...

\- Touhe moi. Souffla soudainement Castiel.

\- Cas... Je ... Fit avec hésitation Dean.

\- J'ai dit touche moi ! Maintenant ! Ordonna presque rudement Castiel en se retournant vers Dean qui ne se fit pas prier davantage et passa ses mains dans le dos de Castiel qui soupira d'aise comme d'agacement.

Soudain Castiel pris le visage de Dean entre ses mains et se colla à son corps , mettant leur regard au même niveau. Il en avait assez de cette tentation, de ce désir farouche, de ce besoin insensé... Même si ça voulait dire se brûler par la suite, il allait le faire, il allait baiser avec Dean Winchester !

\- Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi Dean. Je suis vierge pas une salope ni une sainte ni-touche . Fit-il avec mordant . Je veux sentir tes mains sur mon torse , mes hanches , à l'intérieur de mes cuisses , autour de mon sexe et... En moi . Et je veux ça maintenant ! Finit avec exigence Castiel avant de glapir lorsque Dean grogna en le soulevant soudainement pour l'emmener à l'intérieur où il le jeta contre le matelas.

Dean ne se fit pas désiré plus longtemps et agrippa le bas du haut de Castiel qui cette fois ne se débattit pas et l'aida même à le retirer . À peine torse nue que Castiel sentait de grandes mains fortes et chaudes cartographier son torse minutieusement tandis qu'une bouche s'occupait de son cou . Castiel glissa ses mains dans le dos de Dean pour apprendre les formes de son corps jusqu'à descendre sur ses fesses qu'il empoigna sans hésitation . Dean grogna de plaisir et laissa les flancs pâles de côté pour défaire la ceinture de Castiel qui gémit en entendant le tintement métallique de sa boucle de ceinture . Il s'effondra sur son lit et observa Dean tirer hâtivement sur sa lanière de cuire , admirant la vue .

Dean releva les yeux et se lécha les lèvres face au corps alangui du brun qui bougeait doucement son bassin , comme essayant d'acquérir un frottement en l'occurrence totalement inexistant . Dean empoigna les rebords du jean et du boxer de Castiel qui suréleva son bassin pour lui permettre de le mettre à nue . Une fois fait , Dean ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser la vue de Castiel nu , alangui sous lui et tellement désireux de poursuivre leur petite affaire .

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Castiel avec un petit sourire en coin .

\- Toujours . Répondit automatiquement Dean en passant un doigt entre les pectoraux de Castiel qui frémit sous l'intensité du regard dirigé sur lui . J'ai fait beaucoup de rêve sur toi , ta peau , ton odeur , ta chaleur mais maintenant je me rend compte ... Souffla Dean en relevant ses yeux suintant de luxure dans ceux de Castiel . Qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était fidèle à ta beauté .

Castiel sentit l'embarras lui chauffer les joues . Que c'était fleur bleu !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda t-il néanmoins , trop désireux de savoir le fond des pensées de Dean qui sourit suavement et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille tandis que son doigt était rejoins par les autres et continuaient de dévaler son corps .

\- Je veux dire que , vue comme tu es bandant , je vais te prendre bien plus longtemps et bien plus fortement que la nuit où j'ai rêvé que je te baisait sur un des bureaux de ta stupide bibliothèque adoré . Souffla Dean qui sourit en entendant Castiel haleter et agripper désespérément ses flancs . Pourtant il était chaud ce rêve , ne put s'empêcher de continuer Dean , tout le monde nous regardait avidement . Ils me regardaient entrain de te clamer , d'enfoncer mon sexe en toi, toi qui criait de bonheur à chacun de mes coups de reins .

Dean mordilla le cou de Castiel qui se tortillait et gémissait de plaisirs , contractant ses biceps pour rapprocher leur deux corps dont le sien se déhanchait lentement contre celui de Dean en écoutant avec avidité ce qu'il disait , tentant de visualiser la chose avec délice .

\- Je me souvient comme si je l'avait vécu de ta façon d'écarter tes cuisses , de gémir sans gêne . Fit-il en caressant et griffant l'intérieur des cuisses que Castiel avait écarté sans même s'en rendre compte . J'avais même l'impression que tu faisais exprès d'être si bruyant pour attirer l'attention de ceux qui ne nous aurais pas entendu , de ceux qui ne savait toujours pas qui je baisais , en qui j'enfonçait mon sexe . Continua Dean , son souffle brûlant heurtant les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Castiel qui haletait et buvait ses paroles .

\- Tu me clamais également à ta façon , tu avais toujours ce doux comportement rebelle et effronté , montrant à tout le monde à qui j'appartenais alors même que c'est moi qui te possédais . Fit Dean en empoigna fermement la hanche de Castiel qui frémit et balança son bassin contre celui de Dean qui grogna . Alors j'ai voulu affirmer ma place , je me suis retiré de toi , repris Dean en s'éloignant subitement de Castiel qui glapit de frustration . Je t'ai retourné contre la table ... Fit d'une voix rauque le jeune homme en joignant le geste à la parole et retournant Castiel qui gémit contre le matelas .

\- J'ai surélevé tes hanches ...

\- HAN !

\- Écarté tes fesses ...

\- DEAN !

\- Et enfoncé ma queue dans ton petit cul .

\- OH mon dieu , Dean ! Dean stop , han ! Arrête c'est ...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a bébé ? Je n'en fait que le tour . Qu'est ce que ce serra quant je te pénétrerais !

Castiel plaça une main devant sa bouche pour bâillonner ses gémissements . C'était tellement étrange et embarrassant d'avoir le buste plaqué contre le matelas , les fesses en l'air et écartées , son intimité exposée à ce doigt qui le tâtait avidement . Il glapit et serra fortement l'oreiller sous son visage lorsque Dean poussa plus fortement contre son muscle sans le passer .

\- Dean ! Glapit-il en se dérobant à ses mains calleuses

\- Shhh reste calme Cas . Je m'occupe de toi . Ronronna Dean en tentant de repositionner Castiel sur ces genoux mais se derniers s'y opposa farouchement.

C'était trop embarrassant, il osait à peine regarder Dean dans les yeux maintenant alors qu'il avait été dans cette position qu'une poignée de secondes... Il se sentait trop exposé, son corps refusait de reprendre cette position. Dean finit par comprendre son dilemme et ne tenta pas de le manipuler bien que la que la vue avait faillit lui faire perdre la tête. Il repoussa doucement Castiel sur le dos en se plaçant entre ses jambes tremblantes. Il pris ses propres doigts en bouche , les lubrifiants abondamment de sa salive tout en massant l'arrière d'une des cuisses de Castiel qu'il fixait avec luxure, se l'imaginant déjà en pleine transe orgasmique.

\- Dean ... Souffla fébrilement Castiel en détournant le regard, gêné par celui obscène de son vis à vis qui cependant lui provoqua une bouffé de chaleur dans les reins.

\- Tout de suite . Grogna Dean en portant un doigt maintenant lubrifié contre l'intimité de Castiel qui sursauta et gémit longuement. T'es prêt ?

Castiel ne répondit pas . Il allait vraiment ... Le faire avec Dean ? Dean Winchester ? Le con qui avait abusé de lui ? Qui l'avait martyrisé ? Qui embrasse comme un dieu ? Et fait chauffer son sang et sa peau infernalement ?

\- Oui . Finit par souffler Castiel en saisissant l'oreiller sous sa tête avec force .

Dean sourit contre son épaule avant de lentement le pénétrer en observant le visage de son ange. Immédiatement Castiel se tendit alors Dean saisit son sexe pour lui administrer un doux vas et vient . Castiel hoqueta , rejeta la tête en arrière , bouche ouverte d'extase , yeux fermé avec force tandis que son dos se mouvait pour intensifié la masturbation de Dean . Ce dernier sentit le brun se détendre et le laisser entrez en lui au fur et à mesure que sa respiration devint laborieuse .

Dean garda son sexe en main mais ne bougea plus , favorisant son attention sur la partie de lui en Castiel , faisant entrer et sortir lentement son doigt en Castiel qui tremblait de plaisirs et se tortillait lorsque c'était à nouveau inconfortable . Peu à peu il ne cherchait plus instinctivement à s'enfuir du toucher mais à le chercher bien au contraire . Dean sourit et fouilla à l'intérieur de Castiel un certain temps, jusqu'à ...

\- HAN ! PUTAIN ! Jura Castiel tandis que ses jambes se tendaient en s'écartant , prenant plus d'amplitude pour s'empaler impulsivement sur Dean .

Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres . Putain , comment avait-il put ignorer le plaisirs de faire ça à Castiel durant si longtemps ? Il ajouta un autre doigt , autre doigt qui provoqua une nouvelle tension dans le corps de Castiel qui se força à relâcher ses muscles .

\- De-Dean , je ... Je ne sait pas ce que tu as fait mais ... Mais refait le s'il te plaît !

\- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Dean .

Castiel se mordit les lèvres , pas sûr de vouloir le dire mais Dean garda un rythme lent en lui plaisant mais pas assez et lui en voulait plus , tellement plus !

\- Parce que ... Parce que ça fait du bien Dean ! Fit Castiel , les joues rouges cachés dans l'oreiller.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait ?

Castiel serra les mâchoires , pourquoi faisait-il son difficile bordel ?

\- Je pourrais simplement te prendre , tu es tellement chaud et humide que je peux à peine résister à l'envie de te pénétrer maintenant ! Fit Dean avec un sourire en coin , sourire qui se changea en surprise lorsqu'il entendit Castiel ricaner .

\- Ne me la fait pas à moi . Souffla Castiel.

\- ...

\- Je suis sûr que tu crèves d'envie de me voir te supplier pour me prendre depuis des mois ! Affirma Castiel avec aplomb .

Dean frissonna en se mordant la lèvre . Vrai .

\- Tu veux voir mon corps engloutir tes doigts avidement en fantasmant au moment où se serra ton sexe que j'empalerais en moi .

Dean souffla profondément pour se contenir , les paroles de Castiel faisant tréssauter son sexe et pour rien au monde il ne le ferait s'arrêter .

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu rêves que je te chevauche comme ... Comme une salope enflammée. Fit de sa voix rauque Castiel faisant frissonner Dean . Et qui c'est , peut être que si tu es doué, ça pourrait arriver ?

Dean craqua à ce moment précis . Il saisit le genoux de Castiel afin de caler sa jambe sur son épaule et se pencha sur le torse du brun , posant sa main libre à côté de sa tête . Castiel rougit , sa position embarrassant , une jambe relever en l'air bloqué sur l'épaule de Dean et l'autre écarté sur le matelas par son genoux . Son entrée était bien plus ouverte autour des doigts de Dean qui souriait en le dévorant des yeux .

\- J'était sûr que tu étais très souple . Grogna t-il retirant ses deux doigts pour en renfoncer trois fortement .

\- OH ! Geint Castiel en archant son dos , ses mains allants s'accrocher dans le dos tannée de Dean tandis que son souffle resta bloqué un certain temps dans ses poumons.

La sensation était réellement à couper le souffle, il ne saurait la décrire précisément, c'était trop sans être assez à la fois !

\- En-encore Dean encore ! Finit-il par souffler, son bas ventre le brûlant presque.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et entama un rythme soutenu , allant buter à chaque fois dans la prostate de Castiel qui fut réduit à l'état de gémissements gutturals et de contractions musculaires à la limite des spasmes .

Castiel n'allait pas tarder à venir , il ne résisterait plus longtemps au traitement de Dean mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête comme ça ! Pas si vite !

\- Dean Dean ! Stop ! Je veux , je te veux en moi !

Mais Dean continua , décidé à voir son brun se perdre pour lui . Il frappa à nouveau la prostate de Castiel qui griffa violemment le dos de Dean , perdu dans son plaisirs et son mécontentement qu'il ne lui obéisse pas . Dean grogna et s'arrêta net en sentant encore les estafilades brûlantes dans son dos . Castiel reprenait difficilement sa respiration qui restait laborieuse .

\- Dean ? Demanda t-il d'une voix enraillé .

Dean repris pied au son de sa voix , retira ses doigts de Castiel qui geint de frustration avant d' hoqueter en sentant ses jambes être largement écartées et une nouvelle pression plus imposante à son entrée .

\- Je veux que tu le refasses . Ordonna Dean à son oreille . Refait le juste avant que je ne te fasse grimper au rideau !

Castiel le regarda de côté , incertain avant qu'il ne percutte soudainement . Il sourit et plaça ses mains à nouveau dans le dos de Dean , plantant ses ongles dans ses omoplates .

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu parviennes à me faire grimper au rideau . Plaisanta Castiel en léchant le cou de Dean qui grogna avant de pénétrer doucement Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre en se cambrant lentement.

Dean fit glisser ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel et l'aida à les maintenir relever avant de préférer y prendre appuye en vue de la suite . Lentement il s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, laissant le temps au brun de se relaxer pour l'accueillir en lui. Lorsque ses hanches se furent collées aux fesses de Castiel, Dean expira fortement, ses doigts enfoncé dans la chaire tendre des cuisses du brun. Ce dernier respirait laborieusement, croyant à peine à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait belle et bien le sexe de Dean Winchester en lui !

\- Dean ! J'ai ! Tu as !

\- Je sais. Grogna Dean en mordant doucement les lèvres du brun. C'est complètement dingue. Affirma t-il également, ayant eut éxactement les mêmes pensées. Je suis enfin en toi ! Termina t-il en donnant un coup de rein expérimental qui fit gémir Castiel. Oh putain Ouais ! Exalta férilement Dean en saisissant fortement les hanches pâle sous lui.

\- Dean Ah Dean ! Hoqueta Castiel, l'angoisse de se lancer dans une toute nouvelle expérience le prenant subitement à la gorge.

\- Tout vas bien se passer bébé. Rassura Dean, voyant son ange commencer à paniquer après sa démonstration de pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Ne soit pas effrayé, je vais te faire te sentir si bien... Comme jamais auparavant. Assura t-il en caressant la joue de Castiel qui ferma les yeux et se complut dans le touché intime.

Il serra fortement Dean contre lui lorsque ce dernier se retira doucement pour se rengainer tout aussi doucement, le faisant sévèrement haleter et gémir avec embarras, les muscles de son dos noués.

\- Qu'est ce que t'es sérré... Grogna Dean. Détend toi mon ange.

Castiel agréa et pris plusieurs profondes inspirations tout en écoutant les paroles rassurantes de Dean.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi.

\- Han.. Hn

\- Que ce soit au lit ou en dehors d'ailleurs.

\- Ah ... Hmm

\- Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal. Personne t'approcher !

\- D-DeHa!

\- Tu es à moi ! S'emporta soudainement Dean qui s'enfonça brutalement en Castiel.

\- HAAN Dean ! Cria le brun en sentant le sexe en lui buter contre quelque chose de tout à fait délicieux.

\- Oui, A Moi ! Réitéra Dean dans les paroles comme les gestes, commençant à se perdre en Castiel.

\- Ah Oui!

\- HN ! A qui tu appartiens Cas ? Grogna férocement Dean qui sentait son sexe pulser dans les chaires de son ange, chaires qu'ils écartaient pour s'enfoncer le plus loin possible et toucher son point G immanquablement.

\- AH Toi ! Cria aussitôt Castiel, des larmes de plaisirs s'écoulant sur ses tempes.

Dean grogna en les voyant, écarta les cuisses de Castiel qu'il pilonnait implacablement, allant frapper sa prostate encore et encore. S'en fut au point ou le brun garda son dos cambré non stop, seuls ses épaules étaient en appuie et ses hanches étaient largement ouverte pour engloutir le sexe prenant place en lui. Ses mains étaient allés s'accrocher à l'appuie tête et le retenait face aux violents coups de boutoire de Dean. Très vite son souffle était incontrôlable, fait uniquement de cries et gémissement gutturaux. Dean jurra en se cambrant à son tour, son membre se gorgeant de sang à son paroxysme, n'ayant jamais été aussi dure. Il commença à faire de petites pénétrations profondes mais très rapide et frénétique, venant stimuler la prostate de Castiel qui rejeta fortement la tête en arrière. Ce dernier ne s'entendait plus sangloter de bonheur, dévaster par tous le plaisir que lui donnait Dean qui le fit jouir dans un râle en lui donnant un dernier long et puissant coup de reins.

Les deux jeunes hommes jouirent simultanément, en plusieurs spasmes violents et tellement euphorisants. Dean s'écroula sur Castiel, tout les deux essoufflés. Castiel sentait encore le sexe de Dean en lui, Dean qui se redressa subitement et l'embrassa avec force, passant d'autorité sa langue entre ses lèvres. Castiel gémit et tenta de le repousser par réflexe avant d'emmêler ses doigts à ses cheveux et le jouer à son tour avec sa langue. Ils se séparèrent rapidement pour manque de souffle et restèrent front contre front.

\- J'ai oublié... Souffla Castiel encore perdu dans les effets post-orgasmique.

\- De quoi ? Demanda paresseusement Dean.

\- De te griffers. Sourit Castiel.

Dean rit doucement et finit par se retirer du brun qui grimaça puis se figea lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler entre ses fesses. Dean n'avait pas mit de préservatif ?! Comment avait-il put oublié ?!

\- C'est la première fois que je le fais sans protection. Fit Dean, comprenant rapidement le malaise de son ange. Et je donne régulièrement mon sang, il n'on jamais appelé pour me dire qu'un truc clochait. T'en fait pas. Murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser le cou de Castiel qui ronronna et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean. Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demanda subitement ce dernier, surprenant Castiel.

\- ... Tu espères me forcer la main en me faisant passer pour une salope qui baise pour baiser ? Fit Castiel.

\- Du tout, et ça c'est le problème des meufs. T'es un mec alors tu baises pour baiser si tu veux.

Castiel fut surpris de sa réplique. Il s'attendait encore à un de ses coups pour le manipuler mais... Mais pourquoi arborait-il un regard si triste et peiné alors ?...

\- Mais je t'avoue que je préférerais que tu ne couches qu'avec moi...

Castiel ne répondit pas, observa longuement son camarade de classe avant que la sensation désagréable d'un liquide chaud coulant entre ses cuisses ne le fasse grimacer. Il ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour pendre une douche. Dean le regarda partir sans rien dire... Il avait peut être réussit à avoir le cul de Castiel mais avoir son cœur était une toute autre histoire.

À suivre...


	23. Chapter 23

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 23**

Le reste de la journée fut passé dans une étrange cohabitation entre les deux jeunes hommes. Castiel semblait nerveux, toujours à triturer ses mains et regarder au loin tandis que Dean l'observait en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Essaie de considéré ça comme des vacances Cas ! Tenta Dean en s'approchant du brun qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre, assied sur l'appuie fenêtre à serrer ses jambes contre son torse.

\- Des vacances forcées ne peuvent pas être des vacances... Fit sombrement Castiel avant de regarder enfin son « colocataire ». On ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ! Si ça se trouve on nous cherche partout ! Mes parents sont en panique et s'imagine le pire sans parler de Gabe et Balt qui sont surement entrain de... De...

\- Calme toi Cas ! Fit Dean d'une voix apaisante. Tout vas bien se passer.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! S'exclama Castiel. Peut être que pour toi c'est normal ce genre de situation mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

\- Cette situation n'es pas normal pour moi n...

\- Pourtant t'es affreusement calme et ce depuis le début ! Je commence à me demander s'il y a vraiment un danger qui me guette là dehors ! Fit Castiel en montrant du pouce la fenêtre.

\- Tu crois réellement que je serais capable d'une telle chose ?! S'emporta soudainement Dean. De t'enfermer ici pour quoi ? Pouvoir profiter de toi ? Te baiser ?

Dean vit Castiel serrer les mâchoires. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main en soupirant longuement.

\- Je suis calme parce que c'est pas la première qu'on à dut fuir un détraquer tel que Gordon avec ma famille. Commença-t-il en relevant les yeux sur Castiel qui fronçait des sourcils, tout ouïe. Il y avait... Ce type qui avait une obsession pour maman. Poursuivit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près du brun. Au début c'était juste des lettres. Le type parlait d'un amour passionnel qu'il aurait pour elle. Maman ne s'était pas inquiété, pensant que le gars allait se lasser mais ça dura plusieurs mois. Et au fil du temps, les propos devenait plus violent, possessif au point où elle pris peur. Nos parents sont alors aller voir les flics mais ces derniers n'ont pas été capable de quoi que ce soit. Cracha Dean avec colère.

Castiel écoutait silencieusement, buvant les paroles de Dean tout en détaillant les traits de son visage se transformer au fil de son récit.

\- Puis des cadeaux ont finit par arriver, des cadeaux posés juste devant la porte accompagné de ces même lettre. Ces dernières étaient encore plus flippantes que les précédentes, le gars se mettant à parler de destiné et autre connerie du genre. Et puis maman à commencé à recevoir des appels, des tonnes d'appels où personne ne parlait à l'autre bout du fil, se contentait d'écouter sa voix. Fit Dean en serrant les mâchoires. Maman à changé je ne sais combien de fois de numéro mais ce détraqué parvenait toujours à l'appeler. Mon père appela les flics pour leur demander de localiser le portable qui appelait mais c'était un intraçable où je ne sais quoi...

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, se frottant les yeux, respirant profondément.

\- Et un jour mon père s'est fait agressé. On ne sait toujours pas si c'était une personne qui n'avait rien à voir ou le détraqué qui suivait Maman. Mon père à porté plainte contre X... Rien n'as aboutit avec les flics. Fit avec dédain Dean. Alors mes parents ont décidé de déménager, aussi loin qu'il nous était possible de le faire. Et c'est là que tout à dégénérer. Apparemment ce salopard n'avait pas apprécier que Maman parte sans lui en toucher deux mots.

Castiel posa les pieds au sol, se rapprochant de Dean qui était perdu dans ses souvenirs visiblement douloureux.

\- Les appels revinrent avec cette fois une respiration forte et colérique... Souffla Dean qui déglutit lentement. Les lettres sont devenu des menaces et les cadeaux des trucs morbides. Moi et Sam avions l'impression d'être observé dès qu'on mettait le pied dehors, au point où on ne voulait plus sortir... Et puis Maman est sortit seule un jour, sans personne pour la protéger... On n'as plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Papa devenait fou, cherchait partout, avait émit un avis de recherche... Sam avait trouvé une autre lettre qu'elle avait caché. Ce type menaçait de nous régler notre compte s'il elle ne devenait pas sienne... Fit Dean d'une voix rauque, ses poings tremblant de rage. Et plusieurs mois après, on a apprit qu'un incendie s'était déclaré dans une petit maison dans la ville d'à côté. L' enquête des flics à conclu à un incendie volontaire... Deux morts, Maman et un type qu'on avait jamais vue...

Un silence lourd s'installa. Dean tremblait légèrement, l'échine courbé, le cœur en vrac. Castiel se pinça les lèvres, il voulait aller consoler Dean... Mais...

\- Alors ne dit pas que je veux t'enfermer ici, que j'invente toute cette histoire pour de garder près de moi... Je ne pourrais jamais faire subir à quelqu'un ce que Maman à subit. Peut être que tout ça est un peu excessif. Fit-il en désignant d'un coup de menton leur alentours. Mais je m'en fiche, si ça veut dire te protéger, te garder en vie, ne pas perdre une autre personne que j'aime... Alors tu peux me haïr, ça m'est égal. Finit Dean, posture toujours courbé et immobile. Tu peux même porter plainte pour séquestration je m'en fiche... Ce serait rien comparé à ce qui m'attendrais si jamais je te per...

Dean se tut, une main sur son épaule se forçant à se redresser tandis qu'une jambe passait par dessus les siennes et que Castiel s'asseyait sur ses jambes avant de venir l'enlacer étroitement. Dean resta bête durant quelques secondes, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réaction de la part de son homme. Puis il se mordit les lèvres et enlaça à son tour Castiel, enfouissant son nez dans son cou tandis que ce dernier caressait tendrement ses cheveux sans rien dire.

Ils restèrent longuement de la sorte, enlacé, silencieux, à écouter la respiration de l'autre. Puis lentement Dean se dégagea, remonta sa main dans la nuque pâle et embrassa chastement Castiel qui gémit de surprise mais le laissa faire. Il laissa l'autre jeune homme jouer avec ses lèvres avant de se faire lentement emporter par le mouvement, répondant au baisé qui resta chaste. Puis soudainement, Castiel se recula, observa longuement Dean, ses yeux verts, ses pommettes légèrement rosées, ses lèvres fines... Il se racla la gorge puis se releva, le regard fuyant sous celui scrutateur de Dean qui souriait tendrement.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance plus paisible. Castiel fouillait dans les environs, trouvant toutes sorte de bric à brac fourré dans cette vieil cabane. Il haussa les sourcils en trouvant une vieille boussole tournant dans tous les sens.

\- La moitié des trucs ici sont tout cassé. Fit Dean qui fouillait également pour sortir de quoi manger. Mais où est ce que Sammy y a foutu ? Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les placards, parvenant miraculeusement à trouver un paquet de pâte. Trouvé !

Castiel se tourna vers lui, son estomac criant famine.

\- C'est pas grand chose mais demain mon frère devrait passer et nous donner quelque petite choses supplémentaires. Fit-il en versant les pattes dans de l'eau.

Castiel ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir à la table, observant Dean s'agiter dans la cuisine, batailler pour allumer le gaz. Il sourit en coin lorsqu'il l'entendit jurer contre « l'antiquité » qui faisait lui tirait clairement la tronche, ne s'allumant qu'au 5eme essai. Content de voir enfin les flammes chauffer la casserole, Dean se retourna pour se stopper net, ne s'attendant pas à être observer si minutieusement par Castiel. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, ses yeux bleu ne le lâchant pas.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu puisses être si... Sympathique et qu'en même temps tu puisses bizuter d'autre personne parce qu'ils... Te déplaisent ? Fit Castiel qui vit Dean soupirer avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais déplut. Répondit Dean avant de se frotter la nuque. Je veux dire... Tout au fond je savais que tu... Tu me … Me plaisait... Beaucoup... Confessa Dean. Et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! S'empressa-t-il de poursuivre pour s'épargner la gêne. Je veux dire... Je ne te parlais pas, je te regardait c'est tout, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher mais tu ne me voyais pas et … Je sais pas Cas, peut être que l'histoire avec ma mère m'as aussi fait réagir bizarrement, peut être que je te détestait pour me faire sentir comme un détraqué qui en pince sévère pour une personne qu'il connaît à peine... Je...

Castiel observa Dean soupirer lamentablement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- J'étais pommé, je savais pas comment gérer la situation, toi , moi... Je devais faire profil bas parce qu'après la mort de Maman j'ai pété un câble, me vengeant sur le premier venu qui osait se dresser contre moi et toi tu m'exposait sans le vouloir, exposait mes émotions tout ce que j'essayais de calmer... Dean soupira à nouveau avant de se mordre la lèvre. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai été injuste envers toi, j'aurais jamais dut t'approcher de la sorte, j'aurais dut aller te parler, flirter avec toi comme tout le monde je suppose. Fit-il en souriant tristement.

Castiel leva un sourcil, s'imaginant mal Dean entrain de flirter avec lui...

\- Tu peux toujours le faire. Fit-il avant même d'y avoir pensé, se surprenant lui même.

\- … Ouais ? Fit avec un nouvel espoir Dean, un sourire flamboyant.

\- Je... Même si c'est un peu tard étant donné qu'on a déjà... Enfin je veut dire... Fit avec embarras Castiel ne sachant plus où poser les yeux.

\- On peut pas dire que notre relation soit très ordinaire en même temps alors je pense que... Que j'aimerais même si on à déjà...

Dean sourit en coin avant de se mordre la lèvre, adorant les rougeurs sur les joues de Castiel qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui si ce n'est plus. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, se tritura les doigts un instant avant de se lancer.

\- Cas ? Appela doucement Dean, attirant enfin le regard bleuté sur lui. T'es charmant. Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Un long silence s'en suivit durant lequel Castiel le regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de consternation puis soudainement il éclata de rire, surprenant Dean qui sourit en coin nerveusement.

\- Sérieusement Dean ?! On à déjà couché ensemble ce matin mec ! Fit-il dans son fou rire.

\- Non ! Je disais juste que...

\- Oublie ces phrases à la con, c'est relou pour les uns et juste hilarant pour les autres ! Fit-il, redoublant son fou rire.

Dean sourit en le voyant rire... C'était la première fois qu'il riait autant en sa présence... Et il donnerait chère pour pouvoir y voir tout les jours. Il finit par e joindre dans son fou rire, celui-ci étant contagieux. Castiel finit par se calmer difficilement, prenant de grande bouffée d'air.

\- Tu me fais fondre toi. Refit Dean avec sa voix de Ken en haussant frénétiquement les sourcils, se sentant totalement débile sur le coup mais voir Castiel se plier en deux et repartir dans un fou rire le valait clairement.

Il regarda Castiel poser son front contre la table, ses épaules secoués par ses éclats de rire qui ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à empirer son cas, une autre technique d'approche foireuse sur les lèvres lorsque le bruit de l'eau bouillant le fit se retourner.

\- Ah merde ! Entendit Castiel qui releva la tête pour voir Dean batailler avec la casserole d'où l'eau débordait, se déversant sur le sol avec quelques pattes. Putain de gazinière de merde !

Dean entendit clairement Castiel se foutre de sa gueule et sourit en tentant de sauver les survivantes. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, leurs regards se perdant chez l'un et l'autre régulièrement. Puis Castiel décida d'aller faire une sieste, profitant de ses « vacances » pour se faire. Dean se mordit les lèvre en le regardant partir. Il voulait le suivre, rester près de lui... Mais c'était certainement pas le cas de Castiel... Et pourtant se dernier se retourna et posa sur lui un regard interrogatif, lui demandant implicitement s'il voulait venir. Dean sourit et ne se fit pas prier.

Dean inspira profondément en voyant Castiel se dévêtir puis s'effondrer sur le lit en ronronnant presque. Il suivit son exemple, se mettant sur le côté pour observer son profil. Ses traits étaient détendu et serein. Son souffle doux et lent... Sa chaleur... Sa peau pâle... Son cou... Castiel... Il resta il ne sut combien de temps à l'observer avidement. Son homme dormait. Rêvait-il de lui ? Lui en tout cas il rêvait de Castiel nuit et jour. L'imaginait contre lui, autour de lui parfois même en lui... Il expira longuement, sentant son membre se durcir inexorablement. Castiel ne manquait jamais de l'exciter, même lorsqu'il état inconscient. Et cette après midi avait été parfaite, lui et Cas, parlant normalement, flirtant exagérément... Il aimait tout en lui.

Il le voulait. Il le désirait tellement. Son odeur le rendait dingue. Il l'avait à porté de mains, accessible, enfin il pouvait le serrer contre lui. Il s'imaginait déjà le plier à ses désirs... Il déglutit, l'excitation parcourant son échine tandis que ses mains tremblantes allaient saisir ses hanches étroites qu'il pivota tendrement sur le côté. Il se glissa sous les couettes, lentement, vicieusement, ses lèvres embrassant cette peau clair au fil de sa descente. Il entendit un fin gémissement lorsqu'il embrassa passionnément le creux de cette chute de rein à damner. L'exaltation lui fit mordre sa lèvre, son désirs ne faisant que s'accroître. Tout en caressant l'arrière des cuisses chaudes qu'il remonta, ses dents se saisir de l'élastique du boxer qu'il abaissa jusqu'à ce qu'il passe les genoux. Il sentit son sexe pulser, désireux d'occuper ce corps alanguit qu'il positionna avec douceur sur le ventre, une des jambes repliée pour un meilleur accès à cet endroit très spécial.

Le cœur tambourinant dans son torse, l'étourdissant presque, il mordit doucement l'un de ses globes de chaires pâles qu'il écarta ensuite à pleine main, gagnant un autre gémissement fébrile délicieux. C'est le bas ventre en feu qu'il alla lécher avidement l'intimité de son homme. Ce dernier hoqueta en se cambrant violemment, ses reins se creusèrent, présentant involontairement son intimité à Dean qui ne se fit pas prier pour en profiter.

\- De.. Ha ! Qu'est ce que ?! Fit Castiel dans une respiration hachée, mettant du temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. HUN !

C'était tellement bizarre ! Pensa Castiel en regardant par dessus son épaule, ne voyant qu'une forme sous la couette entrain de bouger juste derrière son arrière train que Dean...

\- Hann ! Gémit-il, la langue chaude et humide ayant soudainement passé ses barrières et le forçant à camoufler ses cris dans l'oreiller.

Dean n'en fut qu'encourager plus encore, se mettant à grogner tandis qu'il enfonçait sa langue dans cette chaleur tout en commençant à se déhancher malgré lui contre le matelas, son membre humide de pré-sperme, prêt à marquer son homme de l'intérieur. Il ne tiendrais pas longtemps, il fallait qu'il le prenne et qu'il le prenne maintenant ! Se reculant à contre cœur, il humidifia rapidement deux de ses doigts qu'il porta ensuite à l'entrée de Castiel. Ce dernier glapit d'excitation mêlé d'appréhension en sentant Dean tâter le terrain tandis que le torse de ce celui-ci se plaquait dans son dos, son souffle erratique égalant le sien, le faisant frémir. Il gémit et se cambra en sentant un doigts appuyé contre son intimité plus fortement.

\- Dean ! Appela t-il sans réellement en connaître la raison, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Certes c'était sa deuxième fois seulement mais … Une main vint s'entrelacer à la sienne avec force tandis qu'un doigt s'enfonçait en lui, le rendant tremblant et gémissant. Il sentait Dean se déhancher derrière lui, son sexe chaud et dure laissant des traînée humides à l'arrière d'une de ses cuisses. Cette constatation le rendit soudainement fébrile et pantelant.

\- Putain, je vais pas pouvoir attendre que tu sois prêt. Grogna d'une voix rauque Dean dont il reconnaissait à peine le timbre tellement le désirs l'imprégnait.

Castiel eut peur qu'il ne le prenne sans préparation digne de ce nom et ces craintes semblèrent se fonder lorsque Dean retira son doigt et positionna son sexe à son entrée. Castiel serra les dents, s'apprêtant à ressentir ne vive douleur mais le membre de Dean ne l'investit jamais et se contenta de glisser furieusement entre ses fesses. Son pré-sperme permettant un déhanché brutal dans des bruits humides obscènes.

\- Putain, regarde à quoi tu me réduis ! Grogna-t-il en saisissant les poignets de Castiel qu'il plaqua de chaque côté de sa tête. La prochaine fois, c'est l'intérieur de ton petit cul que je pilonnerais ! Fit-il avant de se cambrer violemment, jouissant sur le dos de Castiel qui couina en sentant le liquide chaud gicler sur lui.

La tête rejeté en arrière, Dean effectua quelques derniers lent déhanchement avant de revenir auprès de Castiel qui était toujours aussi tremblant et désireux sous lui. Il sourit lubriquement et relâcha ses poignets pour se redresser, admirant l'entrelacs des contrastes entre sa semence et la peau pâle de son homme qui se redressa lentement sur ses coudes, des gémissements plaintif passant ses lèvres tremblantes. Dean s'agenouilla, écarta les genoux forçant ceux de Castiel à s'écarter par la même action et empoigna le haut d'une de ses cuisse d'une main tandis que l'autre s'enroula autour du membre dure de son homme.

\- HAn... Gémit ce dernier, ses bras tremblants sous son poids.

Dean commença un long et lent vas et vient sur son membre, serrant le gland plus fortement, faisant frémir et crier Castiel n'étant présentement plus capable de former des mots.

\- J'aime te voir comme ça. Grogna Dean, son pouce passant sur le gland humide. Simplement guidé par ton désir de copuler. Poursuivit-il en récoltant de son autre main sa semence sur le dos de Castiel qu'il entendit couiner tandis qu'il commença à se déhancher dans sa main. Je voulais attendre encore un peu mais finalement je crois que je vais te baiser maintenant. Fit Dean en enfonçant deux doigts lubrifier de son propre sperme en Castiel qui se cambra et s'immobilisa.

La douleur, remarqua Castiel, la douleur lui faisait reprendre pied. Ça avait été tellement bon, à une telle intensité et si vite qu'il n'avait rien vue venir ! Mais les souvenirs étaient bien là, l'exaltation de sentir Dean le désirer à ce point, sa semence giclant sur lui tandis que son membre brûlant était inaccessible, coincé entre son corps et le matelas, à peine capable de se déhancher contre les draps à cause du poids de Dean sur lui. Puis ce dernier qui l'exposait autant, le mettait dans une position qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginer prendre même dans le plus érotique de ses rêve ! Et ses paroles crûs ! Tout le rendait dingue ! Le faisait devenir une autre personne qu'il crevait d'envie de devenir à l'heure actuelle.

Ainsi, lorsque Dean commença à le pilonner avec ces doigts en lui disant des choses obscènes, il ne put que gémir et présenter sa croupe. Il se foutait bien de ce que lui avait fait Dean par le passer soudainement ! Il le voulait en lui ! Il voulait sentir son sexe l'écarter et s'enfoncer en lui, il voulait sentir l'ascendant que Dean avait sur lui, voulait lâcher prise et subir ses coups de reins en hurlant de plaisirs !

\- C'est bien bébé ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir avoir ta récompense. Grogna Dean dont le sexe était de nouveau gorgée de sang et prêt à passer à l'action. Putain tu me rends dingue Cas. Gémit-il en sentant une bouffé de chaleur le prendre au rein, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité !

\- HA hun !

Dean se mordit la lèvre en voyant son homme se déhancher contre lui avec une telle ferveur, perdu dans les sensations de plaisirs qu'il lui procurait. Il ne teint finalement plus et retira ses doigts pour positionner son gland contre l'entrée de Castiel. Il souffla profondément pour contrôler son désirs, jouir alors qu'il entrerait à peine en lui serait un gâchis phénoménale, il voulait encore le faire crier, le faire gémir et se cambrer ! Il voulait le faire supplier !

\- Tu crois que tu es prêt Cas ? Taquina-t-il en exposant de ses pouces l'intimité de Castiel qui couina piteusement. Tu veux que je l'enfonce en toi t'es sûr ?! Poursuivit-il, plus pour se donner du temps pour calmer sa libido face à l'incarnation même de la luxure que représentait Castiel.

Les fesses en l'air, le torse plaqué contre la matelas à cause de ses bras ayant lâché il ne savait plus quant, ses reins exposés délicieusement, son visage cramoisi dont les joues était souillées par des larmes d'un plaisirs quasi insoutenable. Même le plus hétéro des hétéros ne pouvait résister à cette débauche !

\- Une fois que je commencerais, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je te marque Cas ! Je continuerais de te pilonner même si tu me supplies d'arrêter ! Prévint Dean, également parce que s'était la strict vérité.

Mais ses propos ne semblèrent en aucun cas effrayer son homme qui couina pathétiquement en écartant les jambes et présentant sa croupe, demandant explicitement qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution. Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge, incapable de refuser une telle offre. Il empoigna fermement les hanches pâles, ses pouces exposant plus encore l'intimité de son homme qu'il pénétra lentement de son sexe.

\- Huuun... Gémit longuement Castiel en se cambrant, accueillant avec gourmandise le membre de Dean en lui.

Dean serra les dents, s'enfonçant lentement en Castiel, sentant ses parois se refermer sur lui, l'emprisonner à l'intérieur. Il sentait son sexe pulser dans les chaires de son homme et dut se forcer au calme lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, ses hanches en contact avec les fesses de Castiel qui respirait difficilement et alternait entre couinements et gémissements. Ce dernier restait immobile, réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Il avait le sexe de Dean profondément en lui, encore une fois ! Il pouvait le sentir l'écarter intimement, sentir sa chaleur et presque le sang pulser violemment dans le membre en lui ! Il expira fébrilement son corps se détendant davantage encore. Il aimait ça ! Il aimait sentir la queue de Dean en lui bordel ! Soudain un ricanement mutin le coupa dans son exaltation.

\- Je vois que tu aimes ? Constata plus que ne demanda Dean, juste pour le plaisirs de l'entendre dire oui.

\- Hnn, c-c'est bon... Souffla t-il fébrilement. B-baise moi Dean... Fit-il d'une voix enraillée . Comme si...

Il ne trouvait pas les termes assez forts, il voulait qu'il le baise comme si...

\- Comme si…

\- Je vais te baiser si fort que je vais te mettre en cloque bébé ! Grogna soudainement Dean qui se retira lentement sous le gémissement de son homme.

Castiel n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de comparaison mais faut croire que ça le faisait tout aussi bien vue comme il tremblait d'excitation à l'idée, bien que totalement débile, de se voir implanté la progéniture de Dean en lui. Il n'eut le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet qu'il trouverait certainement à critiquer par la suite, le sexe de Dean revenant brutalement en lui, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément, tellement profond !

\- HAA ! Cria-t-il ses reins menaçant de lâcher prise sous l'assaut qui succéda.

Dean le baisait sauvagement, se retirait de lui pour revenir aussitôt après, s'enfonçant de tout son long, écartant ses parois avec force tandis qu'il grognait à l'effort sans toute fois faiblir... Heureusement que Dean l'avait déjà pris auparavant, l'avait déjà préparer une fois comme il fallait sinon il doutait pouvoir apprécier cet acte. C'était violent, obscène mais tellement bon. Le membre de Dean avait été destiné à le pilonner, son sexe frappait tellement bien ce point spécial en lui, le faisant se cambrer violemment et crier, écarter les jambes et haleter. Il se sentait déjà proche de l'accomplissement ! Sentait son propre sexe humide de pré-sperme et déjà prêt à jouir. Il entendit vaguement Dean grogner derrière lui en s'enfonçant dans ses chaires violemment, la fugace idée qu'il parvienne réellement à le féconder lui fit perdre la tête. La seconde d'après il hurlait en tendant tous ses muscles à l'extrême, jouissant sur les draps dans une sorte de transe orgasmique. Il sentit vaguement Dean lui tirer les cheveux en arrière tandis qu'il le pilonnait une ou deux fois supplémentaires avant de s'enfoncer d'un puissant coup de rein pour jouir profondément en lui, comme faisant en sorte que son sperme ne puisse pas sortir de son corps.

Castiel s'effondra sur le lit, le souffle laborieux et sifflant. La petite part de lui encore consciente sentit Dean s'effondrer à son tour sur lui tout en continuant de se déhancher lentement en lui, comme s'assurant que chaque gouttes de sa semence se déverse en lui. Ce dernière idée le fit frémir et gémir silencieusement avant que ses yeux ne se ferme, l'épuisement lui faisant perdre connaissance.

À suivre ...


	24. Chapter 24

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 24**

Castiel papillonna des yeux lentement, fronça quelque peu les sourcils en remarquant une paire d'yeux verts le scruter amoureusement... Il s'humecta les lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

\- Hey, fit Dean dans un souffle, sa main caressant déjà sa hanche pâle.

\- Bonjour... Répondit Castiel, de sa voix rendue encore plus rauque par le sommeil.

Il se tourna et alla se nicher dans le torse de Dean qui l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux... Souffla ce dernier avant qu'il n'y ait réfléchi, la chaleur grignotant ses joues.

Castiel entama avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres rosées, passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus Dean afin de le chevaucher, ce dernier le regardant faire avidement.

\- Tu as retourné ta veste, et... qui aurait cru que tu puisses être si adorable, fit Castiel en passant sa main sur le torse de Dean. Mais je sais également reconnaître un renard quant j'en vois un, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus dur, ses yeux se plissant.

Dean alla aussitôt saisir ses poignets, la peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui le faisant agir par instinct.

\- Qui a dit que les renards ne sont pas fidèles ? Fit-il, son regard implorant Castiel de le croire. Il est vrai que je peux être le pire des enfoirés mais pas avec toi, plus jamais...

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent longuement, Dean tentant de convaincre Castiel de sa sincérité. Finalement, ce fut le brun qui se baissa et apposa son front contre le torse de l'autre étudiant.

\- Si seulement je pouvais te croire.

Dean déglutit difficilement, la douleur l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Ça faisait mal de voir que Castiel n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ça faisait mal de le voir aussi déchiré entre la méfiance et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il émit un soupir à fendre l'âme et enlaça fermement le brun.

\- Dean ?! Fit soudainement la voix de Sam qui déboulait déjà dans la chambre. Oh merde ! Désolé, fit-il en se retournant aussitôt.

Heureusement, il n'avait quasiment rien vu, les couvertures les cachant plutôt bien. Et fort heureusement, même, sinon il aurait eu droit à un premier plant sur le derrière de Castiel et Dean l'aurait fumé pour le lui faire payer.

\- Sammy ! Grogna d'ailleurs ce dernier, sûrement mécontent rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ait pu voir la pigmentation de la peau de son homme.

\- Désolé, réitéra Sam, sachant très bien que c'était un terrain miné.

\- Bonjour, Sam, fit Castiel d'une voix pas des moins perturbées.

\- Salut, Cas, répondit le cadet des Winchester avant de se racler la gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean et Castiel sortirent de la chambre entièrement habillés et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir. Sam accepta et grignota un peu de ce que les deux autres emmenaient sur la table tout en parlant.

\- Charlie a hacké son ordinateur et tout mais, malheureusement, on a rien trouvé qui pourrait nous servir à le menacer. Clean de chez clean ou alors il est hyper prudent et garde les fichiers sensibles à l'abri.

\- Autrement dit, rien n'a bougé, fit Dean, qui fixait sa tartine de Nutella.

\- J'en ai bien peur...

\- Et est-ce que quelqu'un se pose des questions quand à notre absence ? Demanda Castiel, qui observait Dean manger sa tartine de Nutella.

\- Gaby m'a pas lâché d'une semelle, trouvant ma soudaine présence dans le secteur suspecte, alors j'ai dû tout lui dire.

\- Tu lui as tout dit ?! S'exclama Dean.

\- Gaby ?! Éructa Castiel.

\- Heu... Fit avec éloquence Sam en regardant rapidement Dean puis Castiel, puis à nouveau son frère, ses yeux écarquillés. Oui, tu peux pas savoir comme il est fatiguant, lui fit-il pour son frère, et Gaby parce que lui m'appelle Sammy... Fit-il sans pour autant regarder Castiel dans les yeux, ce dernier émettant un « Hmm » équivoque.

\- Je le fais aussi, et c'est pas pour autant que tu m'appelles Deany, ne put s'empêcher de l'enfoncer son aîné, bien évidemment !

\- La ferme, tête de nœud, grogna Sam en le fusillant du regard.

Dean perdit en revanche rapidement son sourire, le problème principal ne quittant que peu de temps ses priorités. Il croqua dans sa tartine, rata la grimace que fit Castiel en face de lui et mâcha son pain. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir rappeler de vieilles connaissances qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir... C'était avec cette bande-là qu'il faisait des trucs illégals après la mort de sa mère... Ça lui avait presque valu un aller simple en prison... Il soupira, se souvenant des conneries qu'il avait faites en ce temps-là. Des vols, du chantage, des passages à tabacs... C'était de loin l'époque la moins glorieuse de sa vie... S'il avait su... il n'aurait jamais...

Soudain un pouce alla essuyer sa joue. Il releva son regard vers Castiel qui avait mit ce même pouce dans sa bouche et le suçait.

\- Tu manges avec tellement peu de classe, pour info, fit Castiel en souriant en coin. Mais bon, pas étonnant en voyant ton Nutella au pain.

\- Comment ça, Nutella au pain ? S'offusqua Dean en regardant sa tartine qui avait à peu près la même épaisseur que celle du chocolat. C'est clairement du pain au Nutella !

\- Hun hun... Huma Castiel avant d'aller planter son doigt dans le chocolat, en récupérant une grosse noisette sans difficulté. C'est sûr qu'il faut être bigleux pour ne pas le voir.

Dean ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en voyant le regard moqueur de son homme qui suçait à nouveau son doigt. Serait-il familier avec l'art de sucer ?

\- Dis-moi, mon beau, ne put-il s'empêcher d'embrayer, t'as déjà pensé à sucer autre chose que...

\- Si vous voulez je vais faire un tour ! S'exclama soudainement Sam qui se raidit sur sa chaise.

\- S'il te plaît, oui, fit Dean, pas déconcerté pour un sou, avant de se reconcentrer sur Castiel qui se cachait derrière sa main. Je disais donc, as-tu déjà envisagé de sucer, je ne sais pas... Quelque chose de...

\- Plus tard, Dean, finit par le stopper le brun, embarrassé par les propos mais amusé par la moue déçue de son vis-à-vis.

\- Sinon, tu comptes faire ce que je crois que tu comptes faire ? Changea de sujet Sam, faisant aussitôt se rembrunir Dean.

\- Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix, fit-il en soupirant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Dean, fit Castiel. On peux trouver une autre solution que de demander à ces gars de l'aide...

\- Malheureusement, les moyens légaux ne marchent pas à tous les coups, bébé, fit Dean, le petit nom lui échappant, ce qui le fit se mordre les lèvres.

Il y eut un silence gêné où les frères s'attendaient à ce que le troisième fasse une remarque bien sentie, mais il n'en fut rien.

\- ... Mais ils ne vont pas te laisser repartir aussi facilement après que tu leur ai demandé de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Castiel, qui vit Dean soupirer longuement.

\- Cette fois c'est différent, je ne me laisserais pas embarquer dans leur délire. Je ne suis plus le même et... S'interrompit-il pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux, ce dernier écarquillant les siens en découvrant toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

« Je t'ai, toi. » N'allait pas être dit mais était clairement présent dans l'esprit de Dean, qui finit par détourner les yeux sur le côté d'embarras.

\- Très bien, mais je t'accompagne, coupa court Castiel.

\- Il n'en est pas question!

\- C'est sûr qu'il vont vouloir aider un type qui se cache derrière son... Se stoppa net Castiel.

\- ... Je dirais que c'est moi que Gordon fait chier, fit Dean, l'air de rien, comme s'il n'avait pas vue l'hésitation de Castiel quant à sa façon de le définir.

\- Sûr qu'il vont te croire, fit avec incrédulité Castiel. Tu n'es pas le genre de gars qui se laisse gentiment faire.

Dean soupira longuement.

\- Il est hors de question que je t'expose à ces types, fit fermement Dean.

\- De quoi t'as peur ? Qu'ils me trouvent à leur goût ? Se moqua Castiel, seulement la blague n'en sembla pas tellement une.

\- Je sais de quoi ils sont capables, Cas, et lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'une belle gueule comme toi est célibataire, certains seront très certainement inté...

\- Mais je ne suis pas... Le coupa soudainement Castiel, avant qu'il ne se stoppe tout aussi vite.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent avec surprise. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus lourd... Chose que Sam ne supporta que peu de temps.

\- Castiel n'a qu'à prétendre qu'il est avec Dean devant le gang, fit-il d'une petit voix, s'attendant en s'en prendre une par l'un ou l'autre.

Mais un nouveau silence s'en suivit, chacun se faisant à l'idée, décidant.

\- D'accord, finit par accepter Castiel. Je veux bien faire semblant, après tout c'est peu cher payé.

Dean serra les dents à la formulation. Castiel allait faire semblant... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, on ne tombe pas amoureux en un claquement de doigts, surtout après la rancune que semblait encore avoir le brun pour sa personne.

\- ... Très bien, finit par agréer Dean à contre-cœur. Mais tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi !

\- Je suis ton mec, pas ton gosse, renifla dédaigneusement Castiel. Mais c'est noté, l'idée ne m'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit.

\- Très bien, approuva Dean avant d'enfourner sa dernière bouchée de Nutella au pain. On a de la route, alors autant partir maintenant.

Les trois jeunes hommes furent rapidement prêt à monter dans l'Impala qu'avait prise Sam pour les rejoindre et ils firent le trajet inverse. Il se passa plusieurs heures sans rien de notable à préciser. Castiel voyait les regards inquiets que lui lançait Dean de temps en temps mais faisait style de rien et regardait par la fenêtre le paysage passer. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main vint tenir timidement la sienne. Il regarda alors Dean qui se tournait par la fenêtre, cette fois. Il fut tenté de retirer sa main mais la poigne de l'autre étudiant s'était faite ferme... Il pouvait presque sentir l'inquiétude de Dean s'infiltrer dans sa peau. Il se pinça les lèvres et décida de serrer la main de Dean en retour, espérant parvenir à le rassurer de la sorte.

Il savait que Dean s'apprêtait à revoir des personnes qui avaient participées à l'enfoncer dans sa colère et sa détresse après la mort de sa mère. C'était une épreuve difficile à vivre, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à faire s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré... Alors la moindre des choses était de l'épauler dans cette épreuve et de ne pas le lâcher... Se dit Castiel, sentant la culpabilité le ronger doucement. Mais malheureusement, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Dean n'avait pas également fait preuve de cruauté à son égard il y a de cela plusieurs mois. De cette façon, Gordon ne l'aurait jamais connu et Dean n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui régler son compte... Il soupira en détournant à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur. Il avait hâte que cette histoire se termine, qu'il reprenne les cours et que tout redevienne comme avant...

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à destination. Castiel regarda la maison avec un œil curieux. Elle était perdue au milieu d'une centaine de voitures assez mal en point, les pare-brises et vitres éclatés, les portières arrachées, les moteurs emboutis...

\- Vous vivez dans une casse ? Demanda Castiel avec curiosité.

\- Si on veut, oui, répondit Dean avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- C'est original, sourit Castiel avant de suivre Sam qui se dirigeait vers la maison.

Un homme mal rasé était en train de jurer tout en bricolant une grosse machine posée à même le sol.

\- Allez, saloperie ! Grogna l'homme en frappant du plat de la main l'engin.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, un sourire en coin étirant le coin de ses lèvres. L'engin émit un vrombissement sonore, faisant vibrer le sol un instant avant qu'un ronronnement étrange ne règne dans la pièce.

\- Bah voilà ! C'était pas si difficile ! Ronchonna Bobby en se redressant, ne remarquant qu'à cet instant ses deux fils et une nouvelle trombine. Les garçons, comment ça va ? Qui est le troisième mousquetaire ?

\- Castiel, répondit aussitôt Dean avec un sourire resplendissant.

\- Oh... Fit Bobby d'un air intéressé, son regard analysant le brun qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Ravi de rencontrer le jeune homme qui rend Dean complètement dingue ! S'exclama Bobby en tendant la main au dit jeune homme qui la lui serra avec un sourire hésitant.

\- De même, monsieur, répondit poliment Castiel.

\- Poli, en plus ! Souligna Bobby en lançant un regard équivoque à Dean, qui lui rendit un sourire narquois. Mais d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas censés être en cours, vous trois ?

\- Il se trouve qu'on a quelque soucis, Bobby, fit Dean en s'avançant.

\- Quel genre de soucis?

\- Du genre qu'on attire sans arrêt, Sammy et moi, répliqua Dean évasivement.

\- Je vois... Répondit très sérieusement Bobby.

Castiel resta interloqué, se demandant quels étaient exactement les antécédents des deux frères. Il semblait y avoir encore plus que l'histoire que Dean lui avait raconté sur sa mère...

\- Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que tout ça se règle, et si les choses s'enveniment trop, vous n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher !

\- Oui, répondit Sam en sortant son portable. Bella ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Bella ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je l'ai rencontré sur le campus, elle est carrément fourbe mais c'est la personne qu'il nous faut !

\- Hey, je ne te permet pas ! Fit soudainement une voix féminine derrière eux.

Une belle blonde venait d'arriver et se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Sam s'avança rapidement de son amie avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bella, ça faisait longtemps, fit-il en enlaçant amicalement la blonde qui lui rendit l'accolade.

\- Sam. Le salua-t-elle. Alors voici les amoureux ! Sourit-elle malicieusement en fixant à tour de rôle Dean et Castiel.

Les deux jeunes hommes tiquèrent à l'appellation.

\- Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda bêtement Dean avec un sourire radieux sur la tronche.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Nia en bloc Castiel.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent aussitôt, chacun demandant à l'autre ce qu'il lui prenait de dire un truc pareil.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il n'a jamais été question de ça entre nous ! Fit Castiel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Mais après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, on l'a même fait plusieurs fois ! S'exclama Dean en s'approchant du brun pour le prendre par les épaules. Et je suis sûr que tu as aim...

\- Ferme-la, veux-tu ?! S'insurgea Castiel en repoussant Dean d'une main en pleine face.

Sam et Bella les regardèrent se disputer en souriant doucement.

\- Faut toujours que t'expose tes ébats sexuels de la sorte comme un gros dégueulasse ?!

\- Comment ça, dégueulasse ?! Rien de ce qu'on a fait ensemble n'était dégueulasse, Castiel !

\- Mais faut bien avouer que parfois tu es un gros pervers. Intervint Bella, sous bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Qui qui est un gros pervers ? S'insurgea Dean, changeant de cible. Et comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?

\- Ton frère m'a de temps en temps parlé de toi. Et je dois dire que ton côté pervers va de pire en pire, fit la blonde avec un sourire amusé, son regard dérivant sur Castiel, tout ouïe. Surtout ces derniers temps.

Il y eut un instant de silence gênant. Bella ne les lâchait pas de son regard vicieux avec son sourire sarcastique, Sam semblait juste attendre une suite déjà écrite dans sa tête, Castiel tiquait, hésitant entre rire vert ou jaune et Dean...

\- C'est pas ma faute... Murmura ce dernier. J'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps...

\- De quoi ? Demanda Sam, décidé à enfoncer son frère.

\- Bah d'avoir une relation sex... Aïe !

\- Et sinon, je suis Castiel ! Fit celui-ci en tendant la main vers Bella, le coude toujours enfoncé dans les côtes de Dean.

\- Oh je sais bien ! Rit Bella en serrant la main tendue du jeune homme. Bon allez, faut se mettre au boulot. Votre cas est plutôt urgent, non ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine étincelle dans les yeux.

À suivre...


	25. Chapter 25

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 25**

Bella posa la mallette qu'elle tenait sur la table de la cuisine et entra un code à quatre chiffres pour l'ouvrir. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi de telles précautions qu'il vit s'étaler sous ses yeux une petite dizaine d'armes à feu...

\- Heu... Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour ta sécurité, mon chou, fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Normalement, je ne fais en aucun cas de la location d'arme à feu mais… Sam est un très bon ami à moi et le sera certainement d'avantage encore lorsqu'il aura terminé ses études, sourit-elle en tapotant amicalement le bras de Sam qui sourit, gêné.

\- Mais je ne vais certainement pas me balader avec une arme sur...

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, Castiel, intervint Dean qui examinait les armes d'un œil critique. Elles sont passe-partout, pas de grand calibres mais suffisants pour quelqu'un comme Cas.

\- Étant donné que Castiel n'a jamais tiré, j'ai pensé qu'une arme plus discrète avec une faible portée serait préférable. À bout portant, tu es sûr de toucher ta cible, et son silencieux t'assure une parfaite discrétion, fit-elle en tendant l'arme à Castiel avec délicatesse.

Celui-ci s'apprêta à protester, n'osant la saisir, mais Dean prit l'arme et la lui fourra dans les mains avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit. Il resta bête durant quelques secondes avant de commencer à tourner l'arme dans sa main tandis que Dean regardait les autres avec attention.

\- On est bien d'accord, reprit Bella d'un ton plus ferme et sérieux. Vous n'utilisez ses armes qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et par cela je veux dire en cas de mort imminente, c'est clair ?! Demanda-t-elle en regardant particulièrement Dean. Car une blessure par balle fait forcément l'objet d'une enquête de police et qui dit enquête dit que je dois me débarrasser de l'arme en question. Donc perte d'argent et surtout possible poursuite judiciaire. Et personne n'aime avoir les flics au cul !

\- C'est très clair, dit Castiel en reportant ensuite son attention vers Dean qui tenait un Beretta avec une crosse marbrée dans ses mains.

\- Celui-ci me plaît beaucoup, s'exalta Dean.

\- Est-ce que c'est clair, l'idiot ? S'exaspéra Bella.

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, ma jolie, répondit Dean sans lâcher des yeux sou nouveau bébé.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, incertain quant à la nature de l'émotion désagréable qu'il venait de ressentir dans son torse au surnom qu'avait donné Dean à Bella...

\- Tu sais que tu es censé me le rendre une fois votre histoire terminée ? Précisa Bella qui voyait Dean bien trop s'attacher à sa marchandise.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Dean d'une voix peinée. Combien il coûte ?

\- Bien trop cher pour toi, rétorqua Bella avant de revenir à leurs affaires. Tu sais toujours tirer, au moins ?

\- Ouais. Bobby nous fais des séances de tir de temps en temps.

\- Très bien. Castiel, n'essaie pas de jouer au casse-cou. Tu peux essayer de bluffer, en revanche.

Castiel hocha raidement la tête. Il avait la vague impression d'être embarqué dans un truc qui le dépassait totalement. Heureusement que Dean semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait sinon il aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou en croyant avoir débarqué chez des dingues.

\- Parfait, on prend ceux-là, adjugea Dean en prenant des munitions avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Suis-moi, je vais te faire tirer.

Le brun le regarda partir avec incertitude avant de suivre le pas lorsqu'il y fut incité par Sam d'un mouvement de tête. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, au milieu des voitures à la carlingues défoncés et aux pare-brises éclatés. Dean alla tapoter le rétro d'une voiture à cinq ou six mètres de lui en le regardant.

\- Essaie de le toucher, fit-il avant de revenir derrière Castiel qui le regarda avec incertitude. Vas-y, le poussa-t-il.

Castiel déglutit avant de tendre l'arme à deux mains, ces dernières tremblant un peu, instables. Sa position le gênait... en fait, tout le gênait ! Il n'était pas le genre de gars qui s'amusait à tirer dans des rétros de bagnoles accidentées !

\- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-il en tentant de baisser l'arme mais la main de Dean l'en empêcha, remontant ses bras.

\- Calme-toi, tu penses trop. Ce n'est qu'un rétro, Castiel, souffla Dean dans l'oreille du brun qui frémit.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, je... Cette situation est totalement dingue, je suis dépassé et...

\- Tout va bien, mon ange, murmura Dean qui était maintenant derrière lui et posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Il faut d'abord que tu te relaxes et que tu respires correctement.

Castiel expira fortement en fermant les yeux. Les mains de Dean passaient avec légèreté sur son torse, caressant amoureusement la courbe de ses pectoraux et sillonnant ses fins abdos avant d'aller se reposer sur ses hanches pour recommencer. Castiel se concentra sur le touché de l'autre étudiant, sa panique se dissipant peu à peu en ressentant la chaleur de Dean dans son dos avec acuité. Puis les mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses bras et épousèrent les siennes pour que Dean les repositionne correctement sur l'arme.

\- Voilà, comme ça. Inspire et expire calmement, souffla Dean dans le cou de Castiel qu'il sentit frémir. Vois cette arme comme une extension de toi et pas comme un intrus, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il collait son corps à celui de son homme, adorant le voir expirer profondément pour une toute autre raison que la concentration. Décontracte ton corps, sois plus naturel, fit-il en saisissant l'une des hanches de Castiel pour lui donner des petits coups de bassin. Celui-ci rit doucement :

\- Dean, t'aides pas, là.

\- Je crois bien que si, murmura suavement Dean dans son oreille en sentant que Castiel s'était détendu. Vas-y, vise calmement, prend ton temps et n'oublie pas le recul, fit-il en passant ses doigts sous le haut de son homme pour lui caresser les hanches en de petits cercles.

Dean regarda Castiel respirer calmement, repositionner ses mains, répartir son poids sur ses jambes et décontracter ses muscles sous ses caresses. Soudain, le coup partit et la vitre à côté du rétro éclata. Castiel ne parut pas plus surpris que ça par le recul et regarda la cible en haussant les sourcils.

\- Waouh ! C'est génial, Cas ! S'exclama Dean en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son homme qui grogna.

\- Mais j'ai pas touché la cible.

\- Eh bien il faut croire qu'il y a une chose dans laquelle tu n'excelles pas dès le début, le taquina Dean dans un étrange grognement en saisissant soudainement l'entrejambe de l'autre étudiant par-dessus son jean.

\- Wow, Dean ! S'exclama Castiel en saisissant la main baladeuse. Je croyais qu'on était ici pour que tu m'apprennes à tirer !

\- Certes, mais c'est mon tour de tirer, fit Dean d'une voix malicieuse. Et je crève d'envie de tirer mon coup... avec toi.

\- Oh, Dean ! Tu me répugnes ! Râla Castiel en se détachant de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?! Fit Dean avec une incompréhension feinte. Tu peux pas m'empêcher de te trouver bandant, encore plus quand tu es aussi dangereux avec cette arme dans les mains, finit-il, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

Castiel secoua la tête d'exaspération avant de pousser rudement Dean sur le côté, faisant éclater de rire dernier. Il se remit en place, se détendit, visa le rétro et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, il jura en sentant les mains baladeuses revenir à l'attaque et envahir son jean. Finalement, après deux minutes de lutte, ce fut Dean qui gagna, ayant acculé Castiel contre la voiture de derrière, l'arme oubliée sur le toit de celle-ci. Il embrassait à perte d'haleine un Castiel qui gémissait et se laissait lentement emporté par le courant, surpris et excité par la soudaine fougue de Dean qui se déhanchait contre lui avec frénésie. Le brun finit par lâcher prise et se saisit de la nuque tannée. Il laissa libre accès à sa bouche tout en se déhanchant à son tour, ses yeux s'ouvrant pour admirer l'autre jeune homme mais tombant à la place sur une Bella plus qu'intéressée par ce qu'ils faisaient. Il cria de surprise et repoussa brutalement Dean qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Oh non ! Ne vous arrêtez pas, s'exclama Bella d'une voix comblée, faisant se retourner d'un bond Dean. Voir deux hommes s'accoupler à toujours fait partie de mes plus grands fantasmes.

\- T'as pas d'autre terme encore plus répugnant que « s'accoupler » ? Grinça des dents Dean, agacé d'avoir été interrompu lors d'une de ses rares sessions de sexe avec son homme.

\- Copuler ? Forniquer ? Proposa Bella avec un sourire charmant. Non mais sérieux, ne vous gênez pas.

Castiel la regarda avec embarras s'asseoir sur un capot gondolé pour les observer plus confortablement, les bouffant des yeux.

\- Certainement pas ! Fit Dean avec fermeté. Va donc trouver d'autres gays à harceler !

\- Oh ! Donc tu admets être gay ?! S'étonna Bella. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Dean !

Celui-ci grogna dans sa barbe en se tournant vers Castiel qui observait la scène avec un léger sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est pédé comme un phoque, en plus ! S'exclama la blonde avec enthousiasme.

\- Hé ! Sois respectueuse envers les pédés et les phoques ! Et je suis gay uniquement pour Cas, rétorqua Dean. Je ne cherche pas à baiser avec d'autre mecs... certainement pas comme toi.

\- Comme moi ? Se moqua Bella. Tu dis ça comme si c'était une insulte.

\- Eh bien... oui, parce que... S'embourba Dean qui sentait le regard de son homme s'acérer dans son dos.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, mon beau, fit la jeune femme en descendant de son perchoir. Bien que je t'apprécie, tu n'as pas à juger ma conduite avec les hommes, qui fait très certainement pâle figure comparé à la tienne avec les femmes. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton rêche. Que tu trouves ça plus condamnable pour une raison X ou Y me passe au-dessus... pour ne pas dire que je m'en bat totalement les couilles ! Compris ?

\- Cinq sur cinq, répondit piteusement Dean. J'ai déconné, désolé. Non, c'est vrai ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un sacré paquet d'hommes bien plus heureux grâce à toi.

\- Exactement, appuya Bella qui avait retrouvé son sourire roublard. Je participe à l'épanouissement de nos congénères, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire... tout comme apprendre à tirer avec un obsédé pour instructeur.

\- Que... S'outra Dean.

\- Alors toi tu t'en vas pendant que je m'occupe de Castiel, ordonna Bella en poussant Dean hors de son chemin.

\- Cas ! Appela ce dernier avec désespoir.

\- Va donc te rendre utile, Dean, le congédia Castiel sans même daigner le regarder.

Donc afficha une mine trahit avant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe en s'en allant, lançant de temps en temps des regards par dessus son épaule mais ne captant pas pour autant l'intérêt de son homme à son grand désarroi.

\- Bien, maintenant que le fauteur de trouble à été écarté, à nous deux, fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de Castiel qui se mit en garde. Décontracte tes épaules...

* * *

Dean rouspétait dans le salon en regardant par la fenêtre son homme tirer. Castiel n'était pas mauvais. Il loupait encore beaucoup ses cibles mais en était bien plus proche que la plupart des gens aux premiers essais.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi la suite des événements ? Demanda Sam qui avait pris place dans le canapé.

\- Il faut que je contacte mon ancienne bande. Je pense qu'ils squattent encore cette vieille usine laissée à l'abandon à la périphérie de la ville. J'hésite toujours à y emmener Cas ou non...

\- Le plus prudent serait de le laisser éloigner de ces gars-là... Fit Sam. Mais ils comprendront vite qu'une autre personne est impliquée et t'empêche de régler efficacement son compte à Gordon.

\- Exactement... Souffla Dean qui regardait toujours son homme.

\- Tu crois qu'ils oseraient défier ton autorité et s'en prendre à lui ? Demanda le cadet des frères.

\- J'ai déserté la bande du jour au lendemain lorsque Bobby nous a pris avec lui et là, je me ramène soudainement la bouche en cœur en leur demandant de régler mes petits problèmes ? Fit sarcastiquement Dean. Sûr qu'ils vont moyennement apprécier et trouver légitime de me bizuter...

Sam resta silencieux, cherchant activement un moyen dans sa tête chevelue.

\- Il est hors de question qu'ils fassent du mal à Cas, murmura Dean d'une voix rauque, son regard se faisant dur. Alors je veux que tu mentes à Castiel le jour où j'irai là-bas, fit-il avec détermination.

\- Dean !

\- Je veux que tu lui dises que je suis allé faire des courses, récupérer quelque chose, tout ce que tu veux. Mais tu dois faire en sorte qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il en a déjà bien assez bavé avec mes conneries, il est hors de question que ça continue, fit-il avant de se lever pour se placer devant son frère. Promets-le moi, Sammy.

Sam se mordit les lèvre en regardant son frère qui restait impassible, décidé. Il jura doucement avant de hocher du chef.

\- Je te le promets, mais je veux t'accompagner. Je ne compte pas te laisser y aller seul, exigea Sam.

\- Mais si jamais ils viennent ici...

\- Ils n'ont aucune raison de venir ici et si jamais c'était le cas, Bobby les accueillera avec un fusil, tu peux me croire.

Dean souffla en se passant une main sur le visage, l'inquiétude commençant sérieusement à lui bouffer les nerfs.

\- Castiel n'en saura rien, nous dirons à tout le monde que nous partons faire des emplettes.

\- … D'accord, finit par acquiescer Dean.

* * *

Castiel était fatigué. Bella ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de tirer la cible plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il avait passé toute la matinée dans l'Impala pour venir ici et était présentement sur les rotules. Il monta dans la chambre de Dean, ce dernier la lui ayant montré – non sans intérêt – et s'effondra sur le lit. Il n'y resta que quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent tous seuls. Il était fatigué mais la situation stressante l'empêchait de dormir. Dean lui faisait vraiment faire tout et n'importe quoi. Il devrait être au commissariat sous la responsabilité de la police et à la place, il avait passé plusieurs jours dans une cabane loin de tout et perdue au milieu des bois avant de venir dans une casse pour apprendre à tirer... Pourquoi s'était-il laissé embarquer dans ce délire, déjà ?

Il soupira en relevant les yeux, son regard tombant sur la corbeille à papier de Dean. Toutes les feuilles étaient roulées en boules, froissées ou déchirées... sauf une, soigneusement pliée en quatre parmi les autres. La curiosité piquée à vif, il se redressa pour aller la saisir et la déplia. L'écriture qu'il reconnut être celle de Dean recouvrait la feuille blanche.

 _« Je pense à toi._

 _Voilà, depuis des mois maintenant.  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'en perdre la raison. Toutes mes pensées sont parasitées, habitées par nul autre que toi. Mon regard te cherche avidement comme si te voir m'était vital et dans un sens, ça l'est... Je pense à toi au point de ne plus pouvoir dormir. Je tente sans cesse de me remémorer ta voix rauque, tes gestes délicats et rêches à la fois, ton sourire tendre, ton regard qui n'est jamais sur moi si ce n'est par hasard et de toute façon habité de l'indifférence la plus totale. Et ça me tue. Je souhaiterais pouvoir mettre un terme à ce tumulte, je souhaiterais retrouver le calme mais ne parvient à faire le nécessaire parce que..._

 _Je rêve que tu viennes vers moi, que tu viennes me parler de tout et de rien, de toi et de moi. Je rêve que tu souries en constatant que je ne peux te quitter des yeux. Je rêve de sentir ta main se glisser le long de mon bras, tes doigts caresser ma nuque tandis que tu dévores mes lèvres de tes yeux bleus profonds. Je rêve que tu te penches, hésites, me regardes, voies ma surprise et mon angoisse mais décides tout de même de m'embrasser parce que faire autrement, ce serait trop te demander._

 _J'ai besoin de toi à un point où cela m'effraie terriblement mais l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir partager ton monde m'est encore plus pénible. La simple idée m'empêche de fonctionner correctement. Ton existence ne devrait pas m'être plus précieuse qu'une autre, et pourtant, c'est le cas. Alors je rêve que tu me remarques enfin, moi, moi qui me languit de toi dans un silence douloureux… »_

Castiel en resta coi. C'était Dean qui avait écrit ça. Et l'autre personne était incontestablement lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'autre adolescent pouvait écrire une si belle chose, totalement dépourvue de vulgarité et de traits d'humour idiot... C'était une surprise, et de taille.

\- Hey Cas, qu'est ce que tu f... Se stoppa net Dean en voyant ce que le brun avait dans les mains. Tu fouilles dans les poubelles, toi, maintenant ? Tenta-t-il de détourner le sujet, mais Castiel l'avait bien vu se tendre et déglutir nerveusement.

\- Quant as-tu écrit ça ? Demanda Castiel en se levant, présentant la feuille à Dean qui n'osait le regarder.

\- ... Il y a longtemps... Avant... avant que tu ne me rencontres. Lorsque j'étais encore assez raisonné. Je voulais te la donner mais je me dégonflais toujours au dernier moment, trouvant tout ça stupide...

\- … Ce n'était pas stupide du tout, souffla Castiel en posant la feuille sur le bureau. Sûr que tu aurais suscité mon intérêt avec ça.

Dean releva alors son regard baissé par la gène et fut surpris de voir le brun aussi près de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Castiel l'embrassait déjà chastement, une main placée dans sa nuque. Dean resta figé un instant avant de rapidement participer au baiser, se donnant pour mission de l'approfondir. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit, à se déhancher suavement l'un contre l'autre tout en s'embrassant langoureusement. Dean entreprit ensuite de déboucler la ceinture de son homme, se baissant afin d'engloutir son membre dur sans prévenir. Castiel se cambra fortement dans un râle intense qu'il ne pensa à étouffer de sa main que bien trop tard. Il regarda Dean sucer son sexe avec avidité, ne se privant pas d'émettre des gémissements comblés en plus des bruits de succions qui rendaient le spectacle terriblement érotique et ayant rapidement raison du brun. Castiel tenta de prévenir Dean en le repoussant mais ce dernier n'en fit qu'à sa tête et engloutit plus encore le sexe de son homme qu'il sentit trembler violemment et se cambrer en gémissant fortement, sa semence se déversant dans sa bouche. Castiel regarda l'autre adolescent avaler comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et sentit son sexe tressaillir à nouveau.

Dean Winchester allait vraiment finir par avoir sa peau...

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 26**

Il faisait nuit noir dehors. Les grillons chantaient dans le terrain vague entourant les nombreuses carcasses de voitures. Tout le monde dans la maison de Bobby dormait, tous sauf deux jeunes hommes blottit l'un contre l'autre. L'un s'était fait réveillé par les baisés de l'autre, baisés qu'on lui avait déposé avec adoration dans sa nuque avec toujours plus de passion. Ses caresses avaient également joué un rôle prépondérant dans son réveil, ses mains allant s'immiscer dans les recoins de son corps les plus délicat et sensible. Ainsi, Castiel n'avait pas tardé à haleter doucement en retenant ses gémissements tandis qu'il savourait le touché de l'autre jeune homme derrière lui.

Il ne sut si c'était l'air frais de la nuit, le chant des grillons ou la lumière douce de la lune... mais Castiel appréciait plus que de raison le souffle brûlant et erratique de Dean dans sa nuque, ses mains tendres parcourant son torse et ses cuisses amoureusement, ses coups de reins incontrôlés lui faisant sentir son érection dans le bas de son dos. Dean le croyait-il encore endormit pour ne pas l'avoir déjà ravit ? Où peut être était-il celui qui était encore endormit ? Entrain de faire un rêve érotique ? Il eut soudainement envie de se retourner pour aller s'enquérir de la vérité, une part de son esprit qu'il n'arrivait plus très bien à renier lui suggérant qu'il voulait surtout pousser Dean à être encore plus entreprenant. Il se mordit la lèvre à la pensée, son corps se réchauffant inexorablement à l'idée que Dean le prenne dans le calme de la nuit. Il sentait des papillons dans son ventre et des frémissement dans son dos, le décidant à se retourner lentement.

Il tomba aussitôt dans les yeux de Dean qui le fixait avec les lèvres entre ouverte et dont les commissures était légèrement relevé, comme émerveillé et fasciné à la fois. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer, Dean ayant cesser ses caresses pour s'atteler à mémoriser chaque traits du visage de son homme. Castiel savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais l'envie était trop tentante, trop forte. Comme si son corps prenait les rênes, il se redressa sur son coude et se pencha sur Dean pour l'embrasser chastement, lentement avant de se reculer en plongeant dans les yeux écarquillés de Dean. À sa grade surprise, il vit ces derniers s'humidifier juste avant que sa nuque ne soit saisit et ses lèvres ravis avec force. Dean et lui s'embrassèrent langoureusement, allant jouer avec la langue de l'autre après avoir tendrement mordu ses lèvres. Castiel passa ensuite une jambe par dessus la taille de Dean pour s'asseoir sur son bassin, ce dernier grognant de désir dans leur baisé.

\- C...Cas... Souffla fébrilement Dean lorsque son homme se mit à se déhancher contre lui avec langueur.

\- Shh... Intima le brun au silence avant d'aller reprendre ses lèvres, ne voulant pas que Dean le freine alors qu'il se laissait enfin allé, mettait de côté ses doutes et ses craintes.

Dean comprit parfaitement le message et alla saisir les hanches de son homme pour appuyer plus encore son déhancher enivrant contre lui. Dean ne savait pas bien ce qui prenait à Castiel mais il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, le voir plus entreprenant ayant toujours été l'un de ses fantasmes. Peut être le prendrait-il ? Il frémit à l'idée et s'apprêtait à rompre leur baisé pour lui demander ses intentions mais Castiel le devança et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir son tube de lubrifiant porte bonheur.

\- Prépare moi. Souffla Castiel en allant se saisir de la main de Dean qu'il enduit de lubrifiant. Je te veux en moi.

Dean frémit et acquiesça car quant bien même il aurait adoré se faire prendre, il ne pouvait résister à pareille offre, dit sur un ton si désireux. Il attira à nouveau le brun contre ses lèvres tandis que son autre main passaient sous le boxer de ce dernier. Castiel se tendit dans un premier temps avant de rapidement se relaxer et même de ronronner en sentant un doigt appuyé contre son intimité. Avec un calme rare, une fougue tendre, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et se déhancher l'un contre l'autre, un doigt investissant le corps du brun qui rompit le baisé pour gémir doucement.

\- Plus... Gémit-il, J'ai envie de toi Dean.

Dean grogna et inséra un autre doigt tandis qu'il pliait les genoux pour ramener ceux de Castiel contre ses flancs, et ainsi faciliter plus encore l'accès à ses doigts s'enfonçant en lui. Il sentit son homme frémir contre lui et alla cacher son visage de façon adorable dans son cou pour camoufler ses petits gémissements qui ne manquaient jamais de rendre Dean fébrile de désir. Il tourna le visage pour embrasser la tempe de Castiel avec affection tout en ajoutant un troisième doigt en lui, ce dernier se figeant en hoquetant avant de reprendre un déhanché encore plus pressé.

\- Dean... Soufflait-il son nom dans son oreille avec un ton suppliant.

Dean mordit doucement dans l'épaule pâle en caressant le dos du brun qui se cambra soudainement dans un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il flatta ses reins.

\- Dean !... Réitéra-t-il sa supplique avec encore plus de désirs dans la voix.

Alors Dean se redressa, emmenant avec lui Castiel qui restait accroché à lui, n'osait montrer son visage qu'il pouvait sentir brûlant contre son épaule. Il passa la main entre eux et sortit son membre dure qu'il enduit de lubrifiant. Il remarqua le silence soudain de son homme qui avait baissé le visage pour le regarder à l'œuvre, la lumière de la lune ne cachant absolument rien de son excitation. Il voulait voir le visage de son ange, le voir se déhancher sur lui, avec son membre en lui...

\- Cas... Appela dans un souffle Dean en repoussant doucement le brun qui obtempéra mais garda le visage baissé.

Dean le trouva adorable à s'étouffer avec la gêne à s'en mordre les lèvres alors qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait mainte fois ensemble. Mais il était vrai que ça avait toujours été lui l'instigateur, jamais le brun. Il alla embrasser amoureusement le front de son homme qu'il incita à se dresser sur ses genoux de son autre main placé juste au dessus de l'arrière de sa cuisse, à la naissant de ces fesses. Il vit Castiel obéir en plaçant ses mains fébriles sur ses épaules, un fin gémissement quittant ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il le surplombait, Dean n'avait qu'à lever le visage pour voir celui de son homme qui s'avéra effectivement être cramoisie. Dean sourit et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres tremblantes, rencontrant les yeux bleu embué par le désir brûlant.

\- Assis toi sur moi bébé. Souffla Dean qui attira ses hanches vers les siennes jusqu'à sentir son gland bûter contre l'intimité de Castiel qui frémit et gémit. Empale toi sur ma queue.

Castiel gémit plus fortement en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de Dean à qui il obéit. Il sentit le gland de ce dernier investir ses chaires avec une euphorie cuisante mais non moins exaltante. Dean lui laissa tout le temps du monde pour enfoncer son sexe en lui, jusqu'à la garde. Ils restèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, à calmer le désir pour l'un, s'habituer à la présence nouvelle pour l'autre.

\- T'aimes ? Demanda Dean d'une voix rauque dans son oreille.

\- …

\- En tout cas moi j'aime être en toi. Poursuivit Dean en espérant que Castiel se confie à son tour.

\- … J-J'aime...

Dean sourit dans son cou qu'il embrassa avant qu'il n'immobilise les hanches de Castiel tandis qu'il donnait un coup de rein en ce dernier. Le brun gémit avant d'aller prendre son membre en main. Dean fut alors partagé entre lui interdire de se toucher pour le faire jouir sur son sexe seulement ou bien... Il opta pour son deuxième choix et relâcha Castiel pour se rallonger dans le matelas.

\- Continu. Souffla Dean qui gardait ses mains sur les cuisses du brun qu'il caressait en des cercles tendres.

Castiel le regarda un instant d'un air perdu, ne sachant que faire puis il se mordit la lèvre et reprit son vas et viens sur son propre membre.

\- T'es magnifique bébé. Ne put s'empêcher Dean de le flatter, l'ayant si rarement vue aussi peu prude.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais continua de se pomper doucement, se balançant plus que ne se déhanchant sur Dean qui le dévorait des yeux.

\- Si je le pouvais, je resterais toujours en toi, souffla Dean, enfouit profondément.

Castiel gémit doucement puis posa sa main libre bien à plat sur le torse de Dean pour prendre appuie et soulever ses hanches.

\- Vas-y bébé. Souffla fébrilement Dean qui dut empêcher ses hanches de tressauter pour réinvestir aussitôt les chaires de son homme.

Castiel expira fébrilement avant de laisser ses hanches retomber. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisirs et réitéra le mouvement expérimentalement pour se cambrer et prendre un meilleur appuie. Peu à peu il se laissa aller, se redressa plus, se hissa plus haut sur ses genoux et s'empala de plus en plus brutalement sur le membre de Dean qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son amour s'appropriant son corps et les plaisirs qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il s'efforça de laisser Castiel s'enivrer non sans rêver de le plaquer contre le matelas pour le baiser violemment mais il voulait que Castiel prenne les rênes et de la confiance, se sente à l'aise de faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans ce domaine. Il le laissa donc le baiser, sa main sur son torse s'accompagnant maintenant d'une force lui interdisant d'intervenir et de reprendre le contrôle. Il se déhanchait maintenant fougueusement sur son membre, ses hanches roulants d'une façon obscène et son dos se cambrant fortement. Dean sentit son intimité se resserrer autour de son membre, annonçant la jouissance proche de son amour qui serrait son propre membre fermement d'une main tandis que son pouce passait sur son gland avec une lenteur qui faisait contraste à sa danse de luxure bestial.

Et alors qu'il sentait le brun proche, qu'il n'était sûr de jouir avec ce dernier, il releva son regard. Ce qui le vit lui coupa le souffle. Castiel le fixait, non pas son corps ni son visage mais lui. Il le fixait en gémissant et se déhanchant... Dean sentit une vague de plaisirs furieuse ravir son bas ventre, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chaire des cuisses de Castiel en qui il s'enfonça profondément sans pouvoir s'en prévenir. Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière en jouissant et se resserrant violemment autour de Dean qui ouvrit la bouche muette de grognement malgré que son corps soit également secoué par la jouissance, emporté par son amant qui avait éjaculé sur son torse dans un long gémissement. Puis Castiel se laissa tombé sur Dean qui le réceptionna et le serra contre lui en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Doucement, il sortit de son homme et le fit s'allonger à ses côtés sans le relâcher. Dean s'amusa de voir son amant dors et déjà endormit et embrassa son front avant de le suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

À suivre ...


	27. Chapter 27

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 27**

Dean regardait Castel dormir. Celui-ci arborait un sourire adorable, blotti contre lui, son visage exprimant une quiétude et une sérénité envoûtantes. Il soupira en passant affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux, le bout de ses doigts effleurant sa pommette, sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, lentement, sans le lâcher du regard un seul instant, s'abreuvant de cette vision idyllique. Castiel et lui, dans un même lit à dormir paisiblement comme si le futur n'avait plus d'importance. Il serra les mâchoire et regarda son réveil : 13h54... Ils avaient veillé tard de par leur étreinte qui ne s'était pas arrêtée au premier round.

Il retira délicatement le bras barrant son abdomen et recula doucement son épaule jusqu'à ce que la tête du brun retombe contre l'oreiller. Il sortit discrètement du lit et prit ses vêtements en sortant de la chambre silencieusement. Il était temps qu'il mette un terme à cette histoire. Mû par cette volonté, il enfila rapidement ses vêtements tout en essayant de savoir s'il y avait du monde réveillé dans la maison. Il y avait de grandes chances que son frère soit dans le salon ou dehors en train de lire un bouquin. Il récupéra son Beretta qu'il coinça dans son dos en regardant par la fenêtre, y trouvant effectivement son petit frère assis sur le toit d'une des voitures les moins esquintées et armé d'un pavé, absorbé par sa lecture. Il décida donc de sortir par dehors pour ne pas que Sam le remarque. Il savait que son petit frère allait lui en vouloir mais s'il n'impliquait pas Castiel, ce n'était pas pour le faire avec Sammy.

Il s'éloigna au petit trot en regardant derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait et s'engouffra dans les bois bordant ce côté de la propriété de son père adoptif avec l'intention de les traverser pour rejoindre la route. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques heures et Castiel serait certainement celui qui se rendrait compte de son absence, connaissant la concentration que son frère avait lorsqu'il était en train d'étudier. Mais Sam ne saurait guère où aller le chercher de toute façon. Il sortit des bois dix minutes plus tard et emprunta un petit chemin pour ne pas être sur la route au cas où ils se lançaient à la recherche. Il devait juste persuader son ancienne bande de l'aider aujourd'hui.

Il marcha une bonne heure et demie à vive allure pour finir par descendre un sentier caché par les arbres bordant les chemins qui étaient maintenant mangés par la végétation. Au bout de ce sentier se trouvait un hangar abandonné. Il remarqua avec soulagement que la bande était toujours là, la possibilité qu'ils aient changé d'endroit n'ayant cessé de l'inquiéter. Dean poussa la clôture qui grinça et vacilla dans ses gonds et pénétra dans l'ancienne ferme. Il respira profondément, réajusta son arme dans son dos et plaça ses mains avec nonchalance dans les poches de son jean en avançant vers le hangar qui avait ses grandes portes en bois ouvertes. Il pouvait entendre des exclamations, des rires rauques, le bruit de verre se brisant… L'odeur de joints devint perceptible lorsqu'il atteignit les portes, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien.

À peine fut-il visible que des visages se tournèrent vers lui avec une expression surprise. Il se tint droit, durcit son regard et patienta, attendant la réaction de leur chef. Ce dernier, assied sur un baril en fer rouillé, se redressa en se tournant vers lui, une mine émerveillée sur le visage.

\- Dean, fit Lucifer, du moins c'était comme ça qu'il se faisait appeler.

\- Luc, répondit Dean.

\- Ça fait longtemps ! S'exclama l'homme d'environ vingt-six ans. Trois ans, si je me souviens bien.

\- Exact, acquiesça Dean.

Il était parti de la bande lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, Bobby étant miraculeusement parvenu à le remettre sur les rails juste avant sa majorité et de perdre définitivement tout contrôle sur son fils adoptif.

\- Que nous vaut ta visite ? Demanda Azazel, le meilleur ami de Lucifer.

\- Je suis venu car j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Rien que ça ! S'exclama Azazel avec dédain tandis que Lucifer le regardait sans rien dire, impassible.

\- Oui, il faut que je me débarrasse d'un type, dit évasivement Dean.

\- T'as besoin d'aide pour tabasser quelqu'un ? Toi ? Demanda avec incrédulité Alastair, l'autre ami proche de Lucifer.

\- Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me faire chier. Je l'aurais fait seul sans problème s'il n'avait pas deux molosses à ses côtés. Je veux le terrifier à un point où il n'oserait jamais ne serait-ce que penser à se venger.

Un silence suivit. La dizaines de jeunes le fixaient. Il pouvait voir que des nouveaux avaient rejoint la bande, certains le regardant avec un intérêt qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il vit Azazel cracher par terre avec dédain, Alastair le scruter du regard et Lucifer rester impassible.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce gars ? Demanda Alastair, se relevant puis s'approchant de Dean qui s'obligea à garder son aplomb.

\- ... Il me menace sans arrêt et commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, alors...

\- Qui protèges-tu ? Demanda soudainement Lucifer.

\- Comment ? Fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu ne dirais pas des sottises pareilles s'il n'y avait que toi de concerné. Tu irais lui régler son compte, qu'importe les conséquences. Si tu crains les représailles, c'est que tu crains qu'elles ne soient dirigées sur quelqu'un d'autre qui ne peut se protéger. Je te connais bien, tu sais, ricana-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Alors ? Qui protèges-tu ?

\- Dean serra les mâchoires. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'avait aucune chance de cacher ça à Lucifer. Cette crevure était futée comme un renard, à son plus grand déplaisir.

\- Un ami, mentit-il.

Mais Lucifer éclata d'un rire cynique, le coin de ses lèvres tordu dans un sourire carnassier.

\- Je dirais plutôt une petite amie, chantonna-t-il avec malice.

\- Certes, préféra concéder Dean pour ne pas se vendre plus encore.

\- Intéressant, tu dois avoir beaucoup changé pour être maintenant dans une relation comme celle-ci. À moins que tu ne lui forces la main, évidemment, se moqua t-il.

\- Notre relation est parfaitement consentante des deux côtés, persifla Dean entre ses dents.

\- Oh vraiment ? Fit Alastair avec incrédulité, ce à quoi Dean ne répondit pas.

\- J'accepte de t'aider avec plaisir, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, ronronna Lucifer. Même s'il va sans dire que ce ne sera pas gratuit.

Dean ne dit rien, se doutant bien que son vis-à-vis voulait quelque chose en retour.

\- La question est : qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour ta précieuse femme ?

Le regard de Dean s'acéra et ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Il n'aimait guère la tournure de la conversation... mais n'allait certainement pas reculer.

\- Tout, fit-il avec aplomb.

Un sourire morbide étira alors les lèvres de Lucifer de façon inquiétante.

\- Tout ? Répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Et ta précieuse, elle est mignonne ?

Dean sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Tu voudrais bien la partager ? Demanda-t-il un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

\- ...

Dean voulait l'envoyer se faire foutre mais il devait contenir ses nerfs et le dégoût qui lui montait à la gorge, le menaçant de faire foirer son entreprise. Il ne devait pas offenser Lucifer, il devait détourner la conversation pour trouver une sortie de secours.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas baisé, fit alors Azazel en riant d'un rire gras, donnant des frissons d'effroi à Dean qui serra les poings.

\- Grave, je me taperais bien une petite salope, renchérit Alastair. Pas vous, les gars ? S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les sous-fifres qui s'esclaffèrent aussitôt.

\- Carrément ! Je baiserais même un cageot !

\- De toute façon, connaissant Dean, il doit se taper une putain de bombasse !

\- Ouais, je lui défoncerai sa petite chatte pendant que toi tu l'enculeras ! Rit l'un deux en donnant une accolade à son voisin qui éclata de rire.

\- J'espère qu'elle sait bien sucer ! Ricana un autre en frotta son entrejambe de façon obscène.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle aimera, cette chaudasse ! Fit un autre en commençant à pousser de grotesques gémissements aiguë.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera en cloque après qu'on lui soit tous passés dessus !

\- Ça suffit ! Ordonna Dean d'un ton dur, ne supportant pus d'entendre de pareilles abominations sur une personne qu'il aimait.

Il avait la tête baissée, les lèvres tordues par le dégoût et la rage. Ses poings tremblaient à ses côtés. Comment osaient-ils dire des choses pareilles sur une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun respect pour les autres mais il avait oublié à quel point.

\- Donc c'est oui ou c'est non ? Demanda à nouveau Lucifer avec une malice mauvaise dans les yeux.

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Dean.

\- Je m'en doutais, sourit Lucifer avant de faire passer son regard sur le corps de Dean qui se crispa. Le problème, c'est que c'est soit elle, soit toi.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, ayant du mal à comprendre. Alastair se montra encore plus intéressé, se redressant soudain pour le déshabiller du regard. Il déglutit péniblement mais garda son aplomb. Quitte à choisir...

\- Mieux vaut moi que elle, fit-il en plantant un regard déterminé dans celui de Lucifer qui resta un instant impassible.

Puis il émit un son entre amusement et intérêt en passant sa main devant son sourire.

\- Intéressant, murmura-t-il avant s'approcher soudainement de Dean pour lui tendre la main. Marché conclu ?

Dean fixa la main tendue un instant avant de la serrer fermement.

\- Marché conclu. Fit-il d'un ton étranglé mais décidé.

Lorsque Dean revint, il tomba direct sur Sam et Cas qui le regardaient avec sévérité.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Castiel d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Je suis allé nager dans le lac, mentit Dean en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses traits tirés et inquiets.

\- Non, c'est faux, rétorqua Sam, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant. J'y suis allé et tu n'y étais pas.

Dean soupira en se déchaussant.

\- Tu étais avec ton ancienne bande, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda son frère.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, grogna Dean en relevant un regard impassible sur son petit frère.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu me laisserais t'accompagner ! S'insurgea aussitôt Sam.

\- Moi aussi j'étais censé être avec toi ! Renchérit Castiel.

\- Je n'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit et si c'est effectivement le cas, eh bien vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que j'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout, rétorqua Dean. Et tout s'est bien passé, vous voyez ? Fit-il en levant les bras avant de tourner sur lui-même.

\- Ils ont accepté ? Demanda Sam.

\- Oui.

\- ... Juste comme ça ? S'étonna Castiel.

\- Oui, répondit Dean.

\- Tu mens, asséna Sam. Qu'as-tu à faire en échange ?

\- Trois fois rien, ils veulent que je leur rende un service un de ces quatre, répondit Dean

\- Et en quoi consiste ce service ? Demanda le brun.

\- Ils ne me l'ont pas encore dit, mentit Dean dans un souffle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- ... Je n'aime pas ça, grogna Sam en se passant une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

\- Moi non plus mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, fit Dean.

\- Si, intervint Castiel. On peut appeler la police !

\- Pour qu'ils se contentent de donner un stupide avertissement inutile ? Qu'ils leur tapent sur les doigts sans même essayer de faire les préoccupés par le danger qu'ils représentent ? Certainement pas, refusa Dean en bloc.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Nous avons des preuves, ils seront forcément punis ! Argumenta Castiel.

\- Dans le meilleur des cas, Gordon reviendra encore plus furieux d'un éventuel séjour en taule et ses deux molosses s'en sortiront certainement et se feront une joie de te régler ton compte. Tu crois que le système pénal peut te protéger mais c'est faux, Castiel ! Cria Dean qui s'était relevé pour saisir le brun par les épaules qu'il avait secoué dans son discours.

\- ... Ce...ce n'est pas parce que...

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Demanda Dean, furieux. Tu crois que j'ai blessé combien de gens sans jamais avoir été puni pour ça ? Tu pensais que je faisais quoi dans ce gang hein ? Fit-il en forçant Castiel à le regarder, mettant très mal à l'aise ce dernier qui parvenait avec peine à maintenir le contact visuel. Tu crois que j'ai eu des retours pour toutes les fois où j'ai tabassé quelqu'un ? Absolument pas ! Hurla-t-il.

Castiel baissa les yeux en soupirant fortement mais Dean lui releva doucement le visage d'un doigt sous le menton.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas élever le ton, souffla Dean avant d'embrasser chastement les lèvres de son homme. Je veux juste te protéger, bébé. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

Castiel ne répondit pas, le doute marquant ses traits qui paraissaient soudainement très tirés et fatigués. Il finit par hocher doucement du chef en se reculant sous le regard peiné de Dean qui se saisit de son poignet. Castiel s'immobilisa sans le regarder et laissa Dean l'attirer à nouveau à lui pour passer un bras dans le creux de ses reins. Il se détendit contre son torse et passa timidement le bout de ses doigts dans son cou. Dean alla l'embrasser en le serrant fortement contre lui, ne voulant le lâcher pour rien au monde. Ils furent coupés par un raclement de gorge sonore de Sam qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le jeune couple se sépara, Dean ne pouvant s'empêcher de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas voir Gordon ? Demanda Sam.

\- Demain.

\- Je viens avec toi, décréta-t-il.

\- Hors de question, refusa Dean de façon catégorique. Je ne veux pas que Gordon connaisse ton existence.

\- Dean, je refuse que tu sois seul avec ton ancienne bande !

\- Je sais bien de quoi ils sont capables, je sais ce que je fais et je veux que...

\- Je viens avec toi, fit fermement Castiel.

\- Hors de question ! Éructa Dean. As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit il n'y a même pas deux minutes ?!

\- Je t'ai écouté et je te fais confiance, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant que son ange se faisait du souci pour lui, mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

\- Il est hors de question que mon ancienne bande soit au courant de ton existence et je ne veux pas te savoir proche de Gordon.

Son amant et son frère soupirèrent fortement, se prenant la tête sur le sujet.

\- Je m'en sortirai, il n'y a aucun problème, affirma Dean en se détournant pour aller dans la salle à manger afin de se trouver quelque chose à manger.

Sam et Castiel se regardèrent gravement.

Dean passa la journée dans sa chambre, tantôt dans son lit tantôt à la fenêtre à observer son homme tirer sous les conseils de son frère. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser au marché qu'il avait passé. Un marché totalement stupide et immonde, mais de loin le meilleur. Il était hors de question que Castiel se retrouve entre les griffes de ces gens sans foi ni loi. Sans doute que Lucifer avait proposé ça pour se jouer de lui, savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller et lui demander autre chose en fin de compte, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander... Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, si ce n'est pour assouvir leurs désirs écœurants. Il posa son bras sur ses yeux en soupirant doucement. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser à s'en donner des migraines, il agirait au jour le jour en fonction des événements.

À suivre...


	28. Chapter 28

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 28**

Comme la veille, Dean partit avant que les autres ne soient réveillé mais cette fois en pleine nuit pour être sûr qu'ils ne le suivent pas. Il éteignit son portable et alla en ville en prévoyant de prendre un petit déjeuné dans un café puis un déjeuné dans une sandwicherie. Attendre que la mâtinée passe jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous lui parut interminable. Il erra plusieurs heures dans les rues à ressasser le marché grotesque et ignoble de Lucifer... Il alla s'assurer d'avoir toujours son beretta dans son dos, par pur réflexe, il en aurait certainement besoin le moment venu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait laisser ces porcs le toucher impunément mais le problème était, que s'il ne remplissait pas sa part de contrat, son ancienne bande vas faire de sa vie un véritable enfer et peut être parvenir à découvrir l'existence de Castiel... Il soupira en se frottant les yeux, assied sur un banc. S'il le faisait, Castiel n'aurait plus de soucis, il pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normal. C'était de sa faute si Gordon avait décidé de pourrir la vie de son amour, parce qu'il avait été un vrai connard avec lui juste pour obtenir son attention et son intérêt lorsqu'il aurait put avoir les couilles de l'aborder comme une personne civilisée alors il était tout naturel qu'il en paye le prix. Il n'aurait qu'à faire en sorte que sa contribution dans ce marché soit ponctuel...

\- Juste une fois... Murmura-t-il avant de se lever, l'heure de se mettre en route ayant sonnée.

Une demie-heure plus tard, il garait son Impala dans la cour de la ferme abandonnée et en foulait le sol avec appréhension mais le dos droit et la tête haute. Il pénétra sans hésiter dans le hangar où les autres étaient déjà tous réuni. Comme la veille, leurs conversations cessèrent lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent.

\- Et bhé... Fit à nouveau Lucifer en premier. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Sourit-il en se rapprochant de lui. Tu dois sacrément l'aimer.

\- Exact. Répondit sèchement Dean.

Lucifer continua de le scruter avec un sourire en coin avant de se tourner lentement vers sa bande qui attendait ses prochaines paroles avec impatience.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, mettons nous en route !

La dizaine de délinquant s'exclamèrent de joie et se mirent aussitôt en mouvement, se revêtant et s'armant de couteaux, tuyaux en acier battes... Dean déglutit difficilement. Il avait oublié que ces types trimbalaient de pareilles armes alors qu'ils n'en avaient aucunement besoin vue le nombre qu'ils étaient... Il voulait effrayer Gordon, pas le tuer. Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait mais Castiel ne le supporterait pas connaissant son cœur d'ange...

\- Vous vous estimez si faible et lâche pour prendre des armes contre trois misérable type ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la condescendance, parvenant même à étirer un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est toi qui est venu demander notre aide à ce que je sais ! Répliqua un des jeunes que Dean ne connaissait pas.

\- Exact, parce que je suis en position de faiblesse et le reconnaître ne veut pas dire que je suis faible bien au contraire, c'est se montrer plus malin que les crétins de votre genre qui ne cherche qu'à faire peur alors que ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je ne me souviens pas que cette bande avait si peu de dignité. Fit-il en regardant le groupe composé de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la plus part. Vous voulez préserver le peu de fierté que vous avez ? Alors soyez un minimum loyal sinon vous passez juste pour des losers.

Il y eut aussitôt un lourd silence parmi la bande qui se regardait entre eux ou le fusillait du regard puis un rire rauque retentit, déconcertant tout le monde.

\- Je te reconnais bien là ! S'exclama Lucifer. C'est vrai que tu as toujours tenu à te battre main nue, ce qui était tout à ton honneur par vrai Alastair ?

\- Absolument. Renchérit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin dérangeant tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux Dean.

\- Il a raison, fit contre toute attente Azazel. On a pas besoin d'être armé pour s'occuper de trois bonhomme.

La bande se regarda un instant avec que Lucifer n'hoche du chef pour leur donner son accord. Ils reposèrent tous leurs armes docilement puis se mirent en route derrière Lucifer qui ouvrit la marche. Dean emboîta le pas en restant vigilant, une attaque à son encontre pouvant très bien se faire malgré tout.

\- Fait le malin pendant que tu le peux encore. Entendit-il dire le gars à côté de lui qui le regardait avec un air mauvais. Car ce soir tu serras notre chienne.

Dean serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Juste une fois, il pourrait supporter de subir ça une fois... Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il força son esprit à chasser ces pensées de sa tête et ignora les regards concupiscent sur sa personne pour se concentrer sur son objectif principal : régler le compte de Gordon. Ils montèrent tous dans des véhicules différents, certain étant des motos et Dean leur montra le chemin en passant devant. Gordon était forcément vers les dortoirs, ils avaient quasiment le même emploi du temps et cette après midi il n'avait pas cours. Une heure plus tard tout le monde se garait dans le même secteur avant de se réunir puis Dean ralluma son portable. Aussitôt, des dizaines de messages de son frère et de son homme l'assaillir. Il les ignora et alla chercher le contact qui l'intéressait dans son répertoire pour l'appeler.

\- Dean ! Que me vaut ce plaisirs ? Demanda Gordon d'un ton rieur.

\- Gordon... Souffla Dean.

\- Où étais tu ? Tu étais avec cette pédale hein ? Cracha Gordon avec mépris. Je commence sérieusement à croire que tu ne peux plus être aidé.

\- Non, réfuta à contre cœur Dean, j'ai compris l'erreur que je faisais. Fit-il en ignorant l'air interloqué de Lucifer et Alastair lui faisant face.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Gordon.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais je suis encore tout embrouillé, j'aimerais te voir pour que tu m'éclaires davantage.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Fit Gordon un soulagement qui écoeura Dean. C'est avec grand plaisirs, on peut se voir au Roadhouse ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non, j'aimerais quelque chose de plus tranquille... Demanda aussitôt Dean avant de se mordre la lèvre. Je... Je ne voudrais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes apprennent ce que je faisais avec... Ne finit-il pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas donner davantage encore d'indice à ceux qui l'écoutait.

\- … Oui je comprend tout à fait, un tel blasphème ne devrait pas être ébruité. Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne saura au courant de ton péché et je suis sûr que je parviendrais même à te faire éviter l'enfer. Fit avec assurance et joie Gordon.

\- ...M-Merci... Répondit avec hésitation Dean, ayant rarement entendu de telles conneries. Où est ce qu'on peut se voir ?

\- Le parc, tu te souviens ? La fois où j'ai essayé de te faire entendre raison en vain. Ça te vas mon ami ? Demanda Gordon, Dean croyant à peine qu'il ose le qualifier « d'ami » après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Parfait, à tout de suite.

\- À tout de suite. Fit gaiement Gordon avant de couper la communication.

\- Le parc. Se contenta de dire Dean à Lucifer puis il fit volte face pour se mettre en route.

\- C'était très étrange cette discussion. Fit remarquer le chef de la bande.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce type est un taré. Je marche dans son jeu afin de pouvoir l'atteindre. Expliqua Dean qui ne manqua pas le regard plein d'intérêt que lui lança Lucifer.

Il se força à ne pas réagir, au moins son regard à lui n'était pas suintant de luxure comme celui perturbant d'Alastair... Ils arrivèrent au parc dix minutes après et Dean envoya un message à Gordon pour lui demander s'il était arrivé, ce qu'il répondit par l'affirmatif.

\- J'y vais en premier, vous attendez que je m'arrête devant lui et vous l'encercler de part et d'autre et de façon discrète evidemment. Ordonna Dean qui eut pour toutes réponses des grognements outrés et mécontents.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit, j'aurais fait pareil. Ordonna à son tour Lucifer pour être, lui, suivit à la lettre.

Dean s'avança vers Gordon qui était assied sur le banc, flanqués de ses deux mastodontes. Gordon lui sourit amicalement, comme il avait de nombreuses fois fait dans le passé, lorsqu'ils traînaient ensemble et se leva.

\- Je suis content que tu ais retrouvé la raison Dean. Te savoir faire des choses contre nature me peinait beaucoup. Fit Gordon qui arborait toujours ce sourire faux.

\- J'imagine oui... Souffla Dean qui voyait du coin de l'œil la bande les encercler doucement.

\- Alors ? Dit moi ce qui te chiffonne encore ? Demanda Gordon comme s'il était devenu le messie en personne, venue libérer ses brebis galeuses du péché.

\- Et bien voilà... Je... Il se trouve que même maintenant je... Fit mine de bégayer Dean pour gagner du temps, le cercle n'étant pas totalement refermé sur eux.

\- Parle, si tu ne me dis pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

\- Même maintenant, alors que je sais que c'est mal, j'ai envie de... Fit-il évasivement au cas où certain de la bande serais à portée d'oreille. Maintenant encore j'ai toujours envie de...

\- Je vois. Fit solennellement Gordon. Est-ce qu'avec lui ?

Dean se tendit... Il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire en sorte de garder secret le fait que son amour soit un homme... Il devrait au moins faire en sorte qu'il ne prononce pas son nom en compagnie de sa dégénéré d'ancienne bande.

\- Non. Mentit-Dean. J'ai aussi envie de le faire avec d'autre.

Ça devenait une torture, il détestait dire des trucs pareils mais au moins il ne pourrait pas accuser Castiel pour sa petite "tendance". Gordon prenait maintenant un air sérieux comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose ce crétin ! Finalement la bande commença enfin à se rapprocher et rapidement pour éviter qu'ils ne s'enfuient.

\- Je vois, c'est plus grave que je ne le croyais. Fit d'un ton pensif Gordon qui donna envie à Dean de lever les yeux aux ciels.

\- Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Finit par craquer Dean qui sourit en coin de façon carnassière avant de s'approcher de Gordon pour lui parler à l'oreille. Maintenant j'ai même envie qu'il me baise, ça m'obsède en ce moment, c'est un truc de dingue.

Dean eut juste le temps d'afficher un énorme sourire, la tête que tirait Gordon valant tout l'or du monde avant que la bande ne se jette sur les deux gros molosses. Gordon voulut se retourner pour savoir ce qu'était cette agitation mais Dean lui saisit le poignet pour l'obliger à lui faire face et asséna un coup de poing puissant dans sa gorge en espérant pouvoir l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit pouvant le mettre en difficulté. Gordon tituba en arrière en toussant violemment, la main sur la gorge et le regardait avec la douleur cuisante de la trahison peinte sur son visage. Dean l'observa sans ciller ni exprimer un seul instant du regret, la jubilation allant même plutôt retrousser le coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux se faisant impitoyable tandis que d'autres gars de la bande se mirent à se défouler sur lui.

À quelques mètres, les deux monstres de muscles n'en menait pas large, repoussaient comme ils pouvaient leurs agresseurs. Pour une bande de petite frappe, Dean devait bien avouer qu'elle se défendait plutôt bien. Peu à peu les coups ne furent plus délivré que d'un côté et les deux mastodontes se tenaient en boule au sol, attendant que la pluie de coups ne cesse. Gordon n'était plus que l'ombre de sa fierté mal placée et disproportionnée. Ils ne furent rapidement que de la chaire sanguinolente aux couinements de douleur agonisant... mais encore en vie. Malgré la satisfaction que Dean ressentait, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu révulsé par ce spectacle barbare. Il peinait à croire qu'il avait participé à ce genre de cruauté par le passé...

\- À toi de jouer. Sifflota Lucifer en se plaçant derrière Dean.

Celui-ci s'avança vers Gordon qui gémit pathétiquement en tentant de se reculer laborieusement et en vain. Il s'accroupit devant lui et se saisit de sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, le sang de l'autre homme se mettant à couler le long de son bras.

\- Considère ça comme un avertissement. Grogna Dean d'un ton rauque et implacable. Je dois te dire que je déteste cette méthode mais s'il le faut, je n'hésite pas l'utiliser alors tu t'approches encore une fois de mon ange aux yeux bleu, fit-il pour être sûr que cette charogne sache de qui il parlait, même par le plus pur des hasard,et soit sûr que je trouverais une façon définitive de ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Il vit avec satisfaction Gordon frémir et redressa le visage pour fusiller du regard les deux autres allongés au sol.

\- Et ça vaut aussi pour vous ! Fit-il d'un ton cinglant avant de regarder à nouveau Gordon qui tremblait maintenant comme une feuille. Et au plaisir de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. Finit-il en clôturant par un violent coup de poing contre la pommette de Gordon qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Dean se redressa ensuite lentement, essuya le sang ayant giclé sur son visage de sa main tout ensanglanté sans quitter le visage ecchymosé de Gordon. Puis il se détourna et fendit la bande qui s'écarta à son passage d ans un silence abasourdit et respectueux. Dean se dirigeait vers son Impala, avec la ferme intention d'aller retrouver son ange lorsque quelqu'un le saisit fermement par l'épaule. En mode automatique, il se retourna violemment, coude sortit pour percuter celui osant se mettre sur son chemin mais Lucifer l'évita habilement et le plaqua sans ménagement contre son bébé d'une main contre son torse.

\- On se calme la terreur. Rit doucement Lucifer qui admira le sang étalé sur la joue de Dean avec fascination. Que dirais tu de revenir dans la bande à la place ? Demanda-t-il. Te revoir en mode berserk me rend terriblement nostalgique.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis repoussa le bras le tenant toujours en place.

\- Non, c'était pas ce qui était prévu. Grogna-t-il. J'en ai finit avec cette bande depuis longtemps, je ne serais jamais revenu si les événements ne me l'avaient pas forcés.

\- Je vois. Fit sur un ton déçu Lucifer. Et bien dans ce cas tu vas devenir notre salope.

Il y eut aussitôt des exclamations enjoués et des remarques vulgaires auxquels Dean ne prêta attention.

\- Seulement pour ce soir. Fit-il autoritairement.

\- Non, ce serra jusqu'à ce qu'on se lasse de toi ! Rit Alastair. Et croit moi que je vais te... Se stoppa-t-il lorsque Lucifer leva la main vers lui pour lui donner l'ordre de la fermer.

\- Naturellement. Accéda Lucifer à sa requête avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Une personne telle que toi ne doit être souillé qu'une seule fois, sinon tout cela perd de sa sacralité.

Dean fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ni de vouloir comprendre. Il serra les mâchoires et hocha du chef avant de monter dans l'Impala. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et eut l'envie soudaine d'essayer de les semer... Mais il était sûr qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, pas avec des motos dans le lot... Alors il ne tenta rien et essaya de relativiser en vain. Ses mains devenaient moites, son cœur s'accélérait, la peur lui donnait de plus en plus de sueurs froides au fil du trajet parcourus. Et bien évidemment, l'irrémédiable arriva, il stoppa sa voiture dans la cours de la ferme. Avec des gestes légèrement tremblants il sortit, se força à paraître digne bien que sachant les atrocités qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Il força son esprit à oublier la présence des autres et de leur jubilation à l'idée de ce qu'il allait arriver. À reculons, il entra dans le hangar et tous les autres hommes s'acièrent dans le fond de la grange pour apprécier le spectacle en attendant leur tour avec jubilation. Il serra les poings, ferma fortement les yeux, respira profondément et rouvrit les paupières avec la ferme intention de ne pas les laisser le briser, du moins pas si facilement.

\- Dean. Fit d'une voix roucoulante Lucifer qui s'approcha de lui. Je dois avouer que je vais aussi tirer un certain plaisirs à te soumettre à moi. Fit-il en relevant d'un doigt le menton de Dean afin qu'il puisse admirer son visage couvert de sang. Tu savais que tu as un regard de tueur ?

Dean ne répondit rien, resta déterminé.

\- J'ai hâte de le voir se charger de douleur et qui sait ? De plaisirs ?

Dean eut envie de vomir à l'idée de pouvoir ressentir du plaisirs lors un acte si inhumain mais ne cilla pas. Et soudain des mains allèrent se saisir du col de son t-shirt qui fut violemment déchiré et le laissa exposé. Une sueur froide le parcourut, le menaçant de se reculer instinctivement mais il ne voulait pas laisser ce plaisir à Lucifer qui souriait déjà bien trop à son goût. Il sentit des doigts passer sur son torse avec écœurement, un fort sentiment de souillure commençant déjà à lui donner la nausée, sa main passant lentement et instinctivement dans son dos pour s'emparer de son arme. Cependant Lucifer s'en empara soudainement sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents, vida le chargeur et jeta le tout au hasard dans le hangar.

\- Je le prend en premier, ensuite vous ferez ce que vous voulez de lui. Grogna Lucifer dont le regard se fit soudain obscène et répugnant.

Dean ne put empêcher un couinement de passer ses lèvres lorsque Lucifer lui saisit fermement la nuque pour le rapprocher brutalement de lui. Son cœur allait exploser dans son torse, sentant avec une acuité cuisant l'autre main de ce type passer derrière lui pour aller se saisir d'une de ses fesses avec horreur. Incapable de se contrôler davantage, il allait pour repousser violemment Lucifer lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit et que le sol à leur pied éclata. Lucifer se recula aussitôt en voyant l'impact de balle à dix centimètres à peine de lui.

\- Touche encore à ce qui m'appartient et la prochaine serra pour toi. Fit une voix rauque à souhait que Dean reconnu entre toute.

Castiel qui se tenait droit et imposant, une arme dans le poing dirigée sur Lucifer. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil et ne parut par surpris de le voir avec un visage éclaboussé de sang et le haut déchiré, toute fois, son expression se durcit plus encore.

\- On aura deux mots à se dire après Dean. Fit-il d'un ton dure et rêche, clairement mécontent.

\- Après ? S'exclama alors Lucifer. Et après quoi hein ? Tu crois franchement que ton joujou pourras nous empêcher de nous le taper ? Demanda-t-il dans un ricanement.

Castiel ne répondit pas et resta immobile, arme en joug.

\- Mais attend... Fit alors Lucifer avant de regarder Dean et Castiel à tour de rôle. C'est lui que tu voulais protéger.

Cette fois ce fut Dean qui se tu. Lucifer continua un instant de le regarder avec étonnement avant qu'il le regarde à nouveau Castiel avec plus de minutie cette fois.

\- Je comprend tes craintes oui. Il est sacrément mignon, j'aimerais bien le voir pleurer sous mes coups de reins.

\- Ferme là. Grogna Dean qui sentit la colère exploser en son sein.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Fit d'une voix malicieuse à vomir Lucifer. Je te laisserais regarder. On pourrais même le faire à tour de rôle. S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers sa bande hilare. On force l'un à regarder tandis que l'autre se fait violer et vise versa et ainsi de suite. Proposa-t-il comme s'il proposait d'aller à un putain de Disney land.

Dean ne pouvait plus entendre davantage d'horreur, il avait envie de tordre le cou de Lucifer mais ils étaient trop nombreux dans cette bande, jamais ils ne pourraient tous les arrêter. Toute fois s'il parvenait à s'éloigner, à rejoindre Castiel... Il amorça alors un pas en arrière mais...

\- Ne crois pas pouvoir partir sans remplir ta part du contrat. Hurla Lucifer qui se rua soudainement sur lui.

Et ainsi, un autre coup de feu retentit suivit d'un cri de douleur. Lucifer pressait la plaie par balle de sa cuisse, le sang coulant entre ses doigts.

\- Sale petite vermine ! Hurla-t-il en tentant de se redresser mais le muscle ayant visiblement été touché le fit gémir et s'immobiliser.

Dean regardait la scène avec effarement. Castiel venait réellement de tirer sur quelqu'un... Son si fragile Castiel... Son ange avait réussit à...

\- Approche toi de lui et je te jure que la prochaine sera logé entre tes deux yeux. Rugit sombrement Castiel, ses mains tremblants de rage tout en parvenant à viser dans le mile avec une précision effrayante mais Lucifer pouffa néanmoins. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?! Hurla-t-il en prenant son arme à deux mains, exprimant une telle fureur que même Dean frémit.

Ce dernier se reprit toute fois et recommença à reculer pour rejoindre son amant.

\- Chopper les moi ! Ordonna Lucifer à sa bande qui se mit enfin en mouvement, étant resté figé tout ce temps mais au même moment une autre personne se manifesta au dessus de leur tête.

\- Sammy ? Souffla Dean avec incrédulité en voyant une énorme botte de paille toute vieille rouler sur la stabulation et chuter dans les airs.

Avec les yeux tout écarquillés, il regarda la dizaine de personne se mettre à crier et courir dans tout les sens de façon désordonné alors que la botte de paille ronde s'écrasait dans un bruit sourd sur eux, créant un nuage de poussière dans tout le hangar sous l'impact. Dean ne se protégea les yeux que trop tard de son avant bras en toussa fortement comme tout ceux présent et voulu sortir mais il était bien incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, ses yeux lui faisant un mal de chien et pleurait abondamment. Il entendit de nombreux gémissements de douleur et d'appel à l'aide puis des pas près de lui et une main heurter à l'aveugle son épaule avant de saisir fermement son bras. Il tenta de se dérober, craignant que ce ne soit Lucifer.

\- C'est moi Dean ! Reconnu-t-il la voix de Castiel aisément et le laissa le traîner hors du hangar, ce dernier parvenant apparemment à s'orienter.

Il courrait après Castiel à l'aveugle, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il sentit quelqu'un fouiller dans les poches de son jean et voulut lui dire de les garder pour lui mais devina l'intention en entendant le tintement de clefs. Il reconnu ensuite le grincement caractéristique des portières de son Impala s'ouvrir et fut jeté à l'arrière. Puis il entendit et sentit deux personnes s'installer en vitesse dans l'Impala qui démarra dans la seconde pour s'engager comme une furie dans le sentier de la ferme. Ils détallèrent comme des lapins, les amortisseurs claquant tellement Sammy conduisait comme une brute.

\- Ça vas Dean ? Demanda Castiel qui s'était retourné.

\- Ouais. Répondit ce dernier en se frottant les yeux. Comment vous avez sut que j'étais là ?

\- J'ai planqué mon portable sous le siège conducteur cette nuit avec le GPS activé évidemment. Fit Sam.

\- Quant on t'as vue aller dans un endroit aussi pommé on à compris que c'était là leur cache et on a foncé, intervint Castiel.

\- Vous m'impressionnez tout les deux. Admis Dean. Mais ça ne suffira pas à les arrêter. Lucifer vas tout faire pour nous mettre la main dessus. Fit-il en essuyant ses larmes, parvenant enfin à garder les yeux ouvert plus de deux secondes.

\- Il pourra toujours essayer d'où il sera. Rétorqua sarcastiquement Castiel.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Vois-tu, on ne s'est pas tourné les pouces pendant que vous étiez partit. Sam est allé acheter ce qu'on appel du crack hier et on l'a placé dans le hangar quant il n'y avait personne. Expliqua Castiel avec un petit sourire amusé. Alors certes ils ne se feront pas incarcérer pour leur réelle crime mais étonnement, ils vont le payer bien plus chère. Tu sais comment c'est quant on touche au sous-sous de l'état. Rit-il. Et vue comme ils étaient bien amoché, ils risquent pas de bouger de si tôt et les flics auront tout le temps de les cueillir. Et tu t'imagines bien qu'ils ne vont pas nous balancer, t'imagines si en plus ils avaient à justifier un enregistrement vocal d'eux entrain de dire toutes les atrocités qu'ils voulaient nous faire ?! Demanda Castiel en montrant son téléphone avec pour application ouverte le magnétophone.

Dean resta scotché. Les yeux rougit écarquillés avant de les frotter encore.

\- Vous avez vraiment tout prévu. Fit-il, encore sidéré.

\- Ouais ! S'exclama Sam avant de le regarder dans le rétro intérieur. Et d'ailleurs, tu me dois un sacré paquet de blé toi ! J'ai carrément dut acheter un stock pour pourvoir faire croire à une revente de drogue !

\- … C'est... Pas de problème... Balbutia Dean avant de sourire puis de se mettre à rire nerveusement. Merci d'être venu me chercher. Souffla-t-il en soupirant de soulagement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si...

\- C'est normal, jamais je laisserais mon crétin de frère dans une telle merde. Fit Sam.

\- Et moi, intervint à son tour Castiel en se retournant dans son siège pour faire face à Dean, je ne pourrais supporter que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te fasse du mal. Sourit-il avant d'aller embrasser Dean qui le regarda avec émerveillement avant d'éclater de rire. Mais te crois pas pour autant sortit d'affaire ! Le menaça du doigt Castiel avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

Dean cessa de suite de rire et se pinça les lèvres en se frottant les yeux.

À suivre...


	29. Chapter 29

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 29**

Sam gara la voiture dans la cours de leur père adoptif puis les trois jeunes hommes sortirent due l'Impala et rentrèrent. Le cadet des Winchester ne resta guère dans le coin et décida d'aller se charger de prévenir Bella de l'utilisation nécessaire de ses armes... Elle allait certainement abattre sa fureur sur lui en apprenant qu'une de ses armes avaient carrément été laissé sur place... Il pris son courage à deux mains et s'en chargea, ayant conscience que les deux amants avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et il ne voulait en aucun cas être dans les parages.

Dean monta aussitôt dans sa chambre pour changer de T-shirt, celui qu'il portait ne pouvant plus du tout remplir son rôle. Il savait que Castiel le suivait de près... Dans un silence angoissant... À le fixer comme un prédateur connaissant déjà sa misérable destiné qu'il s'appliquerait à abattre de ses propres mains... Ainsi il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Castiel referma la porte de sa chambre après être entré... Et le fait qu'il l'ait fermé doucement n'arrangea en rien le stresse de Dean qui savait qu'un attaquant calme était le plus dangereux de tous... Il fit toute fois mine de rien et alla se chercher son vêtement dans sa commode.

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte de la stupidité de tes actes ? Lança-t-il les hostilités d'un ton dure.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Fit Dean en enfilant un haut.

\- Et te faire violer par une dizaine de mecs faisait partit de ''ce que tu avais à faire'' peut être ? Demanda d(un ton dure Castiel qui se saisit du bras de Dean pour le retourner brutalement et le forcer à lui faire face.

\- Si tel en était les conséquences pour réparer mes actes, pour me racheter de ce que je t'ai fais alors soit. Fit avec détermination Dean.

Il vit Castiel serrer les mâchoires, acérer son regard bleu profond sur lui et alors qu'il s'attendait à une réplique de la part de son homme, celui-ci le gifla soudainement. Il resta la tête sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés, sa joue commençant à chauffer … Il ne l'avait pas du tout vue venir celle là.

\- Jamais je n'aurais voulu pareille chose crétin ! Hurla Castiel, sa voix tremblant de peine et de rage mêlées, ses mains saisirent son col et le tirèrent brutalement vers lui. Tu as peut être été un vrai salopard au début avec moi mais même à ce moment là, je ne t'aurais jamais souhaité ça ! Alors maintenant que je t'aime, comment pourrais-je supporter qu'on te fasse une telle chose hein ?! Hurla-t-il, une larme de rage coulant sur sa joue, sa peine faisant trembler ses lèvres, ses poings l'étouffant dans sa prise...

Mais Dean se fichait éperdument de ça... Ces deux petits mots résonnaient en spiral dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Souffla-t-il, ayant du mal à croire avoir entendu correctement.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu oses me faire répéter ? S'agaça Castiel en s'approchant encore plus de son amant qu'il fusillait toujours du regard. Je t'aime, espèce d'égoïste auto-destructeur prétentieux de mermmh...

Dean le fit taire d'un baisé fébrile, la joie d'entendre de si beau mots le rendant ivre de bonheur. Castiel rompit aussitôt le baisé et repoussa brutalement son amant qui tituba en arrière jusqu'à heurter son lit dans lequel il s'effondra.

\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Fit d'un ton sévère Castiel en se passant une main énergique dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus encore.

Dean resta benêt, relevé sur ses coudes à le regarder l'incendier sans réagir. Soudainement, il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de lui, qu'il ne voudrait jamais quelqu'un d'autre, que personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Castiel était incontestablement l'homme de sa vie... Cette pensée le rendait fébrile... Il le voulait contre lui, le sentir, le toucher...

\- Tu aurais dû me dire ! Continua Castiel, inconscient des pensées de son amant. On aurait réglé ce problème ensemble ! J'ai compris que tu voulais me protéger mais si tu penses que te mettre en danger me fait plaisir alors... Tu m'écoutes ?! S'exaspéra Castiel qui était à deux doigt d'étrangler ce crétin béa.

\- … Je ne voulais plus t'impliquer davantage encore dans mes conneries... Souffla Dean qui fixait intensément son brun.

\- … Donc tu me prends pour une faible jeune demoiselle que l'on doit sauver ? Demanda avec agacement Castiel en croisant ses bras contre son torse. J'étais peu être sans défense lorsque je t'ai connu mais plus maintenant ! Alors cesse de décider de ce que je peux ou non faire !

Dean se mordit la lèvre, la posture assurée et autoritaire de son amour lui rappelant à quel point il avait été excitant dans ce stupide hangar. Il l'avait vu tirer sur Lucifer sans une once d'hésitation, s'était montré incroyablement dangereux et diablement sexy... Il déglutit difficilement, le désir de sentir pareille homme sur lui se faisant impérial...

\- Pourtant, à ce que je sais... Fit-il alors avec la voix la plus stable possible. C'est toi qui joue le rôle de la femme au lit.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en reculant la tête de stupéfaction, totalement sidéré par les idioties que venait juste de dire le crétin d'en face...

\- … Tu oses juger de mes capacités de par mes préférences sexuelles ? Éructa Castiel.

\- Préférences, préférences... Fit Dean en se redressant nonchalamment, réprimant un sourire en coin difficilement. Comment pourrais tu te positionner si tu ne connais pas toutes les positions justement ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Donc ça confirme ce que je dis.

Dean dû mettre toute sa volonté pour rester stoïque alors que son homme le regardait avec stupéfaction et consternation mêlée.

\- Bon... Fit Castiel, parvenant enfin à se sortir de son ahurissement. Dans ce cas je vais y remédier.

Dean sentit un frisson lui piquer agréablement les reins. L'image de son homme retirant son t-shirt pour le jeter dans un coin de sa chambre le fit tressaillir et haleter doucement. Après avoir défait sa ceinture et ouvert sa braguette, Castiel grimpa sur le lit et alla saisir le bas de son t-shirt qu'il retira de façon autoritaire, Dean l'aidant en levant les bras docilement. Il couina lorsque son amant l'allongea d'une main ferme en travers de son torse et se contorsionna de désirs suavement, frémissant de part en part. Son homme retira ensuite son jean et son boxer sans préambule, Dean aidant dans la manœuvre en soulevant les hanches. Et Castiel le regarda, ses mains remontant sur ses genoux qu'il écarta doucement mais fermement et sans lâcher Dean de ses yeux perçants... Dean se mordit la lèvre en gémissement longuement, son amant promenant ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Tu ne protestes pas ? Demanda dans un souffle Castiel, quelque peu étonné avant de déglutir difficilement.

Dean secoua doucement la tête en se mettant à se déhancher et remonta ses bras pour les passer sous l'oreiller qu'il saisit à pleine main.

\- J'en rêve depuis des jours... Osa-t-il avouer.

\- … Je vois. Souffla Castiel dont le regard venait de s'assombrir de désir.

Il se pencha sur son amant qui émit un couinement suppliant en se cambrant pour sentir son torse contre le sien, lui rappelant un chat alangui et en manque de caresse. Il sourit à l'image mentale et passa sa main sur le torse de Dean qui frémit et se cambra pour sentir pleinement son amant qui alla pincer doucement l'un de ses tétons, le faisant gémir avec exaltation, ses yeux brillants de dévotion et d'amour inconditionnel. Castiel jura doucement et alla s'emparer de ses lèvres avec ivresse, son adoration pour lui le transcendant, le rendant soudainement possessif et affamé. Les émotions étaient-elles qu'il sentit soudainement l'envie de pleurer le heurter, n'ayant jamais imaginé ne serait-ce que d'avoir la chance un jour d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés. Il rompit le baisé, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant.

\- T'as réussit Dean. Fit-il d'un ton tremblant. Je t'aime effectivement comme un dingue.

Dean couina et passa ses bras dans le dos de Castiel qu'il serra avec force contre lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout, plus que quiconque bordel. Fit-il fébrilement, ses mains glissants dans le creux des reins de Castiel qui gémit en se déhanchant contre lui. Prend-moi, j't'en pris. Geint Dean, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le dos de Castiel.

Le brun se redressa sur un coude, alla saisir le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet, ne quittant qu'un court instant Dean des yeux pour le localiser. Il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts qu'il porta entre les jambes de Dean que ce dernier écarta aussitôt. Il haleta en sentant un doigt presser doucement contre son entrée et alla embrasser Castiel en l'attirant à lui d'une main dans la nuque. Lentement, le brun fit entrer un doigt en son amant qui hoqueta en allant entremêler les doigts de leur main joint.

\- Continu. Souffla Dean.

Castiel expira fébrilement et s'exécuta tout en allant embrasser le cou de Dean qui rejeta la tête sur le côté, savourant la sensation des lèvres de son amant contre sa peau sensible. Rapidement, Castiel put aller et venir aisément, ainsi il ajouta un deuxième doigt en Dean qu'il sentit se tendre. Il s'évertua à occuper l'esprit de Dean de ses baiser éparses et affectueux le temps qu'il s'habitue.

\- Hun Ha C-Cas ! Finit par gémir doucement Dean, ses hanches commençant à se déhancher, son souffle à se perdre, son désir à le rendre fiévreux et pressant.

Mais Castiel ne répondit pas à ses supplications et continua de l'étirer patiemment, tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se cambre soudainement en poussant un gémissement perdu entre plaisir et surprise.

\- Ne fait pas l'étonné. Sourit Castiel. Tu sais très bien de quoi il est question. Fit-il en appuyant plus franchement à ce endroit précis.

\- HAN ! Cas, Castiel. Fit Dean dans un souffle erratique.

\- Pas mal hein ? Fit Castiel d'un ton ironique avant de réitérer son geste, ne se lassant de voir Dean baigner dans le plaisirs alors qu'il était prit d'une violente convulsion.

\- Plus, enfonce toi en moi maintenant ! Gémit d'ne voix suppliante Dean.

\- Pas encore. Refusa Castiel qui vit son amant ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le fit taire efficacement en ajoutant un dernier doigt en lui.

Dean inspira profondément tout en serrant les mâchoires et resserra les jambes par réflexes.

\- Détend toi amour. Souffla affectueusement Castiel dans son cou.

Et comme si ce mot avait été emprunt de magie, l'intimité de Dean se détendit aussitôt, ses jambes s'écartèrent et ses gémissements reprirent, la mélodie se faisant encore plu envoûtante qu'avant. Castiel se mordit les lèvres, s'efforçant à finir de préparer Dean malgré son membre toujours prisonnier dans son jean qui était devenu douloureux. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister à la tentation, il était dure pour Dean depuis le tout début et était quelque peu étonné d'avoir put résister aussi longtemps à son homme.

\- C'est bon maintenant ! Fit Dean comme s'il avait lut dans ses yeux qu'il n'en pouvait plus, ce qu'il avait sans doute été capable de faire. Prend moi !

Castiel ne put cette fois refuser et retira ses doigts qui s'attelèrent ensuite à baisser son jean et son boxer pour dégager son membre dure. Il vit Dean baisser la tête pour ensuite se mordre les lèvres en respirant profondément.

\- Qu'est ce que t'attends Cas bordel ? S'impatienta Dean.

Le brun sourit et alla lubrifier son membre lentement, se délectant du regard avide de son amant qui finit éventuellement par perdre toute patience et pressa ses talons contre ses fesses pour le rapprocher de lui. Castiel rit brièvement avant de positionner son membre contre l'intimité de Dean qui soupira fébrilement puis se cambra au fur et à mesure que le brun l'investit d'une lente poussée. Castiel s'enfonça d'une traite jusqu'à la garde et s'immobilisa en respirant fortement.

\- Tellement serré... Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Hnn Putain... Si ça peut te rassurer je te trouve énorme. Couina Dean qui entendit Castiel pouffer en resserrant leurs doigts de leur main ne s'étant pas lâché.

\- Je t'ai trouvé aussi énorme la première fois. Répondit le brun qui grogna en se repositionnant d'un petit coup de rein, occasionnant un fin gémissement chez son amant.

\- La première fois seulement ? S'étonna Dean en souriant malicieusement.

\- Bon très bien, la deuxième fois aussi. Se moqua Castiel. Mais je préfère quant tu n'as pas à attendre que je m'habitue à toi, avoua le brun, j'adore quant tu as une envie soudaine de me prendre, j'aime sentir subitement ton sexe en moi et ta fougue m'engloutir en quelques coups de reins.

\- Cas... Grogna Dean, l'excitation coulant le long de son dos et implosant dans son ses reins et son bas ventre.

Il n'eut besoin de verbaliser ses pensées, Castiel commençant à se retirer lentement, sentant avec une acuité brûlante et plaisante à la fois le frottement intime de leur deux corps. Et tout aussi lentement, il se renfonça, sa main libre descendant sur ses flancs dans une caresse pour aller effleurer sa cuisse avant de la saisir fermement pour plaquer sa jambe contre son bassin qui entama un lent et crescendo vas et vient, s'enfouissant en lui voluptueusement. Dean déglutit difficilement, sentit des gouttes de sueurs rouler contre la peau brûlantes de ses cuisses, ses flancs, son cou... Castiel le prenait avec une lenteur à rendre dingue pour quelqu'un d'aussi emporté que lui mais il trouvait ceci particulièrement envoûtant, fascinant... Leurs souffles erratiques emmêlés, leur grognements et gémissements allant de concert, leurs corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre en des mouvements suaves et tremblants... Une harmonie certaine imprégnait leurs danses entrelaçant luxure et vénération.

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, ayant tout deux conscience du moment sacré et hors du commun qu'ils vivaient. Et puis soudain tout vola un éclat. Dean laissa passer une supplique presque douloureuse entre ses lèvres qui fit violemment frémir Castiel. Et le brun se rengainait fortement en Dean qui cria en rejetant la tête en arrière avant de jurer en agrippant de sa main libre les cheveux noir de son amant. Castiel laissa Dean l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser mais il s'enfonça à nouveau férocement en ses chaires brûlantes et fébriles, son amant n'ayant même pas eut le temps de prendre ses lèvres qu'il se cambrait à nouveau en gémissant d'un plaisirs tremblant. Castiel se mordit les lèvres et alla saisir la main de Dean agrippée dans ses cheveux pour la plaquer à côté de sa tête avant de mêler leurs doigts. Dean resserra fermement ses jambes autour du brun en gémissant et suppliant à la fois.

\- T'es magnifique comme ça bébé. Fit d'une voix rauque à souhait Castiel qui se délectait de la vue de son amant offert et engloutit par le plaisirs.

Dean sentit une énième vague de plaisirs brûler son bas ventre au surnom de son amant, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait de la sorte et ça le comblait d'un autre type de bonheur qui ne manqua pas de le faire se cambrer et gémir. Castiel ne mit guère longtemps ensuite pour l'achever, frappant sa prostate de son membre dans des coups de reins fougueux. Il se contracta violemment, son dos se cambra et il jouit en criant le nom de son amour, des larmes perlant dans le coin de ses yeux. Castiel fut inévitablement emporté dans sa jouissance et vint en lui l'instant d'après en un grognement rauque.

Après quelques secondes où ils reprenaient leurs esprits, Dean démêla leur mains et passa ses bras autour du dos de Castiel qu'il serra contre lui. Le brun finit par émerger et se retira lentement de Dean qui les mis ensuite sur le côté pour être plus l'aise. Ils restèrent près l'un de l'autre, puis remontèrent les couvertures sur eux, totalement exténué. Ils échangèrent encore quelques derniers baisés chastes avant s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, sans avoir échangé un mot, cela n'ayant pas été nécessaire, ne s'étant pas quitter des yeux un instant.

À suivre ...


	30. Chapter 30

**The so typical story**

 **Chapitre 30**

Castiel et Dean restèrent quelques jours encore, le temps d'être sûr que Gordon ait réellement prit les jambes à son cou. Sam alla jusqu'à se déplacer sur le campus pour s'en assurer. Ce dernier sortait d'ailleurs de la voiture de Dean et alla se promener l'air de rien sur le campus une semaine après. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Dean dans laquelle il entra et vérifia que tout était en ordre. Gordon ne semblait pas s'y être aventurer dedans ni dans celle de Castiel. Personne ne semblait être entré pour essayer de chercher de quoi faire pression sur son frère et son petit ami. Il finit sa tournée par celle de Gordon, bien évidemment la porte était fermée mais il ne mit que quelques secondes pour la crocheter. L'intérieur la fit sourire en coin. La chambre était vide, si ce n'est les sommier de lit et les placard, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce. Gordon était visiblement partit. Il ne manquait plus que de savoir ce qu'était devenu les deux molosses qui suivaient Gordon.

Cependant Dean n'avait rien trouvé sur ces deux sbires... Sam ne savait pas du tout où aller les chercher, son frère ne les avaient jamais vue qu'aux côtés de Gordon... Ce qui fait qu'il erra sur le campus comme un désœuvré à essayer de se renseigner sur deux personnes avec pour seul description leur carrure colossale et leur tronche antipathique... Il soupira et s'assied sur un des nombreux bancs du campus. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit sur ces deux là... Son ventre gargouilla et alors il se souvint de l'éloge que Castiel avait fait d'un certain petit restaurant et décida de s'y rendre. Et effectivement il y avait une grande variété de salade et pleine de bonne chose pour les lapins ! Il sourit à sa pensée, sûr que Dean aurait dit ça. Il passa commande et attendit en observant les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des noms qui attirèrent son regard sur deux jeunes dans les âges de son frère.

\- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'il est absent ? Je ne me souvient même plus. Fit celui avec des cheveux châtain court et un regard joueur porté au loin.

\- T'es vraiment inquiet pour lui ? Demanda d'un ton désabusé l'autre châtain au cheveux plus long. Ça t'empêche pas du tout de lorgner sur les serveuses...

\- Oh Gabriel ! Fait pas ton ronchon tout ça parce qu'il n'y a pas de joli serveurs ! Rétorqua Balthazar.

\- Et depuis quand je préfère les serveurs aux serveuses ?! S'exclama Gabriel.

\- Oh je t'en pris Gabe, tu as rompu avec Kali parce que... Pourquoi déjà ? Demanda-t-il avant de rire. Oh c'est vrai, tu n'as pas dit.

\- Ça ne prouve rien. Rétorqua Gabriel en se renfonçant dans son siège, inconscient du regard de Sam sur lui.

\- T'as largué Kali ! S'exclama Balthazar. Kali ! La fille parfaite !

\- Et bien je t'en pris ! Vas lui demander de sortir avec toi !

\- J'ai jamais dit que la fille parfaite était ce que je cherche !

\- Dites, intervint Sam qui sentait que le sujet allait s'éterniser sur ce sujet inintéressant, vous parliez bien de Castiel juste avant ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la chaise libre entre les deux hommes.

\- C'est bien cela oui, tu es un ami de Cassy ? Demanda Gabriel qui le fixa d'un regard perçant.

\- Et bien... Fit avec hésitation Sam. Il se trouve que mon frère le connaît...

\- Ton frère ? Répéta Balthazar auquel Sam ne prêta aucune importance, son attention entièrement focalisé sur Gabriel et ses yeux chocolat...

\- Oui, ils sont ensemble en ce moment...

\- Quoi ? S'époumona Gabriel. Et il vas bien ?

\- Oui, parfaitement bien. On a dut le cacher le temps de s'occuper des personnes qui lui voulait du mal alors je suis ici pour m'assurer que ces dernières ne sont réellement plus dans le secteur.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait également un bail que je n'ai pas vue ce Dean Winchester de malheur. Persifla Gabriel avant de froncer des sourcils. En faîte depuis la disparition de Castiel je ne l'ai pas vue... C'est de lui dont vous avez dut vous occuper ? Il était si dangereux que ça pour Castiel ? S'exclama-t-il, alarmé.

\- Heu... Fit Sam, mal à l'aise. Il y avait également deux gros gars baraqué qui en voulait à Castiel, ils traînaient toujours avec Gordon, vous les avez vue ?

\- Gordon ? Répéta Gabriel tandis que Balthazar avait le visage appuyé dans la paume de sa main et observait l'échange des deux hommes qui l'ignoraient superbement. Pourquoi me parles-tu de Gordon ? Et t'es qui toi d'abord ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

\- Sam. Répondit aussitôt le cadet des Winchester en omettant volontairement son nom de famille.

\- Sam... Répéta Gabriel, un fin sourire en coin. Moi c'est Gabriel. Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

Sam la serra aussitôt puis se figea soudainement. Il ne faisait que lui serrer la main alors... Pourquoi Gabriel le regardait avec malice ?!

\- Gordon hein ? Reprit ce dernier. C'est vrai qu'il est sacrément dérangé lui. D'ailleurs, se redressa-t-il soudainement. Maintenant que tu m'en parles, il me semble que l'on m'as dit qu'il avait frappé Castiel... Mais je croyais qu'il s'était contenté de suivre Dean... Lui aussi alors ?

\- Lui est loin maintenant mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il avait deux molosses avec lui. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Balthazar haussa un sourcil en réalisant qu'il venait juste de se faire virer de la discussion sans aucune raison... Et il voyait parfaitement comment le regard de Gabriel s'illuminait de malice, son attention aspiré par ce bel étalon. Mais à part ça les hommes ne l'intéressait pas ?! En plus c'était un type sacrément viril ce Sam... Sam... Sam...

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... Benny m'as parlé de ces deux gars qu'il a des fois vue en compagnie de Winchester. Son groupe d'ami s'était aussi inquiété de son absence, honnêtement je m'en cognais totalement, mais un certain Ash aurait tenté de les trouvés sauf qu'ils n'étaient même pas du campus si je me souvient bien. Informa Gabriel qui tenais tenais son visage dans l'une de ses mains accoudés à la table, ses doigts passant négligemment sur ses lèvres d'une façon presque aguicheuse.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama qui s'approcha plus encore de son interlocuteur, son regard ne cessant de bifurquer sur ces fines lèvres coquines... Pourrais tu me le présenter ?

\- Mais très certainement. Roucoula Gabriel qui passa rapidement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, la satisfaction ne manquant pas de l'envahir lorsqu'il vit ce chère Sam se focaliser intensément sur ses dites lèvres.

\- Sam ! S'exclama soudainement Balthazar qu'ils avaient complètement oublié. Comme dans Sam Winchester ?!

Sam perdit instantanément ses couleurs...

\- Winchester ?! Beugla Gabriel en frappant du plat de sa main la table. T'es le frère de ce salopard ?! Mais alors, si ton frère est avec Cassy...

Sam sursauta lorsque Gabriel le saisit soudainement au col et le tira à lui, son regard le fusillant sur place.

\- Pourquoi Castiel est avec ton monstre de frère ?! Éructa-t-il. Me dit pas que t'es dans le coup ?! Vous le séquestrez ?!

\- Non ! Bien sur que non voyons ! S'égosilla Sam en levant ses mains en l'air.

\- Et je devrais te croire pour quelle raison Winchester ?! Grogna Gabriel.

\- Parce que mon frère est en réalité un crétin finit !

\- Quoi ? Fit avec incompréhension Gabriel.

\- En faîtes il était raide dingue de Castiel et Gordon s'est révélé être un homophobe violent alors ils ont dut partir le cacher le temps qu'il se charge de lui et maintenant ils s'entendent bien... Déballa à toute vitesse Sam.

\- … Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?! Sérieusement ?! Fit avec incrédulité Gabriel.

\- Je te jure ! S'exclama Sam qui vit Gabriel plisser les yeux et le fixer intensément.

\- … Ils s'entendent vraiment ? Fit d'un ton suspicieux Gabriel.

Balthazar leva à nouveau un sourcil, sidéré que Gabriel achète si vite son explication.

\- Ah oui ça je peux te l'assurer vue ce que j'ai entendu hier soir. Fit Sam avant de se figer.

\- Ce que tu as entendu ? N'avait évidemment pas loupé Gabriel.

\- Heu...

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?! S'égosilla à nouveau Gabriel qui se leva et hissa Sam sur ses pieds .

Alors, certes, il avait l'art et la manière de prendre les gens de haut malgré sa taille... Pas très grande mais là... Sam était une montagne ! Et musclé en plus ! Des putains de pecs ! Sûr qu'il pourrait le soulever sans problème … Gabriel déglutit, incapable de ne pas s'imaginer des choses cochonnes avant qu'il ne se secoue les esprits. Mais à quoi pensait-il sérieux ?!

\- Ils... Ils couchent ensemble ? Bégaya-t-il en faisant se rasseoir Sam qui le laissa faire docilement, visiblement amusé de le voir déchanté à son grand damne. Genre !

\- Je t'assure. Sourit Sam qui avait une étrange envie de saisir la ceinture de cet idiot pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Alors ton frangin est aussi un violeur ! Rétorqua Gabriel toute fois avec moins de hargne que la seconde d'avant.

\- Oh tu veux parlé de Castiel ? Rit-il. Et d'ailleurs je me serais bien passé d'entendre mon frère entrain de prendre son pied mais bon.

\- Castiel a... T'es sûr ? Demanda avec étonnement Gabriel.

\- Je suis pas allé vérifier de mes yeux évidemment mais... Il n'y a pas de doute. Si ce Ash me confirme que les deux molosses ne font réellement pas partit du campus, alors tu pourras le revoir et en compagnie de mon frère.

\- C'est vrai ? Dans combien de temps on pourra le revoir ? S'exclama Gabriel qui se plaça entre les jambes écartés de Sam et posa une main sur son épaule dans son enthousiasme.

\- D'ici quelques jours tout au plus. Répondit Sam qui se mordit doucement la lèvre, son envie se faisant impériale.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il touché ce type ? Ce type qui d'ailleurs se rendit compte qu'il avait envahit son espace vital et rougissait adorablement sans pour autant se reculer. Alors sa main alla d'elle même se poser sur la hanche de l'autre homme avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'y penser. Et le petit gémissement que poussa ce Gabriel soudainement bien moins confiant et plus troublé par lui encore lui fit perdre l'esprit. Il se redressa soudainement, surplombant l'autre jeune homme qui releva la tête vers lui, des yeux grands ouverts et une bouche délectablement entre-ouverte. De par leur précédente proximité, ils étaient quasiment torse contre torse et aucun des deux ne pouvait nier aimer cela.

\- Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à t'assurer de son bien être, je peux t'emmener le voir chez moi de ce pas. Proposa Sam qui se trouvait vraiment entreprenant aujourd'hui.

\- J'adorerais. Souffla Gabriel qui glissa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam jusqu'à épouser son pectoral qui était effectivement terriblement dure...

C'était décidé, il avait un truc pour les choses dures ! Pour les parties du corps dures ! Peut-être même dure et de forme phallique !

\- Oh mon Dieu … Grogna-t-il en se flagellant pour ses pensées ignobles.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Sam.

\- Rien ! Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il en s'arrachant à la chaleur de Sam qu'il traîna derrière lui.

\- Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi ! Cria Balthazar en secouant la tête, les deux idiots déjà loin. C'est agréable de voir ses amis heureux... Souffla-t-il avant de pincer ses lèvres puis de renifler...

…

\- … Mais c'est frustrant...

Gabriel fut pour le moins surpris de ce qu'il trouva chez le père adoptif de Sammy. Se tenait devant lui son ami Castiel... Toujours aussi brun, toujours aussi mal fringué et une peau toujours aussi blanche cependant... Une paire de main supplémentaire avait poussé depuis la dernière fois... Il ne voyait que cette explication pour qu'il y est ces drôles de mains mutantes enfoncés dans les poches arrière de son jean alors qu'il pouvait voir ses autres bras... Ses bras originaux, être levés... Vers où il ne saurait dire mais... Mais pourquoi se pelotait-il lui même les fesses ?! Il s'élança soudainement et se plaça à côté de son ami pour voir avec horreur Dean. Winchester...

\- D'où tu molestes mon pote toi ! Éructa Gabriel qui plaça inutilement un bras entre les deux jeunes hommes le regardant avec surprise.

\- Et bien depuis que ton pote se trouve être également mon petit-ami. Répondit sarcastiquement Dean.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé depuis quand mais d'où ! Grogna Gabriel.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Rit Dean qui colla intentionnellement le brun contre lui et ce malgré le bras intrusif.

\- Tout vas bien Gabe. Sourit Castiel qui repoussa doucement le bras de son ami.

\- Il t'as lavé le cerveau c'est ça ? S'exclama Gabriel qui prit soudainement le visage de Castiel en coupe pour l'examiner de près. Non de dieu, mais qu'est ce que type t'as fait ?!

\- Mais rien ! Rit Castiel en repoussant son ami.

\- Ne me ment pas ! C'est juste impossible que rien ne se soit passé durant tout le temps où vous êtes resté ensemble !

\- Oh oui, il s'en est effectivement passé des choses entre nous. Sourit Castiel qui échangea un regard complice avec Dean.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Gabriel en se reculant précipitamment d'eux. Je ne veux rien savoir, je suis déjà dégoûté !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda alors Sam qui décidait enfin de faire remarquer sa présence. Et qu'est ce qui te dégoûte là dedans ? Fit-il en scrutant intensément Gabriel qui se trouva soudainement muet.

\- Heu... Je... Ce n'est pas parce que ils sont... Enfin... C'est Cassy quoi ! Une vierge sur patte !

\- Une vierge sur patte tu m'en diras tant ! Explosa alors de rire Dean.

\- Ça non plus, je voulais tellement pas le savoir ! Maugréa Gabriel.

\- Donc c'est juste le fait que ce soit Castiel qui te dégoûte ? Demanda Sam dont Dean vit l'espoir illuminer ses yeux et soudainement il devait avouer qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que voulais dire Gabriel.

\- Oui ! Enfin non ! Tu me dégoûtes pas Cas évidemment, c'est plus Dean qui me dégoûte ! Se reprit-il comme il put, soit très mal.

\- T'entend ça bébé ? Je me dégoûte ! Rit Dean à gorge déployé.

\- Donc Dean Winchester, te dégoûte ? Reprit Sam en insistant bien sur le nom de famille, un fin sourire commençant à jouer sur ses lèvres.

Il venait juste de se trouver une nouveau passe temps ! Dieu qu'il adorait faire tourner en bourrique Gabriel !

\- Non ! Winchester, pas Winchester qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou hein ? Hein Cassy ? Supplia-t-il des yeux son ami de l'aider.

\- Moi je m'en fou j'ai déjà le mien. Fit-il en allant se caler contre Dean qui passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ouais je suis jaloux. Fit Gabriel avant même d'y avoir réfléchit.

Tous virent ses pommettes devenir adorablement rousse et Gabriel se mit à observer obstinément face à lui, comme si était entré dans un autre espace dimensionnelle ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Dommage, je crois que tu n'auras guère le choix. Rit Dean qui fit un clin d'œil à son frère avant d'éclater de rire en voyant son cadet rougir également.

Et alors qu'il se bidonnait toujours, son amant le tira et ils s'éloignèrent pour donner un peu d'intimité aux deux autres. Gabriel était toujours en transe, à fixer un point imaginaire au loin qui semblait lui faire coucou de façon furieuse tellement il était captivé tandis que Sam tournait lentement son regard vers lui. Un sourire rehaussa le coin de ses lèvres quand il constata la nervosité presque palpable de Gabriel qui déglutit même difficilement. Il se mordit les lèvres, bien incapable de résister plus longtemps, déjà qu'il avait crût qu'il dévorerait ces lèvres l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui et pourtant Dieu savait qu'il était bien trop romantique pour ça.

Il adora la façon dont Gabriel hoqueta doucement lorsqu'il se saisit délicatement de son menton pour attirer son visage vers lui. Il se délecta du frisson qui parcourut son corps alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, les lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Sam pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, son odeur étrangement sucré et alors qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de sucreries, il se trouva irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Mais il était un gentleman, il bien qu'il pouvait dire que Gabriel fondait presque sous lui... Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de voler un baisé juste parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Il allait relever ses yeux vers ceux de Gabriel pour lui demander la permission mais ce dernier craqua finalement et franchit la fine distance les séparant, frôlant ses lèvres contre celle de Sam qui fut tout de suite subjugué par la sensation enivrante. Avec une douceur infinie, ils s'embrassèrent chastement, appréciant le goût de l'autre avec une extase choquante. La passion ne manqua toute fois pas de les ravir et rapidement ils perdaient halène l'un contre l'autre, les mains tirant fébrilement sur les vêtements, les langues tentant insatiablement d'en connaître plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre une bouffé d'air, qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur position. Gabriel était maintenant plaqué contre le portière d'une des nombreuses voitures de la casses, les bras agrippés au cou de Sam dont il avait saisit les cheveux d'une poigne de fer. Sam avait, il ne savait diable quant, passé une jambe entre celles de Gabriel dont il tenait le visage en coupe d'une main. Il se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant distinctement le début d'érection qu'avait l'autre homme et se recula prestement en se raclant la gorge d'embarras.

\- Heu... C'est... C'était... Pour le moins inattendu... Commença à baragouiner Gabriel. Enfin je veux dire, que si on m'avait dit qu'un beau mâle comme toi allait m'embrasser un jour... Avec autant de fougue … Et bien je... J'aurais déjà lancé des recherches depuis longtemps !

Sam rit en secouant la tête puis commença à se diriger vers la maison avant de regarder Gabriel en proposant son bras. Ce dernier sourit et s'en saisit pour le suivre avec empressement.

Un mois plus tard...

Castiel fusillait du regard Dean qui le regardait avec l'innocence la plus pur au monde.

\- Je sais que c'était toi. Grogna Castiel qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Fit Dean d'une façon bien trop impassible pour que ce soit vrai.

\- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté ! Éructa Castiel qui s'approcha d'un pas menaçant de Dean qui resta totalement immuable.

\- Mais j'ai arrêté ! Se défendit Dean qui haussa pour le coup de ton.

Castiel plissa les yeux. Là, son amant disait la vérité mais pour tout le reste, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents ! Ils étaient dans la chambre de Dean, là où Castiel était allé le chercher pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Ils étaient de retour à la fac depuis seulement une semaine que déjà Dean foutait le bordel ! Leurs deux bandes de potes commençaient à sympathiser, pas que celle de Castiel était spécialement importante mais il valait mieux vue le caractère qu'avait ses deux meilleurs amis... Autant dire que ça avait été explosif parfois, Balthazar avait faillit craqué plusieurs fois et enfoncer son point dans la tronche d'à peu près tous les amis de Dean. Cependant Castiel pouvait dire sous ses airs hautains qu'il les aimaient bien et peu à peu il était témoin de la naissance d'une complicité entre chacun de leurs proches.

\- Tu l'as envoyé à l'hôsto Dean ! S'outra Castiel.

\- Oh ?! Non c'est vrai ? S'exclama Dean avec des yeux tout ébaubie , se payant clairement sa tête. Je croyait que l'ambulance était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Fit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Ne joue pas à ça Winchester ! Le prévint Castiel d'un doigt accusateur.

\- C'est quand même pas ma faute si ce type est un connard. Bougonna Dean en tournant la tête sur le côté pour bouder.

\- Bien sûr que non mais tu m'avais promis de ne plus frapper les gens pour rien ! Rappela Castiel.

\- C'était pas pour rien ! S'offusqua Dean qui se leva de son lit pour être à la hauteur de son amant.

\- Quoi ? Il t'as dit quelque chose qui t'as déplût ? Roula-t-il les yeux au ciel.

\- Carrément qu'il a dit quelque chose de déplaisant ! Éructa Dean.

\- Si tu t'occupes de tous les connards de la terre on a pas finit Dean ! Argumenta Castiel en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Je le sais, et je l'ai ignoré au début comme tu m'avais dit de le faire mais après... Il a dit des choses sur toi... Des choses que j'ai pas du tout aimé et avant que je sache ce qu'il se passait, il était étalé au sol... Raconta Dean en baissant les yeux.

Et Castiel ne trouva pas la force de le sermonner. C'était fou comme son amant pouvait être mignon par moment ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla glisser une main dans sa nuque pour lui dérober un baisé. Si on avait dit à Castiel qu'il finirait entre les jambes de son bourreau Dean Winchester, qu'il s'enfoncerait en lui en buvant ses moindres petits gémissements comme un assoiffé il aurait rit jaune et serait allé se jeter par la fenêtre. Pourtant maintenant, il ne pouvait nier être devenu accro à son humour parfois douteux, ses attentions discrètes mais bourré d'amour, ses envies soudaines de lui faire l'amour à tout heure de la journée, et même ses coups de gueule se terminant parfois en baston général. Il sourit dans le cou en sueur qu'il mordait, satisfait de voir Dean en nage sous lui et entrain de le supplier d'aller plus fort d'une voix brisée. Et il le pilonnerait avec force pour sûr sous peu car il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre hurler son nom de plaisirs en se déhanchant comme un damné sur son membre.

Cet enfoiré était réellement parvenu à le rendre dingue de lui !

FINThe so typical story

Chapitre 30

Castiel et Dean restèrent quelques jours encore, le temps d'être sûr que Gordon ait réellement prit les jambes à son cou. Sam alla jusqu'à se déplacer sur le campus pour s'en assurer. Ce dernier sortait d'ailleurs de la voiture de Dean et alla se promener l'air de rien sur le campus une semaine après. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Dean dans laquelle il entra et vérifia que tout était en ordre. Gordon ne semblait pas s'y être aventurer dedans ni dans celle de Castiel. Personne ne semblait être entré pour essayer de chercher de quoi faire pression sur son frère et son petit ami. Il finit sa tournée par celle de Gordon, bien évidemment la porte était fermée mais il ne mit que quelques secondes pour la crocheter. L'intérieur la fit sourire en coin. La chambre était vide, si ce n'est les sommier de lit et les placard, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce. Gordon était visiblement partit. Il ne manquait plus que de savoir ce qu'était devenu les deux molosses qui suivaient Gordon.

Cependant Dean n'avait rien trouvé sur ces deux sbires... Sam ne savait pas du tout où aller les chercher, son frère ne les avaient jamais vue qu'aux côtés de Gordon... Ce qui fait qu'il erra sur le campus comme un désœuvré à essayer de se renseigner sur deux personnes avec pour seul description leur carrure colossale et leur tronche antipathique... Il soupira et s'assied sur un des nombreux bancs du campus. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit sur ces deux là... Son ventre gargouilla et alors il se souvint de l'éloge que Castiel avait fait d'un certain petit restaurant et décida de s'y rendre. Et effectivement il y avait une grande variété de salade et pleine de bonne chose pour les lapins ! Il sourit à sa pensée, sûr que Dean aurait dit ça. Il passa commande et attendit en observant les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des noms qui attirèrent son regard sur deux jeunes dans les âges de son frère.

\- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'il est absent ? Je ne me souvient même plus. Fit celui avec des cheveux châtain court et un regard joueur porté au loin.  
\- T'es vraiment inquiet pour lui ? Demanda d'un ton désabusé l'autre châtain au cheveux plus long. Ça t'empêche pas du tout de lorgner sur les serveuses...  
\- Oh Gabriel ! Fait pas ton ronchon tout ça parce qu'il n'y a pas de joli serveurs ! Rétorqua Balthazar.  
\- Et depuis quand je préfère les serveurs aux serveuses ?! S'exclama Gabriel.  
\- Oh je t'en pris Gabe, tu as rompu avec Kali parce que... Pourquoi déjà ? Demanda-t-il avant de rire. Oh c'est vrai, tu n'as pas dit.  
\- Ça ne prouve rien. Rétorqua Gabriel en se renfonçant dans son siège, inconscient du regard de Sam sur lui.  
\- T'as largué Kali ! S'exclama Balthazar. Kali ! La fille parfaite !  
\- Et bien je t'en pris ! Vas lui demander de sortir avec toi !  
\- J'ai jamais dit que la fille parfaite était ce que je cherche !  
\- Dites, intervint Sam qui sentait que le sujet allait s'éterniser sur ce sujet inintéressant, vous parliez bien de Castiel juste avant ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la chaise libre entre les deux hommes.  
\- C'est bien cela oui, tu es un ami de Cassy ? Demanda Gabriel qui le fixa d'un regard perçant.  
\- Et bien... Fit avec hésitation Sam. Il se trouve que mon frère le connaît...  
\- Ton frère ? Répéta Balthazar auquel Sam ne prêta aucune importance, son attention entièrement focalisé sur Gabriel et ses yeux chocolat...  
\- Oui, ils sont ensemble en ce moment...  
\- Quoi ? S'époumona Gabriel. Et il vas bien ?  
\- Oui, parfaitement bien. On a dut le cacher le temps de s'occuper des personnes qui lui voulait du mal alors je suis ici pour m'assurer que ces dernières ne sont réellement plus dans le secteur.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait également un bail que je n'ai pas vue ce Dean Winchester de malheur. Persifla Gabriel avant de froncer des sourcils. En faîte depuis la disparition de Castiel je ne l'ai pas vue... C'est de lui dont vous avez dut vous occuper ? Il était si dangereux que ça pour Castiel ? S'exclama-t-il, alarmé.  
\- Heu... Fit Sam, mal à l'aise. Il y avait également deux gros gars baraqué qui en voulait à Castiel, ils traînaient toujours avec Gordon, vous les avez vue ?  
\- Gordon ? Répéta Gabriel tandis que Balthazar avait le visage appuyé dans la paume de sa main et observait l'échange des deux hommes qui l'ignoraient superbement. Pourquoi me parles-tu de Gordon ? Et t'es qui toi d'abord ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.  
\- Sam. Répondit aussitôt le cadet des Winchester en omettant volontairement son nom de famille.  
\- Sam... Répéta Gabriel, un fin sourire en coin. Moi c'est Gabriel. Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

Sam la serra aussitôt puis se figea soudainement. Il ne faisait que lui serrer la main alors... Pourquoi Gabriel le regardait avec malice ?!

\- Gordon hein ? Reprit ce dernier. C'est vrai qu'il est sacrément dérangé lui. D'ailleurs, se redressa-t-il soudainement. Maintenant que tu m'en parles, il me semble que l'on m'as dit qu'il avait frappé Castiel... Mais je croyais qu'il s'était contenté de suivre Dean... Lui aussi alors ?  
\- Lui est loin maintenant mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il avait deux molosses avec lui. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Balthazar haussa un sourcil en réalisant qu'il venait juste de se faire virer de la discussion sans aucune raison... Et il voyait parfaitement comment le regard de Gabriel s'illuminait de malice, son attention aspiré par ce bel étalon. Mais à part ça les hommes ne l'intéressait pas ?! En plus c'était un type sacrément viril ce Sam... Sam... Sam...

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... Benny m'as parlé de ces deux gars qu'il a des fois vue en compagnie de Winchester. Son groupe d'ami s'était aussi inquiété de son absence, honnêtement je m'en cognais totalement, mais un certain Ash aurait tenté de les trouvés sauf qu'ils n'étaient même pas du campus si je me souvient bien. Informa Gabriel qui tenais tenais son visage dans l'une de ses mains accoudés à la table, ses doigts passant négligemment sur ses lèvres d'une façon presque aguicheuse.  
\- Vraiment ? S'exclama qui s'approcha plus encore de son interlocuteur, son regard ne cessant de bifurquer sur ces fines lèvres coquines... Pourrais tu me le présenter ?  
\- Mais très certainement. Roucoula Gabriel qui passa rapidement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, la satisfaction ne manquant pas de l'envahir lorsqu'il vit ce chère Sam se focaliser intensément sur ses dites lèvres.  
\- Sam ! S'exclama soudainement Balthazar qu'ils avaient complètement oublié. Comme dans Sam Winchester ?!

Sam perdit instantanément ses couleurs...

\- Winchester ?! Beugla Gabriel en frappant du plat de sa main la table. T'es le frère de ce salopard ?! Mais alors, si ton frère est avec Cassy...

Sam sursauta lorsque Gabriel le saisit soudainement au col et le tira à lui, son regard le fusillant sur place.

\- Pourquoi Castiel est avec ton monstre de frère ?! Éructa-t-il. Me dit pas que t'es dans le coup ?! Vous le séquestrez ?!  
\- Non ! Bien sur que non voyons ! S'égosilla Sam en levant ses mains en l'air.  
\- Et je devrais te croire pour quelle raison Winchester ?! Grogna Gabriel.  
\- Parce que mon frère est en réalité un crétin finit !  
\- Quoi ? Fit avec incompréhension Gabriel.  
\- En faîtes il était raide dingue de Castiel et Gordon s'est révélé être un homophobe violent alors ils ont dut partir le cacher le temps qu'il se charge de lui et maintenant ils s'entendent bien... Déballa à toute vitesse Sam.  
\- … Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?! Sérieusement ?! Fit avec incrédulité Gabriel.  
\- Je te jure ! S'exclama Sam qui vit Gabriel plisser les yeux et le fixer intensément.  
\- … Ils s'entendent vraiment ? Fit d'un ton suspicieux Gabriel.

Balthazar leva à nouveau un sourcil, sidéré que Gabriel achète si vite son explication.

\- Ah oui ça je peux te l'assurer vue ce que j'ai entendu hier soir. Fit Sam avant de se figer.  
\- Ce que tu as entendu ? N'avait évidemment pas loupé Gabriel.  
\- Heu...  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?! S'égosilla à nouveau Gabriel qui se leva et hissa Sam sur ses pieds .

Alors, certes, il avait l'art et la manière de prendre les gens de haut malgré sa taille... Pas très grande mais là... Sam était une montagne ! Et musclé en plus ! Des putains de pecs ! Sûr qu'il pourrait le soulever sans problème … Gabriel déglutit, incapable de ne pas s'imaginer des choses cochonnes avant qu'il ne se secoue les esprits. Mais à quoi pensait-il sérieux ?!

\- Ils... Ils couchent ensemble ? Bégaya-t-il en faisant se rasseoir Sam qui le laissa faire docilement, visiblement amusé de le voir déchanté à son grand damne. Genre !  
\- Je t'assure. Sourit Sam qui avait une étrange envie de saisir la ceinture de cet idiot pour l'attirer à lui.  
\- Alors ton frangin est aussi un violeur ! Rétorqua Gabriel toute fois avec moins de hargne que la seconde d'avant.  
\- Oh tu veux parlé de Castiel ? Rit-il. Et d'ailleurs je me serais bien passé d'entendre mon frère entrain de prendre son pied mais bon.  
\- Castiel a... T'es sûr ? Demanda avec étonnement Gabriel.  
\- Je suis pas allé vérifier de mes yeux évidemment mais... Il n'y a pas de doute. Si ce Ash me confirme que les deux molosses ne font réellement pas partit du campus, alors tu pourras le revoir et en compagnie de mon frère.  
\- C'est vrai ? Dans combien de temps on pourra le revoir ? S'exclama Gabriel qui se plaça entre les jambes écartés de Sam et posa une main sur son épaule dans son enthousiasme.  
\- D'ici quelques jours tout au plus. Répondit Sam qui se mordit doucement la lèvre, son envie se faisant impériale.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il touché ce type ? Ce type qui d'ailleurs se rendit compte qu'il avait envahit son espace vital et rougissait adorablement sans pour autant se reculer. Alors sa main alla d'elle même se poser sur la hanche de l'autre homme avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'y penser. Et le petit gémissement que poussa ce Gabriel soudainement bien moins confiant et plus troublé par lui encore lui fit perdre l'esprit. Il se redressa soudainement, surplombant l'autre jeune homme qui releva la tête vers lui, des yeux grands ouverts et une bouche délectablement entre-ouverte. De par leur précédente proximité, ils étaient quasiment torse contre torse et aucun des deux ne pouvait nier aimer cela.

\- Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à t'assurer de son bien être, je peux t'emmener le voir chez moi de ce pas. Proposa Sam qui se trouvait vraiment entreprenant aujourd'hui.  
\- J'adorerais. Souffla Gabriel qui glissa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam jusqu'à épouser son pectoral qui était effectivement terriblement dure...

C'était décidé, il avait un truc pour les choses dures ! Pour les parties du corps dures ! Peut-être même dure et de forme phallique !

\- Oh mon Dieu … Grogna-t-il en se flagellant pour ses pensées ignobles.  
\- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Rien ! Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il en s'arrachant à la chaleur de Sam qu'il traîna derrière lui.  
\- Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi ! Cria Balthazar en secouant la tête, les deux idiots déjà loin. C'est agréable de voir ses amis heureux... Souffla-t-il avant de pincer ses lèvres puis de renifler...

…

\- … Mais c'est frustrant...

Gabriel fut pour le moins surpris de ce qu'il trouva chez le père adoptif de Sammy. Se tenait devant lui son ami Castiel... Toujours aussi brun, toujours aussi mal fringué et une peau toujours aussi blanche cependant... Une paire de main supplémentaire avait poussé depuis la dernière fois... Il ne voyait que cette explication pour qu'il y est ces drôles de mains mutantes enfoncés dans les poches arrière de son jean alors qu'il pouvait voir ses autres bras... Ses bras originaux, être levés... Vers où il ne saurait dire mais... Mais pourquoi se pelotait-il lui même les fesses ?! Il s'élança soudainement et se plaça à côté de son ami pour voir avec horreur Dean. Winchester...

\- D'où tu molestes mon pote toi ! Éructa Gabriel qui plaça inutilement un bras entre les deux jeunes hommes le regardant avec surprise.  
\- Et bien depuis que ton pote se trouve être également mon petit-ami. Répondit sarcastiquement Dean.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé depuis quand mais d'où ! Grogna Gabriel.  
\- T'es sérieux là ? Rit Dean qui colla intentionnellement le brun contre lui et ce malgré le bras intrusif.  
\- Tout vas bien Gabe. Sourit Castiel qui repoussa doucement le bras de son ami.  
\- Il t'as lavé le cerveau c'est ça ? S'exclama Gabriel qui prit soudainement le visage de Castiel en coupe pour l'examiner de près. Non de dieu, mais qu'est ce que type t'as fait ?!  
\- Mais rien ! Rit Castiel en repoussant son ami.  
\- Ne me ment pas ! C'est juste impossible que rien ne se soit passé durant tout le temps où vous êtes resté ensemble !  
\- Oh oui, il s'en est effectivement passé des choses entre nous. Sourit Castiel qui échangea un regard complice avec Dean.  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Gabriel en se reculant précipitamment d'eux. Je ne veux rien savoir, je suis déjà dégoûté !  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda alors Sam qui décidait enfin de faire remarquer sa présence. Et qu'est ce qui te dégoûte là dedans ? Fit-il en scrutant intensément Gabriel qui se trouva soudainement muet.  
\- Heu... Je... Ce n'est pas parce que ils sont... Enfin... C'est Cassy quoi ! Une vierge sur patte !  
\- Une vierge sur patte tu m'en diras tant ! Explosa alors de rire Dean.  
\- Ça non plus, je voulais tellement pas le savoir ! Maugréa Gabriel.  
\- Donc c'est juste le fait que ce soit Castiel qui te dégoûte ? Demanda Sam dont Dean vit l'espoir illuminer ses yeux et soudainement il devait avouer qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que voulais dire Gabriel.  
\- Oui ! Enfin non ! Tu me dégoûtes pas Cas évidemment, c'est plus Dean qui me dégoûte ! Se reprit-il comme il put, soit très mal.  
\- T'entend ça bébé ? Je me dégoûte ! Rit Dean à gorge déployé.  
\- Donc Dean Winchester, te dégoûte ? Reprit Sam en insistant bien sur le nom de famille, un fin sourire commençant à jouer sur ses lèvres.

Il venait juste de se trouver une nouveau passe temps ! Dieu qu'il adorait faire tourner en bourrique Gabriel !

\- Non ! Winchester, pas Winchester qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou hein ? Hein Cassy ? Supplia-t-il des yeux son ami de l'aider.  
\- Moi je m'en fou j'ai déjà le mien. Fit-il en allant se caler contre Dean qui passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille.  
\- Ouais je suis jaloux. Fit Gabriel avant même d'y avoir réfléchit.

Tous virent ses pommettes devenir adorablement rousse et Gabriel se mit à observer obstinément face à lui, comme si était entré dans un autre espace dimensionnelle ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Dommage, je crois que tu n'auras guère le choix. Rit Dean qui fit un clin d'œil à son frère avant d'éclater de rire en voyant son cadet rougir également.

Et alors qu'il se bidonnait toujours, son amant le tira et ils s'éloignèrent pour donner un peu d'intimité aux deux autres. Gabriel était toujours en transe, à fixer un point imaginaire au loin qui semblait lui faire coucou de façon furieuse tellement il était captivé tandis que Sam tournait lentement son regard vers lui. Un sourire rehaussa le coin de ses lèvres quand il constata la nervosité presque palpable de Gabriel qui déglutit même difficilement. Il se mordit les lèvres, bien incapable de résister plus longtemps, déjà qu'il avait crût qu'il dévorerait ces lèvres l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui et pourtant Dieu savait qu'il était bien trop romantique pour ça.

Il adora la façon dont Gabriel hoqueta doucement lorsqu'il se saisit délicatement de son menton pour attirer son visage vers lui. Il se délecta du frisson qui parcourut son corps alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, les lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Sam pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, son odeur étrangement sucré et alors qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de sucreries, il se trouva irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Mais il était un gentleman, il bien qu'il pouvait dire que Gabriel fondait presque sous lui... Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de voler un baisé juste parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Il allait relever ses yeux vers ceux de Gabriel pour lui demander la permission mais ce dernier craqua finalement et franchit la fine distance les séparant, frôlant ses lèvres contre celle de Sam qui fut tout de suite subjugué par la sensation enivrante. Avec une douceur infinie, ils s'embrassèrent chastement, appréciant le goût de l'autre avec une extase choquante. La passion ne manqua toute fois pas de les ravir et rapidement ils perdaient halène l'un contre l'autre, les mains tirant fébrilement sur les vêtements, les langues tentant insatiablement d'en connaître plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre une bouffé d'air, qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur position. Gabriel était maintenant plaqué contre le portière d'une des nombreuses voitures de la casses, les bras agrippés au cou de Sam dont il avait saisit les cheveux d'une poigne de fer. Sam avait, il ne savait diable quant, passé une jambe entre celles de Gabriel dont il tenait le visage en coupe d'une main. Il se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant distinctement le début d'érection qu'avait l'autre homme et se recula prestement en se raclant la gorge d'embarras.

\- Heu... C'est... C'était... Pour le moins inattendu... Commença à baragouiner Gabriel. Enfin je veux dire, que si on m'avait dit qu'un beau mâle comme toi allait m'embrasser un jour... Avec autant de fougue … Et bien je... J'aurais déjà lancé des recherches depuis longtemps !

Sam rit en secouant la tête puis commença à se diriger vers la maison avant de regarder Gabriel en proposant son bras. Ce dernier sourit et s'en saisit pour le suivre avec empressement.

Un mois plus tard...

Castiel fusillait du regard Dean qui le regardait avec l'innocence la plus pur au monde.

\- Je sais que c'était toi. Grogna Castiel qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Fit Dean d'une façon bien trop impassible pour que ce soit vrai.  
\- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté ! Éructa Castiel qui s'approcha d'un pas menaçant de Dean qui resta totalement immuable.  
\- Mais j'ai arrêté ! Se défendit Dean qui haussa pour le coup de ton.

Castiel plissa les yeux. Là, son amant disait la vérité mais pour tout le reste, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents ! Ils étaient dans la chambre de Dean, là où Castiel était allé le chercher pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Ils étaient de retour à la fac depuis seulement une semaine que déjà Dean foutait le bordel ! Leurs deux bandes de potes commençaient à sympathiser, pas que celle de Castiel était spécialement importante mais il valait mieux vue le caractère qu'avait ses deux meilleurs amis... Autant dire que ça avait été explosif parfois, Balthazar avait faillit craqué plusieurs fois et enfoncer son point dans la tronche d'à peu près tous les amis de Dean. Cependant Castiel pouvait dire sous ses airs hautains qu'il les aimaient bien et peu à peu il était témoin de la naissance d'une complicité entre chacun de leurs proches.

\- Tu l'as envoyé à l'hôsto Dean ! S'outra Castiel.  
\- Oh ?! Non c'est vrai ? S'exclama Dean avec des yeux tout ébaubie , se payant clairement sa tête. Je croyait que l'ambulance était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Fit-il sarcastiquement.  
\- Ne joue pas à ça Winchester ! Le prévint Castiel d'un doigt accusateur.  
\- C'est quand même pas ma faute si ce type est un connard. Bougonna Dean en tournant la tête sur le côté pour bouder.  
\- Bien sûr que non mais tu m'avais promis de ne plus frapper les gens pour rien ! Rappela Castiel.  
\- C'était pas pour rien ! S'offusqua Dean qui se leva de son lit pour être à la hauteur de son amant.  
\- Quoi ? Il t'as dit quelque chose qui t'as déplût ? Roula-t-il les yeux au ciel.  
\- Carrément qu'il a dit quelque chose de déplaisant ! Éructa Dean.  
\- Si tu t'occupes de tous les connards de la terre on a pas finit Dean ! Argumenta Castiel en levant les bras au ciel.  
\- Je le sais, et je l'ai ignoré au début comme tu m'avais dit de le faire mais après... Il a dit des choses sur toi... Des choses que j'ai pas du tout aimé et avant que je sache ce qu'il se passait, il était étalé au sol... Raconta Dean en baissant les yeux.

Et Castiel ne trouva pas la force de le sermonner. C'était fou comme son amant pouvait être mignon par moment ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla glisser une main dans sa nuque pour lui dérober un baisé. Si on avait dit à Castiel qu'il finirait entre les jambes de son bourreau Dean Winchester, qu'il s'enfoncerait en lui en buvant ses moindres petits gémissements comme un assoiffé il aurait rit jaune et serait allé se jeter par la fenêtre. Pourtant maintenant, il ne pouvait nier être devenu accro à son humour parfois douteux, ses attentions discrètes mais bourré d'amour, ses envies soudaines de lui faire l'amour à tout heure de la journée, et même ses coups de gueule se terminant parfois en baston général. Il sourit dans le cou en sueur qu'il mordait, satisfait de voir Dean en nage sous lui et entrain de le supplier d'aller plus fort d'une voix brisée. Et il le pilonnerait avec force pour sûr sous peu car il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre hurler son nom de plaisirs en se déhanchant comme un damné sur son membre.

Cet enfoiré était réellement parvenu à le rendre dingue de lui !

FINThe so typical story

Chapitre 30

Castiel et Dean restèrent quelques jours encore, le temps d'être sûr que Gordon ait réellement prit les jambes à son cou. Sam alla jusqu'à se déplacer sur le campus pour s'en assurer. Ce dernier sortait d'ailleurs de la voiture de Dean et alla se promener l'air de rien sur le campus une semaine après. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Dean dans laquelle il entra et vérifia que tout était en ordre. Gordon ne semblait pas s'y être aventurer dedans ni dans celle de Castiel. Personne ne semblait être entré pour essayer de chercher de quoi faire pression sur son frère et son petit ami. Il finit sa tournée par celle de Gordon, bien évidemment la porte était fermée mais il ne mit que quelques secondes pour la crocheter. L'intérieur la fit sourire en coin. La chambre était vide, si ce n'est les sommier de lit et les placard, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce. Gordon était visiblement partit. Il ne manquait plus que de savoir ce qu'était devenu les deux molosses qui suivaient Gordon.

Cependant Dean n'avait rien trouvé sur ces deux sbires... Sam ne savait pas du tout où aller les chercher, son frère ne les avaient jamais vue qu'aux côtés de Gordon... Ce qui fait qu'il erra sur le campus comme un désœuvré à essayer de se renseigner sur deux personnes avec pour seul description leur carrure colossale et leur tronche antipathique... Il soupira et s'assied sur un des nombreux bancs du campus. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit sur ces deux là... Son ventre gargouilla et alors il se souvint de l'éloge que Castiel avait fait d'un certain petit restaurant et décida de s'y rendre. Et effectivement il y avait une grande variété de salade et pleine de bonne chose pour les lapins ! Il sourit à sa pensée, sûr que Dean aurait dit ça. Il passa commande et attendit en observant les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des noms qui attirèrent son regard sur deux jeunes dans les âges de son frère.

\- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'il est absent ? Je ne me souvient même plus. Fit celui avec des cheveux châtain court et un regard joueur porté au loin.  
\- T'es vraiment inquiet pour lui ? Demanda d'un ton désabusé l'autre châtain au cheveux plus long. Ça t'empêche pas du tout de lorgner sur les serveuses...  
\- Oh Gabriel ! Fait pas ton ronchon tout ça parce qu'il n'y a pas de joli serveurs ! Rétorqua Balthazar.  
\- Et depuis quand je préfère les serveurs aux serveuses ?! S'exclama Gabriel.  
\- Oh je t'en pris Gabe, tu as rompu avec Kali parce que... Pourquoi déjà ? Demanda-t-il avant de rire. Oh c'est vrai, tu n'as pas dit.  
\- Ça ne prouve rien. Rétorqua Gabriel en se renfonçant dans son siège, inconscient du regard de Sam sur lui.  
\- T'as largué Kali ! S'exclama Balthazar. Kali ! La fille parfaite !  
\- Et bien je t'en pris ! Vas lui demander de sortir avec toi !  
\- J'ai jamais dit que la fille parfaite était ce que je cherche !  
\- Dites, intervint Sam qui sentait que le sujet allait s'éterniser sur ce sujet inintéressant, vous parliez bien de Castiel juste avant ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la chaise libre entre les deux hommes.  
\- C'est bien cela oui, tu es un ami de Cassy ? Demanda Gabriel qui le fixa d'un regard perçant.  
\- Et bien... Fit avec hésitation Sam. Il se trouve que mon frère le connaît...  
\- Ton frère ? Répéta Balthazar auquel Sam ne prêta aucune importance, son attention entièrement focalisé sur Gabriel et ses yeux chocolat...  
\- Oui, ils sont ensemble en ce moment...  
\- Quoi ? S'époumona Gabriel. Et il vas bien ?  
\- Oui, parfaitement bien. On a dut le cacher le temps de s'occuper des personnes qui lui voulait du mal alors je suis ici pour m'assurer que ces dernières ne sont réellement plus dans le secteur.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait également un bail que je n'ai pas vue ce Dean Winchester de malheur. Persifla Gabriel avant de froncer des sourcils. En faîte depuis la disparition de Castiel je ne l'ai pas vue... C'est de lui dont vous avez dut vous occuper ? Il était si dangereux que ça pour Castiel ? S'exclama-t-il, alarmé.  
\- Heu... Fit Sam, mal à l'aise. Il y avait également deux gros gars baraqué qui en voulait à Castiel, ils traînaient toujours avec Gordon, vous les avez vue ?  
\- Gordon ? Répéta Gabriel tandis que Balthazar avait le visage appuyé dans la paume de sa main et observait l'échange des deux hommes qui l'ignoraient superbement. Pourquoi me parles-tu de Gordon ? Et t'es qui toi d'abord ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.  
\- Sam. Répondit aussitôt le cadet des Winchester en omettant volontairement son nom de famille.  
\- Sam... Répéta Gabriel, un fin sourire en coin. Moi c'est Gabriel. Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

Sam la serra aussitôt puis se figea soudainement. Il ne faisait que lui serrer la main alors... Pourquoi Gabriel le regardait avec malice ?!

\- Gordon hein ? Reprit ce dernier. C'est vrai qu'il est sacrément dérangé lui. D'ailleurs, se redressa-t-il soudainement. Maintenant que tu m'en parles, il me semble que l'on m'as dit qu'il avait frappé Castiel... Mais je croyais qu'il s'était contenté de suivre Dean... Lui aussi alors ?  
\- Lui est loin maintenant mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il avait deux molosses avec lui. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Balthazar haussa un sourcil en réalisant qu'il venait juste de se faire virer de la discussion sans aucune raison... Et il voyait parfaitement comment le regard de Gabriel s'illuminait de malice, son attention aspiré par ce bel étalon. Mais à part ça les hommes ne l'intéressait pas ?! En plus c'était un type sacrément viril ce Sam... Sam... Sam...

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... Benny m'as parlé de ces deux gars qu'il a des fois vue en compagnie de Winchester. Son groupe d'ami s'était aussi inquiété de son absence, honnêtement je m'en cognais totalement, mais un certain Ash aurait tenté de les trouvés sauf qu'ils n'étaient même pas du campus si je me souvient bien. Informa Gabriel qui tenais tenais son visage dans l'une de ses mains accoudés à la table, ses doigts passant négligemment sur ses lèvres d'une façon presque aguicheuse.  
\- Vraiment ? S'exclama qui s'approcha plus encore de son interlocuteur, son regard ne cessant de bifurquer sur ces fines lèvres coquines... Pourrais tu me le présenter ?  
\- Mais très certainement. Roucoula Gabriel qui passa rapidement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, la satisfaction ne manquant pas de l'envahir lorsqu'il vit ce chère Sam se focaliser intensément sur ses dites lèvres.  
\- Sam ! S'exclama soudainement Balthazar qu'ils avaient complètement oublié. Comme dans Sam Winchester ?!

Sam perdit instantanément ses couleurs...

\- Winchester ?! Beugla Gabriel en frappant du plat de sa main la table. T'es le frère de ce salopard ?! Mais alors, si ton frère est avec Cassy...

Sam sursauta lorsque Gabriel le saisit soudainement au col et le tira à lui, son regard le fusillant sur place.

\- Pourquoi Castiel est avec ton monstre de frère ?! Éructa-t-il. Me dit pas que t'es dans le coup ?! Vous le séquestrez ?!  
\- Non ! Bien sur que non voyons ! S'égosilla Sam en levant ses mains en l'air.  
\- Et je devrais te croire pour quelle raison Winchester ?! Grogna Gabriel.  
\- Parce que mon frère est en réalité un crétin finit !  
\- Quoi ? Fit avec incompréhension Gabriel.  
\- En faîtes il était raide dingue de Castiel et Gordon s'est révélé être un homophobe violent alors ils ont dut partir le cacher le temps qu'il se charge de lui et maintenant ils s'entendent bien... Déballa à toute vitesse Sam.  
\- … Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?! Sérieusement ?! Fit avec incrédulité Gabriel.  
\- Je te jure ! S'exclama Sam qui vit Gabriel plisser les yeux et le fixer intensément.  
\- … Ils s'entendent vraiment ? Fit d'un ton suspicieux Gabriel.

Balthazar leva à nouveau un sourcil, sidéré que Gabriel achète si vite son explication.

\- Ah oui ça je peux te l'assurer vue ce que j'ai entendu hier soir. Fit Sam avant de se figer.  
\- Ce que tu as entendu ? N'avait évidemment pas loupé Gabriel.  
\- Heu...  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?! S'égosilla à nouveau Gabriel qui se leva et hissa Sam sur ses pieds .

Alors, certes, il avait l'art et la manière de prendre les gens de haut malgré sa taille... Pas très grande mais là... Sam était une montagne ! Et musclé en plus ! Des putains de pecs ! Sûr qu'il pourrait le soulever sans problème … Gabriel déglutit, incapable de ne pas s'imaginer des choses cochonnes avant qu'il ne se secoue les esprits. Mais à quoi pensait-il sérieux ?!

\- Ils... Ils couchent ensemble ? Bégaya-t-il en faisant se rasseoir Sam qui le laissa faire docilement, visiblement amusé de le voir déchanté à son grand damne. Genre !  
\- Je t'assure. Sourit Sam qui avait une étrange envie de saisir la ceinture de cet idiot pour l'attirer à lui.  
\- Alors ton frangin est aussi un violeur ! Rétorqua Gabriel toute fois avec moins de hargne que la seconde d'avant.  
\- Oh tu veux parlé de Castiel ? Rit-il. Et d'ailleurs je me serais bien passé d'entendre mon frère entrain de prendre son pied mais bon.  
\- Castiel a... T'es sûr ? Demanda avec étonnement Gabriel.  
\- Je suis pas allé vérifier de mes yeux évidemment mais... Il n'y a pas de doute. Si ce Ash me confirme que les deux molosses ne font réellement pas partit du campus, alors tu pourras le revoir et en compagnie de mon frère.  
\- C'est vrai ? Dans combien de temps on pourra le revoir ? S'exclama Gabriel qui se plaça entre les jambes écartés de Sam et posa une main sur son épaule dans son enthousiasme.  
\- D'ici quelques jours tout au plus. Répondit Sam qui se mordit doucement la lèvre, son envie se faisant impériale.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il touché ce type ? Ce type qui d'ailleurs se rendit compte qu'il avait envahit son espace vital et rougissait adorablement sans pour autant se reculer. Alors sa main alla d'elle même se poser sur la hanche de l'autre homme avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'y penser. Et le petit gémissement que poussa ce Gabriel soudainement bien moins confiant et plus troublé par lui encore lui fit perdre l'esprit. Il se redressa soudainement, surplombant l'autre jeune homme qui releva la tête vers lui, des yeux grands ouverts et une bouche délectablement entre-ouverte. De par leur précédente proximité, ils étaient quasiment torse contre torse et aucun des deux ne pouvait nier aimer cela.

\- Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à t'assurer de son bien être, je peux t'emmener le voir chez moi de ce pas. Proposa Sam qui se trouvait vraiment entreprenant aujourd'hui.  
\- J'adorerais. Souffla Gabriel qui glissa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam jusqu'à épouser son pectoral qui était effectivement terriblement dure...

C'était décidé, il avait un truc pour les choses dures ! Pour les parties du corps dures ! Peut-être même dure et de forme phallique !

\- Oh mon Dieu … Grogna-t-il en se flagellant pour ses pensées ignobles.  
\- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Rien ! Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il en s'arrachant à la chaleur de Sam qu'il traîna derrière lui.  
\- Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi ! Cria Balthazar en secouant la tête, les deux idiots déjà loin. C'est agréable de voir ses amis heureux... Souffla-t-il avant de pincer ses lèvres puis de renifler...

…

\- … Mais c'est frustrant...

Gabriel fut pour le moins surpris de ce qu'il trouva chez le père adoptif de Sammy. Se tenait devant lui son ami Castiel... Toujours aussi brun, toujours aussi mal fringué et une peau toujours aussi blanche cependant... Une paire de main supplémentaire avait poussé depuis la dernière fois... Il ne voyait que cette explication pour qu'il y est ces drôles de mains mutantes enfoncés dans les poches arrière de son jean alors qu'il pouvait voir ses autres bras... Ses bras originaux, être levés... Vers où il ne saurait dire mais... Mais pourquoi se pelotait-il lui même les fesses ?! Il s'élança soudainement et se plaça à côté de son ami pour voir avec horreur Dean. Winchester...

\- D'où tu molestes mon pote toi ! Éructa Gabriel qui plaça inutilement un bras entre les deux jeunes hommes le regardant avec surprise.  
\- Et bien depuis que ton pote se trouve être également mon petit-ami. Répondit sarcastiquement Dean.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé depuis quand mais d'où ! Grogna Gabriel.  
\- T'es sérieux là ? Rit Dean qui colla intentionnellement le brun contre lui et ce malgré le bras intrusif.  
\- Tout vas bien Gabe. Sourit Castiel qui repoussa doucement le bras de son ami.  
\- Il t'as lavé le cerveau c'est ça ? S'exclama Gabriel qui prit soudainement le visage de Castiel en coupe pour l'examiner de près. Non de dieu, mais qu'est ce que type t'as fait ?!  
\- Mais rien ! Rit Castiel en repoussant son ami.  
\- Ne me ment pas ! C'est juste impossible que rien ne se soit passé durant tout le temps où vous êtes resté ensemble !  
\- Oh oui, il s'en est effectivement passé des choses entre nous. Sourit Castiel qui échangea un regard complice avec Dean.  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Gabriel en se reculant précipitamment d'eux. Je ne veux rien savoir, je suis déjà dégoûté !  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda alors Sam qui décidait enfin de faire remarquer sa présence. Et qu'est ce qui te dégoûte là dedans ? Fit-il en scrutant intensément Gabriel qui se trouva soudainement muet.  
\- Heu... Je... Ce n'est pas parce que ils sont... Enfin... C'est Cassy quoi ! Une vierge sur patte !  
\- Une vierge sur patte tu m'en diras tant ! Explosa alors de rire Dean.  
\- Ça non plus, je voulais tellement pas le savoir ! Maugréa Gabriel.  
\- Donc c'est juste le fait que ce soit Castiel qui te dégoûte ? Demanda Sam dont Dean vit l'espoir illuminer ses yeux et soudainement il devait avouer qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que voulais dire Gabriel.  
\- Oui ! Enfin non ! Tu me dégoûtes pas Cas évidemment, c'est plus Dean qui me dégoûte ! Se reprit-il comme il put, soit très mal.  
\- T'entend ça bébé ? Je me dégoûte ! Rit Dean à gorge déployé.  
\- Donc Dean Winchester, te dégoûte ? Reprit Sam en insistant bien sur le nom de famille, un fin sourire commençant à jouer sur ses lèvres.

Il venait juste de se trouver une nouveau passe temps ! Dieu qu'il adorait faire tourner en bourrique Gabriel !

\- Non ! Winchester, pas Winchester qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou hein ? Hein Cassy ? Supplia-t-il des yeux son ami de l'aider.  
\- Moi je m'en fou j'ai déjà le mien. Fit-il en allant se caler contre Dean qui passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille.  
\- Ouais je suis jaloux. Fit Gabriel avant même d'y avoir réfléchit.

Tous virent ses pommettes devenir adorablement rousse et Gabriel se mit à observer obstinément face à lui, comme si était entré dans un autre espace dimensionnelle ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Dommage, je crois que tu n'auras guère le choix. Rit Dean qui fit un clin d'œil à son frère avant d'éclater de rire en voyant son cadet rougir également.

Et alors qu'il se bidonnait toujours, son amant le tira et ils s'éloignèrent pour donner un peu d'intimité aux deux autres. Gabriel était toujours en transe, à fixer un point imaginaire au loin qui semblait lui faire coucou de façon furieuse tellement il était captivé tandis que Sam tournait lentement son regard vers lui. Un sourire rehaussa le coin de ses lèvres quand il constata la nervosité presque palpable de Gabriel qui déglutit même difficilement. Il se mordit les lèvres, bien incapable de résister plus longtemps, déjà qu'il avait crût qu'il dévorerait ces lèvres l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui et pourtant Dieu savait qu'il était bien trop romantique pour ça.

Il adora la façon dont Gabriel hoqueta doucement lorsqu'il se saisit délicatement de son menton pour attirer son visage vers lui. Il se délecta du frisson qui parcourut son corps alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, les lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Sam pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, son odeur étrangement sucré et alors qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de sucreries, il se trouva irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Mais il était un gentleman, il bien qu'il pouvait dire que Gabriel fondait presque sous lui... Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de voler un baisé juste parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Il allait relever ses yeux vers ceux de Gabriel pour lui demander la permission mais ce dernier craqua finalement et franchit la fine distance les séparant, frôlant ses lèvres contre celle de Sam qui fut tout de suite subjugué par la sensation enivrante. Avec une douceur infinie, ils s'embrassèrent chastement, appréciant le goût de l'autre avec une extase choquante. La passion ne manqua toute fois pas de les ravir et rapidement ils perdaient halène l'un contre l'autre, les mains tirant fébrilement sur les vêtements, les langues tentant insatiablement d'en connaître plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre une bouffé d'air, qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur position. Gabriel était maintenant plaqué contre le portière d'une des nombreuses voitures de la casses, les bras agrippés au cou de Sam dont il avait saisit les cheveux d'une poigne de fer. Sam avait, il ne savait diable quant, passé une jambe entre celles de Gabriel dont il tenait le visage en coupe d'une main. Il se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant distinctement le début d'érection qu'avait l'autre homme et se recula prestement en se raclant la gorge d'embarras.

\- Heu... C'est... C'était... Pour le moins inattendu... Commença à baragouiner Gabriel. Enfin je veux dire, que si on m'avait dit qu'un beau mâle comme toi allait m'embrasser un jour... Avec autant de fougue … Et bien je... J'aurais déjà lancé des recherches depuis longtemps !

Sam rit en secouant la tête puis commença à se diriger vers la maison avant de regarder Gabriel en proposant son bras. Ce dernier sourit et s'en saisit pour le suivre avec empressement.

Un mois plus tard...

Castiel fusillait du regard Dean qui le regardait avec l'innocence la plus pur au monde.

\- Je sais que c'était toi. Grogna Castiel qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse.  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Fit Dean d'une façon bien trop impassible pour que ce soit vrai.  
\- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté ! Éructa Castiel qui s'approcha d'un pas menaçant de Dean qui resta totalement immuable.  
\- Mais j'ai arrêté ! Se défendit Dean qui haussa pour le coup de ton.

Castiel plissa les yeux. Là, son amant disait la vérité mais pour tout le reste, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents ! Ils étaient dans la chambre de Dean, là où Castiel était allé le chercher pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Ils étaient de retour à la fac depuis seulement une semaine que déjà Dean foutait le bordel ! Leurs deux bandes de potes commençaient à sympathiser, pas que celle de Castiel était spécialement importante mais il valait mieux vue le caractère qu'avait ses deux meilleurs amis... Autant dire que ça avait été explosif parfois, Balthazar avait faillit craqué plusieurs fois et enfoncer son point dans la tronche d'à peu près tous les amis de Dean. Cependant Castiel pouvait dire sous ses airs hautains qu'il les aimaient bien et peu à peu il était témoin de la naissance d'une complicité entre chacun de leurs proches.

\- Tu l'as envoyé à l'hôsto Dean ! S'outra Castiel.  
\- Oh ?! Non c'est vrai ? S'exclama Dean avec des yeux tout ébaubie , se payant clairement sa tête. Je croyait que l'ambulance était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Fit-il sarcastiquement.  
\- Ne joue pas à ça Winchester ! Le prévint Castiel d'un doigt accusateur.  
\- C'est quand même pas ma faute si ce type est un connard. Bougonna Dean en tournant la tête sur le côté pour bouder.  
\- Bien sûr que non mais tu m'avais promis de ne plus frapper les gens pour rien ! Rappela Castiel.  
\- C'était pas pour rien ! S'offusqua Dean qui se leva de son lit pour être à la hauteur de son amant.  
\- Quoi ? Il t'as dit quelque chose qui t'as déplût ? Roula-t-il les yeux au ciel.  
\- Carrément qu'il a dit quelque chose de déplaisant ! Éructa Dean.  
\- Si tu t'occupes de tous les connards de la terre on a pas finit Dean ! Argumenta Castiel en levant les bras au ciel.  
\- Je le sais, et je l'ai ignoré au début comme tu m'avais dit de le faire mais après... Il a dit des choses sur toi... Des choses que j'ai pas du tout aimé et avant que je sache ce qu'il se passait, il était étalé au sol... Raconta Dean en baissant les yeux.

Et Castiel ne trouva pas la force de le sermonner. C'était fou comme son amant pouvait être mignon par moment ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla glisser une main dans sa nuque pour lui dérober un baisé. Si on avait dit à Castiel qu'il finirait entre les jambes de son bourreau Dean Winchester, qu'il s'enfoncerait en lui en buvant ses moindres petits gémissements comme un assoiffé il aurait rit jaune et serait allé se jeter par la fenêtre. Pourtant maintenant, il ne pouvait nier être devenu accro à son humour parfois douteux, ses attentions discrètes mais bourré d'amour, ses envies soudaines de lui faire l'amour à tout heure de la journée, et même ses coups de gueule se terminant parfois en baston général. Il sourit dans le cou en sueur qu'il mordait, satisfait de voir Dean en nage sous lui et entrain de le supplier d'aller plus fort d'une voix brisée. Et il le pilonnerait avec force pour sûr sous peu car il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre hurler son nom de plaisirs en se déhanchant comme un damné sur son membre.

Cet enfoiré était réellement parvenu à le rendre dingue de lui !

 **FIN**


End file.
